Tan sólo un instante
by Only Darkness Love
Summary: Hiro Hamada dejó en el pasado su labor de héroe. Cierto día, Hiro conoce a Miguel Rivera, un estudiante de intercambio que pondrá su mundo de cabeza. Una apuesta con Miguel será el comienzo de una amistad/rivalidad llena de problemas y situaciones inesperadas… tan inesperadas que el joven Hamada jamás creyó enamorarse de un músico que solía llamarlo "Pinche chino".
1. Chapter 1 MÚSICA, CIENCIA Y DESASTRE

TAN SÓLO UN INSTANTE

¡Chicos! Hola :D ¿Qué es eso? Parece que alguien salió del hiatus… Así es, ¡por fin!

Esta vez, vengo con algo sumamente interesante. Algunos de ustedes habrán escuchado acerca del shipp Hiroguel o Higuel (HiroxMiguel)… bueno, pues este escrito trata específicamente de eso. Soy primeriza en el fandom y vine a dejar algo sencillo. Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una de mis canciones favoritas. Ya lo verán después.

De verdad, esta shipp 3 me inspiró taaaaanto que tenía que escribir algo relacionado con ello. Es una pareja maravillosa que descubrí por pura casualidad y me enamoré. Así de fácil. Amo con todo el corazón a Ureshi-san, porque por sus preciosos dibujos conocí esta maravillosa pareja. Así que este fic está dedicado a Ureshi 3 (pero no le digan, que me da penita).

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y de Coco no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA** : En este fic, los personajes principales (o sea, Hiro y Miguel) tienen +18 años. (Simplemente no puedo shipearlos de niños) Contenido +13 (por el momento), palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, angs (poquito), nada más XD

El primer capítulo es una especie de introducción, en el segundo comenzará lo chistoso y las situaciones Higuel.

Fin del comunicado. Ahora, a leer :p ;)

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: MÚSICA, CIENCIA Y DESASTRE.**_

 **POV HIRO**

Desde que tengo memoria siempre quise obrar bien. Sé que me he frustrado muchas veces en mi vida, pero deseo alcanzar la plenitud como cualquier otro ser humano. Simplemente quiero ser feliz.

Parte de esa felicidad se fue cuando mi hermano murió. Él quería ayudar a las personas y por eso creó a Baymax, y yo… quise seguir con ese sueño. Desde que detuvimos al profesor Callaghan, nos dedicamos a salvar la ciudad por un tiempo. Todos en San Fransokio nos conocían, y nos mostraban mucho respeto.

El problema comenzó cuando fallamos por primera vez en una misión.

Fue un incendio. Todos debíamos sacar a las personas de la bodega donde se encontraban encerradas. Con ayuda de mis amigos y de Baymax, tratamos de salvar a todos. Sin embargo, algo malo sucedió.

Un soporte de la bodega colapsó y me dejó atrapado junto con otras personas. Traté de salir, empezaba a asfixiarme con el humo y el fuego alcanzó parte de mi traje. Fue entonces que me paralicé. Ya no escuchaba los gritos desesperados de mis amigos, ni tampoco escuchaba las sirenas de las ambulancias ni a la policía.

Recordé en ese instante a mi hermano. Por un momento, tan sólo un momento… me imaginé que podría morir. Ya casi no tenía esperanza de sobrevivir. Las opciones se acabaron cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. ¿Qué sucedió después de eso?

Desperté en el hospital, Baymax estaba monitoreando mis signos vitales y mis amigos, junto con una preocupada tía Cass me miraban expectantes.

Todos corrieron a abrazarme de inmediato. Al parecer había sufrido quemaduras de 1° y 2° grado. Me alegré de estar vivo.

Pero…

Nos enteramos que a pesar de nuestro esfuerzo, al menos cinco personas murieron en ese incendio. Dos en el hospital y tres en la bodega.

Cuando Honey Lemon me dio esa noticia, pude ver los ojos de todos llenos de lágrimas y su mirada de frustración e incapacidad. Era la primera vez que fallábamos en algo tan importante. Era la primera vez que no pudimos salvar a la gente.

Les dije que quería dormir un poco más y ellos lo entendieron. Salieron del cuarto y escuché cómo discutían

—Demonios, ¿qué le diremos a los familiares?

—No fue culpa nuestra…

—Claro que sí, era nuestra RESPONSABILIDAD salvarlos. Pusieron su vida en nuestras manos y las dejamos ir

—A todos los héroes de los comics les sucedió algo similar.

—Pero esto no es un maldito cómic, esto es la vida real, ¿Qué pretendíamos?

—Cállate, Hiro puede despertar

—Él ya lo sabe, sabe que ese colapso le costó la vida a cinco personas.

—Sabía que esto era una mala idea

—Entonces, si sabías que era una mala idea ¿Por qué seguiste con esto? ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué ser un héroe era fácil?

—Claro que no. Escucha Gogo: Sabemos que esto es terrible. Nunca pensamos en ser héroes. Nunca pensé que podía cargar con tanta responsabilidad. Soy consciente de eso… y por eso mismo, quiero renunciar a esto.

—Wasabi… piensa las cosas con cuidado.

—Honey, no hay nada más que pensar. Somos los héroes. Somos quienes deben salvar a las personas. Ellos ponen su vida en nuestras manos, por eso no debe haber margen de error. Pero también somos humanos. Y no puedo más con esta culpa.

—Entonces ¿qué sucederá con el equipo?

—Se acabó, Fred, no podemos ser superhéroes

—Nunca pretendimos serlo.

—Chicos, vamos. Debemos tomar esto con calma

— ¿Calma? Si no fuera por ese incendio, Hiro no estaría en éste hospital, perdimos tiempo al buscarlo y por eso no pudimos salvar a los demás.

—Y si no fuera por nosotros, Hiro ya no estaría vivo…

—Me asusté tanto, chicos. Por un momento creí que perdíamos a nuestro amigo.

—Descuida. Ya pasó todo. Pero tendremos problemas legales muy pronto.

Las voces de mis amigos se fueron apagando poco a poco mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Y la culpa en mí fue creciendo.

Entonces lo comprendí. ¿Acaso ellos prefirieron salvarme a mí, antes que a esas personas?

Comenzaron a cuestionar nuestra capacidad, asistimos a un juicio donde los familiares de las personas nos acusaron de negligencia. Yo tenía en ese entonces 16 años, y me juzgaron como si fuera un adulto. Nos dieron como sentencia un "descanso forzado", es decir, no podíamos usar los trajes ni desarrollar más equipos de combate. Como única condición para no enviarnos a la cárcel nos pidieron que el equipo se desintegrara.

Tuvimos que volvernos lo que siempre fuimos. Estudiantes de la Universidad.

No pude ser el mismo. No pude regresar a las misiones. No pudimos ser los superhéroes de San Fransokio nunca más. Simplemente nos dedicamos a estudiar.

Ya con 18 años recién cumplidos, estoy estudiando una maestría para poder desarrollar nuevo equipo de salvamento y protección. Los chicos y yo supimos dejar el pasado atrás y nunca más mencionamos nada acerca de "Los Grandes Héroes". Nuestras vidas se tornaron tranquilas y "normales". Mi mundo giraba y giraba en torno a la Universidad y mis amigos.

 **Hasta que mi vida dio un giro tan inesperado que nada se le compara, excepto cuando decidimos volvernos superhéroes…**

Un día, estaba compitiendo con otros estudiantes de Mecatrónica para demostrar que robot era el más resistente en una pelea. Obviamente, mi robot ganó sin problemas. Era demasiado fácil (sí, aún me involucraba en apuestas ilegales. Era mi vicio y no podía dejarlo. Además, me proporcionaba más dinero). Observé sus diseños y les dije en qué podían mejorar o qué debían corregir. Me felicitaron por ser un genio (les juro que no hay otra palabra que me describe) y se fueron.

Yo me dirigía al comedor cuando vi un grupo de chicos bailando y cantando algo en español. No me hubiera sorprendido si no fuera por la cantidad de gente que comenzó a acumularse alrededor de ese grupo. No veía muy bien quién estaba cantando, pero reconocí un único instrumento: una guitarra. Debo admitir que la persona que estaba tocando lo hacía muy bien, pero no me interesó unirme a esa muchedumbre.

¿Por eso hacían tanto escándalo? ¿Por un tipo o tipa tocando una guitarra? Sólo me mofé y busqué a mis amigos, pero no los encontré. Se suponía que iban a estar ahí a esa hora ¿ya se habrían ido? ¿SIN AVISARME?

Me compré una pizza y decidí llamarlos. Marqué el teléfono de Honey y me contestó algo animada

— _¡Hola, Hiro! ¿Qué sucede?_

—Se supone que iban a estar en el comedor para desayunar todos juntos. ¿Dónde están?—Algo me impedía escuchar lo que mi amiga decía— ¡Demonios, Honey! ¿Me escuchas?—No era la señal, eran los gritos eufóricos que me reventaban los oídos.

— _No realmente Hiro, estamos al lado del campus central, donde todos están escuchando a un joven apuesto._

— ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está toda esa bola de gente?—Bien, no me podía ir mejor.

— _Tú ven, créeme, no te vas a arrepentir._

—Está bien. Adiós— Tome mi pizza y me dirigí al campus central con fastidio. No entendía como una sola persona podía llamar tanto la atención. Bueno, yo lo hice cuando gané el concurso de ingreso, pero me mortificaba la idea de acercarme a esa multitud.

Cuando llegué al campus, me costó abrirme paso entre todos los estudiantes que escuchaban encantados a ese chico.

Pude visualizar a Honey y traté de llamar su atención. Pero ellos estaban hasta el centro de ese círculo muy atentos y divertidos. A gritos, insultos y empujones pude abrirme paso por completo entre todos y llegar hasta el frente.

Fue ahí cuando lo vi por primera vez…

PERO, COMO SOY YO, no le di importancia. Pasé de largo, apresurándome y tropezándome tanto, que me caí cerca del cantante.

Ese chico estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera volteó a verme, o eso pensé en ese momento. Pude observar con cierta dificultad a ese chico: moreno, alto, con un rostro bastante atractivo y con una sonrisa de ensueño. Estaba tocando la guitarra, animando a todos. Entonaba con maestría una melodía mexicana, y tocaba con una habilidad envidiable.

Como pude me levanté y me dirigí con mis amigos. Gogo estaba que se moría de la risa por mi caída. Iba corriendo hacia ellos cuando ese chico comenzó a caminar de espaldas y choco contra mí mientras todavía tocaba. Sin perder la concentración en la melodía nos miramos y sólo me sonrió. ¿También tenía un diente separado? Se disculpó y me dio el paso. Cuando terminó su interpretación, recibió un fuerte aplauso y el grito de todos pidiendo una nueva canción.

El chico estaba encantado, dio las gracias y comenzó con otra melodía.

Me acomodé junto a mis amigos para mirar el show improvisado. Esa canción era tan movida, que aunque nadie sabía cómo bailar ese tipo de música, comenzaron a elogiarlo. Admito que cantaba muy bien. Era muy diferente a todo lo que había escuchado antes.

Sinceramente, me gustó el espectáculo, pero tenía que irme a mi siguiente clase junto con los chicos. Tuvimos que retirarnos de ahí, a pesar de la insistencia de Honey por seguir escuchando a ese muchacho.

Ese día transcurrió sin ninguna complejidad. Era siempre lo mismo desde hace tres años. Ya tengo 18 y a ésta edad, comenzaba a aburrirme con mucha facilidad. Mis amigos iban a otros lugares a divertirse mientras yo prefería trabajar en el siguiente proyecto que íbamos a presentar ante el jurado del Concurso de San Fransokio en la modalidad de robótica; ellos me decían que dejara de trabajar por un momento y fuera con ellos.

En otro momento quizá hubiera aceptado, pero no me sentía bien por una simple razón: El aniversario luctuoso de Tadashi se acercaba y lo que menos quería era que me vieran en un estado deplorable… como cada año. Desde que dejamos de ser héroes, ya no había tantas distracciones, el estar en casa con Tía Cass me recordaba tanto a mi hermano que preferí mudarme a los dormitorios de la Universidad, mi vida volvió a dar un giro inesperado y todo cambió drásticamente. No me gustan mucho esos cambios tan bruscos, pero te tienes que adaptar para sobrevivir.

Me fui a la cama, pensando en eso. Mire la vieja armadura que Baymax usaba y cerré los ojos por el cansancio, Al día siguiente debía levantarme temprano y arreglarme para presentarle el prototipo y los planos del proyecto al profesor Steve Reynolds, nuestro asesor, a primera hora de clases, es decir, a las 8:00 am. Mezclando todo ello más el carácter difícil del asesor y mis nervios al presentarle el proyecto, iba a ser un día muy duro…

Cuando amaneció, me percaté de que no puse la alarma, o quizá lo hice, pero como siempre, la ignoré. Joder. Debería instalar en Baymax un dispositivo similar, o crear algo que me despierte a tiempo.

Me rasqué los ojos con mucha pereza, fui al baño y me lavé los dientes. Me estaba cambiando cuando vi mi celular para corroborar que iba con tiempo a clase. Oh bien, eran las 7:50 am…

Dejé el celular a un costado del buró y volví a acurrucarme en mi cama, pero mi cerebro hizo ¡CLICK! Y comenzó a procesar todo correctamente. ¡JODER! ¡MIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDA! ¡10 minutos! ¡Y TENÍA CLASE AL OTRO LADO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD!

Salté de la cama, me puse los zapatos a la velocidad de la luz, tomé los planos con una mano, con la otra cargué el pesado prototipo y mi mochila, mientras iba buscando unos ositos de goma que tenía guardados en mi mochila.

Salí corriendo del edificio, tratando de no chocar con los alumnos o profesores con los que me encontraba. Mi celular comenzó a sonar incesantemente, maniobré para contestar y una molesta Gogo me gritoneó del otro lado del auricular.

Iba discutiendo con mi amiga acerca de mi puntualidad. Tenía que haber llegado a las 7:00 para preparar todo el material y presentárselo al Dr. Reynolds a las 8:00. Gogo colgó y mi mente estaba colapsando. Si llegaba tarde una vez más, el Dr. Steve se molestaría con nosotros y nuestro proyecto no iría al concurso.

¡No, por favor, no! Y tanto que me había esforzado trazando los planos e ideando la estructura perfecta para el prototipo.

Iba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos apocalípticos cuando choqué con alguien de camino al Edificio de Robótica.

Todas mis cosas se esparcieron por el suelo y el prototipo me aplastó las manos intentando salvarlo. ¡¿ACASO TANTO ME ODIABA EL UNIVERSO?!

Ya me estaba dando por vencido cuando el hombre que chocó contra mí me ayudó a levantarme.

— ¡Cielos! ¿Estás bien?—Me giré para insultarlo y decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir, pero deserté de esa idea. Mis nervios y estrés no me lo permitieron. Había visto a ese chico antes, pero no sé en dónde.

—Si, si, si. Estoy bien—Como si fuera un rayo, traté de alzar todos los planos que llevaba. El otro chico empezó a levantarlos planos. Miré los planos, estaban arrugados y algo sucios.

—De verdad lo siento—El chico estaba siendo sincero, pero yo le recriminé enseguida.

— ¡Pues deberías! ¡Fíjate por dónde carajos vas!—Mire el celular, marcaba las 7:55, tenía 5 minutos para llegar hasta allá. No lo iba a lograr…

—Oye— El moreno me miró con molestia—Ya me disculpé contigo.

— ¡Joder, es tarde! Por favor, dame eso, tengo clase importante y ya no me puedo retrasar—Tomé el prototipo con ambas manos, se me estaba cayendo por el dolor de dedos.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tus cosas—Lo iba a mandar al carajo, pero no me convenía. Asi que accedí.

— ¡Si, pero debo correr! ¡Si puedes seguirme el paso, adelante!— Emprendí la marcha y corrí como nunca antes. El extraño iba detrás de mí, abrazando los planos y ensuciándose con ellos. Al menos iban a perder algo de suciedad. Vaya, corría más rápido que yo.

— ¿En dónde queda tu aula?—Me preguntó exaltado.

—En el cuarto piso, los elevadores no sirven desde el semestre pasado. Tengo menos de cuatro minutos para llegar hasta allá y menos de un minuto para ordenar todo—Mi colapso nervioso ya me estaba provocando estragos. Pero la mirada decidida de ese chico me calmó… hasta cierto punto

—Bien, entonces, hagámoslo—El extraño aceleró el paso y lo seguí. Le indiqué el edificio, subimos las escaleras, llegamos al aula donde estaban todos con las demás partes del proyecto. El chico acomodó todos los planos en orden (qué bueno que los enumeré), PERO MIERDA eran como 30 planos de un metro cada uno, no sabía si ese chico iba a colocarlos bien o se confundiría, pero eso ya era lo de menos, me preocupé más por colocar mi parte del prototipo para ensamblarlo con las piezas restantes

A las 8:02 am el profesor entró por la puerta

—Buenos días jóvenes. Hoy vengo a supervisar al equipo de Hamada ¿Cierto?

—Ah, sí señor. Y-yo soy Hiro Ham-Hamada.

-Tranquilicen a su compañero, chicos. No seré tan exigente con ustedes. Ya hemos pasado por esto. Bien, tienen 20 minutos para explicarme la investigación y los resultados del prototipo. Comiencen.

Y comenzó la prueba más difícil. Mi fuerte no era exponer, pero el primer expositor era yo, Me estaban dominando los nervios, pero vi al extraño haciéndome un ademán con las manos.

" _Respira"_

Es cierto… Tadashi lo había dicho antes. Inhalé profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme, y empecé a hablar.

20 minutos después, Wasabi finalizaba con una magnifica conclusión. El profesor quedó maravillado y comenzó a aplaudir.

—Su trabajo fue excelente. Hay que pulir algunos detalles, como la presentación, joven Hamada, pero independientemente de eso, todo estuvo en perfectas condiciones. Voy a mandar su proyecto al Concurso y les comunicaré los resultados después.

—Gracias, Dr. Reynolds.

Cuando el asesor se fue, comenzamos a celebrar de verdad. Felicitándonos mutuamente y elogiando nuestro trabajo… aunque, creo que olvidaba algo.

El chico extraño se acercó y dijo muy emocionado

—¡Wow! Chicos, déjenme decirles que de verdad me impresionaron. ¡Felicidades a cada uno! Y tú, chino, te la rifaste bien chido— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que chino? ¿Se refería a mí?

El moreno se acercó y me abrazó con algo de fuerza… ¡Pero qué confianza, y nos acabamos de conocer!

No pude zafarme del abrazo con facilidad, pero cuando me soltó, todos se quedaron sorprendidos. No dejaban de ver al chico de al lado ni a mí ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara? ¿Por eso el profesor me llamó la atención?

—No puede ser—Exclamó Honey— ¡Tú eres el chico que estaba cantando ayer en el campus central! ¡Eres el joven de la guitarra!

—Chico, tienes un gran talento. Por favor, firma éste pedazo de papel, necesito un autógrafo tuyo—Wasabi le enseñó el plano más cercano

—Oye ¿cuándo vas a cantar para nosotros de nuevo?—Era raro que Gogo estuviera tan interesada en alguien que apenas conocía.

— ¡Mucho gusto! Lamento no haberme presentado como es debido. Mi nombre es Miguel Rivera, y soy estudiante de intercambio—Nos tendió la mano de forma amigable.

—Bienvenido a San Fransokio, Miguel. Mi nombre es_, pero me llaman Honey Lemon, ellos son Gogo, Wasabi… ¡Oh! El que acaba de entrar es Fred, y bueno, creo que ya conoces a Hiro Hamada—Cada uno estrechó la mano de Miguel. Él no parecía tan incómodo al socializar con nuevas personas

—¿Qué onda hermano? Un gusto en concerté, no había visto desde hace un buen tiempo a los estudiantes de intercambio, ¡genial!, eres extranjero—Fred lo abrazó de un hombro,

—Sí, soy mexicano. Me gané una beca de intercambio estudiantil hasta terminar mi carrera en ésta ciudad, ya que aquí está la única universidad que imparte la carrera que escogí.

—Por cierto, ¿qué estás estudiando?—Pregunto Wasabi

—Sonará raro, pero estoy estudiando la Licenciatura en Música Me…—Bien, eso sí me sorprendió tanto que interrumpí a Miguel.

— ¿Qué? ¿SE IMPARTE MÚSICA EN ÉSTA UNIVERSIDAD?

—Hiro, el Edificio de música está al otro lado del campus. Ya llevas cuatro años y ¿apenas te enteras?

—Pero no he visto a ningún estudiante de música—Miguel sonrió un poco apenado y respondió a mi incógnita.

—Es porque están tan ocupados como ustedes. Ya saben, practicando, en clases, leyendo partituras, practicando de nuevo. Además, no es raro que no conozcas a ninguno, en ésta generación hay muy pocos estudiantes de música… somos dieciocho en total— Todos estaban interesadísimos en lo que "Miguel" decía, y él comenzó a explicarles todo lo referente a su carrera.

Mientras Miguel hablaba, Fred se acercó y me susurró por lo bajo:

—¡Hiro! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que conocías al chico con más talento de la universidad de San Fransokio?— Debo admitir que me molestó lo que dijo y le contesté de una forma muy brusca

— ¿Qué dijiste, Fred? ¿El mayor talento de esta universidad? No bromees por favor. Miguel podrá ser un buen músico, pero si hablamos de talento ¿dónde quedamos nosotros? — Todos se callaron de repente. Vi que Miguel estaba sorprendido y… ¿dolido? con lo que dije pero no me detuve por eso —No olvides que el principal objetivo de ésta universidad es impulsar a los estudiantes para expandir las leyes de las Ciencias, no de las Artes. Entonces no puedes darte el lujo de decir tal barbaridad.

—Oye Hiro, cálmate. Sólo era una opinión—Wasabi me regañó.

—Entiendo que te desconcierte todo esto, Hiro, pero yo soy el único estudiante de esa carrera. La crearon hace poco tiempo y no quiero presumir, pero llevo excelentes notas en Música Mexicana. Ésta carrera sólo está en San Fransokio, luché bastante para llegar hasta acá y no me daré por vencido. Quiero ser músico profesional, quiero regresar a mi tierra, que el apellido Rivera se enaltezca por medio de la música… ese es mi sueño y lucharé por ello.

Se veía muy animado, decían que los mexicanos tenían un alma noble y un corazón muy bravo, y ese chico confirmaba la teoría. Aun así, debía ayudarlo a ser realista.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Miguel. Pero creo que estás soñando demasiado. La música no es tan importante en ésta Universidad, en cambio, la robótica lo es.

— ¡Hiro!—Todos gritaron, intentando detenerme, pero ya saben que puedo ser un poco impertinente en algunas ocasiones.

—Por favor chicos, saben que lo que digo es verdad, un músico apenas si puede sobrevivir en una universidad de científicos o inventores—Iba de un lado a otro, algo nervioso por la mirada asesina de Miguel y por esa aura que desprendía. Sentí escalofríos al verlo tan enojado.

— ¿Qué dices? Por dios, todas las carreras son importantes, todas las personas son importantes para éste lugar. Quizá puedes ser un genio, pero eso no te da derecho a desprestigiar lo que NO HACES—Miguel bufaba con enojo.

—Si, sí, lo que digas Miguel. Pero apostaría mi cerebro a que la Universidad no lo considera así. Ese es mi juicio: La música no es importante, la robótica lo es.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? Yo no soy así, no era un idiota, pero me estaba comportando como tal. Me sentía avergonzado, pero no me iba a doblegar por ÉL, no iba a ceder en ningún ámbito. Me puse peor cuando vi que Miguel se erguía, se plantó frente a mí, cruzando los brazos y me contestó con mucha seguridad:

—Oh, ¿así que eso piensas, Hiro?—Me miro con seriedad—Escucha… Puedes meterte con lo que quieras, menos con mi familia y con la música. Te demostraré que puedo sobrevivir en éste lugar. Y te diré algo más, que te quede bien claro: No soy de los que hablan y hablan y no hacen nada. Soy testarudo y MUY AFERRADO. Cuando algo me gusta lo tomo MUY ENSERIO—La mirada de Miguel echaba chispas. Por un momento creí que estaba a punto de golpearme

Me puso los pelos de punta. A pesar de eso, le respondí de la forma más tranquila que pude

—No me asustas Miguel. Quizá seas un buen músico, pero no se compara con lo que mi equipo hace: Salvamos personas. Trabajamos en robots que ayudan a preservar y proteger la vida. Siendo realistas, ninguno de nosotros tiene la respuesta sobre qué es más importante, si la música o la robótica, pero la Universidad sí la tiene. ¿Te parece si hacemos una apuesta formal?

Todos en el aula nos miraban expectantes. Honey se apresuró en interponerse entre nosotros y trató de calmarnos

—Chicos, cálmense, ya no están carburando bien—La tensión en el ambiente no disminuía con nada.

— No te preocupes Honey—le dijo Miguel—me gustan los retos, y el chino me ha puesto uno. No me echaré para atrás. Soy un hombre de palabra.

—Me gustan tus agallas, Miguel.

—Ya lo verás, te haré cambiar de opinión, pinche chino. Entonces ¿Qué quieres perder?

Sonreí con algo de malicia. El pobre chico no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, (sincerándome… yo tampoco sabía lo que me esperaba).

—El que perderá, eres tú. Ésta es mi propuesta: Si demuestro que la robótica es más importante que la música para la universidad, tú serás mi ayudante por tiempo indefinido.

—Si quieres, pero si yo gano, tú… tendrás que cantar una canción en frente de todos, y entrar a algunas clases, para que compruebes que la música puede ser tan difícil como la robótica.

— ¡Pues bien! Comenzaré a escribir un contrato. Ambos tenemos que firmarlo. Pero será difícil que la Universidad nos ayude a demostrar nuestros objetivos ¿cómo sabremos qué es mejor? Se involucran demasiados aspectos.

— No puede ser a nivel global. Pero tengo una idea. Escucha… Hagamos esto más personal. yo también me postularé para ir al Concurso de San Fransokio, en la rama que me corresponde. Si yo obtengo una calificación más elevada que tú y tu proyecto, y de paso, si logro impresionarte, yo gano. Sin embargo, si tú obtienes una mejor calificación que yo en la demostración, tú ganas. ¿Entendido?

—Acepto, Miguel. Pero te advierto que soy una persona difícil de impresionar.

Activé mi laptop portátil y comencé a escribir lo siguiente:

 **APUESTA NO. 16397**

 **YO, HIRO HAMADA, TRATARÉ DE DEMOSTRAR QUE LA ROBÓTICA ES MÁS RELEVANTE QUE LA MÚSICA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE SAN FRANSOKIO. DE COMPROBARLO, EL SR. MIGUEL RIVERA DEBERÁ SER MI AYUDANTE/ESCLAVO INCONDICIONAL POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO.**

 **EN CAMBIO, SI EL SR. MIGUEL RIVERA DETERMINA Y COMPRUEBA QUE LA MÚSICA ES MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA LA UNIVERSIDAD, YO ACEPTARÉ CANTAR UNA CANCIÓN (IMPUESTA POR EL SR. RIVERA) FRENTE A TODO EL ALUMNADO, ADEMÁS DE ENTRAR A CLASES RELACIONADAS.**

 **EL GANADOR SERÁ AQUÉL QUE OBTENGA UNA CALIFICACIÓN MÁS ALTA QUE SU CONTRINCANTE EN EL CONCURSO QUE SE LLEVARÁ A CABO EN LAS INSTALACIONES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DENTRO DE DOS MESES.**

 **UNA VEZ HECHO EL TRATO, NO PUEDE DISOLVERSE NI "ECHARSE PARA ATRÁS" (ANOTADO POR RIVERA)**

 **SI UNA DE LAS DOS PARTES DECIDE DESERTAR, SE TOMARÁ COMO DERROTA Y POR LO TANTO, SE PONDRÁ A DISPOSICIÓN DE SU OPONENTE.**

 **FIRMA DE MIGUEL RIVERA:**

 **FIRMA DE HIRO HAMADA:**

—No entiendo tu léxico, mexicano

—Yo me entiendo sólo, chino

—Oye, no soy chino, soy mitad japonés

— Te pareces a la mitad de Asia, entonces no veo la diferencia.

Los demás comenzaron a carcajearse después de todo ese espectáculo e intercambio de opiniones. Ambos firmaron y se dieron la mano como un acuerdo final.

—Bien Rivera. Tenemos un trato. Prepárate, porque no habrá nada que me detenga.

—A mí tampoco, pinche chino—Miguel sonrió con suficiencia mientras miraba su reloj. De un momento a otro, su sonrisa se desvaneció y su rostro se desfiguró por completo.

— ¡RAYOS! ¡TENIA CLASE DESDE HACE MEDIA HORA! ¡Demoniooooos! ¡Y ES SOLFEO!—Miguel se jaló los cabellos y se pasó las manos por el rostro.

—Y empezamos muy bien. Es un pronóstico de que te ganaré, Miguel.

—Gracias por tu apoyo y por hacerme sentir mejor—Dijo con sarcasmo— Todavía que me disculpé por la caída, te ayude con tus planos y me quedé a observar su exposición, me haces sentir mal y me gané una desvalorización a mi esfuerzo. Ni siquiera me diste las gracias de que te salvé de llegar tarde… Que mala persona eres.

Alto ahí, no era mala persona. En eso Miguel tenía algo de razón. Me costó trabajo asimilar que de verdad estaba comportándome como un grosero, y traté de redimirlo, aunque no me parecía del todo.

—Ah, lo siento Miguel. Gracias por ayudarme. Pero no por eso desertaré de la apuesta.

— Bueno. Me quedo con eso—Sonrió con sinceridad tomó sus cosas, miró a los chicos y se despidió de ellos—Me tengo que ir, ya no puedo llegar tarde a las siguientes clases. Nos vemos pronto. ¡Bye! Y adiós, chino de pelos alborotados.

—¡Oye! ¡Ya te dije que soy japonés!— Estúpido, parecía que tenía cabeza de teflón. Él solo se rió un poco y con un tonito burlón me respondió.

—No importa. "Sea chino o japonés, el que tiene cara de tarado lo es"—Salió por la puerta y dijo "adiós" con la mano.

No sabía hablar español, de hecho, no le entendí nada. La única que sabía era Honey. Supuse que era algo muy gracioso, porque se empezó a reir descontroladamente.

—Wow Honey, respira. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

— Jajajajajaja, ay Hiro, jajajajaja—Le tomó algo de tiempo recomponerse y por fin nos explicó.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y yo me puse rojo por la ira ¡Maldito mexicano!

Esa apuesta debía ganarla, no importaba el precio…

Pensaba que esa apuesta no era mala, al contrario, que me traería bastantes satisfacciones. Pero a veces, las cosas no salen como las esperas, menos cuando tratas de comparar la ciencia y la música. Algo me decía que esto iba a terminar en un desastre inminente…

 **NOTA:** ¡BIEEEEEEEN! Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me costó bastante terminarlo, porque no sabía que iban a apostar ni las condiciones de la apuesta. Y dios, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de que Miguel comenzara a besar a Hiro en el primer capítulo. Prometo que esto se pondrá más interesante. Esperen el siguiente capítulo, que ahora sí se viene lo chido 7u7r les dejo un adelanto:

" _ **Miguel se acercó a mí, la canción bajó un poco de ritmo. Se acercó despacio, me tomó de la barbilla y me cantó el último verso.**_

…

 _ **Cuando sentí su aliento pegando un poco en mi rostro, cerré los ojos esperando algo…"**_

Sólo diré eso xD muajajaja, soy maldad pura. Pero me siento feliz de que por fin salí del hiatus.

¡Oh! Tengo preparadas unas historias de SnK con temática Ereri/Riren. Denme algo de tiempo para poder terminarlos y subirlos xD porque Only Darkness es algo irresponsable y no sube un fic largo sin terminar con todos los capítulos primero. Es por consideración a ustedes y para no dejarlos/as esperando taaaaaaaaanto tiempo.

Bien, cuéntenme qué les pareció en lo comentarios 3 si les gustó, no les gustó, qué creen que pasará en un futuro no muy lejano:¿Qué sucederá con nuestros protas? ¿ganará Miguel? ¿Ganará Hiro? ¿Perderán los dos?, etc xD.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo cap! ¡Los quiero!


	2. Chapter 2 EXPLOSIÓN DE EMOCIONES

**CAPÍTULO 2: "EXPLOSIÓN DE EMOCIONES"**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y de Coco no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA** : Personajes principales con +18 años, Contenido +13 (por el momento), palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, algo de angs, nothing more.

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: "EXPLOSIÓN DE EMOCIONES"**_

Los días pasaron como de costumbre. Yo me relajé, intentando olvidar ese pequeño incidente de la apuesta, pero aquel chico me ponía nervioso. Y no piensen mal… simplemente lo veía practicando todo el tiempo. Cada vez que salía de clases e iba a la biblioteca, lo encontraba sentado en una banca cercana a la fuente; siempre llevaba con él un montón de partituras y su guitarra, que al parecer era algo cara. No le daba mucha importancia al principio, pero al ver su tenacidad comencé a preocuparme ¿y si él de verdad se estaba esforzando y yo sólo perdía el tiempo? Ese pensamiento me alarmó muchísimo. Comencé a pulir el proyecto, a entrar a las asesorías avanzadas y a investigar por mi propia cuenta.

Ese chico estaba despertando en mí una preocupación alarmante. Yo de verdad esperaba no volvérmelo a encontrar hasta el día del Concurso, pero desgraciadamente no fue así. Una semana y media después, él entró al Edificio de Robótica con un celular averiado.

Su excusa fue esa. Aún lo recuerdo: estábamos trabajando en una investigación exhaustiva acerca de la historia de la robótica cuando Miguel Rivera entró nuevamente por esa puerta.

—Hola chicos, lamento molestarlos, pero verán, estoy en un aprieto—Sonrió con algo de culpa mientras sacaba un celular—le descompuse el celular a un compañero porque derramé jugo encima. Una reparación sale demasiado cara y no le quiero comprar un iPhone a un güero superficial, entonces, me preguntaba si…—No lo dejé terminar.

—No Rivera, no vamos a componer ese celular por ti. Estamos algo estresados, como puedes ver. Por favor, no nos molestes ahora—Y por eso me dicen, el Señor Amigable.

Wasabi me regañó y tomó la palabra.

—Claro Miguel, no te preocupes. Para mí no es molestia, ni para ninguno de nosotros en realidad. —Wasabi revisó el teléfono y encontró la parte dañada— Sólo debo cambiar el procesador. En unos 15 minutos está listo.

Mientras tanto, el mexicano estuvo charlando con mis amigos, quienes abandonaron todas sus labores para escucharlo.

La presencia de Miguel era como una especie de distracción para todos. ¿Esa sería su estrategia? ¿Distraernos y echarnos a perder el proyecto? Ese era un truco barato.

—Ay Miguel, que divertido eres—Dijo Honey colocando sus manos en su barbilla.

—Sí, deberías venir más seguido por acá. De verdad necesitamos relajarnos de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué no salimos todos a tomar un helado o de paseo?—Gogo ya me estaba dando miedo. Como dije anteriormente, ella jamás se interesaba de esa forma en gente nueva.

—Me parece genial chicos, pero siendo honesto, no creo que pueda salir mucho. Debo practicar todo el día y parte de la noche. Quizá, después del Concurso, podamos salir todos—La sonrisa de Miguel me quemaba los ojos ¿Quién puede tener una sonrisa tan radiante? Parecía que no tenía ningún problema y que su vida era perfecta.

— Oye, ¿y por qué no vienes todos los días a almorzar? No creo que puedas cantar y comer al mismo tiempo—Fred, tan oportuno como siempre…

—Eso suena genial Fred. ¿Qué dices Miguel? ¿Vendrás a comer con nosotros?—Wasabi ya estaba probando el celular. Al parecer funcionaba a la perfección.

— ¡Claro! Con mucho gusto. Es un honor—Miguel estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de felicidad —Gracias chicos. Son los primeros amigos que tengo en éste lugar.

— ¿Qué dices? Pero si eres un chico muy escandaloso. Seguro te reconocen en el campus y en tu facultad—me uní a su plática. No quería ser el único que estaba callado en el rincón, fingiendo investigar.

—Pues muchas gracias, Hiro. Claro que me conocen, el problema es que casi no se interesan en mí como persona; siempre me piden que cante o que les ayude en solfeo. En mi departamento vivo sólo y no tengo amigos en la carrera.

— Oh no… pobrecito de ti, Miguel. Pero ya no te debes preocupar por eso. Nos tienes a nosotros—Honey le dio un abrazo gentil por encima del hombro. Miguel se lo agradeció profundamente.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Los chicos y yo esperamos a Miguel en el comedor. Aun no me precia una buena idea, y se los dije, pero me ignoraron, soltándome un _"Debes aprender a convivir, Hiro"_

Él llegó feliz, contándonos que el celular de Charles (el güero superficial) incluso funcionaba mejor que antes. Le agradeció a Wasabi y le compró un helado de chocolate como agradecimiento.

Durante el almuerzo, Miguel nos contó acerca de su vida en un pueblito de llamado Santa Cecilia. Nos platicó acerca de su familia y de su forma de vida. Nunca me imaginé que ese chico hubiera fabricado zapatos; no es que fuera pobre, pero una carrera universitaria era sumamente costosa, por eso intuí que debió esforzarse mucho para obtener la beca de intercambio.

Faltaba mucho por contar cuando sonó la campana. Era hora de volver. Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos al aula, mientras Miguel se iba a su Edificio.

Miguel se fue uniendo a nosotros poco a poco, y en dos semanas ya formaba parte del "team". Yo seguía algo renuente ante esa idea. Debía admitirlo, él me estresaba con su presencia. Cuando veía que se acercaba, le gritaba un "LARGATE" cordial, otras veces él llegaba y me golpeaba la cabeza a propósito diciendo:

— _Para que se te acomoden las ideas, pinche chino mamón._

En otras ocasiones discutíamos tanto que los demás decidían alejarse de la mesa para darnos espacio y todos nos miraban entre asustados y divertidos. Me daba vergüenza exponerme así, pero a él ni le importaba. Estúpido chico.

Sin embargo, un día si crucé la línea.

A la hora del almuerzo, Miguel había ido por su bandeja. Aproveché para quejarme con los chicos.

—Imposible, ya no lo aguanto. Por favor, aléjenlo de aquí. No porque no tenga amigos en su carrera voy a permitir que invada nuestro grupo.

Los demás se miraron con confusión y Gogo me respondió enojada:

—Hiro, ya basta. Hablamos de eso y TODOS estuvimos de acuerdo en incluir a Miguel en el grupo.

—Claro, todos, excepto yo. Jamás quise que él estuviera aquí y no pretendía ser su amigo.

—Te estás comportando como un maldito inmaduro. Deja de rechazar a Miguel—Gogo apretó los dientes y me recriminó mi actitud.

—Claro, quizá los únicos locos inmaduros son ustedes por aceptar a un tipo extraño y diferente al resto de nosotros. Debí colocar en la cláusula de la apuesta "el perdedor deberá abandonar la Universidad" o algo así. ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? No pertenece a éste lugar y tampoco pertenece a nuestro círculo de amigos.

Mientras hablaba, todos trataron de hacerme callar. Pero no soy muy bueno entendiendo señales ni siendo oportuno. Me percaté de que mis palabras sí fueron escuchadas por el mexicano…

Y COMO NO, SÍ ESTABA DETRÁS DE MI, SOSTENIENDO SU BANDEJA. Miguel me miró muy dolido, azotó la bandeja en la mesa, tomó sus cosas y se fue sin despedirse.

Esa actitud alarmó a mis amigos. Honey se apresuró a alcanzar a Miguel, mientras Wasabi me arrastraba con él y me daba un sermón acerca de la empatía y la discriminación.

Pero no odiaba a Miguel por ser mexicano o por ser músico, simplemente me molestaba. Era una especie de rechazo por ser… lo que yo no era.

Él era amigable y gentil, yo era huraño y directo, él tenía un esíritu libre, yo alguien que prefería estar sólo, él se preocupaba por los demás y yo quizá era egoísta…

Honey lo llamaba a gritos

—¡Miguel! Lo siento, disculpa a Hiro, es que no se ha acostumbrado a ti…

—Honey, no debes disculparte tú. El que debe disculparse es él. Yo de verdad los aprecio y los quiero mucho, pero si Hiro no se siente cómodo con mi presencia o me ve como un invasor… lo mejor es que me aleje un tiempo de ustedes. No te pongas triste, los seguiré viendo, sólo evitaré a Hiro. No puedo lidiar con esa clase de personas.

Escuché todo. Esas palabras también me hirieron. Comencé a reflexionar acerca de mis acciones con ese chico: desprecio, ley del hielo, insultos, gritos… sí, lo llegué a humillar en una ocasión. Pero… no, no había ningún pero. Estaba haciéndole daño a una persona.

Los días siguientes, Miguel no se apareció por esos lugares. Faltaba mínimo un mes para el gran Concurso y Miguel seguía sin dirigirme la palabra. Me molestaba su actitud, sumándole la tensión que sentía con mis amigos. Ellos insistían en que le pidiera una disculpa, pero me negaba rotundamente; finalmente yo terminaba odiándome a mí mismo por haberle hecho semejante grosería.

Un miércoles, terminando las clases me dirigí a la biblioteca para consultar algunos libros que formaban parte esencial de mi investigación, los demás se fueron al Edificio para seguir con el proyecto.

Cuando salí, estaba algo pensativo. Decidí disculparme con Miguel de una buena vez. No podía seguir con ésta culpa. Si, lo acepto, él era una gran persona y no se merecía nada malo.

Justo pensaba en él cuando un tenue sonido inundó mis oídos. Era un hermoso requinteo que provenía de una guitarra. Me dirigí hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido y encontré a Miguel. Estaba sentado en una banca difícil de visualizar a simple vista, al lado de la fuente, Solo con su guitarra y sus partituras. Se veía algo melancólico.

Esa imagen… parece un deja vú.

Me recordó a mi cuando era más joven. Sé lo que se siente que te molesten por ser "un prodigio". Me llegó una especie de remordimiento por haberlo tratado tan mal los últimos días, así que me acerqué a él sigilosamente. Estaba tarareando una canción, mientras anotaba algo en un cuaderno pautado.

—Así que te gustan los lugares solitarios ¿eh?—Dije con mi tono de voz habitual.

—Ah, hola—la respuesta de Miguel fue corta. Ni siquiera me miró. Decidí sentarme en el suelo frente a él para verlo tocar. Esa acción lo confundió un poco y me preguntó—Ah… ¿Se te ofrece algo?—alzó la mirada y acomodó sus cosas para que me sentara

—Primero responde. ¿Te gusta este sitio?

— Si, me gusta éste lugar. Es muy calmado, puedo ensayar a gusto aquí sin que nadie me moleste.

Bien, parecía un poco más calmado. Era ahora o nunca. Si esperaba, seguramente me iba a arrepentir.

— Parece acogedor. Oye… Bueno, yo quería… disculparme contigo. Sé que me comporté como un idiota contigo, y te pido una disculpa de corazón. Es que… debo ser sincero. Cambiaste mi entorno de un momento a otro, y quizá estaba celoso o simplemente me resistía al cambio… Quizá sea eso. No me gustan los cambios bruscos, pero tú trajiste muchos, además, me estresas un poco. Pero ese no es el punto. Por favor, perdóname.

Esa era una expresión nueva en Miguel. Estaba sorprendido e incrédulo. Después de un momento de meditación, sonrió y se formó su hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

—Vaya… no creí que te fueras a disculpar de esa manera—Se recargó en su guitarra y manteniendo su sonrisa me dijo—Te perdono, Hiro. Ja, al parecer los zapes que te metí si te acomodaron las ideas.

El momento emotivo se derrumbó cuando dijo eso. Pero nos empezamos a reir. De pronto, mis hombros se volvieron más ligeros y me relajé como no lo habia hecho en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, algo me tenía intrigado. Aproveché para cuestionarlo.

—Lamento mi indiscreción pero ¿por qué no tienes amigos en tu carrera?

Miguel se acomodó en la banca y me platicó:

—Verás, no me explico por qué, pero algunos me odian por ser mexicano o por llevar mejores notas que ellos. Digamos que algunos músicos son "de sangre pesada",

—Quieres decir, que hay envidia de por medio.

—Bueno, no quiero llamarlos "envidiosos", pero no hay una mejor palabra que los describa, excepto "mamones"—Miguel se empezó a reir; hasta su risa era melodiosa. MIERDA…

— No entiendo eso de "mamones" pero suena horrible. Sin embargo, no me desagrada.

—Así es; los chicos con los que me llevo bien son pocos, pero siempre están ensayando y el tiempo del que disponen es muy poco. También se van a inscribir al Concurso, así que tengo bastante competencia.

Y así, estuvimos hablando por un buen rato. Descubrí que a él también le fascinaban los dulces de gomitas. Me platicó que en "su tierra" existe una gran variedad de dulces de todo tipo y descubrí que los ositos de goma (que allá les llaman "panditas") los venden por kilo. ¡Moría por ir a México!

Él se sorprendió de que yo le confesara acerca de las peleas de robots y que estaba involucrado en apuestas ilegales. Al parecer él tenía una idea algo rara de mí: Miguel pensaba que yo era un sabelotodo malhumorado, gruñón y grosero (lo cual sí soy), pero no pensé que me considerara un insensible y egoísta. Eso sí me dolió.

Lo que parecían minutos se convirtieron en horas. Sin embargo, un instante, tan sólo un instante necesité para darme cuenta de que Miguel era una persona increíblemente cálida y leal. No entendía como sus compañeros se atrevían a tratarlo mal. Me estaba acuchillando a mí mismo mentalmente por haber tratado mal a semejante ser humano.

—Caray, a pesar de que dijiste que la música no era importante y de que me insultaste, me caes muy bien, Hiro. Te guardo un poco de rencor, pero cuando te gane se me pasará. Me inspiraste confianza.

—¿Ah, sí? Te lo agradezco. Jajaja, la verdad no me acordaba de ti cuando nos tropezamos cerca de los dormitorios, hasta que dijeron que cantaste en el campus central fue que te identifiqué bien. Pero eso no importa, porque te ganaré.

Estaba tan ensimismado en nuestra conversación que cuando miré mi reloj, me di cuenta de que ya eran las 8:00 pm ¿Cómo era posible…?

—Mierda, ya se hizo muy tarde—Miguel comenzó a guardar las partituras en su mochila. Yo me levanté de la banca y ayudé a Miguel a guardar sus cosas — Y tengo un hambre de los mil demonios, oye Hiro ¿quieres venir a cenar? Tengo algo de dinero, podemos comprar algo y comer en mi departamento.

Ok, eso sí me tomó por sorpresa. Ningún chico, ni siquiera chica, me había invitado a cenar en su casa. Y NO, MI TÍA CASS NO CUENTA.

—Ammm…este… es que… ya es tarde y… mañana tenemos que madrugar. Ya saaaabes—Mierda, me estaba poniendo algo nervioso ¿Eso no era algo precipitado? Como les dije, no soy bueno socializando. La primera vez que fui a casa de un amigo, fue por una situación extrema. Me refiero a la casa de Fred, cuando nos atacó Callaghan.

—No te preocupes, será algo rápido. Mi departamento queda muy cerca de aquí, vamos, comemos y te paso a dejar a los dormitorios

—Oye, no jodas, no soy una chica para que me trates así—Miguel me miró con picardía y comenzó a molestarme…

—Pero My Lady, no puedo permitir que se vaya a la cama sin cenar. ¿Me haría el honor de acompañar a éste humilde servidor a tomar un café?—Hizo una reverencia muy fingida y empezó a carcajearse. ¿Dónde quedó ese ambiente tan cordial de hace un momento?

— Ya cállate, imbécil. Está bien, vamos a comer a tu jodido departamento, pero te advierto que soy algo exigente con la comida.

— Jajajaa, pinche chino. Saliste muy delicado. Va, me parece bien, vamos. Es más, te apuesto a que yo puedo comer más que tú en menos de 10 minutos.

—Claro que no, me veo delgado pero tengo un estómago de acero.

—Uy si, estómago de acero. Y yo soy un experto en mecatrónica.

—No es mi culpa que seas un alcornoque.

Nos fuimos caminando hacia su departamento mientras discutíamos. Miguel tenía razón, no estaba nada lejos de la Universidad. De hecho, estaba muy cerca del Edificio de los Dormitorios. Por eso ya no me alarmé tanto.

Miguel vivía solo, en un departamento pequeño, del cual su familia se hacía cargo con los gastos. Estaba equipado con lo esencial: baño, cocina y un cuarto individual.

Al entrar, me di cuenta de que en la cocina estaban regados miles de libros de Historia del Arte y de la Música, manuales de partituras, correas para guitarra, fotografías de su familia, etc.

Me dijo que me sentara en la mesa mientras él preparaba el café y calentaba la comida.

Estuvimos conversando y peleando nuevamente. ¿En qué momento dejábamos de pelear para retomar un tema "interesante"?

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Miguel la sirvió en unos platos redondos, sacó dos tazas enormes donde sirvió el café.

—Te encantará, es café de olla. Es muy común en México. Lo hice con algo de "piloncillo" que conseguí cerca de aquí.

La "grandiosa cena" que Miguel tenía en el refri fue un total engaño, o algo asi. Me dijo que había preparado el día anterior "perlas negras con salsa esmeralda y coraza de cerdo" y era un platillo mexicano exótico.

Días después descubrí que era un platillo bastante común en México y se llamaba "chicharrón en salsa verde con frijoles". Como sea, lo probé y No me quejé en lo absoluto, sabía muy bien, pero estaba algo…

—Mmmmm, no me gusta mucho la comida con picante, pero se aprecia tu esfuerzo. ¿Cómo dices que se llama esta cosa?

—Ya te dije, perlas negras con salsa esmeralda y coraza de cerdo.

—Músico y además, chef gourmet. Esta rico, pero le hizo falta sal.

— Lamento haber aprendido a cocinar para sobrevivir, señor genio.

Comimos mientras seguíamos discutiendo de varios temas: la escuela, el concurso, los dulces, incluso discutimos porque pasó volando una mosca y no pudimos matarla. Estuvimos compitiendo para saber quién tenía el estómago más grande. GRAN ERROR

Me percaté de que Miguel no come, succiona todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Me sorprendí, pues yo apenas llevaba medio plato y una taza de café cuando él ya se había comido tres raciones y cuatro tazas de café con un bizcocho.

—No jodas Miguel. ¿Te comiste todo eso?—Miguel sonrió triunfante. Se cubrió la boca con una mano y soltó un eructo.

—Ah perdón; es que estuvo delicioso. A ver cuando me invitas a comer, pero quiero que tú prepares la comida, de lo contrario, "no cuenta".

—Lo pensaré, pero debo aprender a cocinar primero—Miguel sonrió, ¿No había manera de arrancarle esos malditos dientes blancos?

Quizá, lo único que teníamos en común era que ambos teníamos un diente separado de los otros. Nuestra dentadura no era "perfecta", pero en Japón los dientes chuecos se consideraban atractivos. Tal vez por eso me gustaba la sonri… Fuck, ¿en que mierda estaba pensando?

—Pues provecho, Hiro. Ya es algo tarde, cuando termines, te acompaño a los dormitorios.

Caminamos menos de 5 minutos hasta llegar al edificio. Me despedí de Miguel chocando el puño como señal de tregua definitiva.

Aún tenía trabajo pendiente, así qué encendí la computadora y me puse a teclear la programación de los procesadores para el proyecto. Estaba feliz conmigo mismo, estaba feliz porque pude redimir el daño causado a Miguel y porque ya tenía un nuevo amigo; un detestable, desaliñado, testarudo y talentoso amigo.

Por primera vez, estuve cómodo con la presencia de Miguel. Sí, debo admitir que ese día sembramos algo llamado "amistad".

 _ **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**_

El equipo y yo estuvimos en el comedor durante la hora del almuerzo. Los chicos seguían tensos conmigo, pero no les había comentado acerca de la reconciliación que hubo entre Miguel y yo. Quería sorprenderlos.

Aunque Miguel me sorprendió a mí, pues sentí un golpe en la cabeza, lo que él llamaba "un zape".

— ¡Miguel! No me jodas, esta vez sí me dolió, maldito—Me sobé la cabeza y el méndigo sólo se reía y se reía.

—Jajajaja, no mames Hiro, ni te pegué tan fuerte. Que pasó—Alzó la mano para saludarme, chocamos las palmas e hicimos "el puño".

Le mostré los avances del proyecto en la Tablet que llevaba y empecé a explicarle lo que iba a hacer ese día.

Los demás nos miraban atónitos. Al parecer sí se sorprendieron. No esperaban que de un día a otro nos lleváramos tan bien.

Ese chico me provocó de todo en poco tiempo: Celos, amistad, remordimiento… Conocer bien a Miguel fue una explosión de emociones.

Con el paso del tiempo, aprendimos a llevarnos mejor.

Faltaban dos semanas para el concurso, cuando todo comenzó a ponerse de cabeza.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

NOTA: ¡Halo halo! Les entrego el 2do capítulo. Espero que no odien a Hiro, traten de entenderlo. No se adapta tan fácil a los cambios y es muy necio XD

Sean pacientes, mis queridos. Les prometo que pronto será la declaración formal ¡Yei! Esto se va dando poco a poco

Les iba a preguntar algo… ¿Qué tan factible es que a Miguel le guste el rock/metal? Para que se vayan dando una idea de lo que viene después :D

Y aparecerá un personaje que de verdad le causará dolor de cabeza al pobre Hiro. Pero eso me lo reservo ;) será una sorpresa.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Con amor: Only Darkness


	3. Chapter 3 La Malagueña Salerosa

**CAPITULO 3 "LA MALAGUEÑA SALEROSA"**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y de Coco no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA** : En este fic, los personajes principales (o sea, Hiro y Miguel) tienen +18 años. (Simplemente no puedo shipearlos de niños) Contenido +13 (por el momento), palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas.

 **RECOMENDACIONES:** La introducción que Miguel tocó es Malagueña de Michael Lucarelli.

Para que se den una idea de cómo imaginé que sonaba la orquesta escuchen La Malagueña Salerosa de Plácido Domingo (No, Miguel no cantó como Plácido, y su versión es más rápida. Traten de imaginarla XD)

Por último, la canción que tocaron en dueto es Oblivion de A. Piazzolla, les recomiendo que la busquen con el cover de Guitar Duo KM. Son excelentes guitarristas.

Ahora sí, a leer.

 **CAPITULO 3 "LA MALAGUEÑA SALEROSA"**

Sí, todo se puso de cabeza en menos de dos semanas.

Comenzaron los preparativos, invitaron a los directivos de las demás universidades y prepararon los stands para el ensayo general.

Todos estábamos presionados, corriendo ajustando los diseños. Sí, la Universidad de San Fransokio se caracterizaba por ser una de las mejores Universidades, se tomaba en serio su papel representativo del Distrito, tanto así que nos preparábamos semanas antes para que todo saliera perfecto el día de la presentación oficial.

Incluso el Congreso de San Fransokio estaba invitado. Ahora entienden por qué estábamos que se nos caía el cabello por estrés.

— ¡ _Hiro! Apresúrate, necesito eso planos para mañana temprano. Tenemos que pasarlos al modelo 3D._

— Si Wasabi, si… Te los tengo mañana. Déjame respirar por favor, me duele la cabeza. Baymax ya me dio una aspirina—La migraña era una excusa, estaba jugando videojuegos en casa de Tía Cass, hace tiempo no la visitaba.

— _De acuerdo, pero por favor, que no se repita lo del otro día. Y ve presentable el día de la exposición. Ya tengo tu traje._

— Mhm, como digas. Adiós Wasabi—Me encargué de pasar todos los niveles y me fui de nuevo al dormitorio de la Universidad.

Pasé cerca del Edificio de Música, Miguel tenía clase de Canto y Repertorio Vocal, entonces le sería imposible salir hasta que terminaran las clases.

Cabe mencionar que las diferencias entre ese mocoso y yo se fueron disolviendo poco a poco, aunque me desesperaba y le encantaba hacerme rabiar, comenzamos a acostumbrarnos a la presencia del otro.

Una vez que llegué al dormitorio, empecé a trabajar con los planos que me había solicitado Wasabi. Eran alrededor de 40 planos que debía transcribir, pero eso era algo sencillo.

Me encargué yo mismo de pasarlo a 3D y antes de la hora del almuerzo todo estaba listo.

Me dirigí al comedor para mostrarle los avances a Wasabi. Me encontré a Miguel de pura casualidad.

Fuimos a apartar la mesa y nos quedamos platicando.

—Me traen hasta la madre de tantas exigencias. Ah, pero Miguel quería ser músico. Ya me imagino a mamá Elena diciendo "Te dije que estudiaras otra cosa, mijo"— dijo Miguel mientras imitaba a su abuelita.

—Tranquilo, podrás hacerlo. ¿Ya estás listo?

—No maches, Hiro. Me siento de lo peor, tantos desvelos me provocaron nauseas y dolores de cabeza. Necesito descansar o me desmayaré en el ensayo general.

— Si quieres, puedo llamar a Baymax para que te realice un escaneo y te de algún tratamiento.

— ¿te refieres a tu malvavisco gigante? Cool, me agrada

—Bien, déjame llamarlo para que prepare lo necesario.

— Mejor voy yo a tu dormitorio un poco más tarde. Tengo clase dentro de media hora. Estaré bien

— Bueno—Dije no muy convencido. Miguel se veía cansado, pero él mismo debía cuidar su salud.

— Oye Hiro…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No, nada. Olvídalo.

—No me gustan los rodeos, ahora me dices.

—Bueno, quería decirte que tus ojos son raros, pero bonitos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mis ojos?

— Si me gustan tus ojos, así—Miguel entrecerró los ojos, colocando sus dedos a los lados y presionando su piel, trataba de imitar a la mitad del continente asiático

Ahh… ese comentario me sonrojó un poco, pero me desconcertó muchísimo. Golpee a Miguel en el brazo con fuerza. Él se empezó a reír diciéndome "brazos de fideo".

Me dio curiosidad lo que dijo, pues NADIE me había dicho tal cosa. Es decir ¡ESTAMOS EN SAN FRANSOKIO! La mitad de la población tiene ascendencia asiática en este lugar.

— ¿Qué tienen mis ojos? Son iguales que los de muchas personas—Abrí mi jugo de mango y comencé a beberlo con un popote. Me estaba acalorando y necesitaba mitigar esa sensación

—Pero los tuyos son bonitos, tienes pestañas de camello y el color me recuerda a la tierra mojada… o a la caca, depende de cómo lo veas.

— Jódete Miguel— Le enseñé el dedo de en medio. Era una respuesta natural de mi parte.

—Jajaja, me encanta hacerte enojar. Aunque te enojas por todo y por nada.

— Claro que no.

—Esa vez que pisaste un chicle, cuando Fred se cayó encima de ti, cuando el gatito Mochi se comió los planos, cuando te gané en God War Machine...

—¡Hiciste trampa!

—Claro que no, hice lo necesario para ganar. Y eso que era la primera vez que jugaba

— ¡Bastardo! Me hiciste cosquillas y perdí.

Seguíamos discutiendo, lanzándonos insultos como "Pinche chino", "Maldito mexicano", "Ojos de conejo", "Ojalá te mueras" "Patas de pollo", "Cállate, mono con ropa", etc. Los insultos de Miguel eran ingeniosos y los míos eran un poco crueles, pero así son las buenas amistades.

— Oh sí, tenía que enseñarte algo. Acompáñame a "la zona".

— De acuerdo. Le daré a Wasabi las correcciones después.

Tomamos nuestras mochilas y nos dirigimos a "La zona", así le decíamos a la banca junto a la fuente. Era el lugar más tranquilo de la Universidad para estudiar al aire libre. Miguel amaba ese lugar.

Cuando nos dirigíamos hacia allá, una chica de cabello rubio y piel pálida se acercó a Miguel.

— ¡Hey, Miguel! Tenemos ensayo general a las 3:00 y estamos practicando ¿Vienes a ensayar?

—No Anna, Debo hacer otra cosa, los alcanzo cuando pueda—Miguel se detuvo y se sonrojó.

—Oh, está bien. Pero no llegues tarde por favor.

— No Anna, no lo haré. ¿Tienes el programa listo?

—Sí, ya casi lo termino. Pero debes estar ahí, queremos puntualidad. De hecho, eres el primer acto

—Perfecto, adiós Anna—Miguel me tomó de la manga de la sudadera y me arrastró con él hasta "la zona"

—Wow, se ve que estás haciendo nuevos amigos

—No, a ella la conozco desde que entré. Ya sabes, es de las personas que nunca dejan de ensayar, no la ves seguido por el campus.

No le dimos más vueltas al asunto, pues llegamos a La Zona

— Es que debía mostrarte esto—Sacó una hoja doblada. Parecía improvisada y algo rota. Era la letra de la canción con la que Miguel se presentaría en el concurso

—Supuse que debía mostrarte algo; tú me dejaste ver los avances de tu proyecto y creo que es justo que veas esto.

—No le entiendo, pero lo analizaré con calma durante el día.

—Sí, pero quiero que la escuches—Miguel tomó su guitarra

Comenzó a tocar un solo de guitarra acústica. El nombre de la canción era La Malagueña.

Me sorprendía el talento que ese chico tenía. Pocas veces había visto a artistas que tocaran la guitarra, pero no se comparaban con Miguel. Tocaba las notas sumamente rápido, sin equivocarse de traste o de cuerda. Esa melodía era bonita, pero aburrida si él no cantaba. Quizá era la parte introductora.

Miguel alentó la velocidad, dio unos rasgueos con fuerza y exhaló, preparándose para cantar… PERO SONÓ MI CELULAR.

Era Wasabi, me estaba buscando como loco porque teníamos examen de automatización de sistemas industriales.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡MIERDA! ¿JUSTO AHORA?—Mi día se arruinó, Esas pruebas duraban 2 horas y estaban diseñadas para hacerte llorar. Sí, incluso yo sufría por esos malditos exámenes—Bien, voy para allá. Miguel, lo siento. Debo correr, no recordaba que había examen ¡ADIÓS!

— ¡HIRO! ¡El ensayo es hoy a las 3:00, será en el campus, en el escenario al aire libre!

— ¡BIEN, TE VEO ALLÁ!

Maldita sea mi suerte. Llegué justo cuando el profesor estaba cerrando la puerta. Sólo esperaba pasar el examen sin haber leído ni estudiado nada (sí, lo había olvidado por completo).

Dos horas después, todos salieron con caras llenas de mortificación y dudas. Parecíamos zombies.

—Ese profesor tiene problemas… ¿Cuál era la respuesta de la 5?

—… ¿Había una pregunta 5? ¡Ay, no!—Wasabi entró de nuevo al salón, pero el aplicador lo sacó a gritos.

— Vamos chicos, no les irá mal… Oigan, ¿saben qué hora es?

—Son las 2:56

— ¿Quieren venir conmigo? Miguel se presentará en el campus de nuevo.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos! Llámale a Fred, le encantará— Gogo se mostró entusiasmada.

—Mmmmm, me parece que por fin olvidaron sus diferencias y ya te llevas MUCHO MEJOR con él.

—Efectivamente, Honey. ¿No era lo que querían? ¿Qué fuéramos amigos?—Me sentía animado y feliz, contento conmigo mismo. Pero había algo raro en esas palabras, algo incómodo.

Cuando llegó Fred, nos dirigimos hacia el campus central. El escenario al aire libre era enorme. Lo habían montado, equipado y preparado como si fuera una cámara, con telón, luces y reflectores incluidos. El escenario se había convertido en una sala para conciertos pero sin puerta.

Una orquesta enorme se presentaría allí en pocos días, y Miguel sería acompañado por esa orquesta. Al menos eso me había contado. Vimos a todos los músicos de generaciones pasadas. Se mostraban enérgicos y muy serios. Entre todos ellos, estaba Miguel, platicando emocionado con sus compañeros y haciendo bromas.

Nos pidieron que nos acercáramos, el lugar estaba repleto de sillas y atriles para los músicos. No iban muy formales, iban vestidos con sus ropas de civiles.

El ensayo estaba a punto de empezar, sin embargo, el escenario se desplomó por completo. No hubo ningún herido, pero comenzaron a alterarse muchísimo. ¿Qué había pasado?

Pues olvidaron colocar algunos cimientos, la plataforma estaba mal estructurada y faltaban colocar algunos tornillos… No entendía cómo podía haber tales fallos en una producción de "primera calidad"

Así que no habría ensayo general. Miguel estaba soltando groserías a todo y todos. Sus compañeros intentaron calmarlo. Sin embargo, Miguel se desplomó en su silla y casi se pone a llorar.

—¡Oye, Hamada!—El compañero de Miguel, Charles (a quién él apodaba "güero superficial") me llamó—Lleva a Miguel con ese robot enfermero que tienes. Si no, tendrá un colapso nervioso.

—Oh claro… Oye, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Miguel siempre habla de ti; nos cuenta de los robots que haces y de sus peleas con el "Pinche chino"—Eso me sonrojó un poco. ¿Miguel hablaba de mi con sus compañeros?—Además, eres el genio de la Universidad y el único chico de 18 años que está estudiando una maestría ¿Quién carajos no te conoce?—Charles habló con algo de rencor.

No respondí, simplemente tomé a Miguel del brazo y lo llevé a mi habitación con ayuda de Wasabi. Miguel estaba demasiado nervioso y decía incoherencias. Ni siquiera podía sostenerse sólo.

Activé a Baymax y le pedí que examinara a Miguel. Mi amigo lo sujetó y lo recostó en la cama mientras yo llevaba una silla y me sentaba junto a él.

—Escaneo completo—Baymax me miró y me explicó—Miguel tiene síntomas como dolores de cabeza, falta de energía y concentración, además de cansancio y problemas para dormir; le administré una aspirina para que ese dolor se mitigara, sin embargo, estos son síntomas de estrés semi-crónico. Deberá venir a que te haga otra revisión después del concurso, ya que tus síntomas pueden incrementar o disminuir según sea el caso—Baymax ahora se dirigió a Miguel—Tu tratamiento es sencillo, debes tomar una aspirina si persiste el dolor de cabeza. Yo sugiero un descanso prolongado y que realice actividades físicas o que pases tiempo con amigos para relajarte.

—Eso me gusta… muchas gracias—Miguel abrió los ojos como pudo y le dijo—No te preocupes Baymax… estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado.

Baymax le dio una paleta y se desactivó. Miré a Miguel y ya estaba completamente dormido. No dije nada, sólo lo miré por unos 15 minutos.

Ese cabello negro, un poco grasoso y alborotado, ese lunar que tiene en la parte superior izquierda de sus labios, esa nariz tan graciosa y algo pronunciada. No había notado que era atractivo, es decir… bueno, sólo aprecio la belleza humana.

Fui por una sopa de pollo enlatada y la calenté. No era bueno cocinando pero algo tenía que hacer por él.

Cuando Miguel despertó, se sorprendió de ver una bandeja con la sopa caliente. Estaba sonriendo, y me agradeció.

—Debía saldar mi deuda. Sólo hice sopa para ti, así que come y descansa lo que quieras—Sonreí siendo amable.

—Wow, te quedó sabrosa—Miguel se comió todo—Pero lástima que deba estar a punto de morir para que me trates bien.

—Demasiado exagerado. Sólo tienes estrés, todos estamos estresados en éste momento.

—Lo sé. No me lo recuerdes por favor. Es tan frustrante.

—Lo mejor será que no te presentes y que trates de relajarte un poco—No lo dije con afán, simplemente se me salió

—Ni loco, me esforcé demasiado para entrar al Concurso y debo cantar esa canción. Es muy importante para mí.

—De acuerdo, pero no te exaltes. No te hace bien. Y ¿qué quieres hacer? Baymax dijo que te relajaras, el escenario no se podrá utilizar hasta el día de la presentación. Así que no creo que ensayes demasiado.

—Pero también soy parte de un dueto de guitarra. Verás, mi compañera Anna y yo vamos a presentar una pieza de tango; ella necesitaba una segunda guitarra, y debo seguir ensayando con ella.

—Es como si hicieras dos proyectos y los presentaras en el Concurso, es más estrés para ti, deberías negarte a participar en el dueto—Eso me molestó, nunca me dijo que iba a presentarse en otro acto.

—No Hiro, mi pieza la tengo lista desde hace mucho, pero me dijo recién. Anna confía en mí, y no puedo defraudarla. Además, formará parte de mi calificación global. Se promediará. Piénsalo así: si fallo en alguna de las dos, tendrás más posibilidades de ganar la apuesta.

—Si sabías que eso te preocuparía de más ¿por qué aceptaste?

—Porque me sentí mal por ella. Estaba tan desesperada que decidí apoyarla. Lo mismo hubieras hecho tú—Me sorprendí. Miguel era de esas personas que se preocupaban por ayudar a los demás.

—Te entiendo. Creo que sí hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero por favor, cuídate, porque si algo malo te pasara yo… —Miguel me miró y sus mejillas se pintaron de color rojo. Ni yo entendía que me estaba sucediendo, ¿qué era lo que debía decir? Trate de remediarlo como pude— yo me quedaría sin esclavo.

—A veces pienso que eres medio ojete, Hiro—Miguel me miró mal, pero luego empezó a reírse.

—No me llames ojete, no sé qué significa. No entiendo el 50% de las cosas que dices.

—Te iré explicando poco a poco, chino.

—Está bien, idiota.

—Oye Hiro, discúlpame, pero creo que será mejor que escuches lo que tocaré hasta el día de la presentación.

—Está bien, prometo ir a tu presentación si tú prometes ir a la exposición de nuestro proyecto.

—Bien, es una promesa.

—Trato hecho.

Conversamos un poco más y salió de mi dormitorio para irse a descansar.

Conversar con Miguel me hacía sentir bien. Era completamente necesario llevarnos bien. Aunque no lo aceptara, en menos de dos meses, Miguel empezó a formar parte esencial de mi vida.

 _DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS_

Hoy era el gran día. Sí, estaba vestido con un smoking incómodo, me impedía moverme y me picaba el cuello. Me sentía ofuscado y acalorado, rogaba para que la presentación acabara cuanto antes, porque era demasiado para mí.

Wasabi también vestía un traje similar al mío, pero él se veía cómodo. Trate de ser comprensivo y no asesinarlo por meterme en un maldito smoking.

Honey vestía un lindo vestido negro sin mangas y su cabello recogido en un chongo, mientras gogo utilizaba un traje negro de dos piezas, camisa blanca, una corbata negra y zapatos de tacón.

Nos veíamos muy elegantes. Bueno, excepto yo, debido a mi peinado.

En cinco minutos era la presentación y Miguel aún no llegaba. ¿Qué pasó con la promesa que me hizo? Maldito.

—Próximo concursante: Equipo Hamada—Ya era hora. Traté de respirar lo más que pude y salimos a escena.

Comencé la exposición. Me sentía tensó, el asesor me miraba con reproche; seguro era por mi cabello. Iba a la mitad de la explicación cuando un hombre entró al recinto. Nadie le prestó atención, sólo yo.

Me di cuenta de que era Miguel, me sorprendió porque jamás lo había visto peinado ¿¡Por qué todos iban peinados menos yo!? Él vestía un traje de color negro, con una corbata color vino. Le sentaba muy bien. Tomó asiento y me sonrió apenado. Incluso así daba la impresión de ser alguien de alta sociedad.

Me quedé pasmado por esa imagen, me tomó algo de tiempo retomar la explicación.

Al finalizar nos aplaudieron y nos comunicaron que las observaciones, calificaciones y por tanto las aprobaciones serían publicadas en los próximos días.

Miguel nos felicitó mucho. Y como esa vez, me abrazó.

—Ni creas que te voy a perdonar por haber llegado tarde. Por tu culpa me distraje, grandísimo idiota.

—Lo siento chicos, es que tuvimos un ensayo general antes y acabó justo cuando su exposición estaba empezando.

—No te preocupes Miguel ¿Cómo te sientes?—Honey le preguntó amablemente

—Algo nervioso, pero muy emocionado.

—Lo harás bien. Rómpete una pierna— Miguel sólo se rió ante el comentario de Gogo.

-Oye chico ¿A qué hora empieza tu concierto?—Wasabi miraba su reloj algo consternado

—Ehhh… en 10 minutos—Miguel sonrió nervioso.

—¿¡Qué!?—Todos gritamos por la sorpresa. Tomamos las mochilas y nos apresuramos.

Nos encontramos a Fred entre el público, lo tomamos de la manga y nos dirigimos corriendo al recinto; al llegar, Miguel nos señaló los asientos en primera fila mientras iba junto con sus compañeros.

Se apagaron las luces y nos pidieron de favor que apagáramos nuestros celulares. Todavía podía escuchar el cuchicheo de los asistentes, pero dieron el tercer aviso. Todos se callaron y dieron inicio al evento.

— ESTUDIANTES, PROFESORES, MIEMBROS DEL CONGRESO Y PÚBLICO EN GENERAL; AGRADECEMOS SU PRESENCIA EN EL CONCURSO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE SAN FRANSOKIO, EN ÉSTE ESPACIO, LOS ALUMNOS DE LA CARRERA DE MÚSICA MEXICANA, GUITARRA CLÁSICA, CANTO, COMPOSICIÓN Y PIANO FORMARÁN PARTE DE LA MUESTRA ACADÉMICA QUE LA FACULTAD DE MUSICA REALIZA ESTE AÑO COMO PARTE DE LAS ACTIVIDADES—El anunciador habló por el micrófono, mientras los demás guardábamos silencio.

—A CONTINUACIÓN, COMO PRIMER NÚMERO, LES PRESENTO AL ESTUDIANTE MIGUEL RIVERA—Todos aplaudieron; aunque éramos muy pocas personas. El telón se abrió y nos sorprendimos.

Había una orquesta enorme. Aproximadamente 40 músicos estaban en escena. La orquesta estaba situada en la parte trasera y le brindaba un buen espacio a los solitas y duetos en la parte delantera.

Miguel apareció con guitarra en mano e hizo una reverencia. Sus demás compañeros tomaron sus asientos y observaron al moreno.

—Buenas tardes, querido público. Represento a la Carrera en Música Mexicana, me llamo Miguel y les interpretaré una canción llamada La Malagueña Salerosa, un huapango o un son huasteco muy singular. Originalmente, "La Malagueña" fue escrita por el compositor Ernesto Leucona en 1933 para una suit; la versión más conocida se le atribuye a Elpidio Ramírez. Es una canción compleja, pero decidí hacerle algunos arreglos para fusionar ambas versiones. Por último, me tomo la libertad para dedicarle esta canción a una persona muy especial, que aunque me saca de quicio, quiero que sepa que es importante para mí. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Aplaudimos mientras Miguel tomaba asiento y colocaba un banco pie. Tomó su guitarra y la miro con devoción; parecía muy concentrado. Posicionó los dedos para formar un acorde y comenzó la interpretación.

Todos se quedaron quietos, admirando a Miguel por su agilidad. La introducción era sólo guitarra. Era al inicio lento, pero luego aumentó la velocidad, Miguel dio un último rasgueo y terminó la parte introductoria.

Íbamos a empezar a aplaudir, pero él empezó a golpear la caja guitarra con la palma de la mano, en ese momento, los miembros de la orquesta tomaron sus posiciones y empezaron a tocar.

Sonaban las trompetas, los violines, el contrabajo, todo sonaba hermoso; la guitarra era la que más destacaba de entre todos los instrumentos, ya que Miguel era quien llevaba la melodía.

Me sorprendió de inmediato. Miguel estaba tan apasionado y entregado a la canción que interpretaba que todos en ese lugar sentíamos su pasión. En ese momento, Miguel empezó a cantar y se paró de su asiento, comenzando a caminar por el escenario.

 _ **Que bonitos ojos tienes**_

 _ **Debajo de esas dos cejas**_

 _ **Debajo de esas dos cejas**_

 _ **Que bonitos ojos tieneeees**_

¡MIERDA! Su voz era hermosa. La letra estaba en español. Honey estaba encantada mientras mis amigos y el resto del público quedaba prendado del show que Miguel nos estaba ofreciendo. La entrada comenzó a llenarse de curiosos que fueron a ver quién estaba cantando.

Sinceramente no podía dejar de verlo. Era como un imán ante las miradas de todos. Él se movía de un lado a otro al ritmo de su interpretación. Todo su espíritu y su energía estaban en el escenario. Cruzamos miradas en determinado momento y no hacía más que sonreírme.

 _ **Ellos me quieren miraaaar**_

 _ **Pero si tú no los dejas**_

 _ **Pero si tú no los dejas**_

 _ **Ni siquiera parpadeaaaar**_

La letra… No sabía hablar español con facilidad, me costaba trabajo entender. Le pedí a Honey que tradujera la canción. Me sonrojé mientras ella acataba a mi pedido.

Y para variar, mis amigos comenzaron a decirme cosas vergonzosas.

—Vaya vaya… Creo que le gustas a nuestro querido artista

—Hiro, no sabía que tenías ligue con los hombres

— ¡Chicos, basta! Nos están mirando—Realmente me molestaba que me exhibieran así ante tanta gente.

—Y ¿Qué tiene? Sólo decíamos la verdad. Mira, Miguel volteó otra vez hacia nosotros.

Pude sentir la concentración de Miguel a flor de piel. Lo que no me esperé era que comenzara a cantar frente a mí.

 _ **Malagueeeeeña salerosaaaaa**_

 _ **Besar tus labios quisiera**_

 _ **Besar tus labios quisiera**_

 _ **Malagueña salerosaaaa**_

 _ **Y deciiiiiirte niña hermosa**_

¿Qué rayos? Su voz se volvía tan aguda a veces y luego volvía a su tonada normal. Me dejó impresionado. Nunca me había sentido tan nervioso en mi vida. Juro por Tadashi, que mi corazón estuvo a punto de salirse de mi pecho. No pensé que Miguel fuera tan atrevido.

 _ **Que eres liiiiiiiiiiiiiinda y hechicera**_

 _ **Que eres linda y hechicera**_

 _ **Como el candor de una rosa**_

Me lanzó una mirada ¿seductora? Luche contra ese sonrojo que me invadía y voltee hacia otro lado. Pero por dios… la orquesta, el intérprete, el público, todo era como un sueño.

 _ **Si por pobre me desprecias**_

 _ **Yo te concedo razón**_

 _ **Yo te concedo razón**_

 _ **Si por pobre me desprecias**_

Sin embargo, él seguía en esa zona. Se dirigía a otro lugar de vez en cuando pero siempre volteaba a verme. Parecía como si me cantara esa canción.

 _ **Yo no te ofrezco riquezas**_

 _ **Te ofrezco mi corazón**_

 _ **Te ofrezco mi corazón**_

 _ **A cambio de mi pobreza**_

Está bien, debo admitir que ese idiota era un experto en salirse con las suyas. Aunque quisiera, no podía mantener mi mirada en otro lado. Siempre debía volver hacia el guitarrista.

 **Malagueña salerosa**

 **Besar tus labios quisiera**

 **Besar tus labios quisiera**

 **Malagueña salerosa**

 **Y decirte niña hermosa**

¿Qué era esto? Incremento de las pulsaciones y del ritmo cardiaco, sonrojos inesperados, nerviosismo, molestia... Oh dios, ahí venía de nuevo. No no no no….

 **Que eres liiiiiiiiiiinda y hechicera**

 **Que eres linda y hechicera**

 **Como el candor de una rosa**

Miguel se bajó del escenario para acercarse a mí, la canción bajó un poco de ritmo. Se acercó despacio, me tomó de la barbilla y me cantó el último verso

… _ **Y decirteeeee…niña hermosa**_

Cuando sentí su aliento pegando un poco en mi rostro, cerré los ojos esperando algo… ¡Que nunca llegó! Porque el muy idiota se alejó de mí y tocó los últimos rasgueos de la canción.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir eufóricos. Lanzaron silbidos y muchas ovaciones. El moreno subió al escenario de nuevo, dio las gracias a todos y se quitó la correa que sujetaba la guitarra para hacer una reverencia.

¡MALDITA SEA! Mis amigos se deshacían de burlas y yo quedé como un imbécil frente a media escuela. Y así de impulsivo como soy, me largué de ahí para esconderme en algún lugar.

—LE DAMOS LAS GRACIAS A MIGUEL RIVERA POR SU EXCELENTE INTERPRETACIÓN DE _LA MALAGUEÑA SALEROSA_. AHORA, COMO SIGUIENTE NÚMERO LA ESTUDIANTE MEREDITH TAKAHASHI…

Mientras el presentador hablaba, me fugué. No podía salir por la puerta principal, estaba bloqueada por un mar de gente, así que busqué una salida detrás del escenario mientras maldecía al estudiante de música.

—¡Maldito Miguel! ¿Cómo se atrevió a exponerme así? Bastardo...—Si, estaba hecho una furia. Pero ¿por qué me sentía así? ¿Por qué con Miguel? Me escondí detrás del escenario, no sé por qué, sólo se me ocurrió correr cuando sentí unos pasos detrás de mí.

—¡Hiro! No corras tanto, que no puedo alcanzarte tan fácil con la guitarra en mano.

Bastardo, ahora sí me iba a escuchar.

—Cruzaste la línea, esta vez... Jugarme una broma así y frente a todo el mundo. No te lo perdonaré, Miguel.

—Ya, lo siento. Es que me debías muchas.

—Esa fue una broma muy... gay.

Miguel se sonrojó algo y volteo para otro lado.

— Como digas, pero—Me miró con esos ojos de cachorro—¿Qué te pareció la canción? ¿Te gustó?

—Bueno, pues me gustó mucho. La verdad eres un buen músico—él me miró muy entusiasmado— Por cierto, dijiste que esa canción se la dedicabas a alguien ¿A quién te referías?—Esa pregunta salió de mi boca, no lo pensé en lo que decía.

Miguel me miro incrédulo, su expresión cambio radicalmente, se le veía con una cara de frustración mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara y se quejaba.

—¡No mames Hiro!—Respiro, contó hasta 10 y mirándome directo a los ojos me cuestionó—¿En serio? ¿Te lo tengo que decir?

—No te avergüences, Romeo. ¿Me haces una broma gay y luego te pones así? Imposible.

—Hiro, deja de hablar y escúchame. Esa canción era para ti.

— ¿Qué dices?

IMPOSIBLE, Miguel estaba delirando o algo así.

—Lo que escuchaste. Esa canción te la dediqué a ti.

—Miguel, creo que los desvelos si te afectaron. Ven, vamos con Baymax y luego me dices la verdad.

—Chingada madre, Hiro ¿Neta, te lo tengo que explicar con peras y manzanas?—Miguel me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió algo brusco—En serio me desesperas... Pero ya no puedo esperar nada. Hiro, tú me...

— ¡Miguel! Anna y tú ya deben presentarse ¡Corre!—El "rubio superficial" apareció, y se le reclamó a Miguel.

— ¡Hijo de… ! Charles, ¿es justo ahora? ¿Meredith ya acabó con su pieza? —Miguel estaba explotando.

—Si, Anna ya subió al escenario.

—Agh, bien. Vamos. Hiro, debo hablar contigo. Y si, voy a tu dormitorio para que tu malvavisco me haga un chequeo nuevamente. Y quédate, al menos hasta que termine el dueto. Por favor.

— ¡Miguel!

— ¡Chinga! ¡Que ya voy!—Miguel se estaba impacientando—por favor, considera esto. No puede ser que seas un genio y no entiendas lo que quiero decirte.

Miguel se fue corriendo; decidí volver a mi lugar y ver la presentación del dueto.

Miguel y Anna ya habían colocado dos sillas y dos bancopies. Esa chica llevaba un vestido color vino y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Ahora entendía por qué Miguel había elegido esa horrible corbata.

—Oh oh… Hiro, no te pongas celoso. Ella sólo es su compañera ¿Cierto?

— ¡No estoy celoso! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

La chica, Anna, y dio la presentación de la pieza.

—Buenas tardes, estimados compañeros, jurados y demás público. Mi nombre es Anna Miller, estudio la Carrera de Instrumentista en la modalidad de Guitarra clásica; mi compañero es Miguel Rivera, estudiante de Música mexicana. Nosotros interpretaremos un tango de Astor Piazzolla; la pieza se llama Oblivion y espero que les guste.

Todos aplaudieron. Miguel y Anna posicionaron sus manos en la guitarra. Ambos se miraron, hicieron un movimiento con la cabeza y empezaron a tocar.

Se veían concentrados. El dueto era precioso, ambos estaban coordinados y tocaban muy bien. Parecían muy entregados a la música que estaban tocando; se veía que disfrutaban de ello.

La pieza era muy romántica. Parecía como si entre ellos se estuvieran comunicando algo, pero no se necesitaban palabras, sólo las notas que emitía cada guitarra. Cerraban los ojos, sintiendo…

Ese dueto dejo atónito a todo el público. La belleza de Anna se incrementaba conforme su interpretación avanzaba, Miguel alzó los ojos para mirarla, ella hizo el mismo movimiento. Se miraron a los ojos mientras finalizaban la canción, con una nota muy queda.

Ambos se levantaron y dieron las gracias, haciendo una reverencia.

—Hiro, creo que me equivoqué. Miguel quizá esté saliendo con esa chica.

—No Fred, sólo es su compañera. Debo ordenar mi habitación, nos vemos. —Dije mientras me apresuraba a salir por la puerta trasera.

Esa pieza me tranquilizó, pero había algo en mi pecho, un malestar extraño. Estaba sumamente confundido. Me fui corriendo al dormitorio y comencé a recoger mientras pensaba.

¿Miguel se sentía mal? ¿Qué tenía que decirme? Sus palabras fueron "tú me..."

Había un sin fin de posibilidades.

"Me desesperas, me desagradas, me agradas, me odias, me sorprendes, me admiras, me estresas... Etc.

Y luego, Anna y él… se veían tan bien juntos, era como si fueran uno sólo en el escenario. No entendía lo que pasaba conmigo, mientras pensaba en ellos dos juntos, ese malestar crecía y crecía.

Esa noche, Miguel llego a mi dormitorio tocando la puerta quedamente.

—Pasa por favor.

—Gracias—Casi me daba un susto cuando vi su rostro. ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Se veía cansado, ojeroso y sin esa sonrisa de idiota. Se había quitado su traje, estaba despeinado y su mal aspecto no me daba buenas referencias. Baymax le hizo un escaneo mientras yo fingía apuntar algo en una libreta cualquiera.

—Miguel, tú sigues con un exceso de estrés e insomnio. Debes descansar. La migraña va en aumento. Ten, toma una aspirina. Yo recomiendo un periodo largo de sueño y que te relajes. No hagas cosas que te agobien.

—Entonces debo alejarme un tiempo de Hiro. Gracias Baymax, estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado.

Baymax se desactivó. Miguel se recostó en mi cama mientras miraba al techo.

—Ah, entonces eso era.

— ¿Qué?—Volteó como pudo y se sentó en la cama.

—Tú me agobias. Eso era lo que querías decirme—Ni siquiera lo miré, estaba muy concentrado rayando algo en una libreta.

—No en realidad... Chale, pensé que estaba listo para esto. Pero mejor voy a esperar—Miguel estaba decepcionado por algo.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Dejé la libreta a un lado, me recargué en la pared de mi dormitorio y lo miré confundido

—De nada, Hiro—Miguel miró hacia el ventanal que daba al campus.

—Como sea ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Te dieron las calificaciones?

—Si… 8.9 como promedio de ambas piezas.

— ¿Qué? Pero si fueron perfectas.

—Me amonestaron por bajarme del escenario, pero el dueto me salvó.

— ¿Ves? Tu broma gay salió cara—Sonreí burlonamente.

Miguel se jaló los cabellos. Estaba en un debate mental consigo mismo.

—DEJA DE DECIR QUE FUE UNA BROMA GAY. —Se levantó, se dirigió a mí y me miró a los ojos—Te lo diré abiertamente y sin rodeos, pinche chino.

—Wowowo… ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Como te dije, no estaba bromeando. Esa canción te la dediqué a ti—Miguel tomó una de mis manos—sólo le dedicas canciones especiales a personas especiales.

—Miguel…

—Hiro, eres especial para mí…Porque tú me gustas.

En ese momento, mi mente quedó totalmente en blanco…

 _ **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3**_

NOTA: ¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Chicos, estoy muerta XD lamento la tardanza, pero éste capítulo fue algo duro, realicé una investigación exhaustiva para poder escribir acerca de la presentación/concierto de Miguel. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y redacción si las hay.

Y bueno ¡WUUUUUUUUUUU! Miguel ya le dijo a Hiro. Siento que fue algo pronto, pero incluso Hiro me desespera a mí. XD pero es hermoso, el chinito todo precioso con sus chapitas 3

Trataré de actualizar ésta historia cada semana, o cada que pueda. Ya tengo ideas para los próximas capítulos, así que ;)

¿Cómo creen que reaccione Hiro al saber de los sentimientos de Miguel? Dejen un comentario/rewiew contándome qué les pareció el cap y que creen que pase en el siguiente.

¡Los amo! Atte: Only Darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 CONFUSIÓN

**CAPITULO 4 "CONFUSIÓN"**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y de Coco no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA** : En este fic, los personajes principales (o sea, Hiro y Miguel) tienen +18 años. (Simplemente no puedo shipearlos de niños) Contenido +13 (por el momento), palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas.

 **ACLARACIONES:** En éste fic, Hiro es el pasivo, ¿yes? Y Miguel es el activo. Pueden llegar a ser versátiles, pero el Higuel es algo así como… "El orden de los factores no altera el producto" :p

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

 **CAPITULO 4 "CONFUSIÓN"**

No sabía que contestar ¿Había escuchado bien? Miguel Rivera, el chico que sorprendió a toda la Universidad de San Fransokio con su talento y amabilidad (omitiendo su trato medio agresivo), estaba frente a mí, sonrojado pero decidido, diciendo "me gustas".

—Miguel, ya deja de hacer bromas gays... no te quedan, para nada—Yo me negaba. ¿Cómo era posible que yo le gustara a ese mexicano?

—Hiro… no minimices lo que siento. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Imposible…

—Hiro… escucha, quizá me precipité al decírtelo. Yo jamás me imaginé llegar a sentir esto tan rápido y tan intenso.

— Miguel yo… no sé qué decirte—Mi corazón se aceleró. ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Cuando llegué a ésta ciudad, sólo pensaba en salir adelante por mi familia y por mi sueño, sólo quería ser músico y no anhelaba otra cosa, pero en un instante, en tan sólo un instante cambiaste algo en mi interior. No sé, desde que te vi, supe que eras especial. No lo pretendía, y te metiste aquí—mi mano fue guiada por Miguel hasta su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

— ¿En tú… corazón?

Sentí los latidos del corazón de Miguel: fuerte, intenso. La otra mano de Miguel se dirigió a mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla.

—Sí Hiro… te metiste en lo más profundo de mi corazón. —Miguel se acercó un poco a mi rostro—Hiro, me gustas. De verdad me gustas—Su aliento cálido rozó mis labios, sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Sólo atiné a cerrar los ojos. Miguel se encargó de eliminar el espacio que nos separaba.

Sí, estaba recibiendo un beso de Miguel Rivera.

Sus labios eran carnosos y suaves. Una mezcla y una explosión de emociones se desataron en mi interior. Mi razón voló en mil pedazos, sólo sentía los labios de Miguel. Se sentía como una caricia, una tibia y agradable caricia.

No era experto besando, apenas había dado un beso en preescolar. No creí que el chico que me sacaba que quicio, el idiota con el que peleaba a diario y mi rival en una apuesta importante me estuviera besando en ese momento.

Disfruté ese beso, a pesar de que la confusión no me permitía pensar con claridad. Sólo me dejé llevar.

Miguel movia sus labios como un experto. No era agresivo ni demandante, era… lindo. Sí, esa es la palabra correcta; todo eso, era lindo.

No colaboré mucho debido a mi inexperiencia, pero no lo detuve, no le recriminé nada… casi.

Como pude, cuando mis neuronas se conectaron otra vez, empuje a Miguel, pero ¿¡QUE CARAJOS!? Ese maldito mexicano tenía fuerza, la unión no podía deshacerla con nada. Contrario al efecto que esperaba, me abrazó por la cintura con la mano que antes sujetaba mi mejilla y pegó su cuerpo un poco más al mío.

Sólo cuando Miguel se quedó satisfecho, se separó de mí.

Juro por Einstein que cuando nos separamos, él estaba sonriendo como idiota. Aprovechó para abrazarme cálidamente. Y es que él es así, apasionado, entregado, dulce…

— Eso fue…-Tardé en recomponerme. Aún no salía del shock. Traté torpemente de corresponder ese abrazo.

— ¿Ahora entiendes?—Me habló al oído con su estúpida y melodiosa voz—Si no, te lo puedo volver a demostrar. Hiro, tú me gustas… me gustas mucho.

— Miguel yo…-Me separé de él un poco—Miguel… escucha… yo no sé… estoy confundido. Quizá deberías… IRTE DE MI CUARTO, MALDITO IMBÉCIL.

Okey, cuando me frustro, tiendo a ser algo agresivo. No sabía manejar una situación como esa. Traten de entenderme, un idiota se aprovechó de la situación para besarme. Con el cabello alborotado y con un calor que invadía mis mejillas, empujé con toda mi fuerza al moreno.

—Espera, chinito bonito. Aún no te pregunto formalmente si tú

—¡NO ME IMPORTA. PEDAZO DE MIERDA! Me preocupé por ti toda la maldita noche y tú aprovechaste eso para besarme. ¡ME ROBASTE UN BESO! ¡JÓDETE, MIGUEL! ¡ME ROB…!

Sí, el hijo de puta me robó otro. Estampó sus labios contra los míos. Ahora sí, hervía de ira e indignación.

—Calladito te ves más bonito, pinche chino—Miguel sonreía y parecía brillar de pura felicidad.

—CÁLLATE, HIJO DE LA GRAN

—Épale, a mi madre la respetas, cabrón.

—¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Empujé a Miguel hasta la puerta de mi cuarto. Me encargué de abrirla lo más rápido que pude y cerrarla cuando él estuviera fuera.

—¡ _HIRO! NO ME DEJES AQUÍ, HACE FRIO Y MI SUÉTER SE QUEDÓ DENTRO_

— No te dejaré entrar—Tomé su suéter y lo aventé la ventana.

— _¡NO SEAS MAMÓN!—Respiró profundamente y luego me habló con dulzura—Ándale, chinito. Déjame entrar, al menos para despedirme como se debe._

— No, olvídalo. IMPOSIBLE. Te vas directo a tu departamento, idiota.

— _Aggghhh, está bien. Buenas noches, pinche chino. Si bien que te gustó el beso—_ Masculló, pero lo escuché perfectamente.

Abrí la puerta para soltarle una grosería hiriente en la cara, pero él me besó la nariz

— Ja, ¿no que no abrías? Mira, hasta te pusiste rojito.

— ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE!

—Cálmate, Hiro—Traté de cerrar la puerta, pero el imbécil puso un pie que me impedía cerrarla—Oye, promete que pensarás en lo que pasó esta noche. Piensa en lo que te dije, por favor, mínimo, considéralo.

— ¡AHORA NO, MIGUEL! Fuiste demasiado lejos esta vez.

—Bien, me voy. Jajaja, eres todo un reto, Hiro Hamada—Abrió la puerta por completo, se acercó a mi rostro y besó mi mejilla como pudo—Y recuerda que a mí me gustan los retos. Buenas noches, pinche chino.

Me sonrió de lado, mostrándome su hoyuelo y levantando esa ceja que le daba un aspecto "sexy" pero en esa ocasión no lo veía de otra forma que no fuera un ladrón o un pervertido.

Por fin salió de mi dormitorio y deslizó la puerta, provocando que me quedara nuevamente en shock. Caramba ¿Acaso no sabía el significado de "espacio personal"?

Me senté en la silla más cercana, tomando mi cabeza y azotándola contra la pared. Mientras yo estaba colapsando mentalmente, en el campus se escuchó un grito que seguramente despertó a más de uno.

— _¡AJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!_

Era un grito similar al que daban los famosos mariachis en las fiestas mexicanas. Y ese grito se parecía a…OH NO

— _SOY EL HOMBRE MÁS FELIZ DEL PINCHE MUNDOOOOOOOO ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Miguel gritaba como loco. Me reí internamente al mismo tiempo que me daba una cachetada. No pude evitar sonreír un poco al escuchar ese grito. Miguel estaba feliz y yo… Ah sí. Yo estaba colapsando por culpa de ese maldito. No puede ser… ¿EN QUÉ CARAJOS ME HABÍA METIDO AHORA?

 **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

—¿Escucharon el grito de ayer?

—Sí, estaba a punto de dormir, pero eso me despertó.

Conversaciones como esas fluían en todo el campus. Yo traté de actuar lo más normal que pude. No podía negar que lo acontecido la noche anterior me quitó el sueño.

No pude dormir, cerraba los ojos y la imagen de un Miguel diciendo "Me gustas" aparecía de inmediato. Me tapé con las cobijas, ví un poco de televisión, intenté tomar una pastilla… Pero nada hizo efecto.

Incluso me hice un escaneo con Baymax, y el resultado no me ayudó mucho.

Evité a Miguel todo ese dia. Debía pensar en otra cosa, no quería encontrármelo o tener una conversación extraña con él. Apagué mi celular y me alejé de mis amigos, de "la zona", del dormitorio, de todos los lugares donde posiblemente lo pudiera encontrar.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Mierda, estaba confundido. Demasiado confundido. Por fin encontré un lugar donde no podría ser molestado con facilidad y las probabilidades de encontrarme con Miguel eran nulas: la casa de Tía Cass.

Ahí pensé y pensé, estuve en el que era mi cuarto por horas y horas. No estaba listo para iniciar una relación. O bien, en realidad nunca había estado en una.

Recordaba que Tadashi a veces llevaba a una novia el modo en que se trataban. No recuerdo el nombre de la chica, y a pesar de que mi hermano se veía muy feliz, recuerdo cuan triste estuvo cuando ella decidió dar fin a su relación.

Y sé que eran buenas personas, pero me daban asco cuando se ponían demasiado cariñosos.

Era un niño en ese entonces, pero ¿Por qué ahorita, teniendo 18 años, no podía tomar esto con madurez? ¿por qué no podía enfrentar a Miguel cara a cara y decirle…? Una pregunta mejor ¿QUÉ QUERÍA DECIRLE?

Una grosería, por supuesto. Pero respecto al beso…

Oh si, porque en realidad jamás pensé en el amor. Nunca pensé que de verdad iba llegar a enamorarme de una persona.

Alto, paren todo. ¿Lo que yo sentía por Miguel, era amor?

STOP, PLEASE, NOW.

No, no, no, no y no. Simplemente era un NO. Esto no podía ser amor, no lo era. Es decir, él me desesperaba, me hacía enojar, me irritaba, me molestaba, sacaba lo peor de mí, pero también me hacía reir, me escuchaba, compartía su arte conmigo, confiaba en mí, me ayudaba. Incluso, llegué a contarle acerca de Tadashi… mierda.

Mientras sufría por mi confusión, mi tía tocó la puerta.

—Hiro ¿puedo pasar?

—SÍ—Me enrosqué en las cobijas como pude

—Uhhh, ¿qué te pasa, cariño?—Mi tía siempre se preocupaba por mí—¿tienes hambre?

— Quisiera tener hambre, siento un agujero negro pero en la cabeza.

—Cielos, ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tía… no sé que hacer. Estoy sumamente confundido.

—Confundido ¿es por una persona especial?

—Algo así… espera, ¿cómo sabes que es por alguien más?

— Hiro, te conozco. Nunca te había visto así, por un momento pensé que estabas enfermo, pero esa mirada que tienes me hace recordar cómo se sentía el amor en mi juventud.

— Tía… ¿cómo se siente el amor?

—Ay Hiro. Es lo más maravilloso que se puede experimentar. El amor se siente aquí—Dijo mi tía llevándose una mano al pecho—Pero también aquí—dijo ahora señalando la cabeza.

— No entiendo…

—Sip, cuando estás enamorado, tu corazón se acelera cuando ves a esa persona, te causa escalofríos, cuando estás cerca de ella te sientes sumamente bien y cuando cierras los ojos… sólo ves su rostro. A veces llega a ser molesto, pero sigue siendo hermoso.

—Woah.. ¿sientes todo eso?

—Si Hiro. Lo sientes en todo el cuerpo. Entonces… ¿estás enamorado?

— No estoy seguro. Jamás lo había sentido.

— Cuéntame ¿Quién es?

Y aquí venía el problema. Tuve miedo, por un instante, de que mi Tía sintiera asco o me juzgara por haber sido besado por un hombre.

—Promete que no te vas a alterar.

—Me estás asustando. Pero está bien, lo prometo.

—Escucha… un chico de la Universidad me dijo abiertamente que le gustaba y me beso.

— ¿Un chico?—Tía Cass me miró perpleja— ¡Woah! No sabía que te gustaran los hombres, mi vida.

— ¡NO TÍA! No me gustan los hombres. Solo que… él es… extrañamente diferente. Es un músico, me hace rabiar y me fastidia mucho pero me agrada; su nombre es Miguel Rivera.

—Miguel… ¿Es latino?

— Sí, es un estudiante de intercambio, es de México.

—Y además, tienes gustos exóticos. ¡Awwww! Y te besó. Invítalo algún día a cenar.

—Tía, es que… bueno, realmente, no somos novios. Sólo me besó. Por ello estoy muy confundido. No sé ni siquiera lo que siento por él

— ¿Qué sientes cada vez que lo miras?

—Ganas de golpearlo—Tia Cass me miró asustada. Me empecé a reir y me sinceré—Siento… alegría. Es un imbécil que me alegra todos los días, me saca de quicio porque me hace enojar por todo, peleamos pero también nos llevamos muy bien, saca lo mejor de mí y me impulsa a seguir. Compartimos cosas, experiencias, aventuras… Pero la diferencia con los chicos y él, es que Miguel me provoca escalofríos, algo incómodo pero que se siente bien. Miguel Rivera es una persona muy cálida y noble, leal, gracioso, rebelde y atractivo.

—Oh vaya, un descubrimiento—Mi tía me golpeo el hombro—Ahora dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas conociéndolo?

—Dos meses…

—Oh, ¿no es algo pronto?

—Eso mismo pensé yo…

—¿Y en dos meses te provocó tantas cosas?—Mi tía se quedó pensando—¿Y… no has sentido celos?

Me quedé callado. No sabía qué responder.

—Ya sabes, Hiro. Esa sensación de dolor que te provoca ver a una persona con alguien más.

ALGUIEN MÁS… La imagen de Anna, la chica rubia, y Miguel apareció en mi mente. Esa sensación extraña, impulsada por el comentario de Fred…

"— _Hiro, creo que me equivoqué. Miguel quizá esté saliendo con esa chica."_

Oh, entonces ese malestar en el pecho eran celos.

—Sí… he sentido celos de una chica linda. Ni yo sé cómo ocurrió… sólo pasó.

—Miguel Rivera—Sonreí al escuchar el nombre de ese idiota—Definitivamente sientes algo por él. Tienes todos los síntomas de un enamoramiento: mirada brillante, celos, alegría, y ¿Desde cuándo sonríes así por escuchar su nombre?

—No es lo que piensas.O bien—dije algo dudoso—Quizá sienta algo por Miguel. Pero ese no es el punto ¿cómo puedo esclarecer esto? Ya sabes, lo del beso.

— Muy fácil, mi vida. Dale una oportunidad. Si no funciona, simplemente terminas con él y ya. Pero algo me dice que esto no sólo es temporal, cariño.

—¿Temporal?

—Sí, el amor a veces es temporal. Quizá dure uno o dos meses, quizá cinco o seis, tres años, diez años… uno no sabe. En realidad, eso es algo que compete a la pareja: mantener el amor.

— ¿Y si Miguel sólo siente algo pasajero por mí?

—Ambos lo descubrirán en el camino, mi vida. No temas, tan sólo mírate: estás preocupado por algo que no concierne a tus amigos o a mí. Estás preocupado por lo que te provoca alguien más. Debes probar, Hiro, experimentar y dejarte llevar por tus emociones pero siendo racional.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Permítete sentir el amor, Hiro.

—Entonces esto es como… las pruebas que hacemos en el laboratorio ¿cierto? Pruebas, corroboras y pules los errores…

— No es una analogía muy linda, pero si te es más fácil comprenderlo así…

— Ahora lo entiendo… Quizá descubra lo que en realidad siento por él con el paso del tiempo.

—Ay, mi Hiro ya está creciendo—Mí Tía me abrazó con fuerza—Cielos, ya es hora de irme, debo abrir el Café.

—Ven tía, otro y ya—Dije mientras volvía a abrazarla. Medía unos 15 cm más que ella, pero la sensación era la misma que cuando era niño—Gracias.

Salí de casa de Tía Cass para dirigirme a mi dormitorio en la sábado por la noche y quería hacerle unas modificaciones a Baymax.

Me sentía mucho mejor al contarle esto a Tía Cass. Y lo había decidido: le daría una oportunidad a Miguel. Hablaría con él al día siguiente.

O al menos eso pretendía, porque llegando al dormitorio me dí cuenta de que Miguel estaba esperando afuera, sentado en el piso y tocando su guitarra.

Al verme, soltó la guitarra y fue corriendo hacia mí.

— ¡HIRO!—Me abrazó con fuerza. Bueno, uno se acostumbra—Hiro, lamento lo de ayer. Disculpa, sé que te molestaste muchísimo, pero ya no podía quedarme callado.

— Miguel, relájate—Me separé de él y aproveché para golpearlo en el brazó.

—¡OUCH! ¿Y ESO POR QUE FUE?

—Por robarme dos besos, maldito. Pero me alegra verte, ven. Pasa—Coloqué el código y entramos.

—¿Por qué no contestabas tu celular? Estuve llamándote toda la tarde.

—Fui a casa de mi tía Cass y lo apagué.

—Oh, lo siento

— Ya no importa. Ven, siéntate—Señalé una silla, mientras yo me sentaba en la cama—Tenemos que hablar.

La cara de Miguel oscilaba entre la desesperación y la curiosidad. Dejó su preciada guitarra en un lugar seguro y tomó asiento.

— De hecho… En mi defensa, aclaro que ya estaba desesperado. Y tu actitud no me ayudaba mucho.

—¿Mi actitud?

— Sí, cuando pensaste que todo era una broma.

— Al incio me costó creerlo. Pero ese no es el punto, Miguel—Le lancé una mirada muy fría. Quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

—Lamento haber sido así de aventado, pero… no lo sé, no pude controlarme.

—Entiendo.

— Y bien… ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?

— Si, lo pensé bien

— ¿Y?

—Llegué a la conclusión de que eres un idiota—La cara de Miguel era de decepción—Pero creo que yo soy aún más idiota por lo que diré.

Miguel prestó atención. Sus grandes ojos se abrieron expectantes.

— Miguel, yo… nunca había tenido una experiencia así. Es decir, mi primer beso fue durante el preescolar; nunca había tenido novia y mucho menos me habían besado en los labios.

— ¿Eh?

—Carajo, escucha. Es la primera experiencia que tengo en éste sentido. Sabes que odio los cambios bruscos o inesperados. Pero, tú eres el primero que no odio.

—Espera, Hiro…

—Cállate y escúchame—Miguel obedeció—Sólo diré esto una vez, Miguel Rivera, sólo una maldita vez. A pesar de ser un idiota… quizá, sienta algo por ti.

Los ojos de Miguel brillaron, su sonrisa era increíblemente deslumbrante.

—¿Hablas en serio?

— Sí, mierda. Hablo en serio.

Los dos nos quedamos callados. Ninguno sabía que decir. Miguel sólo se levantó dirigiéndose hacia mí. Tiró de mi brazo, obligándome a levantarme.

— Parece que estoy soñando…Por favor, permíteme abrazarte—No hubo objeción de mi parte. Recibí un abrazó del más alto, sin quejas y sin reproches.

Por dios, mi corazón latía con rapidez, sentí como todo mi ser se volvía cálido, como una pequeña chispa encendía algo en mi interior y se expandía por todo mi cuerpo.

—Miguel, ya basta—me separé de él. Me tomó de la barbilla intentando darme un beso. Lo evité colocando una mano en su cara—Alto ahí, vaquero. A pesar de que nos gustamos, aún no somos novios.

— Es cierto—Miguel sonrió con picardía. Tomo mi mano, hincándose en el piso sobre una rodilla, como si me fuera a pedir matrimonio.

—Hiro Hamada, señor doctor profesor ñoño de la Univesidad, la persona más desagradable y grosera que he conocido, pero también el más lindo que mis ojos hayan visto. ¿Me haría el honor de volverse mi novio?

Ya me estaba arrepintiendo, ¿en serio debía decir todas esas estupideces en un momento como éste?

—No me jodas Miguel.

—Lo haré las veces que sea necesario hasta que me des un "si" como respuesta.

—Esto no será fácil.

— Lo tengo presente, somos diferentes, pero te quiero.

—¿Soportarás mi mal genio?

—Sip

—Entonces podemos probar— Sonreí un poco.

—Hiro, respóndeme. Se me están acalambrando las piernas.

—Bien… Miguel, eres un estúpido, un atrevido, un imbécil, un tarado, un…—Y así comenzó una lista de adjetivos que tenía ganas de soltarle, tan sólo para que mi discurso durara unos diez minutos. Lo hice con toda la intención del mundo.

—… Y el ser que me hace rabiar. Pero acepto ser tu… novio.

— AYÚDAME, NO PUEDO PARARME—Ah, música para mis oídos.

— Tu quisiste que dijera "ACEPTO"—Ayude a Miguel a levantarse del suelo. Después de que el dolor desapareció, se levantó para abrazarme otra vez.

—¿Acaso se volvió una costumbre tuya abrazar a la gente?

— No, sólo a ti.

Rayos… ¿iba a empezar de romántico?

—Oh, eso es nuevo. No quiero correrte, pero ya es noche.

—No me importa. Hiro, estoy muy feliz. No tengo idea de cómo termine esto, pero lucharé porque esto funcione.

Me aferré a Miguel, la sensación era agradable.

— Yo también… puliré todos los errores que pueda cometer.

— No entendí, pero me alegro.

—Oye, ¿qué pasará con la apuesta?

Mi cerebro recordó lo de hace unos meses. Era cierto, habíamos firmado, no podíamos desertar.

—Esa no se cancela por nada.

— ¿ni siquiera porque ya somos novios?

— No, ni siquiera por eso. No es impedimento—Me separé de él y lo tomé del cabello—Ganaré esa apesta, Miguel.

—Ash, ya chole—Me tomó del rostro y me plantó un beso—Siendo así, no me importaría perder la apuesta, pues gracias a eso, me gané algo mucho mejor.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué fue?

—Un chinito bonito—Mierda, otra vez el sonrojo.

—Pero yo me gané un idiota.

— ¿No puedes ser un poco más romántico?

— No, no viene incluido en el paquete.

—Ah no manches, ¿entonces debo desbloquear el bonus extra?

— Exacto, idiota.

—¿les diremos a los chicos que estamos saliendo?

—Sí, pero no ahora. Debemos ser cuidadosos.

—¿Por qué?

— No te imaginas cuánto podrían llegar a molestarme si se enteran que estamos saliendo.

— Está bien. Entonces, les diremos cuando estén listos.

Nos quedamos conversando un poco más, hasta la 1:00 AM. Miguel estaba feliz, PERO EXAGERÓ, porque volvió a gritar en la noche como mariachi cuando salió de mi dormitorio.

Al día siguiente, amaneció afónico. No pude dejar de burlarme como en una semana.

Era el comienzo de una aventura extraña…

Y esa aventura se puso más interesante cuando nos enteramos del ganador de la apuesta…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4

NOTA: ¡YEAH! Por fin. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que sigo entusiasmado con éste capítulo. Perdonen, pero me muero de sueño; si hay faltas de ortografía o redacción, por favor, disculpen. La corregiré luego.

Debo agradecerles a todos los chicos que han estado siguiendo este fic 3 o crossover.

Tamarasonic: OMG! Thanks. I really love this.

Takkito Gonzales: Espero que tu duda haya sido aclarada, es confuso para muchos el rol de cada personaje porque el Higuel/Hiroguel te da a entender que el seme es Hiro, pero me imaginé a Miguel como seme en ésta historia. ¡Gracias! Recibo tus abrazos y besos desde la luna xD

Guest: Pues ya ves… las cosas de éstos dos.

Circe:Lo sé, a veces Hiro me saca de quicio a mí también porque es medio "zope" pero, espero que hayas disfrutado éste cap.

Y a todos los demás que están leyendo la historia. 3 de verdad, me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios.

Esperen el siguiente capítulo, espero que de verdad hayan disfrutado éste.

Pronto leerán algunas cosas que están rondando por mi loca cabeza. Pronto se revelará al ganador! ¡YEAH! Lml. ¿Qué se imaginan? ¿Quién ganará? Tell me, babys xD

¡GRACIAS! Y los amo 3

Atte: Only Darkness


	5. Chapter 5 EL GANADOR

CAPÍTULO 5 "EL GANADOR"

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y de Coco no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA** : En este fic, los personajes principales (o sea, Hiro y Miguel) tienen +18 años. (Simplemente no puedo shipearlos de niños) Contenido +13 (por el momento), palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, poquito angs y drama.

Capítulo 5 "EL GANADOR"

Los días siguientes fueron… extraños. Es decir, Miguel y yo seguíamos peleando, seguíamos saliendo con los chicos y conviviendo como siempre; la única diferencia eran esos pequeños besos y muestras de afecto que Miguel me proporcionaba cuando estábamos solos. Como dije anteriormente, era confuso lidiar con una persona enamorada, pero poco a poco traté de dejar de lado mi mal genio y aprender a dar o recibir "cariño". Apenas llevábamos dos semanas saliendo y Miguel me invitó una cena en algún restaurante de San Fransokio; aunque nos terminaron corriendo por provocar un escándalo…

No fue nada grave, pero él quería robarse mi comida, el hijo de… bueno. No quería pelear más esa noche. Terminamos comiendo dulces afuera del departamento de Miguel.

Todo estuvo bien el primer mes; íbamos progresando poco a poco. Incluso había olvidado la apuesta… Hasta que salieron los resultados del Concurso; por ende, la calificación de mi proyecto de Robótica.

Al enterarme de que habían liberado los resultados y las calificaciones del concurso salí corriendo al terminar la última clase. Los chicos y yo nos dirigimos al tablero y empezamos a buscar nuestros nombres en la lista. Tenía un poco de miedo, porque la evaluación era individual a pesar de haber presentado el proyecto en equipo.

Tuve un buen presentimiento al acercarme a la tabla. Sólo tuve que buscar en la lista de ganadores mi nombre y vi una frase que me hizo sentir como el genio más "chingón" de toda la ciudad (agh, Miguel me pegó esa palabra). Esa frase rezaba: _HIRO HAMADA, PROYECTO "MICROBOTS Y MEDICINA"; GANADOR ETAPA LOCAL. PROMEDIO GENERAL: 9_

Sí, celebré muchísimo con mis amigos, pero quería ver la cara de Miguel cuando supiera que debía servirme por tiempo indefinido. Definitivamente, no iba a tener consideraciones con él sólo por ser mi novio. Oh sí, lo iba a hacer sufrir. Iba a lamentar todas esas bromas pesadas e insultos que alguna vez me dirigió.

Me apresuré al Edificio de Música, mientras buscaba el horario de Miguel en el celular. Según lo que vi, a esa hora le tocaba Solfeo l en el aula A178. Casi iba a terminar la clase, así que lo esperé fuera de su salón.

Me puse mis audífonos mientras escuchaba "Centuries" de Fall Out Boy. Oh sí, la música de esos chicos me ponía la piel de gallina. Era placentero tirarse en la cama, escuchar música y mirar al techo imaginando historias. Esa canción me recordó un sueño muy extraño, donde Miguel y yo aparecíamos. Era gracioso pensar que ahora él forma parte de mis historias.

Cuando vi que la puerta se abrió y que algunos chicos salieron, entré sin pedir permiso; al fin y al cabo, la clase ya había terminado. O eso creí… Y FUE UN GRAN ERROR.

Al entrar al aula vi a Miguel sentado en medio de un grupo reducido. Fui a saludarlo, pero sentí que alguien haló mi sudadera por la capucha. Iba a reclamarle al imbécil que hizo eso, pero palidecí al darme cuenta de que no era un estudiante… Era el profesor.

— ¿¡Y USTED QUÉ HACE AQUÍ!?

—Woah, espere un momento. Creo que me confundí—El profesor estaba completamente furioso, volteé rápido para pedir ayuda, pero TODOS los chicos presentes estaban callados, mirando con miedo al profesor. Miguel tenía los ojos muy abiertos y me sonreía apenado.

— ¡QUE OSADÍA! ¡QUÉ DESCARO! ¡YA NO RESPETAN EL TRABAJO DE LOS CATEDRÁTICOS!

—No, no, no, no, lamento entrar así. Es que, vine a buscar a algui…

— ¿A quién vino a buscar?—El maestro me miró acusadoramente.

—A Miguel Rivera.

Todos voltearon a verlo. Miguel se hundió en la silla, como diciendo "trágame tierra".

— Oh, con que Rivera—dijo el profesor con mucho recelo y maldad; sólo pedía a Einstein que ese hombre no se desquitara con la calificación de Miguel— ¡RIVERA! ¡USTED SABE QUE LOS VISITANTES NO ESTÁN PERMITIDOS!

—Lo siento, señor—Miguel se levantó de su asiento y se acercó—Pero él no sabía de esa regla. Como pudo ver, yo no introduje a su clase a mi…—Miré a Miguel suplicante, moviendo las manos para evitar que dijera algo respecto a nuestra relación—…a mi amigo. Él entró por propia cuenta y en realidad, es la primera vez que…

—Entiendo—El profesor tenía la mala costumbre de interrumpir a la gente—Bien, señor Rivera, su amigo se quedará a tomar la clase, pues no me compete correr a una visita por única ocasión; ya que he perdido dos minutos de mi valioso tiempo—dijo con exageración y dureza—Tome asiento, señor…

— Hamada, Hiro Hamada.

— Bien, tomé asiento. Su presencia me resulta incómoda, pero no seguiré truncando mi clase por un visitante.

El profesor volteo a la pizarra y comenzó a explicar algo… que sinceramente no entendía. Todos los demás estaban anotando como escribas en sus cuadernos y posteriormente tomaron sus partituras para practicar. Tomé asiento a un lado de Miguel; estaba burlándose, pero también estaba apenado.

No entendía _¿Por qué el profesor me había pedido que me quedara? ¿Por qué?_ Saqué mi celular a escondidas y revisé el horario de mi novio.

 _Ah, era por eso…_ Observé que le tocaban dos horas seguidas de Solfeo. No me percaté al inicio por la emoción que invadía mi cuerpo y vine a interrumpir la clase de un profesor demasiado pedante.

No tenía muchas opciones:

1) Retirarme de la clase-DESCARTADO

2) Salir corriendo- Descartado

3) Jugar con el celular-Ni loco.

Al ver que mis opciones estaban agotadas, me acerqué a Miguel para ver qué estaba haciendo. Miguel se veía contento. Me interesó un poco, pero no sabía leer notas, no sabía que significaban todos esos símbolos.

—Hey, ¿qué haces?

— Analizo la partitura.

—No entiendo los puntitos de ahí.

—Todo eso es la barra de repetición. Cuando aparece, debemos repetir toda la canción, del CODA hasta la barra y seguir con el resto de la pieza.

Estaba tratando de conversar con Miguel cuando el monstruo, es decir, el profesor, habló.

—Sr. Rivera, si usted prefiere hablar con su amigo, lo invito a que lo haga fuera de mi clase.

Miguel lo miró con dureza. No respondió nada, por lo que yo tuve que interceder.

—No estamos hablando de un tema cualquiera, señor. Estamos hablando de lo que compete a su clase. Me estaba explicando…

— No me interesa, sr. Hamada, estaba hablándole a Rivera, no a usted.

—Si no le interesa, mejor no pregunte—Todos voltearon a verme con horror. Miguel me miró sorprendido y ¿asustado?

—Voy a pasar por alto esa ofensa, pues ningún estudiante me había respondido de semejante manera en 35 años en los que imparto clases.

Volví a sentarme, Miguel me miró angustiado. Escribió algo en su cuaderno y me pasó el papel.

— _Gracias por tratar de aclararlo, pero ese profesor me odia. Me va a reprobar_

Ahora entendía su miedo y su frustración. Si Miguel reprobaba alguna materia, la beca que la Universidad le había otorgado sería cancelada. Me aterré de sólo pensar en algo como eso. Para tranquilizarlo, traté de desviar el tema.

— _No lo creo, no puede reprobarte por algo que no hiciste. Tranquilo. Falta poco para que termine la clase. Tengo algo importante que comunicarte_

Miguel se sorprendió al leer el papelito. Pero me miró curioso. Sólo cinco minutos más…

—Bien jóvenes, pueden retirarse—dijo el profesor. Todos tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a marcharse. Antes de que saliéramos, el profesor le hizo un llamado a Miguel.

—Rivera, no vuelva a traer a su amigo, su presencia me es indiferente pero si vuelvo a encontrarlo en alguna de mis clases, usted tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias.

—Sí señor. Como usted ordene—Me tomó del brazo y me llevó fuera del salón. Ahí lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

— Ay Hiro, ya me metiste en problemas.

—Lo lamento… Es que pensé que la clase había terminado; vi salir a los otros chicos y me metí al salón sin pensar.

—Bueno, no se pudo evitar. Los chavos que salieron fueron expulsados de la clase del viejo.

— ¿EXPULSADOS?

— Sí, él no tiene piedad con nadie. Y lo peor es que me odia.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿No eres bueno?

—Al contrario… soy el mejor de su clase, pero a pesar de que me esfuerzo, siempre me dice que hago las cosas muy mal. Pero el problema no es mío, es de él—Me abrazó por el hombro y pegó su cabeza contra la mía, para proseguir con su discurso—Me dan ganas de mentarle la madre, pero mi beca corre peligro; lo único bueno es que sólo debo estar un semestre en esa clase. Cuando me entregue mi calificación lo voy a mandar a la chingada.

—Tranquilo Miguel, espero no haber contribuido a su odio…

—Bah, ya no te preocupes, chinito. Oye, dijiste que debías decirme algo.

—Jajaja, es cierto. Necesito que corrobores cierta información con tus propios ojos.

Nos dirigimos al tablero de los resultados. Miguel buscó mi nombre y se sorprendió. Sonrió muchísimo, pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me dio un gran abrazo.

— ¡MIERDA, MIGUEL! SUÉLTAME—Me elevó un poco, no sentía el piso. Odiaba las muestras de afecto en público…

—¡Hirooooooo! ¡Felicidades! ¡Ganaste el Concurso de Robótica!—Al parecer no sabía el significado de esas palabras. ¿Así de distraído era?

— YA BÁJAME—Acató mi orden de inmediato—Agh, esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

—¿Crees que no me pondría feliz al saber que mi novio le pateó el trasero a mil proyectos y que ganó en algo tan importante? Por dios, Hiro. ¿Qué tipo de novio crees que soy?

—El más idiota de todos… Miguel, ¿recuerdas la apuesta?

Oh sí, eso era de lo que estaba hablando. La sonrisa de Miguel desapareció de un momento a otro. Su cara era todo un poema.

—¡NO MAMES! ¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE YO…?

— Si, Miguelito, perdiste.

— ¿¡QUÉ PEDO!?—Volvió a ver el resultado, me miró, volvió su vista al tablero, me volvió a mirar incrédulo—Puta madre, y sólo fue por una décima.

— ¿Recuerdas qué decía el contrato?—Saqué la Tablet de mi mochila y comencé a buscar. Apareció el documento en 3D.

 **APUESTA NO. 16397**

 **YO, HIRO HAMADA, TRATARÉ DE DEMOSTRAR QUE LA ROBÓTICA ES MÁS RELEVANTE QUE LA MÚSICA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE SAN FRANSOKIO. DE COMPROBARLO, EL SR. MIGUEL RIVERA DEBERÁ SER MI AYUDANTE/ESCLAVO INCONDICIONAL POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO.**

 **EN CAMBIO, SI EL SR. MIGUEL RIVERA DETERMINA Y COMPRUEBA QUE LA MÚSICA ES MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA LA UNIVERSIDAD, YO ACEPTARÉ CANTAR UNA CANCIÓN (IMPUESTA POR EL SR. RIVERA) FRENTE A TODO EL ALUMNADO, ADEMÁS DE ENTRAR A CLASES RELACIONADAS.**

 **EL GANADOR SERÁ AQUÉL QUE OBTENGA UNA CALIFICACIÓN MÁS ALTA QUE SU CONTRINCANTE EN EL CONCURSO QUE SE LLEVARÁ A CABO EN LAS INSTALACIONES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DENTRO DE DOS MESES.**

 **UNA VEZ HECHO EL TRATO, NO PUEDE DISOLVERSE NI "ECHARSE PARA ATRÁS" (ANOTADO POR RIVERA)**

 **SI UNA DE LAS DOS PARTES DECIDE DESERTAR, SE TOMARÁ COMO DERROTA Y POR LO TANTO, SE PONDRÁ A DISPOSICIÓN DE SU OPONENTE.**

—Verga…

—El acuerdo era comprobarlo con la calificación final. Por una décima perdiste, así que—Miré a mi novio con superioridad—Miguel, mejor dicho… esclavo… necesito que cargues mi mochila, me ayudes esta noche con un prototipo y que me traigas un sándwich de pollo. Tengo hambre.

— ¡Chinga tu madre!

— Ahora sabrás que con Hiro Hamada nadie se mete. Y conste que ahí dice "UNA VEZ HECHO EL TRATO NO PUEDE DISOLVERSE NI ECHARSE PARA ATRÁS". Eso lo anotaste tú.

— ¡Vales madre, Hiro!

—Tú firmaste tu sentencia. Bien, si antes respondías a tu nombre ahora puedes responder a mis órdenes.

Miguel alzó su dedo tratando de objetar y e insultarme, pero fui más rápido.

—No tienes permitido hablarme con groserías, no me puedes decir "pinche chino", ah, y no puedes rezongar. Desde ahora, tendrás que llamarme "amo y señor" ¿entendiste?

Oh sí, iba a disfrutarlo como nunca. No quería hacer sufrir a Miguel, pero me iba a cobrar TODAS y cada una de sus ofensas.

 _ **3 HORAS DESPUÉS…**_

—Hiro, por favor…

— No Esclavo, no aceptaré

—Pero mi amor…

— Ya te dije que no

—Vamos… Ya entendí que no debo molestarte tanto, pero por favor, libérame de esta madre.

—¿Miguel, sólo me has servido durante tres horas y ya te estás quejando? Pásame la llave inglesa.

— Hiroooooo

— No

—Hiroooooo

— No

—Hiroooooo

—¡MIERDA! No.

— Amor…

— ¿Cómo te dije que me llamaras? Insolente.

—Amo y señor Hamada… por favor, libéreme de éste infierno.

Estábamos en mi dormitorio, Miguel estaba buscando las herramientas mientras yo estaba completamente concentrado en ese prototipo. Era una máquina de escaneo similar a la de Baymax, para uso personal. Parecía una especie de lámpara y medía unos 15 centímetros. Lo hice por diversión y para probar la tenacidad de Miguel.

— Ya te dije que no. Con que te sigas quejando, serás mi esclavo hasta que te mueras.

—Quisiera hacerlo justo ahora—Miguel me dio la llave que estaba pidiendo, se acercó y me besó en la mejilla mientras me abrazaba por detrás— ¿Cómo pretendes llevar esto hasta el Edificio de Robótica? Esta lejísimos y se ve…

—No lo llevaré—Dije sin prestarle mucha atención a sus acciones.

— ¿Vendrán a verlo?

— No, sólo es un juguete.

— ¿Qué?

— La desarmaré en cuanto termine de armarla—dije, Miguel me soltó y tan expresivo como es, casi me gritó.

—¿¡Y QUÉ CASO TIENE ARMARLA Y LUEGO DESARMARLA!?

—Pues… que te haré trabajar.

—¡Hirooooooooo! ¡No me hagas estooooo!—Se cubrió el rostro con las manos de manera dramática. Oh, eso sí que me ponía de buen humor.

—Necesito que estés todos los días aquí, a partir de las 4:00 hasta las 10:00. Estamos a mitad de semestre y en Robótica esto se pone muy feo. Nos llueven proyectos y debemos hacer miles de cosas.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí—Dijo con fastidio—Me necesitas todos los días porque quieres abusar de mí y martirizarme hasta que te canses.

—Algo así y te necesito puntal.

Miguel se sentó en la silla giratoria y empezó a dar vueltas. Se divertía con cosas tan simples que me causaba ternura.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que eso en realidad es una excusa para que te preste más atención y para verme todos los días. En realidad gozas que esté contigo.

—No es por eso

—Si lo es

—No, no lo es

—Que sí

—Que no

—Que sí

—No Miguel.

—Bueno, pero admite que me quieres y por eso disfrutas verme sufrir.

—Miguel, no seas dramático y dame ese destornillador. El de cruz.

—Bien, te lo doy si me das un beso a cambio.

—El esclavo no puede negociar con el amo.

—¿Quién dice que no?

—Imbécil, ya dame el destornillador—Voltee para arrebatarle la herramienta, pero él lo escondió detrás de su cuerpo. Se adelantó y empezó a ajustar los tornillos sueltos.

—¿Solo son esos, cierto?

—Sí. Pero ese era mi trabajo.

—Uhm, pero quiero ayudarte. Después de todo, los esclavos son fieles y deben servir al amo en lo que necesite. Y si puede ayudarlo, mucho mejor—Dijo mientras seguía ajustando los tornillos de la máquina.

—Vas aprendiendo, esclavo. Pero no por eso te dejaré libre más rápido.

—Amo y señor, si no cambio mi actitud, el único infeliz aquí seré yo. Y prefiero el trabajo en equipo, si me lo preguntas. Creo que ya está.

—Hm, ya que te ofreciste, entonces si serás mi ayudante al construir estas cosas. Se ve que eres hábil manejando herramientas.

—Alguna vez fui ayudante de mecánico en Santa Cecilia, pero lo dejé por la escuela.

—Que interesante —La nueva actitud me hizo pensar —¿Cómo cambiaste de idea tan rápido? Hace un momento querías que te liberara y ahora…

El imbécil de mi novio sonrió y se recostó un poco en la silla.

—Pues sólo pensé en que iba a estar contigo seis horas todos los días y me animé. Tan sólo ver tu rostro me hace feliz.

Me voltee para que él no viera el furioso sonrojo que invadió mi cara. Oh no, no iba a caer tan fácil.

—Aunque cada que te veo, me recuerdas a mi perro, Dante—Me había enseñado una foto de su perro alguna vez… lo iba a matar.

—Miguel, mañana quiero que me hagas el desayuno y lo traigas a las 7:30. ¿Entendido?

—Me retracto. Vete al carajo, pinche chino

—¡QUE NO ME CONTESTES ASÍ! ¡Y NO SOY CHINO, SOY JAPONÉS!

Si, y esa pelea terminó en unos besos que hicieron que me olvidara de todo.

 **MESES DESPUÉS**

Miguel era un excelente esclavo. Esa vez sí había llevado el desayuno, pero lo dejé esperando media hora afuera del dormitorio. Cuando abrí, él casi me tira la comida en el rostro. Pero debía admitir que se esforzó bastante: un jugoso bisteck fue el mejor guacamole que probé (y en realidad, el único, porque el desgraciado le puso mucho picante, aunque me fui acostumbrando).

Necesitaba de él, pues preparaba mis desayunos, comidas y a veces las cenas, demonios, cocinaba bien. Me despertaba a tiempo para las clases (aunque lo trataba como escoria y me despertaba maldiciendo a todo el mundo), me ayudaba con los proyectos y se quedaba conmigo hasta altas horas de la noche. Me llevaba a mis clases, almorzábamos con los chicos y algunas veces salíamos a pasear. En resumen: Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y obviamente todos empezaron a sospechar, pero mi excusa siempre era "GANE LA APUESTA".

Mis amigos se sorprendían al ver a Miguel aguantando mis caprichos y mis desplantes; no podía admitir que éramos novios, y quizá hubiera considerado liberarlo desde la primera semana, pero de verdad me encantaba molestarlo con ese asunto.

Lo más reciente fue ordenarle que me cargara de caballito hasta mi dormitorio, con todo y mi mochila que tenía como 20 libros de robótica.

—Ájales, chinito. Te ves ligerito pero tus huesos sí pesan.

—Obviamente, la materia siempre tiene peso. ¡Oye! ¿Qué intentas decirme?

—Ay, Hiro. Pérate, ya me duele la espalda. ¿Qué traes en la mochila? ¿piedras?

—No, solo 20 tratados de robótica y construcción de máquinas. Y no me llames Hiro, soy tu amo y señor.

—Ya no te llamaré así, suena horrible y no me acostumbro.

—Agh, está bien. Me conformo con que sigas todas mis órdenes.

—Listo, ya llegamos al ascensor. Bájate por favor.

—Oh no, esclavo. Yo no quiero usar el ascensor. Vamos por las escaleras.

—No mames…

—No entiendo tus mexicanismos. Vamos, mientras más rápido lleguemos, más rápido descansarás.

—Y si tiro a mi novio en las escaleras ¿será considerado un delito?

—Te patearé el trasero si te atreves. Sé karate.

—Y yo lucha libre, entonces sería un empate.

— ¿Quieres jugar rudo? No quieres problemas conmigo, Miguelito—Adoraba decirle así. Un diminutivo por ser casi un año menor que yo.

—Ya llegamos—Me bajó, abri la puerta del dormitorio y sentí una pequeña tacleada por la espalda.

—¡OUCH! ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ!—Salí como pude del agarre (bueno, le dí una patada) y le hice una llave llevando su mano hasta su espalda. Pero el idiota era fuerte y la deshizo de inmediato.

—Un esclavo se revela, cansado del despotismo de su superior. ¡LUCHARAAAAAN DOS DE TRES CAÍDAS SIN LÍMITE DE TIEMPO! ¡Blue Demon contra La Parka, máscara contra máscara!—Empezó a narrar mientras me cargaba en un hombro y empezaba a dar vueltas conmigo en el aire

—¡IDIOTA!¡BÁJAME DE INMEDIATO SI NO QUIERES QUE VOMITE SOBRE TÍ!—le dije. Estaba empezando a marearme.

—Conste que tú dijiste—me respondió Miguel. De pronto se hizo para atrás, dejándose caer y aplastándome contra el colchón de la cama. Tomo una de mis piernas y me inmovilizó. Golpeo la cama tres veces—Uno, dos, tres ¡EL GANADOR!

Miguel se levantó y liberó mi extremidad.

—¡Blue Demon venció a la parka en el primer round!

—¡Esas peleas eran falsas!—Dije tratando de incorporarme.

Miguel me miró y jadeo indignado.

—¿CÓMO DE ATREVES A DECIR ESO DE..?

Me levanté y lo abracé con una pierna, dando un giro y levantando todo su peso con ambos. Literalmente, lo derribé y me senté encima de él, sin darle oportunidad de pararse.

—Ya deja de hablar, idiota.

—¡OUCH! ¡No te azoté contra el piso!

—Yo gano en el segundo round—sonreí victorioso mientras lo liberaba. Esas técnicas sí que funcionaban.

Ambos nos paramos y empezamos a reírnos. En un descuido, Miguel me volvió a taclear pero ahora de frente, tomándome de la cintura, derribándome contra la cama y sujetando mis muñecas.

—Y esto va por el tercer round—Empezó a besarme con demanda. Aunque intenté liberarme, desde esa posición era incómodo. Enredé mis piernas en su cadera mientras él liberaba mis muñecas, haciéndolo creer que cedía.

Aproveché eso para invertir la posición, ahora yo estaba encima de él.

—Uhm, declaro esto como un empate—dije tomándolo del rostro y besándolo en el acto. Sus manos pasaron por mi cintura y se posaron ahí.

Los besos de Miguel comenzaban a hacerse adictivos. Siempre necesitaba más de él.

—Creí que no te gustaba la lucha libre—me dijo cuándo nos separamos. Sólo sonreí con picardía; esos juegos con el moreno eran entretenidos y ¿por qué no decirlo? Placenteros. Estuvimos así por un rato, hasta que Miguel me removió se la posición en que me encontraba. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y miró su reloj. Marcaban las 6:00 en punto

—¿Qué sucede?—Me quejé.

—Lo siento Hiro, debo ir a trabajar.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuando trabajas?

—Desde hace tres días, es que surgieron algunas cosas. Luego te explico, a las 6:15 debo estar allá

—De acuerdo, ve con cuidado.

—Adiós, mi pinche chino—Se despidió con un beso y se fue.

Me quedé pensando, pero no le di tanta importancia, al fin y al cabo, Miguel me platicaría después. Pero no contaba con lo que sucedió posteriormente.

 _ **Dos semanas después.**_

Me encontraba paseando por el campus, dirigiéndome al dormitorio para ver a Miguel después de su clase de Música Mexicana l.

Dejé de atosigarlo por un tiempo para permitirle ir a trabajar; pretendía comprar cuerdas nuevas para su guitarra y cosas extra para las siguientes presentaciones, o eso me había dicho. Ah, sus presentaciones eran maravillosas. Tocaba usualmente en el campus, como cuando lo vi por primera vez.

La última fue todo un éxito, Miguel ya era bastante conocido por el campus por ser el chico alegre que siempre tocaba la guitarra para animarnos. Aunque… había pequeños detalles que me molestaban: por ejemplo, el número de admiradores que tenía. Media escuela se acercaba a él para pedirle un autógrafo o que tocara una canción para ellos. Y mi querido novio, jamás decía que no.

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos. Un chico de cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos azules se acercaba hacia mí. El tipo me resultaba familiar…

—Oye, Hamada—ah sí, era Charles, el "güero superficial" el que me estaba hablando.

—Ah, eres tú, el güero… digo, el compañero de Miguel—Casi "metía la pata".

—A pesar de ser un "genio"—dijo con desprecio notable en su tono de voz—haces observaciones demasiado estúpidas. Si me has visto en las clases de música, creo que es obvio que soy compañero de Rivera ¿no crees?

No sabía qué había hecho para merecerme el odio de ese tipo. Pero el sentimiento comenzaba a volverse mutuo.

— ¿Viniste hasta acá sólo para decirme eso?—bufé molesto.

—Por supuesto que no, pedazo de corchete mal dibujado—Ese chiste no tenía ningún sentido—Seré breve: Ya deja en paz a Miguel, le estás destrozando la vida.

¡Woah! ¿QUÉ ESTABA DICIENDO EL IDIOTA AQUEL? ¿CON QUÉ DERECHO SE ATREVÍA A DECIRME TAL COSA? ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? Tenía muchas ganas de gritarle todas las groserías del puto mundo y golpearlo hasta cansarme, pero una chica rubia apareció.

—¡Charles! No seas tan nefasto—la chica escuchó todo.

—Anna, las cosas deben decirse tal y como son—Ya no me acordaba de Anna, la chica del dueto de guitarra. Ella se dirigió a mí y se disculpó por la actitud de él.

—Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano—dijo apenada. Espera ¿QUÉ? ¿ERAN HERMANOS?—Tú eres Hiro Hamada ¿cierto?

—Ah, si. Soy yo—respondí algo confuso a la interrogante por su inesperada aparición. ¿de dónde había salido?

—Hola, quizá no nos recuerdas. Mi nombre es Anna Miller y él es mi hermano Charles—La chica me tendió la mano y la estreché, Charles sólo bufó con molestia. Ella continuó:

—Disculpa si venimos a molestarte, pero es por una buena razón. Verás, Miguel ha estado muy extraño. Su actitud es la misma de siempre: es lindo y carismático, pero ya no tiene el mismo rendimiento: no se concentra, se queda dormido en clase, ha fallado mucho en las prácticas y un sinfín de malestares lo están agobiando. Le preguntamos qué le sucedía y nos dijo que no había dormido bien estas semanas, eso es evidente, pero nos contó acerca de la apuesta que había pactado contigo—Esa chica linda estaba sembrando tormento en mi mente con sus palabras. Sentía que hablaba con una profesora que estaba preocupada por su alumno estrella. Ella continuó diciendo:

—Casi reprueba una materia éste semestre por no ensayar lo suficiente y todos nos preocupamos. No puede sacrificar su beca por una absurda apuesta. Sin él, no es lo mismo—Esa chica se estaba poniendo muy sentimental al hablar de MI estúpido novio, pero se repuso de inmediato—Miguel está dejando de lado muchas cosas para cumplir su compromiso contigo. Así que… te pedimos que lo dejes respirar un momento.

La actitud de Anna comenzó a volverse un poco hostil. Pero mi asombro radicaba en la información nueva que ella estaba revelando ¿En serio Miguel estaba tan mal?

—¿Él… te dijo que se sentía mal por mi culpa?—pregunté muy temeroso

—No, pero nosotros lo intuimos. Y como amigos de Miguel, venimos a interceder por él—Respondió Charles—En resumen: Hamada, ya deja de estorbarle a Rivera.

—Hasta que él no me lo diga, no creeré que soy un estorbo—le respondí muy mordaz a Charles. Le comenté un poco más tranquilo a Anna—Yo no sabía nada de eso, es decir… no me contó nada.

Anna suspiró mientras miraba al suelo y decía:

— Sabemos que Miguel no te lo dijo para no preocuparte—Oh no, ¿acaso ellos sabían de mi relación con Miguel? ¡LE ADVERTÍ QUE NO DIJERA NA…!—Él es así, cuando se le mete algo a la cabeza y tiene que ver con cosas difíciles, como esa tonta apuesta, no descansa hasta obtener lo que quiere. Eres su amigo y no quería hacerte sentir culpable. Lo conozco, y me duele verlo tan desorientado. Por eso te pedimos esto, Hamada. Libera a Miguel de sus "responsabilidades" como esclavo y deja de aprovecharte de él.

—¿Aprovecharme de Miguel?—cuestioné casi gritando por la molestia que me generó esa rubia —Yo JAMÁS haría eso.

—Vamos Hamada, con nosotros no tienes que quedar bien. No te hagas el inocente—Charles tomó la palabra—No eres el tipo de amistad que Miguel se merece. Tú sólo lo usas a tu antojo para sacar provecho de su amabilidad y fuerza. ¿Crees que no sabemos que al final, quien termina cargando cada pedazo de metal es Miguel? ¿Qué el chico que te ayuda y literalmente te ha salvado el trasero en bastantes ocasiones es él?

—Estás equivocado, idiota. No me aprovecharía de él…—Ese imbécil estaba empezando a colmarme la paciencia.

—Nunca me equivoco, Hamada. Jamás—dijo acomodándose el cabello largo, pasando sus dedos por la parte frontal, peinándose hacia atrás. Tenía ganas de arrancarle los putos cabellos con el Megabot.

—Escuchen los dos—Miré a ambos con los brazos cruzados y mi mejor cara de pocker—Si piensan que me aprovecho de Miguel… es su problema. No me desgastaré en convencerlos de que es mentira. Y les pido que dejen de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Ustedes NO SABEN NADA. Entiendo que quieran protegerlo, pero Miguel no es un niño que está siendo controlado por mí. Fue decisión de Miguel atenerse a las consecuencias de la apuesta. Si él se siente incómodo, él debe decirlo ¿USTEDES QUÉ SE CREEN PARA OPINAR POR ÉL?.

—Ah, pensé que serías más… consciente—Dijo Anna. Me miró con dureza y por fin explotó—Aléjate de Miguel. Podrás ser un genio y lo que quieras, pero no permitiremos que Miguel sienta aprecio por alguien como tú; no mereces tenerlo como amigo. Así de simple.

—Eso no lo decides tú, lo decide él—Miré a ambos chicos y con una sonrisa burlona me despedí de ellos—Adiós, rubios superficiales.

Par de idiotas. Si supieran que en realidad soy el novio se morirían por el coraje.

Me fui de inmediato al dormitorio donde seguramente Miguel ya me estaba esperando, tenía que hablar con él y esclarecer todo esto.

Al llegar, tuvimos una intensa charla. Le platiqué sobre Anna y Charles, el pequeño percance que tuvimos y su necedad por culparme de sus desgracias recientes.

—Hiro, lamento todo eso. Hablaré con ese imbécil y con Anna para explicarles que no eres el culpable de nada.

—No tiene caso. Ellos están convencidos de que te controlo y que me aprovecho de ti.

— Ah, qué problema. Otro más…

Lo miré algo cansado y preocupado, y me atreví a cuestionarle:

—Miguel ¿Es cierto que has bajado en tus calificaciones?

Él me miró con cierta decepción y asintió.

—Es cierto. Pero no es por ti—Se apresuró a agregar—Sabes que pude coordinarme bien todo este tiempo, hasta yo me sorprendí de haberme organizado para ser tu esclavo, para practicar y para rendir en las clases.

— ¿Entonces?

—Lo que me tiene hasta la madre es el trabajo…

—Pero dijiste que era temporal. ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

— Pues sí… se supone que lo era. Pero las cosas se complicaron. El trabajo me absorbe gran parte de mis energías. Y no sólo eso… me es muy necesario en este momento.

— Miguel, dime la verdad. Hay algo que todavía no me has contado.

Miguel suspiró frustrado. Me tomó de una mano mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y me llevaba con él. Me tenía recostado en su pecho, mientras acariciaba mi cabello y miraba el techo.

— Hiro… creo que me iré de San Fransokio…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5

Nota del autor: ¡Haloooooooooo! Sorry not sorry, ya quería actualizar esta historia xD y es que el one-shot que estaba preparando es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora me siento chido, pero no es tan chido xD.

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Quizá me quieran matar, se los dije. xD Este cap me quedó todo extraño y siento que las cosas están súper revueltas, pero es necesario para el desarrollo de los siguientes acontecimientos. Y espero que se entienda el punto: Miguel si es esclavo de Hiro; Anna y Charles odian a mi precioso chinito y Miguel tiene un profesor todo culero :'( pero así es la cosa con éstos dos. XD

No tenía pensado agregar la mini-anécdota de la lucha, pero se me ocurrió a mitad del cap y dije "¿Meh, por qué no?", se me hizo muy tierno ese juego entre los dos (aunque Hiro se pasó).

Seguramente lo de Miguel no se lo esperaban ¿Qué creen que suceda en el próximo cap?

¡Será una sorpresaaaaaa! Quizá algo cliché… pero los dejaré con la duda 7u7r

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia :D. Aún debo responder todos los comentarios, pero neta que lo haré xD

¡Los quiero! Atte: Only Darkness.


	6. Chapter 6 OPCIONES,DECISIONES Y TÍA CASS

**Capítulo 6 "OPCIONES, DECISIONES Y TÍA CASS"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y de Coco no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA:** En este fic, los personajes principales (o sea, Hiro y Miguel) tienen +18 años. (Simplemente no puedo shipearlos de niños) Contenido +13 (por el momento), palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, mucho fluff 3

Ahora sí, ¡A leer!

 **Capítulo 6 "OPCIONES, DECISIONES Y TÍA CASS"**

Recibí la noticia como si de un golpe se tratara. Un golpe que iba directo a mi corazón

—¿Qué dices?—Me levanté, sosteniendo mi peso con los codos.

—Creo que me iré de la ciudad—Miguel miraba el techo con pesar. Se notaba cansado y muy decaído.

—Pero ¿Por qué? —Me levanté por completo y me senté en la cama—Miguel ¿Qué sucedió?

Él suspiró mientras también se levantaba. Lo miraba con preocupación, quería una respuesta de inmediato.

—Alguna vez te mencioné que mi familia me ayudaba a pagar el departamento en el que vivo.

Asentí, recordando el pequeño departamento de Miguel. No era muy grande, y era de los más económicos cercanos a la Universidad. Él continuó:

—Pues ese es el problema. Mi familia me envía dinero para los gastos del departamento. Sé que trabajan mucho para poderme mandar ese dinero; sin embargo, mi madre me llamó para decirme que Mamá Elena enfermó y que el dinero de las ventas de los zapatos estaba destinado para sus medicinas, pero que ya no podrían ayudarme a mantener el departamento. Además, últimamente, la venta ha bajado mucho.

—No puede ser…

—Tranquilicé a mi madre, le dije que yo me encargaría de todo y que no se preocupara. Por ahora, Mamá Elena está mejor, pero yo… agh, creí que podría controlarlo. No te mencioné nada porque no lo creí necesario. Pero… el stress, la enfermedad de Mamá Elena, la necesidad de que ellos reciban dinero… Por eso me puse a trabajar, pero me pagan muy poco por todo lo que hago.

— ¿En dónde trabajas?

—Trabajo en una zapatería y en un restaurante lavando trastes. A pesar de tener dos trabajos… me pagan muy poco porque "no tengo experiencia" y porque soy mexicano. Apenas y pude cubrir la renta de éste mes con horas extra. Busqué otros lugares para vivir, pero quedan sumamente lejos y en zonas horribles.

—Entonces… ¿Te irás porque no te queda opción?

—Exactamente… Intenté de todo, incluso pedí un dormitorio, pero no hay ninguno que esté desalojado.

Mi menté comenzó a dar vueltas. El problema era grave. Miguel estaba arriesgando su carrera, su dinero e incluso su salud. Y yo no quería tener un novio medio muerto a kilómetros de distancia.

—Miguel… ¿cuánto tiempo te dieron de prórroga?

—Sólo tengo una semana para pagar la renta de éste mes. Y si no la pago, me corren. El casero es un mequetrefe.

Me acerqué a Miguel para abrazarlo. Quería darle un poco de calma y de confianza. Me quedé pensando ¿cómo podría ayudarlo? Mi novio era un excelente músico y sabía que había luchado mucho para llegar hasta acá. Soportó de todo y apenas llevábamos poco tiempo de relación.

—Me pondré a trabajar también—le dije decidido.

—Ni lo pienses. Si mi carrera me exige mucho tiempo, tu maestría lo exige mucho más.

—Pero yo puedo…

— No Hiro, no te lo permitiría.

—Miguel… entonces… déjame ver cómo puedo ayudarte. Sólo… por favor, no te vayas.

Miguel se sonrojó y me tomó del rostro para besarme

—No quiero irme, Hiro. Veré cómo puedo avanzar…

—Pero no puedes bajar tus calificaciones, tu beca corre peligro. Sin beca, te irás y sin un lugar para vivir… también te irás. Déjame pensar.

Le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto.

1) ¿Trabajar? Bueno, era cierto que no podía trabajar mientras estudiaba la maestría.

2) ¿Vender mis cosas? No, quería a Miguel, pero nadie me daría mucho por algunos posters y proyectos que jamás terminé porque explotaron.

3) ¿Participar en peleas de robots? Con antecedentes legales no era una opción muy segura, y debía conseguir dinero para apostar, no sonaba mal, pero estaba descartada por el momento.

4) ¿Ofrecerme como ayudante de la Tia Cass? Sí, era una buena opción, y aliviaría un poco la nostalgia de mi tía por ya no verme tan seguido, pero sólo podría los fines de semana, además, mi tía no me pagaba… descartado.

De pronto, una idea cruzo por mi mente.

Recordé esa vez que Honey Lemon había pasado por una situación similar y se fue a vivir con Gogo. Miguel necesitaba reducir sus gastos y un lugar para vivir… ¡SI! esa era la solución: compartir un cuarto y por ende, compartir los gastos.

—Miguel, ¿Y si le pides a alguien que sea tu rommie?

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un compañero de cuarto, ya sabes. Compartir los gastos y la renta pero dos personas viven en un mismo espacio.

Miguel se quedó pensando

—No es una mala idea. Creo que funcionaría. Iré a preguntarle a algún compañero si quiere ser el rommie—contestó animado por la idea.

—Con tu carisma y talento, no será difícil encontrar a alguien en todo el campus que quiera ser rommie de Miguel Rivera—Le contesté mientras intentaba halagarlo. Sí, la noticia me había pegado duro como para halagar abiertamente a mi novio.

Sin embargo, en mis propias palabras noté algo INCÓMODO. Al inicio, Miguel no tenía muchos compañeros que lo tomaran en serio, pero ahora, después de su presentación, la mitad de la escuela eran súper fanáticos de MI músico. Pensándolo bien, el moreno ya tenía MUCHOS "AMIGOS". Y la mayoría eran chicas. Si Miguel preguntaba abiertamente que necesitaba un rommie, le lloverían cientos de chicas buscando alguna oportunidad con Miguel utilizando su necesidad como un pretexto; vivirían con él, lo verían cuando se cambiara, cuando tocaba la guitarra, cuando se bañara... Ese pensamiento me estremeció. NO, NO, NO, NO y NO. Siempre me percaté de esas miradas impuras que le dirigían a Miguel. ¿Acaso pensaban que era idiota o que no le prestaba atención a lo que ocurría alrededor de MI NOVIO?

Oh cierto, nadie más sabía que el genio Hiro Hamada era pareja del simpático músico Miguel Rivera…

— ¿Hiro?—La voz de Miguel me sacó de mis pensamientos— ¿Estás bien? De pronto pareces molesto.

—No… no es nada—No iba a admitirlo. Estaba celoso. MUY CELOSO.

—Oh bien. Déjame ver entonces quién puede ser mi rommie. Mientras, ya me tengo que ir al trabajo—Se acercó para abrazarme. Woah, los abrazos de Miguel siempre estaban llenos de afecto y de amor—Muchas gracias por escucharme y por darme una solución, Hiro. Te quiero.

—No es nada. Yo también.

Miguel me tomó de la barbilla y me dio un beso muy cálido al que yo correspondí con ganas. Luego de esto, se fue. Yo me quedé en mi dormitorio, mientras trataba de retomar pensamientos positivos, donde Miguel era inmune a todos los problemas que lo agobiaban o a las personas que querían algo con él, mientras yo les apuntaba con algún arma, como un rayo de protones…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Me junté con los chicos a la hora del almuerzo para platicarles la situación de Miguel. Todos estuvieron muy preocupados por la situación y les expliqué la idea del rommie.

—Buena idea, campeón—elogío Wasabi mientras colocaba cuidadosamente un poco de catpsup en su perfecto hot-dog.

—¿Por qué no eres tú el rommie de Miguel?—Preguntó Honey. Mientras abrazaba a Gogo—Así nos ocurrió a Gogo y a mí. Fue la mejor compañera de habitación.

—Suéltame ya.

—Lo siento jeje.

—No chicas, el dormitorio es pequeño para dos personas y… bueno, pondría en peligro la vida de Miguel. ¿Qué sucedería si de pronto estoy trabajando con un acelerador de partículas pero explota a media noche y Miguel queda hecho polvo?

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar eso. Sabían que a veces mis experimentos no salían del todo bien. Miguel lo sabía de sobra…

—Qué encantador escenario—dijo Gogo con sarcasmo.

—Pensándolo mejor, creo que es mucho más seguro que Miguel viva en otro lugar.

—¿Y no pensaste en ofrecerle asilo?—Pregunto Gogo mordisqueando una hamburguesa—Tía Cass tiene tu habitación desde hace tiempo desocupada. Podrías hablar con ella y acondicionar ese espacio para Miguel.

—Francamente, no lo había considerado—dije mientras masticaba el pollo frito que había conseguido en la cafetería.

Era una excelente idea, pero había un ligero problema; quizá Tía Cass se sintiera incómoda por tener al novio de su sobrino en su casa. Además mantener ese sitio intacto era un capricho mío y una necesidad.

—¡Chicos!—Saludó Miguel mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros. Voltee para saludarlo con el puño.

—¿Qué hay, Miguel?—Fred lo obligó a sentarse mientras se reían de no sé qué cosa rara. Ambos eran unos idiotas y entre idiotas se entendían.

—¿Qué cuentan?—Preguntó el morocho mientras me robaba una papa frita y se la comía con descaro.

— ¡Oye!

—Miguel, Hiro ya nos contó acerca de tu situación—habló Honey Lemon—¿Conseguiste una buena oferta o hay algún interesado?

—Pues sí—me alerté ante esta última declaración—Mi amiga Anna dijo que podía vivir con ella durante algún tiempo.

Oh no… eso sí que no. La imagen de Miguel durmiendo en la misma habitación de la rubia y conviviendo con ella envenenó mi mente y mi apetito desapareció

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?—pregunté fingiendo cierto desinterés.

—Que no—Miguel se encogió de hombros y tomó otra papa—Es una señorita, y un chico viviendo con una chica no es correcto… al menos no para Mamá Elena.

Me sorprendió el pensamiento tradicionalista que Miguel tenía. Pero en parte me alegró escuchar que la rubia fue rechazada. _JA-JA, en tu cara, perra oxigenada._ Miguel continuó:

—Dos chicas dijeron que podía compartir departamento con ellas, pero me asustaron—Miguel sintió escalofríos e hizo el ademán de sobarse los brazos mientras temblaba—Y "el güero superficial" me ofreció lo mismo, pero a todos les dije que no. A las chicas, por respeto, y a Charles porque me desagradan algunas cosas de él (me caga, para ahorrar explicaciones).

—Entonces ¿Todavía no consigues un lugar?—preguntó Honey.

—No como tal. Pero ya conseguiré algo.

Gogo sonrió maliciosa y le dijo a mi novio.

—¿Sabes, Miguel? Creo que la tía de Hiro tiene una habitación espaciosa que puede rentarte. Está en la antigua casa de Hiro, pero es lo suficientemente grande para que estés a gusto.

—Oh no… no quisiera incomodarla—Miguel se sonrojó de la nada. Me daban ganas de matar a Gogo.

—Vamos, piénsalo. Además Hiro está de acuerdo.

— ¿Yo?—pregunte incrédulo. Honey me golpeó con el codo—¡Ouch! Eso dolió.

— Vamos campeón, habla con tu tía. Conociéndola, no dirá que no—Dijo Wasabi limpiándose pulcramente con su servilleta.

—Bueno, no es mala idea—Dije un poco temeroso al imaginar la reacción de Tía Cass.

—En serio, está bien si Hiro o su tía no aceptan—Miguel seguía dudoso. Me cansé de esa actitud y de imaginar cómo asesinar a la mitad de mis amigos por habladores.

— No te preocupes. Hablaré con Tía Cass—tomé lo último de mi comida,

—¿Es en serio?—Los ojos de Miguel brillaban de gusto y felicidad. ¡JODER! ¡Esa mirada de cachorro era mi perdición! ¡Maldita sean los ojos grandes, redondos y brillantes debido a la lubricación ocular que tenía Miguel Rivera!

—Si Miguel, es un favor que te debo—Tomé mis cosas y le hice una señal con la cabeza para que me siguiera—Nos tenemos que ir, chicos. Miguel me ayudará con el proyecto del doctor Reynolds. Vamos Miguel—dije finalmente.

—¡Adiós chicos!—Se despidieron los demás.

Nos dirigimos al dormitorio. En el trayecto, Miguel me miraba completamente feliz. Al llegar al ascensor, aprovecho para besarme. Siempre me asaltaba de esa forma. Me tomó completamente desprevenido, pero no pude hacer más que enredar una mano en su cabello negro. Nos separamos al llegar al piso correspondiente.

—Si logras convencer a tu Tía, créeme que te agradeceré por siempre—me abrazó con cariño por la espalda. Tome una de sus manos entre las mías.

—No soy un mal novio después de todo ¿o sí?—le pregunté con suficiencia.

—No, mi amor—Ese sobre nombre era nuevo en el repertorio.

Debía hablar por teléfono con Tía Cass después de todo. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Seguramente se molestaría conmigo, en primera, porque no la había visitado, pero se molestaría aún más si se enteraba que su sobrino ya salía con alguien y ella ni entereda.

Pero eso podía resolverlo más adelante. Debía terminar el proyecto y con la ayuda de Miguel terminaría pronto… o eso supuse, porque mi novio podrá ser mano de obra barata, pero a veces era un idiota.

—Hiro, ¿para qué sirve esta cosa que parece un tinaco pequeño?—preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

—Es un capacitor electrolítico—dije sin siquiera mirarlo. Estaba revisando la programación y algunas herramientas—debe soldarse a esa baquelita.

—Oh…—Miguel era muy curioso. Inventaba nombres para todos y cada uno de los materiales que necesitaba o a las herramientas que iba usando.

—Miguel, pásame el cautín—extendí mi mano para soldar algunas partes delicadas y pequeñas.

— ¿El lapicito ese?—Preguntó.

—Sí, pero ten cuidado, no te vayas a…

—¡AUCH!—lo sabía, se quemó por enésima vez—Hijo de suquébarbaridad

En la habitación se escuchó cómo Baymax comenzaba a inflarse.

—¡Miguel!—me acerqué preocupado.

—Awwws, lo sabía. Te preocupas por mí—dijo chupándose la punta del dedo índice para después extender los brazos.

Nop, no iba a obtener un abrazo de mí. Sí me preocupaba el moreno, pero lo pasé de largo y tomé el cautín de manera segura.

—Ten cuidado, es edición limitada, no necesita lijarse y la punta no se desgasta—dije mientras me apresuraba para seguir con la máquina.

—Ahhhh, te preocupas más por una herramienta que puede perforarte la piel que por mí—dijo, casi haciendo un berrinche.

Baymax se infló por completo y de dirigió a Miguel.

—Hola, soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal.

—Hola Bay—dijo con más confianza.

—En una escala del 1 al 10, ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor?

—Creo que un tres. Fue sólo una quemadura.

Baymax le aplicó una pomada en la zona afectada y Miguel le agradeció. Estando más tranquilo me miró con dolor fingido.

—Es increíble que un robot con forma de inflable se preocupe más por mí que mi propio novio.

—Miguel, no seas tan dramático. Si no me preocupara por ti, ¿crees que hablaría con mi tía para rentarte ese cuarto?—pregunté

—oh bueno… es cierto—dijo por fin, convencido ante mi lógica.

Pasó el rato y él comenzó a tocar la guitarra. Lo callé de un almohadazo. Necesitaba concentración al máximo, ya venía la parte más difícil: EL MALDITO CÓDIGO

—Hiro…

—Eh—dije sin despegar la vista del monitor.

—Me gustas mucho.

—Qué bien—Agh, no otra vez. No corría como debía ser.

—Hiro…

—¿Qué?—Oh, creo que ese era error de principiante. A ver… reset, plots, with(plots)…

—Te quiero—Dijo Miguel mientras se acostaba en mi cama con mucha confianza y se ponía de cabeza.

—Ajá—pero ese no era el paso. Fuck, me faltaron los rangos…

—Hiro—Miguel tomó su guitarra otra vez y toco una escala en alguna nota musical, yo qué se.

—Sin música—Dije mientras corregía el código.

—Te pareces a Mamá Elena—dijo molesto.

—Súper—No, no era eso. Ahora me marcaban tres errores… ¿Qué carajos?

—Pfff… Hiro—dijo Miguel sentándose en el piso.

—Eh—¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉEEEE?

—Tu pelo me da cosa, parece que hubo una pelea de pájaros allá arriba—dijo tratando de molestarme.

—Lo mismo digo—Ah, era por eso…

—Hiro— Me llamó un poco más demandante Miguel.

—What—Listo… debía ser esto lo último…

—Me estoy enamorando—quizá lo dijo con sinceridad, quizá no. Fingía escucharlo pero en realidad no lo hacía. Según Miguel, esa fue la primera vez que me dijo indirectamente "te amo" pero yo sólo recuerdo ese maldito letrero de "ERROR" en la pantalla de mi computadora.

—Mj, yo también—solté sin pensarlo.

Miguel volteó la silla justo cuando tecleaba las últimas instrucciones y daba "ENTER". Él estaba eufórico.

—¡WOAH!, IDIOTA, ESPERA, ESTOY HACIENDO ALGO IMPORTANTE—me volteé sólo para encontrar el maldito aviso de "ERROR"—¡AAAAAAGHHHHH!

Me jalé los cabellos y estrellé mi cabeza contra el teclado de la computadora.

—Déjame adivinar—soltó Miguel intentando abrazarme todavía.

—Soy un fracaso—Me alejé de la computadora y empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación—Le diré al profesor Reynolds que no fui capaz de lograr ni un solo avance en ésta cosa. Me echarán de la Universidad, terminaré viviendo bajo el puente de San Fransokio con sólo una caja de cartón y con Mochi haciéndome compañía.

No hay duda de que aquel ser que aguantara mis caprichos y mis arrancones de frustración se merecía el cielo. Y bueno, Miguel era esa persona.

—Tranquilo, sólo es un problemita de numeritos y ya. No exageres—dijo Miguel observando la computadora, al parecer analizando algo. ¿Acaso se había vuelto experto en programación en sólo cinco segundos?

—No es sólo eso—dije aún dando vueltas—Agggggh, es que yo no…

—Hiro—Miguel me atrapó entre sus brazos intentando abrazarme y mirándome con esos ojos que, quién sabe cómo, terminaban tranquilizándome. Miguel tenía ese efecto en las personas. Lograba tranquilizarlas, a pesar de su personalidad tan intensa y acelerada. Tenía un efecto mágico en mí, otra razón para tenerlo cerca: me brindaba calma—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Uffff—dije intentando inhalar y exhalar—ya estoy bien.

—Perfecto—Señaló la computadora—Creo que ya vi el problema. No sé lo que hiciste, y en realidad es algo sumamente tonto… pero he visto todas esas letritas antes y hay algo que no cuadra.

Abrí los ojos. ¿Cómo era posible?

—Miguel, ¿Tú entiendes esto?—pregunté sorprendido.

—Ah… no en realidad—dijo rascándose la nuca—No entiendo ni jota de lo que está escrito ahí, pero…

—Pero…—Estaba impaciente.

—¿No debías ponerle punto y coma o dos puntos al final de cada oración?—preguntó Miguel un poco abochornado—Sólo digo… Es que antes vi que hacias todo eso y SIEMPRE colocabas un puntito en todo. Y en esa última línea, falta ese puntito.

Fui corriendo directamente al computador. Miré todo y… sí. Por un signo de puntuación ya me había proyectado a vivir como vagabundo.

—Es cierto—Dije con algo de derrota. Corregí ese pequeño incidente—aunque no creo que sólo sea eso…

Di un último ENTER y el maldito programa empezó a correr sin trabas ni fallos.

—Ah no ma, sí era eso—dijo Miguel sonriendo—¿Lo ves? No era tan grave.

—Funciona—Me quedé atónito. Era un error de principiante, un error de bebés… Y yo… bueno. Creo que les sucede lo mismo a los matemáticos que se equivocan en un signo.

Con esto confirmaba que Miguel era un excelente observador. No del entorno, no de las personas, sino de algo concreto… Cierto, él me había dicho que sus partituras necesitaban de un análisis rápido o algo asi… Incluso tenía esa habilidad de deducción o de "atar cabos" para llegar a una conclusión. En pocos términos: Miguel era inteligente.

—¡Bien! ¡Lo hiciste, amor! Ahora, a cambio, déjame darte un besito—acercó sus labios a los míos.

Lo acepté con gusto, porque sabía que Miguel podía ser molesto, brusco, necio, aferrado, persistente, demasiado entregado y se dejaba llevar más por su corazón y por sus impulsos que por su mente, pero también era dulce, un excelente músico, carismático, empático (pinche inteligencia emocional), un alma libre y obviamente una buena persona.

Para sacar a una persona como yo del colapso nervioso, o para provocarme uno, sólo necesitaba una mirada o una acción, que me calmara o que me sacara de quicio. Y sólo miguel podía hacer eso. Para lograrlo, debes ser inteligente y saber jugar bien tus cartas.

En conclusión: Miguel era un inteligente con síndrome de idiota. Sí, eso debía ser.

 _ **Mucho más tarde…**_

—¿Bueno?—contestó mi tía del otro lado de la línea.

—Tia Cass—traté de sonar tranquilo.

—¡Hola Hiro! ¿Cómo estás?—contestó con su carisma habitual.

—Bien Tía… es que quería hablar de un asunto delicado contigo—Creo que no tenía tacto diciendo algunas cosas… porque de inmediato le conté la situación de Miguel. Tal y como esperaba, Tía Cass se conmovió y al parecer quería ayudarlo.

Bien, el primer paso ya estaba resuelto. Ahora…el paso número dos.

—Y perdona…pero hay algo que todavía no te he dicho—suspiré para aminorar la descarga de información que mi pobre tía iba a recibir.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Pues… supongamos, es un caso hipotético, que nada tiene que ver con la realidad… Que Miguel… ya es.. bueno… ya lleva una relación con un sobrino y que ese sobrino no te ha dicho nada…claro, un caso hipotético.

Tía Cass se quedó callada. Pensé que se había quedado en shock y que debía enviar a Baymax a su casa de inmediato. Hasta que escuché su grito

—¡AHHHHH! ¡HIROOOOO!-No había estado tan mal. Supuse que estaba feliz. Aunque eso provocara un daño permanente a mi oreja izquierda por recibir tal cantidad de decibeles— ¿Estás jugando?

—Dije que era un caso

—Eso que te lo crean los demás, yo no.

—Tía...

—Ah, ahora entiendo. Estoy feliz y enojada. Feliz porque mi sobrino ya tiene novio—me causó escalofrios—pero enojada porque no me habías contado nada. Jovencito, tenemos que hablar.

—No te preocupes, Tia. Mañana te presentaré a Miguel formalmente...

—¡Claro! Quiero conocer al ser que fue capaz de conquistar a mi sobrino sin ser un robot o haber provocado explosiones de por medio.

—Uh... gracias por tu apoyo.

—De nada...oh dios, voy a preparar las alitas picantes, de esas que te duermen la lengua. Después de todo, es mexicano ¿verdad?

Bien, creo que mi Tía estaba más emocionada que yo al ver a mi novio. Sonreí, pensando en que esos dos iban a llevarse muy bien.

—De acuerdo, le van a encantar a Miguel. Debo colgar Tía, nos vemos

—Nos vemos mañana, Hiro. Los estaré esperando.

Colgué el teléfono, mirando al cielo para suplicar una sola cosa: MIGUEL, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, NO VAYAS A COMETER ALGUNA ESTUPIDEZ.

 _ **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

Miguel y yo nos encontrábamos afuera del Café de Tía Cass. En todo el tiempo que lo conocía, el cual no era mucho, jamás vi a Miguel tan nervioso. Tenía un ramo de flores que pretendía regalarle a mi tía.

—Hiro... oye, no estoy seguro de esto—estaba casi transpirando. Sujetaba el ramo con fuerza.

—¿En serio estoy escuchando esto? Tú no eres Miguel, a MIguel lo secuestraron los aliens...

—Deja de jugar... esto es serio.

—Miguel, Ya habíamos venido éste sitio y jamás te vi así de agitado.

—Sí, pero tu tía no estaba...

— Vas a conocer a mi Tía Cass. Dijiste que no te ibas a "echar para atrás" y como tú dices "NO TE RAJES" o de lo contrario, te diré cobarde

—No soy un cobarde... es que... no entiendes... Conoceré a tu Tía, quien es como tu madre… Y eso es demasiado importante. Hubiera preferido… no sé, llevarla a cenar a algún lugar y presentarme formalmente como tu novio.

Me estremecí al escuchar tal confesión. Bueno, mi familia no era tan tradicionalista, pero las familias japonesas tenían esas costumbres. Sólo presentabas a la novia o al novio a tu familia cuando era seguro que se iban a casar.

—Oh bueno, no te preocupes. Conocer a la familia de tu novio no suena mal, menos si es en un café.

—Si lo dices así, no suena nada mal-dijo mientras me abrazaba

—¡Hey! Aléjate de mí, tienes flores en la mano! ¿Quieres matarme?

—No, pero ¿no es romántico eso de "morir en los brazos de tu amado"?—dijo Miguel, fanfarroneando un poco e intentando darme un beso para calmarse. Lo detuve y me safé como pude.

—Engreído, eso suena a una novela trágica o una telenovela barata—me acomodé el cabello (bueno, no había mucho que hacer) y le hice una señal para que me siguiera.

Abrí la puerta del café y saludé a lo lejos a mi Tía Cass.

—¡Hola tía!

—¡Hiro!—corrió de lleno a abrazarme. Aún extrañaba esos abrazos tan seguidos, llenos de amor y "apapachos" como suele llamarlos Miguel.

—Que niño tan malo eres. No has venido en meses a verme.

— Lo siento, es que estábamos muy ocupados—me separé de mi tía y me hice a un lado para señalar la puerta—Además, debo presentarte a alguien.

Miré hacia atrás y señale a Miguel. Él parecía estático, demasiado rígido para mi gusto.

—Tía, él es Miguel, mi compañero de Universidad y… mi novio.

—M-mucho gus-to seño…ra—Dijo Miguel. Sip, estaba MUY NERVIOSO

—Mucho gusto Miguel—dijo mi tía un tanto desconcertada. ¡Y COMO NO! Si le había dicho que Miguel era como una bomba que jamás dejaba de moverse, y él sólo estaba ahí, como piedra tartamudeando.

—Discúlpalo, es que esta muy nervioso.

—No me ayudes, Hiro—dijo por fin. Suspiró frustrado.

—Ohhhhh, así que es eso. ¡No te preocupes Miguel!—Tía Cass le extendió los brazos para abrazarlo. Él, a pesar de dudar, se acercó y recibió su abrazo. Y eso estaba borrando toda incomodidad—No te pongas nervioso, sólo soy la tía de Hiro.

El abrazo de Tía Cass también tiene un efecto relajante en las personas, y en Miguel parecía liberador.

—Ahhhhh, un peso menos—dijo él sonriendo y recordando súbitamente el regalo—éstas son para usted. Es que… ya sabe, conocer a la familia de Hiro es muy importante para mí.

Oh… Tía Cass lo miró con dulzura. Estaba funcionando.

—Mi nombre es Miguel Rivera—dijo por fin, tomando una mano de mi tía y llevándosela a la boca—Soy estudiante de intercambio y soy el novio de Hiro. Encantado de conocerla, señorita Cass.

—Oh Miguel, por favor, de ahora en adelante, sólo dime Cass—dijo mi tía sonrojándose levemente.

Justo como lo intuí, se hicieron grandes amigos, de algún modo. Compartían anécdotas de sus vidas, risas por los recuerdos vergonzosos en los que yo estaba involucrado y obviamente, hablaron también de Tadashi. A pesar de apenas conocerse, Miguel ya era la adoración de mi Tía.

Estábamos comiendo las alitas picantes que me encantaban, y de verdad nos sorprendimos porque Miguel ni se inmutó al probarlas. Sólo dijo que sentía cosquillas en la lengua pero nada fuera de lo común… Resistencia mexicana, supongo.

—Ay Miguel, eres un encanto—dijo mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de café—Entonces, no veo ningún problema en que uses por ahora la habitación de Hiro.

— ¡De verdad te lo agradezco, Mamá Cass!—se le salió el comentario, mi tía lo miró con sorpresa y luego con una sonrisa característica de ella—Pero ¿cuánto será de la renta? Le juro que será sólo un tiempo…

—Ni lo menciones, no pagarás renta. Es un favor que Hiro y yo te estamos haciendo. Además, te mereces un premio por soportar los arranques de Hiro.

— ¡HEY! Aún sigo aquí—interrumpí su charla, pero me ignoraron por completo.

— No, no, no, ¿Cómo cree? Mínimo, déjame ayudarte en el café, por lo que veo, hay muchos clientes y atiendes la cafetería tú sola. Entonces puedo ser mesero y lavatrastos—Miguel sonrió con sinceridad. Y yo me preguntaba cómo era que estaba celoso de mi propio novio al ver que se estaba robando el cariño de mi tía, que hasta ese momento, sólo estaba dirigido a mí.

— ¿En serio?—Tía Cass estaba sorprendida con la amabilidad de ese chico—Dios, eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Sí, lo digo en serio. Además, puedo ofrecer shows para ambientar o algo así, después veremos qué se nos ocurre, pero ésta será la mejor cafetería de todo San Fransokio—dijo Miguel con entusiasmo.

—Hiro, ya puedes irte, tu novio estará bien aquí conmigo—mi tía sonrió.

—Ah tía… pero él no se mudará hasta…

—Puede hacerlo mañana mismo si gusta.

—¿De verdad? MUCHAS GRACIAS MAMÁ CASS—dijo el morocho mientras abrazaba eufóricamente a mi tía

—"Oh bueno, ya deja de abrazarla, Miguel"—pensé mientras mordía el popote de mi malteada.

—Bien chicos. Pues debo regresar al trabajo. Ya saben que las cosas aquí son estresantes.

—No te preocupes tía, me dio gusto verte—dije mientras me levantaba para abrazarla.

Tía Cass extendió los brazos para ambos. Nos acercamos y la abrazamos los dos. La escena era graciosa porque ambos éramos más altos que ella y nos agachamos demasiado para recibir su abrazo.

—Y me dio mucho gusto conocerte Miguel. Empezarás a trabajar conmigo mañana mismo si es posible.

— De acuerdo—sonrió Miguel—Por el momento, debo ir a mi último día de trabajo en la zapatería. Los dejo—se despidió de Tía Cass con un sonoro beso en la mejilla y de mí con un beso en los labios.

Yo estaba sonrojado a más no poder ¡LO MATARÍA! ¡NO ESTABA EN EL PLAN PONERSE CARIÑOSOS ENFRENTE DE MI TÍA!

Miguel tomó su sudadera y salió del café a toda prisa. Cuando lo vi alejarse, miré a mi tía y le pregunté

—Y… ¿Qué te pareció?—Pregunté con interés.

—Hiro, tu novio es un amor. Definitivamente es la persona que imaginé para ti—dijo con sinceridad.

— Pero sigue siendo molesto conmigo—me quejé a medias, porque una sonrisa atravesó mi rostro. Lo había aceptado…

—A pesar de que no te diste cuenta, Miguel te mira con un profundo amor. Hiro—mi tía tomó mi mejilla y acomodó mi cabello desgarbado— Cuídense mucho los dos, son una pareja muy divertida. Y trátalo bien, porque las personas como Miguel no se encuentran muy a menudo.

Las palabras de mi tía eran muy dulces. Pero certeras; Miguel era un tipo especial para mí. Como él había dicho antes

"No tengo idea de cómo termine esto, pero lucharé porque esto funcione"

—Ten por seguro que lo haré—dije con decisión.

— Si, cariño. Me alegro mucho—su tono de voz cambió a uno más juguetón—Además, ya tendrás una excusa para venir al café más seguido.

— ¡TÍA CASS!

—Ay Hiro, te quiero. Ven, otro y ya—un último abrazo antes de despedirnos fue mi compensación de ese día.

Regresé a mi dormitorio de la Universidad para descansar. Había sido agotador.

Encendí la máquina de escaneo portátil (la máquina que había construido con Miguel hace tiempo), al final no la desarme, pero la convertí en una pequeña lámpara. Me senté a escribir en un pequeño diario mis avances del proyecto, para finalizar con la charla que tuvimos con Tía Cass ese día.

Encendí a Baymax y le conté lo sucedido. Mi amigo me escaneó y determino que los niveles de dopamina eran sumamente altos. Estaba muy emocionado, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, me sentía muy feliz.

A partir de ese día, las cosas comenzaron a mejorar bastante. Miguel empezó a empacar sus cosas del departamento para trasladarse a mi antiguo cuarto y decidí ayudarlo. Cosas inesperadas venían en camino, desde luego. Pero de eso hablaré después…

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6**

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_ ¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEN! Pues no, Miguelín no se nos va. Se queda :D

No tengo mucho que decir, sólo ¡GRACIAS, TÍA CASS! Pensé que era necesario incluir la conversación y la primera impresión que Tía Cass iba a tener de Miguel. Por supuesto, se iban a llevar muy bien.

Y bueno, debo gritar ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Porque llegamos a las 500 visualizaciones! Chicos, de verdad, muchísimas gracias.

Cuando empecé este fic, pensé que sería solo un one-shot. Todo empezó mientras escuchaba "La Malagueña Salerosa" y la letra me hizo imaginar que Miguel le cantaba esa canción a Hiro, más que nada por el verso " _ **Qué bonitos ojos tienes…. Debajo de esas dos cejas, debajo de esas dos cejas, que bonitos ojos tienes**_ "; en lo personal, creo que la parte de Hiro que más le gusta a Miguel son sus ojos, porque reflejan muchas cosas que él mismo oculta. Mi tierno y dulce Hiro es expresivo (de una manera extraña…) pero no tiene el valor suficiente para decir cómo se siente o para hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos; lo que le pase, se lo guarda e intenta lidiar con eso sólo. Y bueno, a Miguel le gustan las personas difíciles XD.

Luego pensé en miles de cosas que quería escribir, miles de situaciones que bien podrían quedar como para hacer un fic, y así nacio "Tan Sólo Un Instante" porque las ideas y los momentos duran eso: sólo un instante. Y esos pequeños momentos logran formar grandes historias.

Eeeeeeen fin, en el siguiente capítulo, (no estoy segura todavía) verán una parte de Miguel que no creían ver JAMÁS, bueno, casi. Saben que amo todo tipo de música (si no lo sabían, ya se los dije) y pondré un poco de mis gustos "preferentes" en el siguiente cap.

Miguel y Hiro conocerán los talentos del otro un poquito más… Y bueno… se enterarán de muchísimas cosas.

Eso es todo lo que les puedo adelantar. ;)

Los quiero muchísimo. Atte: Only Darkness.


	7. Chapter 7 PRESAGIO

CAPÍTULO 7 "PRESAGIO"

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA:** En este fic, los personajes principales (Miguel y Hiro) son mayores de 18 años. Contenido +15, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, fluff y mariposas por todos lados. Iugh XD ok no.

 **DEDICATORIA:** Chicos, de verdad, les estoy muy agradecida… me ahorraré las palabras para el final de éste capítulo. **LE QUIERO DEDICAR ÉSTOS CAPS** , SI NO ES QUE TODO EL FIC COMPLETO **A ALGUNAS PERSONAS QUE SON MI INSPIRACIÓN MÁXIMA** (ADEMÁS DE URESHI-SAN)

Me refiero a:

 **NanaGalan**.- Jajaja no lo podía creer, jamás pensé que lo llegarías a leer… ¡Hermosa!, simplemente tu trabajo me encanta. Todo el contenido que publicaste y que nos estás brindando es PRECIOSO (Tu arte es asdfghjkl divino 3). No sabes cuánta inspiración me brindaste para seguir con este fic, así que de manera indirecta contribuiste a que lo escribiera ;)

Soy tu fan y te agradezco de corazón estar leyendo esta historia. Me haces MUY FELIZ. 3 3 3 te dedico estos caps (ya todos, alv) porque me inspiraste y me recargaste la pila al 100% con tus comentarios tan bonitos ;) me esforzaré chingón .

 **Kellen S. Hakuen**.- La neta, me caes re-bien. Me dejaste en shock total al saber que este fanfic te había gustado... Casi me muero alv. Me encanta tu trabajo y aprecio que estés leyendo esto. Desde que leí tus drabbles supe definir más o menos la personalidad de Hiro y de Miguel. Así que tienes mucho que ver en todo lo que estoy escribiendo ;) no puedo hacer más que dedicarte todos los pinches capítulos de este fic… 3 con todo el heart. 3

 **AxureeRheeid.-** Por ser una de las personas que me inspiró muchísimo con su fic "Tesis de un amor de verano" y por tener esa alma tan cálida. No tengo idea de si lo está leyendo o no, pero un cachito de mi corazón se lo llevó su historia. No puedo hacer más que dedicarle todos los capítulos llenos de fluff a ella también, porque se lo merece. Así de simple.

Creo que me explayé bastantito… pero no importa XD Ahora sí, ¡A LEER!

 **CAPÍTULO 7 "PRESAGIO"**

Faltaba una semana para que las evaluaciones del semestre finalizaran y otra más para salir de vacaciones; me encontraba con Miguel en el cuarto de su departamento, empacando las cajas que iba a utilizar para mudarse con Tía Cass. Joder, a pesar de vivir en un departamento pequeño, el moreno tenía DEMASIADAS COSAS.

—Uff, ya terminé con esto—miré al lado para corroborar que no sobraran libros de música y que las otras cinco cajas se encontraban en el mismo lugar donde las dejé.

—Ponlas acá, por favor—Miguel cargaba otras dos cajas donde se supone iban sus fotografías familiares.

—No entiendo cómo tienes tantas cosas si vives sólo.

—Ay Hiro, pues iba a estar lejos de mi familia por mucho tiempo; me mandaron de todo para "sobrevivir en una ciudad gringa".

—Suena lógico, pero digo… diez álbumes familiares son demasiados ¿no crees?

—Es para no extrañarlos—dijo Miguel mientras tomaba asiento sobre otras cajas que contenían quién sabe qué—Cuando desempaque, te mostraré las fotos de mi familia.

—Suena genial—Un momento… sí, sonaba muy bien. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar en la posibilidad de ver a un Miguel pequeño en las fotos. Seguramente ese mocoso fue muy tierno de niño.

—Y te los presentaré cuando vayamos a Santa Cecilia en vacaciones—Miguel se animó y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Esas palabras estaban cargadas de seguridad. Yo dudé un poco, es decir… bueno, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había salido con él, pero ya me quería llevar a su pueblo en México para que conociera a su familia… Y no sonaba mal… para nada.

Me levanté para acomodar las cajas donde Miguel me había dicho, pero me tropecé con alguna cosa que estaba por ahí. Maldito desorden.

—¡HIRO! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?—Preguntó Miguel desde la cocina.

—Si, no hay problema—Me sobé la cabeza. Me había golpeado con la pata de la cama—ugh… ¿Qué?—me pregunté a mi mismo, pues algo había llamado mi atención.

Debajo de la cama había un estuche de guitarra, se veía muy resistente. Supuse que era el estuche que protegía una guitarra acústica. Sin embargo, había otra cosa…

—No te creo nada—Miguel entró sosteniendo un vaso con agua para mí. Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo y me lo dio en la mano.

—Woah, Miguel… ¿Qué es eso?

—No es nada, sólo son otras dos guitarras.

—¿Cuántas guitarras tienes?—me sorprendí. Sólo le había visto una en todo este tiempo.

—Pues son tres en total… la que llevo a la escuela, ésta guitarra que pertenecía a mi tatarabuelo—dijo mientras señalaba el estuche—y una extra.

—Pero ese estuche se ve diferente—señalé una funda de tela sencilla con bordes rojos y zip negro.

—Ah sí… luego te explicaré.

Dio por muerto el tema, pero no había que ser tonto para adivinar. Era una guitarra eléctrica.

—¡MUÉSTRAMELA!—demandé con capricho.

—¡Hiro, respétame!—dijo mi estúpido novio mientras se cubría con ambas manos su entrepierna.

Yo no procesé la información de inmediato, hasta que un foco se prendió y mis neuronas descifraron el mensaje.

—¡ME REFIERO A LA GUITARRA!—vociferé, con un sonrojo que me cubría hasta las orejas—¡AMBAS GUITARRAS!

—Ahhhhhhh—dijo haciéndose el desentendido. Miguel sacó los estuches y abrió primero el la funda negra. Una preciosa guitarra eléctrica salió de ahí. Era una Ibañez color negro, con cuerdas doradas. Muy al estilo de Miguel, pero sin concordar del todo…

—¡Esta genial! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías tocar esta cosa?—pregunté al tiempo que tomaba la guitarra por el brazo y la examinaba minuciosamente.

—Es que no se me ocurrió—se rascó la mejilla y sonrió de lado, dejando ver ese hoyuelo que tanto me gustaba—Después de aprender a tocar con la guitarra acústica, aprendí a tocar la guitarra eléctrica. No me apasiona tanto, pero me gusta.

—¿Y qué tocabas?—pregunté curioso, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el talí y lo deslizaba detrás de mi espalda Hice el ademán de tocar la guitarra al estilo de Angus Young.

—Mira, ahora soy un guitarrista como tú, pero más guapo.

—Parece que te está dando un ataque—comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Lo miré mal y le aventé un pedazo de periódico que estaba por ahí regado.

—Primero responde la pregunta, ¿Qué tocabas?

—Ah, pues… algo clásico. Rock en español y luego en inglés—Miguel se encogió de hombros un poco apenado.

—Cool— de verdad me impresioné, Miguel era una caja de sorpresas—Cuéntame más.

—Verás, cuando cumplí 15 mis padres me llevaron a la capital para inscribirme al bachillerato, y ahí tuve compañeros que gustaban de ese tipo de música. El rock en español me fascinaba, pero en inglés me era indiferente, hasta que escuché una versión un tanto… gringa, de "La Malagueña Salerosa"

— ¿Y por eso te llamó la atención?

—Jajaja, sí, todo lo que sea música me gusta: Rock, pop, rancheras, clásica, batachata, cumbia. Incluso el metal…

—Quién lo diría… tengo un novio versátil.

—Sí, soy muuuuuy versátil—dijo Miguel mientras dejaba el vaso en el buró y se acercaba a mí— _¿Quieres que te toque algo_?—preguntó mientras me pedía la guitarra y me abrazaba con la otra mano.

—No, primero debemos terminar con todo esto—dije aún sin entender el doble sentido de esa oración.

—Me dan ganas de alburearte, pero en inglés no suena tan chido—comenzó a reírse mientras volvía a guardar la guitarra—En fin, sólo traje esta guitarra para venderla si era necesario.

Cuando dijo eso, sólo podía vislumbrar mortificación en su cara. No le agradaba la idea de vender sus cosas, y mucho menos una guitarra, la ocupara o no.

—Venderías primero tu alma antes que una de tus guitarras.

—Nah, no tanto así… bueno, sí. Me mata la idea de deshacerme de la eléctrica, sin embargo, sí la vendería—señaló la guitarra eléctrica—Pero ésta otra…

Miguel miró con profundo cariño y amor el estuche. Lo tomó y saco el instrumento. Era una guitarra preciosa, barnizada, de color blanco, con detalles en color negro muy precisos, dándole aspecto de una calavera. En el clavijero estaba dibujada una dentadura, y uno de los dientes estaba pintado de color dorado.

—Wow… impresionante…

—¿Verdad? Es la guitarra de mi tatarabuelo, Héctor Rivera…—Miguel tomó la guitarra y la empezó a tocar. El primera acorde, el segundo acorde, rasgueos, escalas…

—¿Te la dejó como herencia?—pregunté casi hipnotizado por la imagen. Ver a alguien tan apasionado, te hace valorar lo que él hace. Y ver de cerca a Miguel tocando con amor… fue un espectáculo precioso. El más… lindo, que hubiera visto.

—No… en realidad, la tome prestada sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

— ¿¡LA ROBASTE!?—adiós momento mágico.

—Si lo dices así, suena horrible... Pero técnicamente, sí. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Robar es malo, Miguel.

—Lo sé, Hiro. Pero te contaré de eso después—escuché un gruñido, eran los intestinos de ambos.

—Ugggghhhh, ya me dio hambre…

—Si gustas podemos ir a comer cerca de aquí—dije mientras todavía observaba la hermosa guitarra-calavera que Miguel tenía sujeta entre sus manos.

—Es raro que lo propongas tú, pero suena genial. —dijo, mientras guardaba todo en su lugar.

—Por comida, puedo hacer muchas cosas, hasta las impensables—dije con desdén bien fingido para despistar a mi novio.

—Bueno ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al Morimoto Restaurant.

Íbamos caminando por la calle. Era un día soleado como cualquier otro. La sombra de los aparadores me protegían contra los horribles rayos solares. Estaba atándome una agujeta cuando algo llamó mi atención: del otro lado de la acera, creí ver a un viejo conocido... O algo así. En realidad, ese tipo no me conocía, pero yo siempre lo había visto en las peleas de robots. Era como un presagio de que una pelea estaba cerca. Me quedé pensando en una posibilidad… una pequeña… pero se difuminó antes de que pudiera estructurarla bien, pues escuché la voz de Miguel.

—Hiro, no te quedes atrás. Que lento eres

—¿A quién le llamas lento?

—Vamoooos, a este paso jamás llegaremos al restaurante.

Deje de ver al tipo y comencé a acelerar el paso. Me acerqué a Miguel y discretamente lo empuje para que se cayera.

—¡AHHH!, ¿Que rayos...?

—¡Quien llegue al último paga!—dije mientras salía disparado hacia el restaurante

Miguel me miró con sus ojos retadores, se levantó y trató de alcanzarme

—Pinche chino, ¡Que tramposo eres!

—¿Quién es el lento ahora?

Llegamos al restaurante japonés, el Morimoto Restaurant más cercano que encontramos. Era lugar pequeño y económico, pero la comida era bastante deliciosa. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos; el lugar estaba decorado de forma tradicional; las mesas eran bajitas, los cojines bastante grandes y cómodos. Daba una sensación de privacidad muy agradable. Miguel se sentó en frente mío.

La mesera nos pasó las cartas; yo elegí onigiris rellenos de chocolate y Miguel... Por primera vez, Miguel comió sushi.

—Pensé que... Sabría asqueroso. Es pescado crudo—dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo.

—Sabe bien—concorde, mientras comía otro pedazo de sushi, robado del plato de Miguel.

—Pero prefiero los tamales de Mamá Elena—Dijo con sinceridad.

Miguel comía con la mano, porque no podía sostener los palillos correctamente.

—Si quieres, podemos pedir un tenedor—sugerí, con tono de burla.

—De preferencia si... Ah, no mames. Pinche pescado—Dijo Miguel, mientras otro pedazo de sushi se deshacía entre sus manos.

Tome con los palillos un pequeño onigiri de arroz y lo lleve a mi boca. Me di cuenta de que estaba muy sabroso, y al ver el sufrimiento de mi novio decidí compartirle el bocadillo que todavía sujetaba entre los palillos.

—Toma, está muy bueno—dije mientras acercaba los palillos a su boca.

—¿No está envenenado?

—No, tonto—voltee los ojos, ¿En serio creía que envenenaría a mi esclavo personal?—Ya, abre—Volví a insistir.

Él tomó el pedazo de onigiri y lo masticó. Se veía muy contento, incluso le brillaron los ojos y empezó a masticar más rápido.

—Woooow, está muy bueno—trago el bocado y se limpió la boca.

De repente, se quedó mudo.

—¿Miguel? ¿Pasa algo?

—...

—¿Sí necesitas un tenedor?

—...

—¿Te estás asfixiando?

—...

—Asiente tres veces si no puedes hablar por la carencia de oxígeno...

—Hiro...

—Ya habla, me estás desesperando

—¿Eso fue un beso indirecto?

—Espera, ¿qué?

No me esperaba la reacción de Miguel. Sonrío con picardía mientras se acercaba un poco a mi.

—Fue un beso indirecto... Si querías un beso, solo debes pedirlo.

Miguel se acercó otro poco dando un pequeño salto todavía sentado.

—Un ¿beso indirecto?

Un saltito más.

Beso indirecto... ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se refería?

—Si, mi amor...

Otro saltito más. Analice la situación. Un ósculo (mejor conocido como beso) se propiciaba cuando una persona entraba en contacto por medio de sus labios con una superficie cualquiera...

—Pero yo no pegue mis labios a una superficie... oh no.

—Oh si.

Otro saltito...

Ya lo entendía. Mis labios tocaron los palillos, y los palillos tocaron los labios de Miguel...¡Fuck!

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

Miguel ya estaba casi pegado a mí. Me sujetó del cabello discretamente y yo por inercia me aleje.

—Yo no pienso demasiado lo que hago, y menos cuando se trata de ti.

—¡Atrévete y te juro que...!

—Ay, ya cállate, pinche chino.

Y sin cuestionar, me besó enfrente de todos los comensales. Fuck, quise corresponder, de verdad quería, pero ¡ESTABAMOS EN PÚBLICO! Algunos comenzaron a susurrar mientras nos miraban. Me enoje (me "emperre", como él dice) tanto que a tientas busque los pedazos de sushi.

Traté de alejarme y cuando conseguí el mínimo espacio, le estampé tres bocadillos en la boca.

—¡Te dije que no!

Me aleje mientras todavía empujaba contra la boca de Miguel los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue sushi. Cuando pensé que era suficiente escarmiento, quite mi mano de su boca, asqueado por los rastros de comida y saliva mezclados en la palma.

La imagen que me ofrecía mi novio no era más que para morirse de la risa.

—Ah, Hido... Do babes—Miguel parecía una ardilla que acababa de recolectar nueces para el invierno.

—Jajajajajajajajajajajaja—Primera vez que me reía de esa forma, lo juro.

Miguel comenzó a masticar como pudo todo el bocado mientras yo me deshacía de risa, golpeaba la mesa con el puño y comenzaba a dolerme el estómago.

Cuando Miguel pudo hablar de nuevo, me reclamó:

—Agggh, no mames Hiro. Ahora sí te pasaste—dijo mientras se sobaba las mejillas.

—Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaja, es que ¡TÚ CARA! JAJAJAJAJA— todos nos miraron molestos por el alboroto que estábamos haciendo, pero yo ni siquiera me percaté.

—Ya Hiro, cálmate

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

—Hiro...

—JAJAJAJAJAJA

—Pinche chino, ya relájate.

—JAJAJAJA... JAJA... Ay es que JAJAJAJA

—Ya... Ya... A ver, respira. Que parece que te vas a morir.

Me fui calmando poco a poco... Respirando cómo podía, callando mi risa con una mano mientras me aferraba a mi novio.

—Te ves más bonito cuando te ríes así, pero ya nos están viendo feo.

—Uffff, jajajaja, ya estoy me- jajajajaja, m-mejor—Dije mientras me estabilizaba.

Cuando terminé recibí un pequeño beso en los labios. Me indigne otra vez pero Miguel no me dejo protestar.

—¿Sabes que con jeta de amargado, riendo e incluso aplaudiendo como foca epiléptica me sigues gustando, amor?

Joder... Me tomo con la guardia baja y empecé a sonrojarme hasta las orejas.

—Jejeje, te ves hermoso incluso con ese colorcito.

—Ya basta, Miguel. Terminemos de comer y larguémonos de aquí.

Mi sonrojo no ayudaba para nada, simplemente comía los onigiris en silencio mientras Miguel me contemplaba.

—Hiro...

—¡¿Qué?!

—Me gusta cuando te ríes así. Si no estuviéramos en este lugar, te hubiera agarrado a besos hasta cansarme.

No de nuevo... Cursilerías otra vez.

—Esclavo, ya deja de hablar.

Miguel solo sonrió y comió un poco de los onigiris restantes, mientras me miraba como idiota. Al retirarnos del restaurante, fuimos de nuevo al departamento de Miguel a seguir empacando.

—Ah, quede satisfecho...

—Mhmhmhhh—dijo Miguel. Bueno, en realidad... Había balbuceado sin despegar los labios.

—Agh, ya puedes hablar.

—Jajaja, ay amor... Te quiero un chingo.

Llegamos al departamento en cuestión de pocos minutos. Terminamos de organizar las cajas y empezamos a empacar la ropa en maletas… o eso era lo que intentamos, porque estuve burlándome todo el tiempo de lo que sucedió en el restaurante.

—Si quieres continuamos con esto mañana, ya me tengo que ir a trabajar en la zapatería y luego con Mamá Cass—dijo Miguel mientras sacaba todas sus camisas del pequeño ropero.

—Creí que ya habías renunciado a la zapatería—dije confundido.

—Lo pensé mejor, y nada más renuncie al de lavatrastos. Es que necesito el dinero para enviárselo a mi familia.

—Pero, tu carrera...

—Será por poco tiempo, te lo prometo. Además, solo debo presentar exámenes de fin de semestre y ya.

—Te liberaré el tiempo que necesites para estudiar—No era un déspota, de verdad me preocupaba por mi novio.

—Muchas gracias, amor...—se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla—Ya debo irme.

—De acuerdo. Te acompaño si quieres.

En el camino, fuimos bromeando acerca del incidente. Aún seguía pensando en el tipo que había visto en la acera. Se me había ocurrida una excelente idea. Solo necesitaba un pequeño préstamo y el Megabot…

Me despedí de Miguel y regresé al dormitorio. Tenía que averiguar dónde serían las siguientes peleas de robots.

 _ **Más tarde...**_

Esa noche le marque por celular a Fred

— _¿Hiro?_

—Fred, qué onda.

— _Qué onda hermano._

—Hey, que haces.

— _Ya sabes, dirigiendo los negocios de la familia y siendo una mascota._

—¿Estas ocupado? Tengo una propuesta de negocios para ti.

— _Wow, de que se trata ¿Me harás un traje de nuevo?_

—No...

— _Ahhhh, yo quería un traje nuevo... Todo es aburrido desde que dejamos de ser súper héroes_

—Fred, no hablemos de eso

— _Nah, no importa campeón, ¿Qué necesitas?_

—Es que... Necesito un préstamo. Debo construir un robot para el fin de semana y presentarlo como prototipo, pero las piezas son demasiado caras...

— _Sabes que no te diré que no. Sigo siendo un entusiasta de la ciencia._

—Woah, gracias—Sinceramente, no creí que fuera tan fácil que Fred accediera.

— _¿De cuánto estamos hablando?_

—Ammmm, de unos ¿$100?

— _No creo que te alcance. Te daré $1,000_

—Espera, eso es mucho.

— _No, luego me los pagas. No hay problema_

—¡CLARO! Te los devolveré en cuanto tenga dinero.

— _¿Los deposito a tu cuenta?_

—Si… muchas gracias Fred…

— _Lo que necesites, Hiro. Adiós._

Genial, ya tenía el dinero. Solo debía ser cuidadoso para que los demás no sospecharan de nada. Después de todo, trabajaba solo a partir de ahora.

Hace muchísimo tiempo que no utilizaba el Megabot, lo tenía guardado en una caja arrumbada en la esquina del dormitorio. Mis habilidades para las peleas de robots se estaban oxidando, debía empezar a practicar de inmediato si no quería ser aplastado en las peleas. Solo necesitaba unos días. Según la antigua página de internet, habría pequeñas peleas de robots alrededor de la ciudad toda la semana restante.

El plan era apostar $200 dólares, duplicarlos, apostar $500 y duplicarlos. Justo así, apostar, duplicar, apostar, duplicar. Hasta llegar a $1,000 dólares.

¿El motivo? Simple: llegar a la pelea de robots más grande de todas, donde podía ganar desde $2,000 hasta $50,000 dólares.

Supuse que ese dinero era suficiente para que Miguel pudiera mandar una parte a su familia y pagar algunos de sus gastos extra. Si lo pensaba bien, estaba cometiendo un delito… pero también estaba ansioso por regresar a las peleas.

Mientras buscaba el Megabot, mire la fotografía de Tadashi en el buró y suspiré. Me sentía muy emocionado, pero la culpa me invadió de inmediato. Sentí un pequeño dolor en el pecho que rápidamente traté de mitigar. Estaba rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho a mi hermano y eso era una bajeza del tamaño de un tractor. Traté de pensar fríamente las cosas… y por fin, tomando la fotografía de mi hermano, le dije:

—Hermano, perdóname. No pretendía regresar a esto… Pero esta vez, te juro que es por algo bueno... Y por alguien importante—sonreí con esperanza, pidiéndole a Newton, a Einstein, a Hawking y a Tadashi que me dieran fuerzas para afrontar lo que venía. Sería difícil… pero la emoción me carcomía las entrañas.

 _ **Días después…**_

El jueves, estábamos a punto de acabar con la mudanza de Miguel. Mientras tanto, había empezado con las peleas de robots desde hace tres días; en la noche y cuando nadie sospechaba, salía del dormitorio para ir de inmediato a las peleas que la página de internet me indicaba.

Me dio tiempo de construir otros dos robots de pelea con mejoras y algunas "armas" incluidas, solo por si las dudas. Me presenté con una máscara tradicional japonesa de Kitsune, para "proteger mi identidad". No quería que me relacionaran con los maleantes, se me acusará de otro percance y terminara con la policía.

Gane en todas y cada una de las peleas. Ya había repuesto del dinero de Fred y todavía me había sobrado para seguir apostando. Tenía en total $2,534 dólares. Esa sensación de superación personal me hacía sentir bien.

Sin embargo, los desvelos me cobraron la factura. Era la última semana de exámenes en la Universidad y TODOS estábamos casi muertos. Pero allá, en el otro lado del campus y con su sonrisa deslumbrante, estaba Miguel, dirigiéndose hacia mí.

—¡Hiro! ¿Cómo te está yendo?—preguntó mientras intentaba abrazarme.

—No te acerques—lo dejé con los brazos estirados y proseguí a responder—Me fue horrible... Me quede dormido en el examen de... ¿De qué era?—mierda, no me acordaba ni siquiera de qué era el jodido examen.

—¿Qué dices?—Miguel parecía sorprendido.

—¿Estás sordo? Me quede dormido en el examen y cuando desperté solo faltaban 15 minutos para terminar la prueba—estuve a punto de caerme al suelo, pero Miguel me detuvo.

—Ugh, deberías ir a dormir ahora.

—Si... Acompáñame... Siento que voy a morir y necesito que alguien sostenga mi cadáver...

Miguel me acompañó hasta el cuarto mientras me iba platicando acerca de una banda... o algo así. No lo recuerdo bien, me iba quedando dormido por ratos. Cuando llegamos al edificio, Miguel me cargó en sus brazos estilo nupcial. No jodas...

—¡NO ME CARGUES! PENDEJO—comencé a golpear con las palmas de mis manos la cabeza y el pecho de Miguel.

—¡Auch! Te vas a romper el hocico si sigues caminando como zombie, Hiro.

—YO TODAVÍA PUEDO PARARME... Agggghhhhh—Un gran bostezo salió de mi boca mientras seguía golpeándolo.

—Ash, ya deja de pegarme, pinche chino. Deja que te termine de contar—me di por vencido, dejando que me cargara hasta llegar al cuarto. Mis párpados ya estaban muy pesados, estaba cerrando los ojos y escuchaba como si estuviera lejos...

—...Y el domingo me ofrecieron $500 dólares por ser guitarrista principal de la banda.

—Suena genial—dije sin abrir los ojos.

—Si, pero las canciones si están complicadas. Quieren que toquemos algo de Dragonforce. No sé si pueda hacerlo; de todas formas, me alegro que me hayan elegido a mí como reemplazo del guitarrista.

—Yo también—Ya ni lo escuchaba, solo me acomodé en los brazos de Miguel. Eran muy cómodos...

—Y quieren que toquemos…blablala—la voz de Miguel volvía a escucharse lejana, y luego volvía a escucharse cerca—…Priest.

—Que loco…

—No mames, se me van a caer los dedos de tanto rasgueo y tanta escala.

—Aja.

—Aunque me pregunto qué fue lo que hizo el guitarrista principal para romperse la mano días antes...

—Mmmmmhhhh, ya cállate.

—Y será el sábado en la noche. Bueno, creo que si me esfuerzo un poco si puedo con todas las canciones. Por $500 dólares, creo que es una buena oferta.

—Zzz...

—¿Hiro?

—Zzz...

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Zzz...

—¿Estás dormido?

—Si...

—¿Y por qué me contestas?—preguntó Miguel confundido.

—Para que no te enojes...—ya no sabía qué estaba diciendo, Sólo hablaba incoherencias.

—Ay, pinche chino. Ya bájate, ya llegamos.

Miguel me puso en el suelo y muy renuente abrí la puerta.

—Entonces te veo maña…—No lo dejé terminar, le cerré la puerta en la cara, solo quería dormirme todo el puto día—na...—completó el pobre Miguel afuera de mi dormitorio.

Dormí largo y tendido hasta el día siguiente, bueno, casi.

Me desperté a las 2:00 AM y me levanté enseguida para ir a otra pelea. Incluso a esa hora, los callejones de San Fransokio estaban repletos de peleas de robots ilícitas. Tome un panecillo y una bebida energética para llevar. Aliste mis cosas y tomé $100 dólares para las apuestas.

Mientras me dirigía a la pelea, recordé que Miguel había dicho algo de una banda. Eso me convenía. Nadie sabía que yo me estaba involucrando de nuevo en las peleas robóticas, mucho menos Miguel; y el sábado en la noche era la batalla final: _THE GRAND BATTLE BOT._ La pelea más grande y lucrativa de todas… Entonces, Miguel no se enteraría de que yo estaba ahí porque él tenía presentación. Perfecto, una explicación menos.

Aún debía encontrar una excusa para Tía Cass y los chicos por si llegaban a preguntar, pero eso no me preocupaba tanto… Ya planearía algo. Solo necesitaba concentrarme para salir vivo de la pelea y regresar sin ningún rasguño o navajazo.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7**_

… **.**

 **NOTA:** Chicos, sé que esto no es exactamente lo que esperaban. Pero el capítulo me quedo bien pinche largo y decidí recortarlo en dos partes. Además, lo escribí en la madrugada y morí de sueño.

Quizá se lleven una sorpresa… no lo sé… Prefiero dejarlos con la duda ;) pero estén atentos ;)

Muchísimas gracias por haber dejado todos esos comentarios taaaaaaaan bonitos 3 Los leo todos y me encantan 3 pero me llevé dos días en responderlos todos… y neta, es una friega.

Por ahora, me limitaré a responder unos cuantos a partir de ahora xD

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS PINSHIS ESPECIALES A:**

Tere Breton

Carly L. San

Dibyrr

AbouthMarth

Kathia Tello

Miguel-García23

LuciMTNA

AlejandraCastellan42

NicolleValdivieso

Eikosito_Cocolover_

Chrys_San

DanielAntonioJimenez

XxAxel1999xX

Karenmurderer

Akane-chan17

Porque todos ellos me han animado a seguir con sus comentarios tan bonitos. Ustedes son la razón de que esto funcione… y créanme que se ganaron un cachito de mi mente y corazón. Gracias por acompañarme en todo esto.

Y a todas las personas que votaron o que están leyendo este fic. Si, te hablo a ti, querido lector. No importa donde estés o qué estés haciendo ahora. GRACIAS POR HABERLE DADO UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE FIC.

Los quiere: Only Darkness


	8. Chapter 8 BREAKING THE LAW

**CAPITULO 8 "BREAKING THE LAW"**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.  
 **NOTA:** En este fic, los personajes principales (Miguel y Hiro) son mayores de 18 años. Contenido +15, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, fluff, action, relax, ROCK/METAL YEAHHHHHH y ¡muchas cosas más!

BIEN, ESTA ERA LA PINCHE SORPRESA. Ya tenía listo el cap (casi)... pero como dije anteriormente, lo recorté alv porque estaba muy largo... Y de todas formas me quedó largo.  
AGH, NO IMPORTA XD

 **OLVIDÉ DECIRLES QUE:** *EL KITSUNE* es un personaje mítológico de Japón, se le representa como un zorro de nueve colas que protegía los bosques y las aldeas. Era adorado por ese instinto protector y se caracterizaba por poseer una inteligencia superior a la de los zorros comunes.

 **SUGERENCIA Y ADVERTENCIA (NO LA IGNOREN)**

Aquí están las listas de canciones que interpretó Miguel en el concierto. Sólo puse tres... porque dos horas son un chingo. Seguro se preguntarán "NO MAMES ONLY ¿POR QUÉ ESAS?" Hay una buena razón lo por cual puse específicamente esas canciones. Luego les explicaré.

1) Beat it-Michael Jackson versión (o si lo prefieren, pueden escuchar la versión de Fall Out Boy)

2) Ashes Of The Dawn-Dragonforce

3) Breaking The Law-Judas Priest.

 **Si no les gusta este género, pues no reproduzcan los videos y ya XD. Eso es todo. Ahora sí, a leer.**

 **CAPITULO 8 "BREAKING THE LAW"**

 _ **El viernes...**_

Miguel fue a visitarme al dormitorio después de clases. Ese día me había despertado de malas por el desvelo reciente, y mis ojeras comenzaban a hacerse MUY NOTORIAS, parecía un mapache aplastado por un camión en la carretera... y no era para menos, confirmé mi estado lamentable desde que abrí la puerta, porque asusté a Miguel.

— ¡AY VIRGENCITA!—exclamó entre asustado y alarmado—No te vi en todo el día y ahora te encuentro con tu carita toda demacrada...

—Agh, ya cállate imbécil. Tuve una mala noche — me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Ambos nos sentamos en la cama para conversar más a gusto. Pero el sopor provocó que me acostara en la cama y cerrara los ojos. Quería dormir de inmediato.

—Hiro...—Miguel me miró preocupado— ¿Has dormido bien?

—Agh, no del todo. Estoy muy cansado, siento que moriré.

—¿Descansaste al menos entre ayer y hoy?

—No... el prototipo y la programación del nuevo robot me quitaron el sueño—mentí. Le había dicho a Miguel que necesitaba armar otro proyecto de emergencia y presentárselo al doctor Reynolds para obtener créditos extra.

—Perdona por no ayudarte...—Oh, creyó que era por el exceso de trabajo que me inventé a última hora.

—No importa—dije con sinceridad, para no preocuparlo de más— ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?

—Súper, los exámenes me salvaron. Una semana más y por fin mandaré a la chingada al Profe de Solfeo—Miguel estaba radiante, mucho más relajado y más contento. Me encantaba su estúpida sonrisa; preferia verlo así de feliz que preocupado por problemas externos.

—¿Cuánto obtuviste?

—95

—¿Qué?— me emocioné y brinqué de la cama—Fuck, entonces si naciste para ser músico—me sorprendí por la noticia.

—Te lo dije, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que Mamá Cass y tú me brindaron.

—Qué bueno, me alegro por ti.

—¿Y tú?—preguntó algo impaciente, rascándose la nuca—Bueno, ya sé que eres el más inteligente en esta escuela, así que... supongo que obtuviste un promedio perfecto.

—Uff, que te puedo decir— sonreí por el comentario — Soy imparable. Termine un examen de dos horas en 15 minutos.

—Te dicen "El súper Hiro"

—Jajajaja... si—Ese apodo me recordó mis aventuras con Big Hero... Fue algo extraño recordar todo. Quizá debía contarle a Miguel... Pero no era el momento adecuado—Bien, todavía falta desempacar algunas cosas ¿Quieres que te ayude?—pregunte de manera natural.

—Ya hiciste mucho por mí, amor.

—Te ordeno que me dejes ayudarte — aproveché la situación — CUALQUIER TIPO DE AYUDA que yo te ofrezca, la recibirás—Oh si, debía asegurarme de que Miguel aceptara el dinero que estaba juntando. SI no ¿Qué caso tenía?

—Pinche chinito terco—bufó con molestia—Bueno, está bien.

—Vuelves a ser mi esclavo de manera regular, pero todavía te ayudaré a desempacar.

—Gracias, chino bonito.

—¿Otro apodo?

—Me encantan

—Eso supuse. Bien, vámonos al café—dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y escondía en mi mochila el Megabot.

—Ahhh... Bueno, sí quiero que me ayudes, pero no en este preciso momento. Tengo ensayo en media hora.

—Ah, es cierto—recordé a medias lo que Miguel me había platicado de la banda. Gracias, memoria a corto plazo—¿Cómo vas con eso?

—¡Bien! Hasta yo me sorprendí al volver a tocar una guitarra eléctrica. Ya terminamos de ensamblar las canciones. Hay detallitos, pero estamos puliendo todo. No mames, el chino de Dragonforce toca de puta madre—Miguel pasó su brazo por mi hombro—Es chingón, así como tú.

—Ja, dudo que sea tan genial como yo—golpee a Miguel en el hombro mientras lo acompañaba a la salida— ¿Entonces llegas allá?

—Si, te veré en el café.

—Vale. Adiós, idiota.

—Adiós, mi pinche chino bonito—dijo al despedirse, con un beso en los labios.

Cerré la puerta y me fui a acostar en mi sagrada cama. . De verdad necesitaba dormir por lo menos quince minutos antes de ir con Tía Cass, de lo contrario, mi mal humor crecería desmedidamente.

Me dejé caer en la cama de lleno, y en menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba roncando. Dicen que cuando has sufrido un desgaste físico y mental, el cerebro no permite que sueñes porque concentra toda la energía en la recuperación de tu sistema nervioso e inmunológico... pero esa vez, no fue así. Estaba soñando algo muy extraño.

 _Miguel y yo estábamos encima de una motocicleta, yo iba manejando mientras él gritaba eufórico. Al parecer estábamos escapando de algo o alguien. Sentía la adrenalina recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, sentía el viento pegando en mi rostro, sentía los brazos de Miguel rodeando mi cintura con fuerza._

 _Hubo un cambio de escenario muy repentino; él y yo estábamos en un lugar tranquilo, al parecer, en una azotea de algún edificio alto de la ciudad... Ambos estábamos contemplando la luna. Miguel tenía su cabeza recostada en mis piernas, mientras sujetaba mi mano._

— _La luna es hermosa, pero no se compara contigo—dijo Miguel, como forma de halago._

— _Cállate, idiota... Me diste un susto de muerte_

Desperté un poco exaltado. Ese sueño parecía muy real... Las sensaciones físicas que llegas a experimentar en los sueños pueden llegar a ser tan reales que cuestionas la veracidad del sueño.

Pero no era momento de ponerse a pensar en eso, porque seguramente Tía Cass me mataría... Había prometido visitarla a las 2:00 y me encontraba retrasando por dos horas. ¡JODEEEEEEEER!

Tome la mochila apresuradamente y salí corriendo del domitorio para ir al Lucky Cat Coffee.

—¡Hola Tía Cass!—dije mientras entraba al Lucky Cat Coffee

—¡Hiro! Ohh, cariño, has vuelto — Tía Cass me saludo desde el extremo de la barra.

—Sí, vine a ayudar a Miguel para desempacar.

—¡LLEGASTE MUY TARDE!—Alzó la voz e medio del murmullo de los comensales—Pero puedes pasar, ¡aprésurate!

—Gracias tía—dije mientras subía las escaleras—¿Miguel está arriba?

—Creo que sí cariño.

—Bien. Luego te veo.

Me dirigí a mi antiguo cuarto escaleras arriba; las cosas y los muebles estaban acomodados de manera estratégica para darle más espacio a una sola persona. Casi nada había cambiado... Además, las pertenencias de Miguel estaban ahí, y sólo quedaba organizar su ropa y una que otra caja.

—¡Hiro!—era Miguel, subiendo las escaleras—lamento la tardanza, es que el ensayo se alargó.

—No te precoupes, también llegué tarde. ¿Cómo te fue en el ensayo?—pregunté mientras le ayudaba con su guitarra—¿Ya estás listo?

—Yes, más que listo. Fue el ensayo general y no es por alimentar mi ego... pero suena chidísimo.

—Te irá muy bien—dije mientras arrastraba la maleta más grande, donde estaba la ropa del mexicano—¿Comenzamos con ésta?

— Si, a ver—Miguel abrió y vació el contenido de la maleta en mi antigua cama—Ya está, sólo debo guardarla en la cómoda. Creo que... la organizaré por colores esta vez.

Me hizo gracia al ver que su ropa estaba doblada y bien organizada. Recordé que, al menos en mi cuarto, Miguel siempre se quejaba de la limpieza y de la ropa tirada en el suelo.

— Perfecto—dije mientras empezábamos a seleccionar las prendas. Las camisas en los ganchos y las playeras en la cómoda, proseguimos con los pantalones, después con los calcetines y finalmente con su ropa interior.

Estaba doblando con flojera sus prendas, hasta que me percaté de algo "interesante". En medio de todos los boxers, estaba uno bastante peculiar. Lo tomé y lo examiné rapidamente.

—Creo que me llevaré esto—sonreí burlándome del bóxer rosado.

Miguel se dió cuenta y se sonrjó al la prenda entre mis manos.

— ¡HIRO! DEJA AHÍ, YO ME PUEDO ENCARGAR DE MIS PINCHES CALZONES—Miguel intentó quitármelos, pero fui más rápido y me escabullí, dejando el boxer fuera de su alcance.

—No sabía que te gustaba el color rosa—estiré el bóxer como si se tratara de una resortera.

—Pinche chino, ya dámelos—intentó quitarmelos de nuevo — ¡Y NO ME GUSTA EL ROSA, CUANDO LOS COMPRÉ ERAN ROJOS Y SE DECOLORARON!

—Atrápalos, rosadito—dije mientras lanzaba la prenda por los aires.

—¡Hiro! ¡No es gracioso!—atrapó sus boxers y los guardó en la cómoda.

Miguel me atacó con una tacleada, derribándome en la cama e inmovilizándome.

—APRENDE A RESPETAR LA ROPA DE LOS DEMÁS—dijo mientras comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas.

—¡Miguel! Ya jajajaja, ya déjame, Jajajaja, idiota—entre risas, tomé la almohada más cercana y le golpee el rostro.

Estuvimos jugando por otro rato, hasta que Tía Cass nos mandó a callar.

— ¡CHICOS! ¡LA POESÍA ESTÁ POR COMENZAR, GUARDEN SILENCIO!

—¡SI TÍA/MAMÁ CASS!—respondimos al unísono.

—Ya ves, cállate, si no Mamá Cass me va a correr de aquí por andar de escandaloso con su sobrino—dijo Miguel mientras intentaba hacerme cosquillas de nuevo.

—El único escandaloso eres tú—le respondí, mientras luchaba por liberarme.

Ambos nos recostamos en la cama en son de paz. Miguel estaba haciéndome "cariñitos", acariciándome el cabello y dándome pequeños besos en el rostro, mientras yo me aferraba a su cuello y le permitía besarme.

—Mhhhh, tus besos me vuelven loco—dijo mientras me besaba en los labios.

—Tú ya estabas loco—correspondí al pequeño beso. Esos momentos donde Miguel y yo estábamos completamente solos sin ser molestados por nadie... valían la pena.

— _Tú me traes un poco loco, un poquititito loco—_ canturreó en español

—Debes enseñarme a hablar español al 100%, Honey enseñó lo básico estas últimas semanas, pero como tengo un esclavo personal, te ordeno que me enseñez.

—De acuerdo amor—dijo mientras me aplastaba contra la cama.

— ¡BÁJATE! ¡PESAS!

Miguel se separó un poco y me preguntó repentinamente

—Oye, ¿No quieres ir a mi concierto?— lo miré con duda — Ya casi terminamos el semestre y los exámenes ya pasaron... Entonces... ¿Qué dices, me acompañas?

Me quedé meditando un rato. Me levanté de la cama y le dije:

—No Miguel, estoy muy cansado, quiero dormir todo el fin de semana y... creo que ya me iré al dormitorio, debo buscar algunas cosas que necesitaré.

—Está bien, chinito— se mostraba un poco decepcionado, pero se repuso — Te acompaño si quieres.

—No hace falta... Oye, mañana vengo de nuevo, para... ayudarte a acomodar los muebles ¿sí?

—¡De acuerdo!—exclamó, animado de nuevo — Vete con cuidado.

—Adiós.

Y... le mentí otra vez. No me fui al dormitorio; me dirigí a un callejón donde tendría la última pelea de la semana antes del Grand Battle Bot. Mi racha iba en aumento... me coloqué la máscara de Kitsune y me preparé mentalmente para la batalla.

Suerte, ven a mí de nuevo.

 _ **SÁBADO EN LA TARDE...**_

Estaba en casa de Tía Cass, todavía ayudando a Miguel a acomodar los muebles y escombrando mi escritorio. Debía seleccionar los papeles que todavía servían y desechar toda la basura. Pero era complicado concentrarse en apartar los papeles útiles si él estaba cantando a cada rato.

— _...and their words are really clear_ —decía mientras empujaba el buró.

—Miguel, guarda silencio...

— _So beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_ —canturreo, intentando imitar la voz de Michael Jackson

—Ese definitivamente no es tu estilo—Todavía estaba pensando en alguna excusa para mi tía en caso de que me llegara a preguntar. De pronto, se me ocurrió algo.

Cuando Miguel se mudó, encontró una caja de comics antiguos. A Fred le gustaban los comics... entonces podía decirle a Tía Cass que iría a la casa de Fred para mostrarle los cómics. Bien, ese era un buen plan.

—Ash, ya perdí la inspiración. Pinche chino—dijo molesto.

—Ya cállate, ¿a qué hora es tu concierto?

—A las 8:00 de la noche, pero debo estar ahí a las 7:00, entonces me iré a las 6:00.

—Woah, es demasiado tiempo ¿no?

—No en realidad, debemos acondicionar y probar los instrumentos. Afinarlos, conectar todo a los baffles, y hacer una pequeña prueba de sonido.

—Se ve que eres experto en eso. ¿Cuándo lo aprendiste?

—Ayer — se encogió de hombros y sacudió sus manos—Mark me explicó que lo hacen en todos los conciertos.

Mark era un tipo que Miguel conoció en su trabajo. Se volvieron amigos por mero impulso y coincidencia. Yo no lo conocía, pero Miguel me había hablado de él.

Mark era cantante de una banda de covers junto con su novia y algunos amigos. Fue él quien le había propuesto al moreno tocar en la banda por un tiempo, hasta que su guitarrista se mejorara de la mano.

—Hiro, ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a mi concierto?—preguntó Miguel, haciendo su cara de cachorro moribundo. Sabía que era la última oportunidad.

—Ya te dije que no, hoy quiero dormir toda la noche. Será en otra ocasión, Miguel.

—Pero...

—No

La cara de Miguel mostraba cierta decepción. Así que trate de remediarlo de algún modo.

—Creo que me quedaré a dormir aquí—solté. Su expresión cambio por completo; ahora estaba feliz. Terminé mi explicación—porque Tía Cass quiere que salgamos mañana en familia—nunca le iba a decir que en realidad me sentía mal por no asistir a su primer concierto de rock.

Me moría por ver su destreza con la guitarra eléctrica, tocando con una banda, vestido con chamarra de cuero y botas militares, con su cabello despeinado y en un escenario enorme. Esa era una faceta de mi novio que de verdad quería conocer. Pero no me sería posible, al menos, no esa noche.

—Perfecto, acondicionaremos el espacio para que te quedes. ¿Trajiste ropa?—Oh yeah. Se había animado por completo.

—Si, está en mi mochila—Dije sin prestarle tanta atención, mientras buscaba algo en mi antiguo escritorio.

—¿En esta?

—Aja...—de pronto, mi cerebro hizo "click", y recordé que dentro estaban el Megabot—¡Miguel! ¡Deja eso!

—Solo acomodare tu ropa, no pienses nada extraño.

Le arrebate la mochila y la escondí debajo del escritorio con rapidez.

—No toques mis cosas, yo puedo acomodarla solo.

—Pinche chino amargado. Ya tranquilízate. Yo no pensaba burlarme de tus calzones como tú lo hiciste—dijo el moreno con dramatismo.

—Jajajaja, no me quería arriesgar—solté un poco tenso.

—Pero yo no soy un ojete como tú—Miguel se acercó para abrazarme por la espalda. Adoraba esos abrazos espontáneos... Pero no lo iba a admitir.

—No soy un ojete, "cabrón"—solté sin mirarlo.

De un momento a otro, sentí una mano de Miguel deslizándose de mi cintura hasta mi cadera.

—Pero te ves tierno cuando te enojas—dijo con burla.

Su mano se deslizó hasta debajo de mi playera. Woah, eso se estaba empezando a descontrolar.

—Mi-Miguel... Q-Qué haces?—empezaba a ponerme más tenso de lo normal. Ese era el primer contacto de "ese" tipo. ¿Acaso Miguel quería...?

—Nada... Solo acaricio a mi novio.

—Es-espera...

Empezó a besarme el cuello. Mierda, empezaba a sentirse demasiado bien... Y me estaba asustando.

—Hiro...—Miguel deslizó su mano hasta la parte trasera de mi pantalón. Sentí como jalaba la orilla de éste...

—Miguel...

Mi mente estaba explotando. Las sensaciones físicas hicieron que me mordiera el labio inferior para disimular los nervios... No estaba listo para eso, pero...

—Esto se llama venganza—dijo Miguel mientras tomaba el resorte de mis bóxers y lo jalaba a una distancia considerable. El idiota lo soltó, provocándome cierto ardor en la espalda baja.

—AHHHHH, ¡MALDITO!—comencé a sobarme la parte afectada.

—Jajajajajajaja, ya me debías muchas, pinche chino.

—¡TE VOY A MATAR!

—Ah no, iré a bañarme. Luego continuamos esto si quieres—dijo con burla, mientras tomaba una toalla y se dirigía al baño.

—¡Esto no se va a quedar así!

—No, se pondrá rojo después—dijo bajando las escaleras.

Ah no, me las iba a pagar. También baje las escaleras para buscar el calentador de agua. Miguel odiaba bañarse con agua fría o con agua demasiado caliente.

Y ese día, el termostato del agua nunca se había visto tan interesante...

Espere a que él abriera la ducha y comencé a jugar con el termostato mientras Miguel se bañaba.

—Ah, supinchemadre, quemaaaaaa—oh si... Eso le iba a enseñar a no meterse con Hiro Hamada. Una vuelta para la izquierda...

—Ay, no mames. ¡Que pedo! ¡Está helada!—escuche como Miguel trataba con desesperación de maniobrar con las llaves.

Estuve jugando con eso por un buen rato.

—Esto SI se llama venganza—hable afuera del baño.

—¡HIROOOOOOOOO!

Me fui corriendo al cuarto para terminar de acomodar algunas cosas. Escuchar a Miguel gritando me inspiró y me lleno de ánimos. Esa sería una gran noche.

 _ **Más tarde...**_

Me morí de risa cuando vi su piel enrojecida por el agua caliente. A veces podía ser muy malvado si me lo proponía.

De cualquier forma, Miguel se vistió de prisa con una musculosa negra, unos jeans, y se calzó sus botas militares marca Rivera. Según él, para darse un aire "rockero", acorde al evento. Se peinó como pudo, tomó sus cosas y se fue al concierto.

Estuve esperando a eso de las 7:00 para salir del café.

Me excusé con Tía Cass... casi, no hubo necesidad de explicar nada. Tome el autobús más cercano para que me llevara al otro lado de la cuidad.

En la mochila tenía la máscara de kitsune (a la que también le coloque un distorsionador de voz), $1,000 dólares, el Megabot y su control, además de algunas papas fritas y una soda que me servirían si me daba hambre.

El Grand Battle Bot era el torneo más grande de todo San Fransokyio. Se realizaba de manera ilegal, debido a las apuestas, pero muchas personas sabían de ese torneo. ¿Por qué la policía no intervenía? Porque la ubicación era un secreto total, la cual se liberaba pocas horas antes del torneo.

Los participantes podían apostar grandes sumas de dinero. Era obvio que los peores criminales de San Fransokyo estaban involucrados en esto. En las peleas de robots anteriores, había escapado de muchos maleantes. El jueves estuvieron a punto de lincharme, pero ya tenía bastante experiencia en el escape. Era bastante flexible y ágil para salir de esos problemas.

Antes no media el peligro, sobreviví a muchas peleas y salí vivo. Sabía que en esa pelea, el riesgo de salir herido o de que me llevaran a la comisaría era del 40%, pero por ayudar a Miguel, estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Finalmente. A las 8:00 pm llegué donde se supone estaba el torneo. Era una especie de bodega o de salón enorme de dos pisos. Más parecía un bar de mala muerte que un torneo, si no fuera por los rings que estaban ubicados al centro y en los alrededores del salón. Un escenario se encontraba en la parte trasera, casi dando a una puerta de salida de emergencia. Me imaginé que era el espacio donde el presentador estaría anunciando y dándole seguimiento a las batallas. En los costados, había grandes televisiones donde se apreciaban todos los ángulos de los rings.

Había más de 1,000 asistentes, entre ellos reconocí a peleadores veteranos y a algunos novatos. Al parecer, venían de ciudades vecinas y lucharían por ganar el mayor premio.

Eso me emociono bastante. Era mi primer torneo y estaba dispuesto a ganar. Solo que... Había algo extraño. No era tiempo de pensar en eso...

Me coloque la máscara de kitsune para evitar que me reconocieran. Si se enteraban que Hiro Hamada había regresado a las peleas... Tendría bastantes problemas.

Las luces se apagaron de pronto. Supuse que era hora de empezar...

—Buenas noches, damas, crimínales y caballeros—escuche la voz del presentador. Era un viejo de aspecto desagradable que hablaba por el micrófono.— Bienvenidos al Grand Battle Bot de San Fransokyo.

Todos comenzaron a vitorear mientras las luces se encendían en los rings. Y por ende las del escenario... me di cuenta de que había una gran muchedumbre al pie de este. No recordaba haber leído jamás acerca de un concierto...

—Oye tú—pregunte con voz distorsionada por la máscara a un chico que estaba cerca de ahí—¿Por qué tanto alboroto con el escenario?

—Porque habrá un concierto, zorrito. Una banda de presentará para no levantar sospechas de la policía.

—Será como... Un camuflaje.

—Desde luego. Los organizadores no son tontos. Mientras dure el concierto, tendremos suficiente tiempo para terminar el torneo.

Eso me inspiro más confianza; el presentador siguió hablando.

—Ahora mismo, el registro finalizó. Daremos paso a las apuestas. Dejen su dinero en la plataforma y podrán ser testigos de la masacre de robots más grande de toda la ciudad. Como invitados y carnada esta noche... ¡Les presentamos a la banda "No More Silence"!

Un grupo de chicos salieron detrás del escenario, muy animados, lanzando improperios y recibiendo la ovación del público.

No les preste atención en lo absoluto, pues mi mirada estaba centrada en todos los robots que alcanzaba a ver. Analizaba las debilidades y las armas de cada uno. En efecto, habían mejorado bastante en los últimos años.

—¡Les recuerdo, que esta noche NO HAY REGLAS! Todo está permitido en el Grand Battle Bot... ¡COMIENCEN!—los vítores me estremecieron los oídos.

En el fondo, se escuchaba la voz del líder de la banda.

—HOLA CABRONES ¿¡COMO SE LA ESTÁN PASANDO ESTA NOCHE!?

La muchedumbre le respondió con un grito al unísono

—Bien cabrones. Quiero ver esa puta actitud a todo lo que da. Esto es The Grand Battle Bot y nosotros somos—la voz se transfiguró por y con una técnica "rompe-gargantas" (mejor conocida como "gutural") el tipo gritó—¡NO-MORE-SILEEEEEEEENCE!

La multitud estalló en un grito bastante animado. El sonido de la batería y del bajo comenzó a comenzó a invadir todo el lugar. Como una maldita explosión que me indicaba que ya era hora...

No me dio tiempo de analizar a los integrantes de la banda. Ni siquiera voltee a verlos con detenimiento. Sólo estaba ahí, mirando a todos los competidores. Dieron la señal y subí a uno de los rings casi de inmediato.

Las peleas del torneo se caracterizaban por ser rápidas, sin oportunidad de fallar o de arrepentirse. Quienes subieran primero al ring, serían los que competirían. No importaba quién o quienes fueran los adversarios.

En mi primera pelea de esa noche, mi contrincante era un veterano. Ya había vencido a su robot en múltiples ocasiones. Así que no me preocupaba demasiado.

Esa noche, sólo quería divertirme, como en los viejos tiempos.

Mientras tanto, el cantante entonó una melodía bastante conocida... un clásico.

 _ **They told him don't you ever come around here**_

 _ **Don't want to see your face, you better disappear**_

 _ **The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear**_

 _ **So beat it, just beat it**_

Qué coincidencia... era la misma canción que Miguel estaba cantando en la tarde. Pero no podía distraerme pensando en él.

La chica de las apuestas de acercó con una bandeja para que depositáramos la cantidad que íbamos a apostar. Dejé en la bandeja $1,000 dólares. El contrario dejó otros $1,000 dólares. Bien, estaba inspirado. Una muy buena cantidad de dinero me aguardaba.

Chiaki me miró con mucho rencor. Ugh, si cara simplemente me daba asco.

—Nos volvemos a ver las caras, maldito Kitsune.

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Chiaki...—tome el control del primer Megabot y lo extendí de forma dramática—¿Listo para perder, OTRA VEZ?

 _ **You better run, you better do what you can**_

 _ **Don't want to see no blood, don't be a macho man**_

 _ **You want to be tough, better do what you can**_

 _ **So beat it, but you want to be bad**_

—Me las vas a pagar, por tu culpa perdí mucho dinero—el tipo tomo el control y su robot se dirigió hacia mí con rapidez.

El robot era pequeño, pero había sufrido bastantes modificaciones. Ahora tenía un rayo que podía perforar diversas superficies... Incluyendo la piel. Eso era jugar muy sucio.

—Ésta vez, no escaparán vivos, ni tu robot ni tú—dijo con malicia. Básicamente, ese tipo quería destruir mi robot, y de paso, matarme.

 _ **Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**_

 _ **No one wants to be defeated**_

 _ **Showin' how funky and strong is your fight**_

 _ **It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**_

 _ **Just beat it, beat it, Just beat it, beat it, Just beat it, beat it**_

 _ **Just beat it, beat it**_

Coloqué mi robot en la plataforma con mucha calma. Activé el Megabot y su cara amarilla-simpática cambió de color a la roja-siniestra. Ese cambio me seguía dando gracia a pesar de haber pasado tantos años.

—Lo que tú digas, idiota de mierda—Planeaba alargar la pelea todo lo que pudiera.

No le daría el gusto de verme morir y mucho menos de saborear mi derrota. En lugar lleno de criminales, al final no quedaba otra opción más que enfrentarlos o volverse uno. Y esa noche, ante la mirada y el juicio de todos, yo sólo era un criminal más. Un criminal con máscara de kitsune y voz transfigurada, por supuesto.

 _ **They're out to get you, better leave while you can**_

 _ **Don't want to be a boy, you want to be a man**_

 _ **You want to stay alive, better do what you can**_

 _ **So beat it, just beat it**_

Tantas peleas, tantos encuentros y jamás iba a cambiar su estrategia. Fue un gran error en primer lugar haber anexado al robot un rayo; podías llegar a herirte a ti mismo si no tenías cuidado. Pero eso sólo les pasaba a los idiotas como Chiaki.

Los servos de levitación magnética fueron de bastante utilidad. Mi bot se desintegró en tres partes, las cuales atacaron diferentes puntos del contrario. Y tal y como predije, Chiaki intentó darles con el láser a todos. No lo consiguió, en cambio, comencé a atacarlo en su propio juego.

 _ **You have to show them that you're really not scared**_

 _ **You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare**_

 _ **They'll kick you, then they beat you,**_

 _ **Then they'll tell you it's fair**_

 _ **So beat it, but you want to be bad**_

Con una maniobra y gracias a la experiencia previa, el Megabot se deslizó debajo de la estructura del robot de Chiaki. Con un ágil movimiento, le arranqué la pierna izquierda, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, o al menos eso pretendía.

 _ **Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**_

 _ **No one wants to be defeated**_

 _ **Showin' how funky and strong is your fight**_

 _ **It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**_

El robot giró para mantener el equilibrio y activo el rayo para perforar un poco de mi bot. Oh, una reacción interesante. Analizando a Chiaki, supuse que ahora pretendía perforar sólo una parte del Megabot para lograr desestabilizarlo. Pero lo burle con facilidad.

Sin embargo, yo me había anticipado bastante a cualquier movimiento y mejora de cualquier robot de pelea al que me había enfrentado.

 _ **Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**_

 _ **No one wants to be defeated**_

 _ **Showin' how funky and strong is your fight**_

 _ **It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**_

Las piezas permanecieron juntas, mientras trataba de que Chiaki volviera a activar el rayo láser de su robot.

Tal y como esperaba, en menos de cinco segundos, Chiaki volvió a atacar con el rayo al Megabot. Eso ya me estaba aburriendo, pero debía aguantar, al menos hasta que terminara la canción.

—¿No tienes otro movimiento?—pregunté mientras seguía burlando al robot—Esto comienza a aburrirme.

 _ **Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**_

—YA DEJA DE MOVERTE—jajaja, la desesperación de Chiaki ya era palpable. Unos segundos más...

Sólo necesitaba distraerlo. Acomodé el Megabot de manera que sus extremidades encontraran un ángulo de 72°

Me moví de nuevo con la seguridad de que ahora el tipo iba a atacarme directamente

De pronto, escuche el poderoso solo de la guitarra. Ese solo que sólo podía ser ejecutado por Eddie Van Hallen a la perfección... y casualmente, por el guitarrista de esa banda. Acepto que sonaban jodidamente bien.

Y ahí es estaba, el momento perfecto. Inspirado por el solo, deje que el Megabot se quedara quieto en un lugar. Un punto estratégico.

Chiaki apuntó con el rayo y dijo sintiéndose el ganador.

—Te tengo ¡DESTRUIRÉ TU MIERDA DE ROBOT!

Pero no... lo hizo. Todo ese tiempo sólo estuve buscando el ángulo perfecto. Una de las mejoras del Megabot era la capacidad de reflexión que había instalado en su cuerpo. Añadí como material externo una aleación de aluminio pulido, era mucho más ligera que un vidrio o un espejo, pero con las mismas propiedades. Además, había reforzado al bot para repeler el rayo.

Al disparar el rayo, Chiaki no esperó que su robot cayera fulminado por el impacto del mismo en su propio cuerpo...

 _ **Beat it, beat it**_

 _ **Beat it, beat it, beat it**_

 _ **No one wants to be defeated**_

 _ **Showin' how funky and strong is your fight**_

 _ **It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**_

 _ **Just beat it, beat it**_

 _ **Beat it, beat it, beat it**_

—Pero que rayos—Dijo muy confundido el peleador veterano.

—Has perdido, otra vez—dije triunfante.

—No es.. posible...

—Sí que lo es. Aprende a perder, idiota—dije mientras guardaba el Megabot. Los espectadores comenzaron a ovacionarme, otros a maldecir, pues habían perdido sus apuestas.

La chica del ring se acercó a entregarme el dinero. Y anunciaron al primer ganador de la noche: El chico Kitsune.

Hubiera preferido un sobrenombre más... interesante, pero ese estaba bien para proteger mi identidad. Supongo...

—Gracias, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted—dije mientras me retiraba del ring.

—Algún día... te mataré, maldito Kitsune

—No si yo lo hago primero, Chiaki.

Me dirigí hacia otro ring mientras la banda estaba terminando con la interpretación. Debía felicitarlos o al menos buscarlos en Facebook. Era una coincidencia que tocaran la misma canción que Miguel tarareaba en la tarde. Les tomé una foto con mi celular y me acerqué despreocupadamente al ring más cercano al escenario. Ahí pude observar con más claridad a la banda

Eran cinco chicos: El vocalista, el bajista, dos guitarristas y el baterista. Todos estaban cubiertos con una especie de máscara, que sólo cubria parte de su boca y su nariz, a excepción del vocalista. Él usaba un antifaz bastante llamativo.

Quiza las máscaras estaban de moda.

Cuando el vocalista finalizó la canción, todos gritaron emocionados. El olor a cigarrillo y a alcohol comenzó a invadir la estancia. El vocalista anunció la siguiente canción, mientras yo volvía a subir al ring.

 _ **Un par de horas después...**_

Joder, ya llevaba más de $5,000 dólares de ganancia. Había sido una noche bastante lucrativa, y los chicos de la banda seguían tocando. En efecto, el torneo estaba a punto de terminar y había enfrentado como a 20 tipos diferentes, eso sin incluir cuando me retó un equipo de cinco idiotas esperando ganarme. Jaja... pobres ilusos.

—¿CÓMO SE LA ESTÁN PASANDO HOOOOOY?—otra vez el vocalista. Recibió todavía una gran ovación—YA CASI FINALIZAMOS ESTE GRAND BATTLE BOT. ASÍ QUE TOCAREMOS ALGO QUE ENCIENDA LOS ÁNIMOS QUE SE ESTÁN APAGANDO... CON USTEDES "ASHES OF THE DAWN, DE DRAGONFOOOOOOOOOOOOOORCE—Omitiendo los guturales, ese tipo cantaba muy bien.

Ahora me estaba preparando para la pelea con un novato. Al subir al ring, me di cuenta de que mi contrincante era... un jovencito. Pero siendo sincero, no esperaba que les permitieran el acceso a menores de edad. Pero así son las peleas de robots...

No quería ser tan malo con él, pues me recordaba a mí cuando era apenas un niño... aunque... la cara de susto no se la quitaría nadie.

Mi atención volvió a centrarse en mi contrincante. El niño sacó el dinero. Era unos escasos $10 dólares. Yo me burlé en silencio por un momento y aposté $50 dólares.

—Hey, relájate—intenté que se calmara de algún modo. Tenía sólo 13 años y parecía que era su primera pelea de robots. Vaya forma de empezar...

—No me digas que hacer—contestó el hijo de puta, bastante enojado pero con cara de "Me estoy meando en los pantalones". Okey basta de cortesía. Lo iba a destruir.

—Bien, no seré amable contigo—dije mientras tomaba el Megabot y lo colocaba en modo de ataque.

—Ese robot—dijo el chico—lo he visto antes.

—Ya deja de hablar y pelea—me estaba impacientando

 _ **Trapped in this maze of existence, entombed by misery**_

 _ **I was blinded by my fears**_

 _ **Lost in the dark, through the shadows I heard you scream my name**_

 _ **Oh help me, please, out of this nightmare**_

—Comienza tú, vamos.

El chico me miró y me sonrió socarronamente. Al ver su robot me quedé atónito. No era tan genial como el mío, no eran servos de levitación magnética, sólo era... una esfera pequeña. Trate de no burlarme, lo juro.

 _ **All my life I've been playing with fire**_

 _ **Set me free that's my only desire**_

—¿Cómo te llamas?—pregunté más por curiosidad y cinismo que amabilidad.

—No necesitas saber mi nombre para saber que te voy a derrotar, Kitsune—el chico era demasiado confiado... y me estaba sacando de quicio.

Comenzó la pelea.

 _ **The time has come for me**_

 _ **The time to overcome and do what is right**_

 _ **For the world to see**_

 _ **And from the ashes of the dawn I arise**_

El niño realizó con un ataque muy simple. Mi experiencia me decía "Destrúyelo" pero ahora no estaba seguro... ¿Acaso me estaba ablandando? Simplemente sentí nostalgia. Pero el sentimiento fue reemplazado rápidamente por la decepción y el deseo de ganarle.

Fue un movimiento muy tonto. El Megabot se adhirió a la estructura redonda, ejerció presión en el diámetro de la circunferencia y la pequeña esfera se fragmentó a la mitad. El Megabot le dio una paliza a esa pobre... Bola de metal.

 _ **The time has come for me**_

 _ **The time to overcome and do what is right**_

 _ **For the world to see**_

 _ **And from the ashes of the dawn I arise**_

El chico parecía decepcionado.

—Deme otra oportunidad. Tengo más dinero—dijo mostrándome al menos otros $100 dólares.

Lo mire a través de la máscara y mi instinto me dijo "Está intentando engañarte. Sabes que es una trampa"

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?—Su cara llena de miedo fingido e inocencia me alertó. Yo había usado esa estrategia por mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento por no cumplir sus expectativas, señor Kitsune.

Tome otros $100 dólares y los arroje a la bandeja.

 _ **Fear deep inside, is it madness that fueled my ecstasy?**_

 _ **Now I'm drowning in my sorrows**_

 _ **Lord answer my prayers, lost in despair, is this the end?**_

 _ **Breaking the silence so real, we'll make it together**_

—Esta vez ya no finjas... Sé que ese robot está diseñado con alguna aleación extraña. Si piensas que caeré en ese juego, estás equivocado. Vamos niño, quiero un rival de verdad.

—Pues lo tendrá—dijo bastante ofuscado al verse descubierto. Bien, esa reacción era la que estaba esperando.

El robot se acercó al Megabot rodando. De pronto, salieron sus extremidades. Ahora habla duplicado su tamaño. Su diseño era bastante simple a comparación del mío: la bola de metal podía desplegar las extremidades del robot, cada extremidad contaba con pequeñas navajas que al parecer estaban hechas de acero. El rostro del robot estaba adornado con un pequeño yelmo de hierro... pero su diseño era lamentable. El chico solo pintó dos ojos rojos en la estructura superior. Ugh, no tenía mucha imaginación, al parecer.

 _ **All my dreams have been torn into pieces**_

 _ **Hear the screams of my eternal pain**_

Para diseñar un robot de ese estilo, debía poseer conocimientos muy elevados de robótica, química y de física. Por lo visto, era un joven con muchas aspiraciones. No era algo a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, pero me pareció divertido.

—Su robot será destruido...

—No lo creo, niño.

Y empezó el ataque. Por extraño que parezca, en Megabot parecía no afectarle en absoluto, a pesar de que le pegaba en el rostro e intentaba arrancarle las extremidades, éstas desaparecían y volvían a aparecer en cualquier parte de ese cuerpo redondo.

Bien, esto se ponía interesante.

De pronto, el yelmo de metal que cubría la cabeza comenzó a derretirse. Como si fuera lava.

—Pero qué...

—¿Sabe que este metal puede alcanzar una temperatura de 506 grados Kevin sin dañar los componentes internos?

—¿De qué está hecho?—pregunte emocionado. Olvide por un momento que estábamos en medio de una pelea.

—Aleación de cobre y titanio. Quizá... Debería cuidar más los servos... Su robot se está derritiendo.

Mierda, me había tomado con la guardia baja. Era cierto. Los servos comenzaron a derretirse, eso afecto bastante el campo magnético del robot. No podía ser cierto, prácticamente me tenía contra las cuerdas, un ataque directo al robot de ese muchacho significaba la destrucción inminente del mío.

 _ **The time has come for me**_

 _ **The time to overcome and do what is right**_

 _ **For the world to see**_

 _ **And from the ashes of the dawn I arise**_

—Acérquese, si quiere ganar esta pelea, debe atacar—el estúpido intento darle alcance al Megabot. Y yo no podía hacer más que evitarlo. Sin embargo, un brazo de ese cuerpo esférico atrapó lo que sería la pierna izquierda de mi robot. El Megabot no estaba diseñado para soportar una temperatura tan elevada, por lo que al liberarse, el servo quedó completamente derretido.

—CARAJO—Mi preciado robot estaba "herido". No podía acercarme, de lo contrario, el Megabot sería fundido en cuestión de segundos.

 _ **The time has come for me**_

 _ **The time to overcome and do what is right**_

 _ **For the world to see**_

 _ **And from the ashes of the dawn I arise**_

 _ **Yeah**_

Debía hacer algo... ¿pero qué? Supuse que debía mirar las cosas desde otro ángulo... Le había hecho pocas mejoras, entre ellas la aleación y el plasma... Ah, eso era... Casi lo olvidaba.

—Chico, ¿has escuchado acerca del plasma inducido por láser?

El chico abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo. El Megabot sacó de sus extremidades unas pequeñas navajas (gracias, Wasabi) El plan ahora se limitaba a cercenar el robot del niño.

—No puede ser...—Su robot trato de acercarse al mío para un ataque directo e inmovilizarme, pero no lo logro.

En el fondo, podía escuchar el bendito solo de guitarra. Quienes fueran, eran unos malditos dioses del Guitar Hero o algo similar. Eso me animó bastante para concretar mi ataque final.

Un pequeño salto y un giro fue suficiente. El robot del muchacho fue reducido a ocho piezas diferentes, todas completamente separadas del cuerpo del robot. Y esta vez, no pudo volver a funcionar.

—Te dije que quería un verdadero rival—sonreí para mis adentros.

—No es cierto—el chico parecía bastante abatido.

Me acercaron la bandeja de la apuesta. Sin embargo, no tome todo el dinero. Solo los $100 dólares que había apostado. Bien, me estaba carcomiendo la culpa.

 _ **I have seen the sorrow in your eyes**_

 _ **How I wish I'd made things better**_

 _ **Find the strength to leave the past behind**_

 _ **Just one more time, we'll live again**_

—¿Qué está haciendo?—pregunto el niño extrañado por mi actitud tan benévola.

—Es lo justo. Casi inutilizaste al Megabot. Con un servo dañado no puede pelear tan bien.

—Pero yo—estaba asombrado—Usted destruyo mi robot...

—Tienes un gran potencial—dije tratando de sincerarme—pero lo estás desperdiciando en este lugar. Puedes llegar aún más lejos si te lo propones.

—¿Y qué gano con eso? Es más fácil ganar dinero en estas peleas—Ouch, ¿en serio así de patético sonaba cuando tenía su edad?

—No lo creo, niño. Eres demasiado joven... Y aquí, solo hay crimínales. ¿Quieres morirte?—Espero que eso lo haya hecho entrar en razón.

—Pero no me ha pasado nada malo.

—Pero puede pasarte. Las cosas han cambiado—me senté en cuclillas para tratar de encararlo y verlo a los ojos—Yo también pelee desde joven, y era muy bueno. Pero una vez, alguien me dijo que... Usará mi cerebro para otras cosas. Buscar otro ángulo, y encuentra la respuesta. Trata de hacerlo, niño. Vamos. Deja este mundo tan mediocre y haz algo con esa mente brillante que tienes—dije señalando su cabeza.

 _ **The time has come for me**_

 _ **The time to overcome and do what is right**_

 _ **For the world to see**_

 _ **And from the ashes of the dawn I arise**_

El niño me miró y me reprochó

—Pero sigues aquí... y eres el mejor—eso alimentó mi ego, pero mi cabeza decía "saca al niño de este mundo", eso es lo que Tadashi habría querido.

—Eso es... por otro asunto. Uno en el que decidí arriesgar mi vida—me levanté para caminar hacia un extremo, guardé el dinero en mis bolsillos—Las cosas no siempre serán fáciles, pero valdrá la pena intentarlo. Sal de aquí ahora que puedes. Y haz algo de provecho.

 _ **The time has come for me**_

 _ **The time to overcome and do what is right**_

 _ **For the world to see**_

 _ **And from the ashes of the dawn I arise**_

—¡Señor Kitsune!—Me llamó el chico y voltee—Gra-Gracias

Asentí y salte fuera del ring. Mi buena acción del día se había concretado.

 _ **From the fire**_

El torneo ya casi iba a terminar, como les dije, no duraba mucho para evitar que fuera detectado por la policía. Bien, mi ganancia era de $5,347 dólares, y aunque pude haber ganado más, supuse que para Miguel sería suficiente. Ya era hora de distraerme un poco en algo que no fueran las peleas.

Me dirigí al escenario para ver el concierto. O al menos lo poco que quedaba del show. El vocalista habló de nuevo.

—YA ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL, So... Quiero dedicarles esta canción a todos ustedes. Porque... No importa que sean o de dónde vengan, en este momento TODOS estamos... Violando la ley—Mierda, el tipo tenía razón. Todos lanzaron un ¡Yeahhhhh!

Ugh, demasiados decibeles para mí gusto. El vocalista continuó con su sermón.

—MI NOMBRE ES MARK, ELLOS SON ASHLEY, PETER, JOHN Y MIGUEL. NOSOTROS SOMOS "NO MORE SILENCE" ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA CANCIÓN DE LA NOCHE.

Los demás dieron un paso al frente. Todos, al mismo tiempo se quitaron las máscaras mientras las arrojaban al público. Y ahí me di cuenta de algo escalofriante...

HABIAN DICHO... MARK Y... MIGUEL

Las luces estroboscópicas alumbraron los rostros de todos los miembros de la banda. Eran cuatro hombres y una mujer. Todos me eran desconocidos... Excepto alguien. Ahí, de pie, sosteniendo una guitarra negra, con un look bastante extraño, estaba un rostro MÁS QUE FAMILIAR. UN ROSTRO QUE QUERÍA GOLPEAR EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO.

—CON USTEDES Y PARA USTEDES... BREAKING THE LAAAAAAAW—La batería marcó cuatro tiempos. En el último, el baterista golpeó el bombo y los tambores para ser secundado por las guitarras.

Maldita sea. ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MIGUEL ESTABA AHÍ!

Bien, ahora mis niveles de estrés y de preocupación inminente se habían instalado en mi organismo a una velocidad envidiable.

¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACÍA ALLÍ?

¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJO QUE AQUÍ SERÍA SU CONCIERTO?

POR TODOS LOS GRANDES CIENTÍFICOS ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS TENÍA EN LOS OJOS!?

Bien, estaba molesto, no, estaba ¡MÁS QUE FURIOSO! ME LLEVA LA...

—¡Señor Kitsune!—ah, era ese niño otra vez.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunté enfurecido.

—Señor... debe irse de aquí—dijo el niño muy asustado.

—Oye niño, no me vas a asustar. Te dije que salieras de aquí—lo miré molesto. A pesar de que aún traía la máscara, mi voz denotaba enojo.

—Señor, yo solo trato de devolverle un favor—trató de tomar aire y me soltó—La policía está en camino.

—¿QUÉ DICES? —pregunté alarmado, zarandeándolo en el acto—CO-¿CÓMO SABES ESO?

—Alguien denunció la ubicación de la pelea... Ya vienen para acá.

MIERDAMIERDAMIERDAMIERDA

—A eso me refería con "salir de este mundo"—Miré al chiquillo con cierto agradecimiento—Corre niño, sal de aquí ¡AHORA!

El niño asintió, tomó su pequeño bolso y se dirigió a la salida más cercana. Era cuestión de minutos. La policía se movilizaba bastante rápido.

Las apuestas en peleas de robots se habían estado persiguiendo con más frecuencia, y la pena era de un año de prisión. Todos los presentes seríamos llevados a juicio y quizá encarcelados, incluso los miembros de la banda.

Hubiera escapado en ese preciso momento, hubiera seguido los pasos del niño y alejarme de esa bodega, llegar al café de Tía Cass y dormir profundamente esperando la llegada de Miguel... sólo que había un pequeño problema. MI NOVIO ESTABA TOCANDO TODAVÍA. No era posible, debía sacarlo de ahí inmediatamente. No podía dejar que se llevaran a Miguel.

Comencé a empujar a la gente con impaciencia para abrirme paso hasta el frente. Debía llamar la atención del idiota aquél. Me quité la máscara a mitad del recorrido porque sentía que me estaba asfixiando entre todos los cuerpos que se encontraban ahí.

Intenté llamar su atención desde ahí, pero el muy idiota estaba tan concentrado en la introducción de la canción que me ignoró completamente. Ni siquiera se percató de que yo estaba ahí. DESESPERACIÓN TOTAL.

Se me ocurrió gritarle para ver si volteaba si quiera a verme... Aspiré con fuerza para lanzar un sonoro "¡ _MIGUEEEEEEEEEEL!"_

Pero mi voz fue apagada de inmediato por la de Mark... maldito vocalista. Me las pagaría si volvía a verlo.

 _ **There I was completely wasted, out of work and down**_

 _ **All inside it's so frustrating as I drift from town to town**_

Volví a __abrirme paso a empujones entre la gente. De ser necesario, sacaría el Megabot y comenzaría a golpearlos en la cara para que me dejaran pasar. Pero no contaba con algo más... definitivamente mi buena suerte ya se había acabado.

Desde el segundo piso, alguien me había estado observando.

Sentí su maldita mirada fijada en mi cabeza. No era divertido... Y estaba comenzando a molestarme. Miré discretamente hacia arriba y le enseñé el dedo de en medio al tipo que me estaba observando. O bueno, al menos a su gran sombra...

 _ **Feel as though nobody cares if I live or die**_

 _ **So I might as well begin to put some action in my life**_

MIERDA...

Alguien a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo salió de su escondite. Y no era cualquier persona. ERA YAMA...

 _ **Breaking the law, breaking the law**_

Llamó a dos sujetos que al parecer trabajaban para él, les gritó algo y me señaló inmediatamente. No debía ser un genio para saber qué les había dicho.

— ¡ATRÁPENLO!

 _ **Breaking the law, breaking the law**_

Creo que era buen momento para acelerar el escape. Empecé a abrirme paso con empujones, cada vez más fuertes, entre toda la maldita muchedumbre.

 _ **Breaking the law, breaking the law**_

Los tipos hicieron lo mismo. Bien, era hora de sacar el Megabot.

 _ **Breaking the law, breaking the law**_

Eso los distrajo un poco. Pero otro sujeto volvió a aparecer por la derecha. Intentó abalanzarse contra mí, pero me agaché a tiempo. El tipo aplastó a tres hombres que estaban mirando el concierto. Por su aspecto, supuse que eran los más rudos de su ciudad. El pobre secuaz de Yama fue golpeado brutalmente por los tres gorilas.

 _ **So much for the golden future I can't even start**_

 _ **I've had every promise broken, there's anger in my heart**_

Eso me había dado tiempo suficiente para acercarme al escenario un poco más. Una ventaja de ser tan delgado era que podía escabullirme entre las personas, pero ahora... fuck.

 _ **You don't know what it's like, you don't have a clue**_

 _ **If you did you'd find yourselves doing the same thing too**_

Ya casi llegaba. El Megabot salió volando y lo atrapé en el aire. Seguramente me habrían perdido de vista entre toda la multitud.

 _ **Breaking the law, breaking the law**_

Cinco metros... quizá menos, era lo que me separaba de Miguel.

 _ **Breaking the law, breaking the law**_

Bien, ya estaba más cerca...

 _ **Breaking the law, breaking the law**_

—¡MIGUEEEEEEEEEEL!—grité a todo pulmón. Pero no, nada. No prestaba atención. Mi grito se perdió entre los demás.

 _ **Breaking the law, breaking the law**_

De pronto, escuché unas sirenas. Hubiera deseado que esas sirenas fueran las de la policía en otro momento... pronto me tenía que dar a la fuga y Miguel seguía tocando ahí, como si nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor.

Él se acercó lo suficiente al escenario junto con el segundo guitarrista para empezar a tocar el solo de guitarra de la canción. Esa era mi oportunidad... si lograba acercarme al menos un metro, él podría verme.

Con desesperación, me abrí paso hasta la segunda hilera de espectadores. Y de pronto, me percaté de algo.

 _ **You don't know what it's like**_

Me quedé atónito, asombrado, sin palabras. Ya no escuchaba los gritos de los demás, sólo escuchaba la canción.

Por un instante...me olvidé de la desesperación que sentía; tenía a un gran guitarrista dando lo mejor de sí en ese escenario, como en cada presentación que había presenciado.

Sabía que no era momento, sabía que estaban persiguiéndome.

Sabía que la policía estaría ahí en menos de cinco minutos.

Pero... la imagen de él me dejó perplejo.

Ver a Miguel tocando ese solo, hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Lo juro, estaba a punto de darme un puto infarto y no tenía a Baymax cerca con los desfibriladores.

Miguel tenía una chamarra de cuero que seguramente le habían prestado, la musculosa se adhería por completo a su cuerpo debido al sudor y dejaba ver parte de sus brazos y pecho, su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y mojado, y esa mirada... esa mirada llena de pasión fue el toque final.

OH DIOS MIO, SE VEÍA DEMASIADO SEXY

 _ **Breaking the law, breaking the law**_

Podía morirme ahí mismo, contemplando la belleza de ese hombre.

 _ **Breaking the law, breaking the law**_

Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado, no más. Sentí cómo alguien jalaba el gorro de mi sudadera, casi asfixiándome. Todos gritaban a coro la maldita estrofa, pero nadie prestaba atención a lo que pasaba.

— _ **Breaking the law, breaking the law—**_ coreaban los idiotas. Y yo solo rezaba para que los gorilas de Yama no me dieran alcance.

 _ **Breaking the law, breaking the law**_

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe o lo que fueran a hacerme. Pero por extraño que parezca, no sentía nada. ¿ACASO YA ESTABA MUERTO?

 _ **Breaking the law, breaking the law**_

No, solo era una chica que me gritó: "SE TE CAYÓ ESTO" Me mostró un gran fajo de billetes. Oh, era la ganancia de esa noche. Le di las gracias como pude y me apresuré a llegar a la valla.

 _ **Breaking the law, breaking the law**_

POR FIN HABÍA LLEGADO AL FRENTE DEL ESCENARIO.

 _ **Breaking the law, breaking the law**_

—¡MIGUEEEEEEEEEEL!—grité con todas mis fuerzas.

 _ **Breaking the law, breaking the law**_

Con un solo acorde, terminó la canción. Todos los vítores comenzaron a invadir mis oídos y un alivio se instaló en mi sistema. Aproveché para volver a gritar.

—¡MIGUEEEEEL!

PERFECTO, ya había captado su atención.

—¿Hiro?—Su sorpresa era bastante notoria. No esperaba encontrarme ahí, todo exaltado, con un bot en la mano y apestando a sudor propio y ajeno.

Mark estaba dando las reverencias y las gracias correspondientes; yo me salté la valla de seguridad con agilidad. Miguel se quitó la guitarra y fue corriendo hacia mí. Se veía bastante contento, a decir verdad.

—¡Hiro!—me levantó del suelo y me abrazó. Yo intenté soltarme, tratando de advertirle que era perseguido—pensé que no vendrías

Me liberé de su abrazo asfixiante. Miré asustado alrededor. Mi desconcierto lo alarmó.

—Hiro ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Miguel, no hay tiempo de explicar. ¡Toma tus cosas y CORRE! Debemos salir de aquí...—lo tomé de la muñeca, mientras jalaba su chamarra de cuero.

—Espera, pero los otros...

—¡Déjalos! Estarán bien—de pronto, un estrepitoso choque se escuchó al fondo. Una luz cegadora, quizá un reflector, nos apuntó a mí y a Miguel.

Oh no...

—VAYA VAYA... GUIRO—la voz de Yama se escuchó en el parlante—No creí que volvieras a tu vieja escuela... Chicos... ya saben qué hacer.

Bien... ese momento, sentí que estaba a punto de morirme. Y desgraciadamente, Miguel se iba a morir conmigo.

Pronto nos vimos rodeados por todos lados de maleantes y las opciones de escape estaban casi agotadas.

Solo un milagro podía salvarnos.

Como si alguien estuviera escuchando mis plegarias, las sirenas de la policía volvieron a escucharse. Un gran estrépito se escuchó en el fondo de la estancia y un tipo habló por un megafono.

—¡QUIETO, TODO MUNDO! ¡ESTÁN DETENIDOS!—escuchamos un helicóptero por arriba del edificio.

¡MIERDA! DEBÍAMOS SALIR DE AHÍ DE INMEDIATO.

Aprovechamos la confusión para salir corriendo por la puerta trasera al lado del escenario.

—¡HIRO! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?—Miguel estaba corriendo, con la guitarra en mano todavía—¿POR QUÉ NOS PERSIGUEN?

—¿Quiénes? ¿LOS POLICIAS O LOS HOMBRES DE YAMA?

—¿QUIÉN CARAJOS ES YAMA? ¿QUIÉN LE HABLÓ A LA POLICÍA? ¿POR QUÉ NOS QUIEREN DETENER? ¿Y POR QUÉ VENISTE SIN AVISARME?

—¡NO PREGUNTES AHORA, SÓLO CORRE!

10 segundos después de nuestra huida, los policías comenzaron a invadir el lugar.

Estaban armados... y como en una película de acción, comenzaron a disparar.

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento para escondernos en algún lugar. Encontramos un pequeño callejón oscuro y estrecho, lo suficientemente amplio para que dos personas se ocultaran ahí.

—Agh, debemos escapar ahora... no podemos dejar que nos encuentren o será el fin.

Me asomé rápidamente, afuera del callejón y al lado de la acera vislumbré una motocicleta Harley Davidson negra. Esa oportunidad no iba a volver...

—Miguel, sígueme—dije susurrando. Nos dirigimos a la acera; en cuestión de minutos, el estacionamiento seria invadido por la policía o por los hombres de Yama.

—Súbete a la motocicleta—le dije a Miguel

—¡P-Pero Hiro! ¡ESTA MOTO NO ES NUESTRA!

—Te robaste la guitarra de tu tatarabuelo. No hay diferencia ahora con una motocicleta.

—¡PERO ROBAR ES MALO!

Tenía en mi bolsillo una llave multiusos que fabriqué, Era una especie de masa que podía imitar cualquier tipo de cerradura tradicional. Y la necesitaba ahora. Inserté la llave y la forcé para encenderla.

—LISTO. AHORA, DAME PERMISO—le indique a Miguel para que me hiciera espacio en la motocicleta. Tomé el manubrio con ambas manos e hice que el poderoso motor rugiera. Había conducido la antigua moto de Tadashi y sabía cómo manejarla, pero una Harley Davidson era un asunto totalmente diferente—Y no es robar, es tomar prestado sin preguntar.

Escuché un grito lejano, justo detrás de nosotros.

—ALLÍ ESTÁN—oh no, eran los secuaces de Yama...

—¡Hiro!—Miguel pidió desesperado.

Intenté retroceder, pero la llanta delantera estaba sujeta al poste con una gruesa cadena. Maldije para mis adentros.

—¡Hiro! nos van a alcanzar—dijo Miguel mientras ambos nos bajábamos de la motocicleta para intentar desatar la cadena. A pesar de que Miguel era bastante fuerte, la cadena era demasiado resistente. Traté de ayudarlo, pero no funcionó.

—Demonios... ¡NO PUEDO!—dijo el moreno en medio de su desesperación. Volteó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que esos tipos ya estaban a unos metros de nosotros.

Miguel me miró y me dijo:

—Encárgate de esto, yo los voy a distraer— se levantó enseguida.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡NO SABES DE LO QUE SON CAPACES ESOS TIPOS!—Dije aun tratando de desatar la cadena.

—Hiro... Confío en ti—me dijo con una sonrisa. Dejó la guitarra a un lado y se dirigió contra los gorilas de Yama— ¡OIGAN PENDEJOS! ¡SE METIERON CON LAS PERSONAS EQUIVOCADA!

Miguel se lanzó contra ellos y le dio un golpe con puño cerrado al hombre más cercano.

Estaba desesperado... ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Miguel estaba peleando a puño limpio contra esos crimínales y yo no era capaz de pensar en cómo salir de eso...

Vamos Hiro... Busca otro ángulo...

Mire el Megabot mejorado y se me ocurrió algo. Saque el control y active rápidamente el plasma-láser. El Megabot corto la cadena y libere la motocicleta.

Tome la guitarra de Miguel y se la arroje.

—¡Golpéalos con eso! ¡Luego te compro otra!—Miguel asintió mientras golpeaba la espalda de un tipo con la guitarra. No creí que saliera librada de eso.

Controlé al Megabot para que atacara a los maleantes y distraerlos. Miguel se adelantó y me cubrió golpeando a otro tipo.

—SUBE AHORA—gritó. Obedecí mientras volvía a atacar a los hombres con el Megabot. Miguel volvió a tomar su guitarra, se la colgó en la espalda y se subió detrás de mí. Guardé el control del Megabot mientras sujetaba con fuerza el manubrio.

—Sujétate fuerte—Dije mientras yo hacía rugir el poderoso motor. Miguel se sujetó de mi cintura mientras descolocaba el embrague y giraba la empuñadura derecha. No sé que fue lo que hice, pero salimos disparados a una velocidad de 150 km/h

Voltee para ver si todavía nos seguían. Si no nos seguían esos hombres, quizá la policía lo haría.

—¡Wooooooooooooooooooo!—Bien, creo que acelere de más, pero eso no me importaba mucho. ¿Olvide mencionar que era amante de la adrenalina?

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡No mameeeeeeees!—Mi novio se aferró a mi delgado cuerpo. Sus brazos eran bastante grandes como para rodear toda mi cintura—¡NO MAMEEEEEEES! ¡NOS VAMOS A MORIR! PAPÁ HÉCTOR ME MATARÁ OTRA VEZ CUANDO LLEGUE ALLÁ

—WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ESTO ES VIDAAAAAAAA—bien, ese recorrido en moto avivó mis ánimos.

—¡HIRO! ¡NO MAMES! VE MÁS LENTO —dijo aferrándose a mi cintura — ¿PARA DONDE VAMOS?

—Cualquier lugar está bien

Suspiré con mucho alivio mientras entrábamos a la carretera principal. Nos dirigimos hacia a afueras de la cuidad. Continuamos con el trayecto por bastante tiempo hasta que llegamos a una especie de edificio administrativo. Estacionamos la motocicleta cerca de ahí y subimos por las escaleras de mantenimiento hasta la azotea con rapidez, pues habíamos escuchado las sirenas de la policía. Desde la azotea de ese edificio podíamos ver la ciudad de San Fransokyo por completo... vimos como cientos de automóviles y motocicletas estaban siendo perseguidos por los carros de la policía.

Todavía estábamos jadeando por el esfuerzo, por la adrenalina experimentada, por esa sensación a peligro... Uffff, fue el mejor día de mi vida. Casi...

Miguel estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo. No pude resistirlo más y mi primer impulso fue abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¿Hiro?—pregunto bastante sorprendido.

—Eres... Un... Idiota—me aferré un poco más a él.

—Ya estamos a salvo... Calma—me regreso el abrazo y pego su nariz a mi cuello.

—Oh dios... Creí que... No saldríamos de esta—trate de recomponerme por completo.

Una vez que ambos recuperamos el aliento, Miguel se separó de mí.

—Ahora, explícame que fue todo eso—demandó Miguel.

—Pero... primero tú explícame... ¿Qué carájos tienes en los ojos?—pregunté. Miguel se abochornó y se talló los ojos con las manos.

—Agh... es delineador... Ashley nos obligó a usarlo.

No pude evitar reirme. Por el sudor, el maquillaje se había corrido y ahora parecía tener unas ojeras enormes.

—Hiro...—me miró con seriedad—ahora te toca explicar... ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Agh, bien. Te contaré...

Nos sentamos en el suelo y comencé mi relato... Le expliqué todo mi plan, desde el tipo de la acera, el préstamo de Fred, los desvelos, las peleas pequeñas, el dinero que había conseguido...

—Wow Hiro — Miguel estaba de verdad sorprendido — Escucha... agradezco todo lo que hiciste, pero yo... no puedo aceptar ese dinero—dijo apenado y con preocupación en su voz.

Lo miré con furia y contuve mis ganas de romperle la cara.

—Miguel... — dije tratando de calmarme — Arriesgué mi vida, rompí la promesa que le hice a mi hermano, ahora soy buscado por la ley y quizá por los criminales más peligrosos de la ciudad; lo minimo que puedes hacer es aceptar el maldito dinero, si no quieres ser destruido por el Megabot en este momento.

—Pero yo..

—¡NADA DE PEROS! Prometiste aceptar cualquier tipo de ayuda que yo te brindara. Y cállate que todavía no he terminado de contarte lo que sucedió en el torneo.

Pasó media hora más. Le conté absolutamente todo.

—... Me di cuenta de que estabas ahí y fui a advertirte que seriamos detenidos por la policía si nos llegaban a encontrar, pero Yama me reconoció y me mando a golpear. El resto, ya lo sabes.

—No tenía idea... ¿no te hicieron daño?—preguntó examinando mis brazos.

—No...— Hey, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a participar en el Grand Battle Bot?

—El pendejo de Mark me dijo que solo sería un concierto tranquilo... y no me dijo donde sería.

—Pues el idiota te mintió.

Y hablando de Mark...El celular de Miguel comenzó a sonar. Miguel contestó.

—¿Bueno?

—Miguel, ¿dónde estás?

—Pinche Mark... Hijo de tu madre... ¿Estás bien?

—Si. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Yo estoy bien... Escape a tiempo. ¿Y los demás?

—Estoy con ellos en casa de Ashley. Todos estamos bien.

—No mames Mark, espero que tengas los $500 dólares que me prometiste. Casi terminamos presos por esto.

—Si, te los daré en el trabajo. Oye ¿No viste mi motocicleta?

—...

Miguel se tapo la boca con la mano. Me miró asustado mientras seguía con su llamada.

—¿Qué marca es?

—Harley Davidson Street 750... Creo que el Modelo es 2014

—¿Es negra y estaba sujetada a una cadena en el estacionamiento?

—Ahhh... Creo que si.

Miguel palideció.

—Pinche chino... No mames, nos robamos la motocicleta de mi amigo...—dijo con miedo. Luego, le contestó a Mark—Creo que... Yo la tengo. ¡PERDÓN WEY!

—Nah, no hay problema. Al menos no la robaron. Me la devuelves cuando puedas.

Mejor suerte no podíamos tener. Miguel finalizó la llamada, mientras yo me senté nuevamente en el suelo. Esa noche había luna llena, me era imposible no mirar hacia el cielo. Miguel me secundó y se sentó al lado de mí.

—Hiro...— llamó mi atención.

—¿Mh?— pregunté

—Gracias...—dijo mientras se acercaba para darme un abrazo. Rodeo mis hombros con sus fornidos brazos mientras besaba mi cabello — Gracias... Aceptaré el dinero, pero por favor... no vuelvas a hacer una cosa así.

Asentí para darle tranquilidad. En el fondo, sabía que volvería a hacerlo miles de veces por cuidar esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Miguel deshizo el abrazo y acomodo su cabeza en mis piernas mientras contemplabamos la luna en silencio. De pronto, sentí como una de mis manos era atrapada por la mano de Miguel.

—¿Sabes algo? Hoy la luna se ve más brillante...

—Es luna llena, genio.

—Pero hay algo raro... No sé...

Era una especie de Deja-Vu

—La luna es hermosa, pero no se compara contigo—dijo Miguel, era una especie de halago.

—Cállate idiota... Me diste un susto de muerte—le respondí con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Hiro...

—¿Mh?—pregunte mientras seguía mirando el cielo

—Arriesgaste tu dinero, tu salud y tu vida para ayudarme...

—Claro... Porque... No me hagas decirlo—lo miré mientras un sonrojo invadía mi cara.

Miguel me miró a los ojos desde donde se encontraba.

—¿Me quieres?—pregunto bastante ilusionado.

Bien, no era momento para reproches, mucho menos para comenzar alguna discusión tonta. Esa noche casi moríamos... Y había que celebrar que estábamos vivos.

—... Si. Te quiero, Miguel— dije mientras me inclinaba para darle un beso. Cerré los ojos y sentí los cálidos labios de mi novio contra los míos. La posición era un poco incómoda... pero él me ayudo tratando de incorporarse. Nos separamos un poco y sonreímos.

Era la primera vez que yo tomaba la iniciativa... Siempre era él quien daba el primer paso. Pero ahora me tocaba a mí iniciar ese beso. Miles de sentimientos me habían invadido esa noche. Emoción, frustración, ilusión, amor y... MIEDO

Yo sabía que saldría vivo de esa... pero tuve miedo de que a él le sucediera algo. Tuve miedo de perder a Miguel... Sólo por ese hecho, volví a jurarme a mí mismo jamás volver a las peleas de robots... o al menos, no arrastrarlo a él junto conmigo.

—Te quiero, grandísimo idiota—dije mientras lo obligaba a pararse, lo tomé del cuello de su camiseta y volví a besarlo. Él enredó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura para profundizar el beso.

Estaba seguro de que Tía Cass nos regañaría por no aparecer en casa esa noche. Estaba seguro de que debía darles una explicación a todos porque terminamos violando la ley... pero eso no importaba ahora. Estaba con Miguel, en la azotea de un edificio, alejado de todo peligro y del ruido de la ciudad.

Sólo éramos él, yo y la luna, nadie más.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8**_

...

 _ **NOTA**_ : WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! NO MAMEEEEEEEEEES.

Ya corrregí la mayoría del cap. Me saqué de onda bien gacho porque cuando lo revisé me di cuenta de que habían faltado unas partes y me dije "AH ¿QUE PEDO? ¿QUÉ RAYOS? NO MAMES :'( " y lloré (TnT)/

Pero aún así ... Me encantó escribir este cap. A pesar de "recortarlo", fue el cap más largo que he escrito para este fic. NO MAMES! 10,000 PALABRAS. Sorry por hacerlos leer tanto, pero meh. Así quería dejarlo XD

El metal y el rock son los géneros que más me gustan, pero amo la musica en general.

¡AH SI! Les explicaré por qué incluí esas canciones.

1) _**Beat it:**_ Esta canción tiene un poder super extraño sobre mí y sobre varias personas, me da muchísima emoción y mi adrenalina sube con sólo escucharla. Ay, la amo 3 Además, me fascina Michael Jackson XD. Anteriormente, Hiro había sido humillado y subestimado por los otros luchadores; él quería demostrarles a todos los idiotas que podía ser el mejor, dejando de lado su faceta de adolescente (hablo cuando él tenía 14 años) y vaya que lo hizo. Les demostró qué tan fuerte era su lucha y que no tenía miedo de nada ni nadie. Actualmente, bajo la máscara del Kitsune, lo supo demostrar y se probó a sí mismo. Y me imaginé a Miguel tocando ese solo y asdfghjkl 3 morí.

2) _**Ashes of the Dawn:**_ ¿vieron el video? Por dios, tiene un gran parecido con las escenas del portal de Big Hero 6. Básicamente, Hiro había entrado en depresión después de la muerte de Tadashi, luego resurgió con la ayuda de sus amigos, de Tía Cass, de Baymax y obviamente, de Miguel. Esta canción está ligada al sentimiento de "hacer lo correcto" que Tadashi le inculcó a Hiro, se parecía en la escena del niño con la estrofa " _I have seen a sorrow in you eyes, how I wish I'd make things better_ _ **"**_ y también a la superación personal J cuando caigas, levántate y resurge como las cenizas del amanecer ;)

 _3)_ **Breaking The Law** : Creo que es súper obvio XD Mark lo dijo xD esa noche, Hiro y Miguel violaron la ley. Hiro, por realizar apuestas en peleas de robots y Miguel (así como el resto de la banda) por encubrir un evento ilícito. Además, tiene que ver con la promesa que le hizo Hiro a Tadashi (again) por el verso " _I've had every promise broken, there's anger in my heart"_

A verdad XD ahí esta el simbolismo de las canciones :)

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE** : Necesito de sus opiniones... Yo si pensaba poner LEMON pero ya cuando la historia tuviera bastante avance. Lo sigo pensando de hecho, y es algo que inminentemente aparecerá en este fic pero a su debido tiempo. Pero sí necesito que me ayuden a elegir que hacer ¿LO PONGO COMO ANEXO/ COMO UN LINK A FANFICTION/AQUÍ CON LA DEBIDA ADVERTENCIA? Díganme, consideraré todas las opciones.

NETA QUE DISFRUTÉ MUCHÍSIMO AL ESCRIBIR ESTE CAP 3 gracias por leerlo.

¡LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOOO! ATTE: ONLY DARKNESS


	9. Chapter 9 CASTIGO, CELOS Y LIBERTAD

**Capítulo 9 "Castigo, celos y libertad"**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA:** En este fic, los personajes principales (Miguel y Hiro) son mayores de 18 años. Contenido +15, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, fluff, y un Hiro enojado y celoso. Nothing more.

 **NOTA 2:**

Bien chicos… después de toda la adrenalina del cap anterior, les traje algo relax y tranquilito… casi.

¡LOS AMO! ¡DE VERDAD LOS AMO! En menos de 5 días llegamos a las 1,500 lecturas :') ¡Celebremoooooos! Se merecen algo super especial! Todavía no sé que será, pero lo haré XD los dejo con la dudaaaaaa.

¡AH, SI! Hice esta nota número dos para explicarles un poquito de los headcanons que tengo de ésta pareja pero EN ESTA HISTORIA y para que entiendan el porqué del asunto. Todo tiene una explicación que iré revelando poco a poco.

Hiro y Miguel al inicio son bastante tímidos respecto al sexo. Ah, pero con el paso del tiempo, les va gustando TANTO que andan de calenturientos en lugares más "públicos", el despertar sexual genera cambios en el comportamiento de las personas… ggg. Eso lo iré definiendo con el tiempo ;) y ustedes lo irán percibiendo poco a poco.

Hiro es celoso pero se controla, excepto cuando son demasiado descarados con Miguel. Ahí, saca sus garritas ese chino bonito y defiende o reclama lo que es suyo. Eso sí, no le prohíbe a Miguel tener amigos, eso ya es ser celópata :'( y mi chinito no es así.

Miguel también es celoso, pero cuando ya se pasan de listos con el chinito, se acerca a abrazarlo y encara al tipo o a la tipa que se atrevió a ponerle los ojos encima al pinshe chino. Igual que Hiro, no es celópata.

Miguel no se da cuenta del coqueteo de otras personas. Sólo percibe el coqueteo de Hiro porque NO TIENE OJOS PARA NADIE MÁS. Eso le molesta a Hiro, porque cree que Miguel es demasiado inocente y no percibe las "malas intenciones" de los demás

Hiro tiene poca resistencia al alcohol. Miguel tiene más resistencia y no se emborracha con facilidad, pero no bebe diario ni cada semana, si no cuando tiene algún compromiso.

Miguel le ayuda a Hiro con todos sus proyectos, quiera o no; aprendió algo de electricidad y de robótica (pero muuuuuuuuuuy poquito a comparación de nuestro genio asiático) gracias a Hiro.

Hiro construyó un traductor, pero en menos de un año, aprendió a hablar español casi a la perfección por la convivencia con Miguel y porque también habla japonés… y ambas lenguas tienen cierto parecido en la pronunciación. Por eso, el español le sale a Hiro casi a la perfección… casi.

Miguel es muy versátil en el aspecto musical. AMA PROFUNDAMENTE LA MÚSICA MEXICANA, ese es su mayor amor (además de Hiro), por eso se animó a formarse profesionalmente. Y es el mejor xD Pero también adora el rock en español, en inglés, la electrónica, la cumbia, la bachata, el metal, la banda, la salsa, DE TODO, PUES. Incluso gusta y tolera el reggaetón y el dubstep. ¿POR QUÉ? Fácil: un buen músico no habla mal de los demás géneros musicales, le gusten o no. Ese es un lema que Miguel sigue fervientemente.

La versión gringa de "La Malagueña Salerosa" que escuchó Miguel fue la versión de Avenged Sevenfold. Por esta canción, comenzó a escuchar un poquito de metal. Esta versión suena bien… pero la pronunciación de M. Shadows no es taaaaaan buena XD si gustan escucharla, les dejo el link.

watch?v=lJBY7iHgXtk

Miguel sabe bailar de todo. No es un suuuuuuper experto, pero le da con todo a la salsa, a la cumbia, es ágil en ese aspecto XD y le enseñó a Hiro a bailar ;)

Miguel toca la guitarra eléctrica desde los 15 más o menos. A pesar de no ser su pasión, cuando conoció a Mark volvió a las andadas y formó parte de la banda por tiempo indefinido (Hiro tuvo mucho que ver en esa decisión)

Las bandas favoritas de Hiro son: Fall Out Boy, AC/DC y Green Day. Obvio, le encanta la electrónica, pero también le gusta el Rock. Lml y le encantó ver a Miguel tocando la guitarra eléctrica, lo fascinó tanto que lo animó a seguir tocando con Mark.

La única razón por la que una carrera como Música está en esa Universidad era para expandir el campo de estudio de Neurociencias. Necesitaban analizar a un gran número de personas por al menos siete años y darles seguimiento a los efectos de la música en las conexiones neuronales, así como el desarrollo de algunos métodos clínicos y médicos para las terapias de trastornos mentales con base en terapias musicales. La música y la ciencia unidas, el efecto de la música en el cerebro humano y el impulso de las artes y la medicina, para salvar la capacidad intelectual de la población (SUENA MUY LOCO, PERO ME GUSTÓ LA IDEA) Por ello, la Universidad no quería a cualquier músico, sino a los mejores: a la élite. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que los jóvenes que egresaron de ahí "hicieron ruido en el mundo", o sea, revolucionaron el sistema musical. (Por ello, no quitaron la carrera de Música, ni ninguna se sus modalidades, de la oferta educativa) Es por eso que Miguel se sentía tan orgulloso haber llegado hasta allá. Entrar a SFT para esa carrera es MUY COMPLICADO.

Esos son algunos de los headcanons de este fic. Sólo quería mencionarlos para que se den una pequeña idea de lo que viene después… y por si surgen algunas dudas.

Ahora sí, sin más por el momento: A LEER :D

 **Capítulo 9 "Castigo, celos y libertad"**

Miguel y yo nos quedamos dormidos en ese edificio hasta que dieron las 5:00 AM. Aunque no fue muy cómoda, la estancia en esa azotea fue tolerante. La única solución para no pasar frío fue unos cachos de periódico viejo que encontramos ahí mismo y quedarnos sentados, acurrucados el uno con el otro.

Quizá para ese entonces, la policía habría culminado su búsqueda; supuse que era hora perfecta para volver a casa de Tía Cass sin levantar sospechas.

Antes de dormir, había planeado el regreso. Debíamos tomar la carretera principal hasta el kilómetro 45, desviarnos a la carretera lateral, luego tomar un atajo para incorporarnos de nuevo a la principal, tomar un camino hacia la Universidad y finalmente dirigirnos al café; debíamos evitar las avenidas concurridas y obviamente la estación de policía, así como los barrios bajos donde se organizaban las peleas ilícitas; para todo eso, teníamos que cargar gasolina y comprar algunos suministros extra. Ese era un plan muy simple, a mi parecer...

Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de que la policía nos detuviera... ¿Qué diríamos al respecto?

"Solo somos dos chicos con una motocicleta Harley Davidson que casi reportan como robada en la carretera... No traemos droga o armas, señor oficial, solo traemos una mochila llena de frituras, un robot de pelea, una máscara de Kitsune y una guitarra eléctrica... ese robot es un proyecto de la Universidad y esa guitarra se la presto su primo; ¿Qué si sabemos algo de la pelea? No, nosotros no sabemos nada..."

Claro, nada sospechoso.

Como haya sido, debíamos seguir el plan al pie de la letra y rezar para que no nos detuvieran o nos interrogarán.

Esa noche fue extrema… Lástima que nuestra cena de había limitado a las pocas frituras que había llevado en la mochila. Miguel me despertó puntual y comenzó a preparar las pocas cosas que llevamos. Siempre había pensado que Miguel era de los chicos que se despertaban sumamente tarde y salían corriendo a todos lados con el tiempo justo... Como yo. Pero no, ese tipo tenía un sistema que le permitía madrugar todos los días y preparar el desayuno mientras yo con mucho esfuerzo podía abrir un ojo para luego cerrarlo y morirme de sueño en la escuela.

—Hiro—Miguel me llamó

A pesar de la advertencia, no hice caso.

—Hiro, despierta. Dijiste que te despertara, a como diera lugar, a las 5:00 de la mañana—se colgó la mochila en el hombro y se acomodó la guitarra en la espalda. Era muy incómodo para Miguel traer una guitarra mucho más pesada y compacta que a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero ese talí hacia maravillas y provocaba menos estragos, era preferible colgarla en la espalda que llevarla en la mano todo el tiempo.

—Hiro...—se arrodilló para zarandear delicadamente mi hombro—dormilón, ya levántate.

—Jódete y déjame dormir—le dije entre sueños. Sí, mi sueño es pesado y estaba de mal humor. Todas las experiencias de ayer, toda la adrenalina, sumada a los desvelos anteriores incrementaban mi intolerancia y mi cansancio.

—Hiro... No quiero empezar a pelear...

Nada de nada. No cedí.

—Hiro, voy a tomar medidas muy feas y extremas si no te levantas—dijo mi novio molesto.

Comencé a estirarme para relajar mis músculos y mis articulaciones, acompañado de un sonoro bostezo, pero el sueño pudo más, me acosté de nuevo en el suelo y le enseñé el dedo medio a mi gentil novio.

—Pinche chino—dijo Miguel completamente desesperado—no me dejas otra opción.

Miguel comenzó a caminar hasta una toma de agua que había en ese lugar. Tomo una pequeña cubeta y la llenó completamente del líquido vital.

—Ay. Perdóname chinito—dijo completamente arrepentido de lo que iba a hacer—Pero de todas formas no te bañas seguido.

El hijo de puta tomo impulso y me arrojó toda el agua que había en ese balde.

Sentí de inmediato el frío líquido golpeándome la cara y mojando toda mi ropa.

—¿¡QUÉ CARAJ...!?—sentí como si me ahogara. Definitivamente, Miguel era un desgraciado malagradecido.

—Ah, al menos despertaste—dijo mi novio mientras dejaba la cubeta en el suelo.

—¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, MIGUEL!—Me pare de inmediato para golpearlo.

El idiota predijo mis movimientos y trato de inmovilizarme.

—Perdóname, mi amor, pero dijiste "Miguel, no importa lo que pase, despiértame a las 5:00 para irnos de aquí, es una orden"—se excusó Miguel tratando me imitar mi voz con expresión malhumorada—y yo solo acate tus órdenes.

Me golpeé mentalmente por tener un novio tan obediente.

—¡MIGUEL! Vete a la mierda—masculle, pasando una mano por mi cabello húmedo, quitándomelo de la cara. Joder...

Eso era otro problema... Con la velocidad de la motocicleta, el aire nos golpearía con fuerza, tenía las defensas bajas y eso conllevaba un terrible resfriado. Lo que menos quería era enfermarme. Odiaba estar enfermo.

—Eso se puede arreglar—dijo Miguel mientras dejaba la guitarra y la mochila en el suelo.

—Aléjate de mí, maldito—dije mientras me quitaba la sudadera y comenzaba a exprimirla.

—Perdóname amor—dijo Miguel, quitándose su chamarra de cuero para dármela—Toma esto, para que no te de frío.

Lo mire expectante ante ese gesto.

—¿Gra-Gracias?, aunque de cualquier manera, sigues siendo un imbécil.

—Pero soy tu imbécil—dijo para tratar de calmarme.

Le arrebaté la chamarra y me quite la playera que traía. Me dio un escalofrío al comprobar lo fresco de la mañana. Incluso sentí algo de dolor en los huesos. Tenía que darle un escarmiento al idiota aquel.

Maldije a Miguel por lo bajo y me puse la prenda de cuero impregnada de diversos olores. Agradecía que todavía quedara rastro de la colonia de Miguel para mitigar ese nauseabundo recuerdo. Sin embargo, la chamarra me quedaba un poco grande. Maldije mi complexión por un momento.

Cuando me volteé, mi novio me miraba de una forma extraña.

—¿Qué estás mirando?—le lance mordazmente.

—N-Nada... Este... Ah... ¿N-no te estorba la chamarra por lo grande que es?—pregunto algo nervioso ¿Qué le pasaba?

—No, está bien. No hay otra opción de todos modos—dije tomando mi ropa mojada y guardándola en la mochila—Muévete, necesitamos llegar rápido con Tia Cass.

Miguel asintió, tomó su guitarra y ambos bajamos por las escaleras de servicio.

Me sentía cómodo y protegido por esa prenda, pero también culpable porque Miguel solo llevaba su musculosa y ahora él tomaría frío. Aún así, no debía mostrarme tan gentil con él después de lo que me hizo.

Montamos la moto, inserte la llave maestra y encendí el motor.

Miguel se aferró de nuevo a mi cintura y me dijo:

—Por favor, esta vez, ve más despacio.

Lo mire por encima del hombro con una sonrisa socarrona.

Oh si, lo haría pagar muy caro...

Acelere todo lo que pude y salimos disparados por la carretera.

—PINCHE CHINOOOOOOOOOOO

Esa linda sensación de libertad volvió por un instante. El viento golpeando mi rostro, manejando por una carretera solitaria en una motocicleta semi-robada, con un novio atractivo pero escandaloso, que se encomendaba a todos los santos para no morir. Ah, bendita sea la adrenalina que tanto extrañaba. Estaba más despierto que nunca.

...

Llegamos a la estación de servicio rápidamente. Cuando me bajé de la motocicleta para aparcar en la gasolinera, me percaté de que Miguel casi se desmayaba. Pobre chico, ¿acaso la velocidad me asustaba? Comencé a reírme mientras abría el depósito de gasolina para llenar el tanque.

—Jajajaja, parece que alguien se asustó—dije con malicia mientras Miguel se bajaba. Su rostro estaba muy pálido.

—Y como no asustarme... Íbamos como alma que lleva el diablo—Miguel todavía estaba tembloroso de las piernas, apoyado en la moto—Ibas como pinche loco, Hiro. No mames.

—No te entiendo, Miguel... Creare un traductor para saber qué tanto dices en español.

Aún sin saber su significado concreto, me hacían gracia esos insultos y las cosas que decía. Con el paso del tiempo, aprendí que los mexicanos utilizaban algunos "dichos" o "refranes" para referirse a una situación específica y tratar de hacerla más llevadera o agradable... Incluso cómica.

—¿Quieres que vaya a comprar algo en esa tienda?—pregunto Miguel reponiéndose.

—Si, toma $20 dólares. Trae... Soda, gomitas, algunas frituras—le dije mientras sacaba un billete de mi bolsillo.

—Hiro, debes cambiar esos hábitos—me miró por fin.

Estaba entre molesto por mis hábitos, luego divertido por mi rostro y finalmente soltó una carcajada.

—Jajajajajajajajaajaja

—¿De qué te ríes?—Le pregunte extrañado.

—Jajajaajajjaajja, ay no mames... Jajajajajajaja

—¡Miguel! Apresúrate a comprar las cosas.

—Jajajajjaa, ya voy, ya voy—dijo sobándose la barriga—No te me esponjes, chinito.

No entendí a lo que se refería, pero no pregunte nada más y se dirigió a la tienda de autoservicio.

Cuando el tanque se llenó, pague y me monte en la moto de nuevo.

Miguel regreso con las frituras y con una pequeña bolsa con manzanas.

—Ten, me lo agradecerás después—dijo mientras me lanzaba una manzana y yo la atrapaba en el aire.

—Agh, ya deja de jugar y dame mis gomitas.

—No, te las daré cuando termines de comerte esa manzana.

Bufé mientras le dabas una mordida al fruto

Cuando terminamos de comer ese desabrido alimento, me dio las gomitas. Parecía un niño pequeño y caprichoso comiendo esos maravillosos dulces.

—Te ves tan tierno así—soltó Miguel de la nada

—Cálmate, sigo molesto contigo.

Miguel se acercó para pasar una mano por mi cabello. Se sentía... Extraño.

—Ay chinito, te dije que no te esponjaras.

Ante mi desconcierto, Miguel me indicó que me mirara mi reflejo en los retrovisores.

Y ya entendía por qué estaba muriéndose de la risa.

Mi cabello siempre me había parecido incontrolable, horriblemente enredado, grasoso y difícil de peinar. Pero esto era nuevo.

Debido al viento constante, mi cabello se secó pero también se había esponjado. La imagen de un Hiro con una especie de "afro" era la que me devolvía la mirada en aquel espejo.

Definitivamente, no había considerado una situación así.

Mire a Miguel sonrojado hasta las orejas. Nos volvimos a montar en la motocicleta y emprendimos marcha nuevamente. Ahora no me sentía tan seguro de incrementar la velocidad.

 **Unos kilómetros después...**

Por fin habíamos llegado a casa de Tía Cass. Como nos desviamos bastante, un viaje de 40 minutos se convirtió en uno de 3 horas. A eso de las 8:00 AM estábamos estacionando la motocicleta de Mark en la entrada.

—Shhhh, trata de no hacer tanto ruido—dijo Miguel sigilosamente.

—No soy yo, es el motor de esa monstruosidad—a quién iba a engañar. Me había encantado esa motocicleta. Iba a trabajar duro para comprarme una igual.

—Pues trata de domar a esa bestia—dijo Miguel mientras me ayudaba a abrir el garage.

Resguardamos la motocicleta con cuidado y procedimos a entrar al café.

Al abrí la puerta, nos percatamos de que todo estaba en completo silencio.

El Lucky Cat abría todos los días, el domingo abría mucho más tarde, pero a esa hora, Tía Cass estaría en la cocina preparando algún postre para la noche.

—Esto es extraño ¿No crees?—dijo Miguel.

—Algo así...—dije mientras subíamos las escaleras para cambiarnos de ropa .

—¿Qué le diremos a Mamá Cass?—pregunto Miguel con miedo—Seguramente nos va a matar cuando se entere que casi nos llevan presos…

—No nos puede matar si no se entera, Miguel—dije con total seguridad. Le inventaría alguna historia, una donde si había asistido al concierto de Miguel saliendo de casa de Fred y que nos quedamos varados en la carretera..."

Pero mi plan se frustró cuando escuche la voz de mi adorable tía.

—¡Los escuché!—estaba sentada en el sofá, leyendo una revista, comiéndose una dona y con unas ojeras pronunciadas. Se veía bastante cansada y molesta.

—Woah... t-ti-tía Cass—sonreí nervioso.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y nos miró a los dos. Rápidamente, nos abrazó.

—Me dieron un gran susto...—se aferró a nosotros con fuerza—Ayer, miles de policías comenzaron a movilizarse en la comisaría. Me enteré por el noticiero que en un concierto hubo una balacera…—Nos separamos de ella para tranquilizarla.

—Vamos, tía... Relájate. Estamos bien—le sonreí.

—No queríamos preocuparla...—dijo Miguel bastante arrepentido.

Y ahí está el cambio de humor que esperaba de mi tía. Nos sujetó de una oreja y me dijo:

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Ayer dijiste que ibas a casa de Fred. Le llamé y me dijo que jamás llegaste a su casa. Te busqué por todas partes, llame a Miguel para preguntarle sobre tu paradero. Pero tampoco supieron darme razones de él. Incluso estaba a punto de llamar a la policía para buscarlos—aterrizamos en el sofá, donde prosiguió con su regaño.

Comenzó con la importancia de la verdad, la decepción que sentía por la mentira que le había dicho, del peligro de estar fuera a esas horas…

—... Es el estrés, por culpa suya—dijo mientras se estampaba el último bocado de dona.

Tía Cass no había dejado hablar a ninguno de los dos. Cada vez que intentaba replicar, Miguel me daba un golpe con el codo.

—Y tú Miguel...—lo señaló—me tenías muy preocupada también. ¿Por qué no contestabas el celular? ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa? ¿Fue en tu concierto donde se realizó ese tiroteó?

Miguel estaba con tal cara de arrepentimiento que daba pena. Me miró y yo asentí.

—Mamá Cass, lo siento, de veras lo siento... Es que...

Y empezamos a relatar todo lo que sucedió. Ya nos había descubierto. Así que no era necesario seguir contando mentiras.

Ella se sorprendió muchísimo. Me regaño por haber arriesgado mi vida, se reclamó a sí misma por no haber leído algún libro sobre la crianza a temprana edad, y luego regañó a Miguel por tener una amistad con personas mentirosas o poco fiables como Mark. Todo eso mientras paseaba de un lado a otro, cargando a Mochi o comiéndose una dona que estaba en el plato.

—Te queremos, Tía Cass—dije para tratar de calmarla antes de que devorará todas las donas del café.

—Te queremos mucho—completo Miguel apenado.

—Pues también los quiero—dijo ella mientras nos volvía a abrazar—No quería llegar a esto chicos, pero no me dejan otra opción—se separó de nosotros y posó sus manos en la cintura—Están castigados. No me importa si Miguel no es mi hijo o sobrino, ni tampoco que ya tengan 18 ni que ya vayan a la Universidad ¡Aunque sea solo por hoy, estarán castigados!

Miguel me miró alzando los hombros. Yo solo me indigné. Jamás, en toda mi vida, mi tía me había castigado, ni siquiera cuando Tadashi y yo terminamos presos…

—Suban a la habitación ahora, deben terminar de arreglarla. No quiero escuchar música—Miguel palideció—ni gritos y mucho menos algún aparato explotando—creo eso fue para mí—En un momento los llamaré para comer, mientras, reflexionen lo que hicieron y... Hiro, cariño, ¿qué te pasó en el cabello?—preguntó por fin.

Eso no había terminado bien...

Con un completo regaño de por medio, Miguel y yo subimos al cuarto para bañarnos y cambiarnos de ropa.

—¿Quieres usar la ducha primero?—pregunto Miguel

—Si...—seguía un poco molesto por el balde de agua y por mi cabello tan extraño. Además, el regaño de mi tía me había puesto de mal humor. El moreno intentó abrazarme y darme un beso, pero lo alejé.

—Espera, Hiro...

—Sigo muy molesto contigo.

—¿Es por el balde de agua?

Nacían en mí unas crecientes ganas de gritarle "No, idiota, es porque te dije que te quería y te valió un led, porque me arrojaste ese mugroso balde de agua, porque quizá me enferme por tu culpa, porque mi cabello es un desastre, porque mi tía nos regañó…" y seguir con la lista de reclamos. Pero me limité a mirarlo con molestia.

Me quite la chamarra para ventilar mi cuerpo. Había olvidado que no traía nada debajo de la chaqueta, pero no me importo.

—Uhm, amor... ¿Entonces si estás enojado?—preguntó Miguel, otra vez.

—Ya no me quites el tiempo—dije mientras buscaba una toalla.

Miguel se atravesó en mi camino e intentó besarme otra vez.

Lo sujete del rostro y lo evadí con facilidad. Sin embargo, logró atraparme entre sus fornidos brazos.

—Hiro... ¿me perdonas?—me habló con sinceridad.

Lo mire con una ceja alzada. Era bastante orgulloso como para ceder fácilmente. Si quería mi perdón, debía esforzarse más. Sin embargo, mi debilidad por él hacía tambalear mis principios y mi orgullo propio. Estaba en una encrucijada. Estaba molesto con una persona que quería profundamente. Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo escarmentar para dejarle en claro que... Espera un momento...

Oh si. Una palabra maravillosa había invadido mi mente y se había adueñado de la situación. El castigo de Tía Cass... El castigo... castigo... CASTIGO. ¡ESO ERA! Miguel merecía un castigo. Un castigo que lo sacara de quicio al menos por ese día. Uno que verdaderamente fuera un reto. Y a él le gustaban los retos… Algo que de verdad lo volviera loco..

Un pequeño Miguel apareció en mi mente y dijo

"Tus besos me vuelven loco" Así que eso era...

Tía Cass ya había puesto su condición: NO MÚSICA. Eso sería un punto importante para irritar a Miguel por todo el día. Ahora solo faltaba mi condición.

Voltee para corresponder su abrazo con una sonrisa. Ya sabía cuál era el castigo perfecto para él.

—Está bien... Te perdono—dije correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Ay chinito. No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy por haberte mojado con ese frío del demonio...

Miguel se despegó de mí y me sonrió. Se aferró un poco a mi cintura desnuda y se acercó para besarme... Y ahí estaba el momento indicado

—Sin besos, Miguel...—dije colocando una mano en su boca—te perdono, pero no tienes permitido besarme. Estas castigado, ESCLAVO.

Miguel me soltó y me miró incrédulo. Parecía que estaba a punto de colapsar.

—P-Pe-Pero ¿por qué?

—Por insolente...

— No te he besado desde ayer… ¡Y dijiste que me perdonabas!

—Ya me arrepentí. Te perdono a medias. Si quieres el perdón total, deberás ganártelo.

Encontré la toalla que estaba buscando y me la colgué en el hombro.

Miguel intento atraparme de nuevo, pero no se lo permití.

— Aunque sea, dame un besito... Solo uno.

Estuve a punto de decir que sí, pero debía mostrarme fuerte y decidido. Oh si, Miguel, debías sufrir un poco...

—No quiero hacer negocios contigo.

Me fui corriendo al baño para tomar una ducha y remediar ese intento de afro que tenía en la cabeza. Algo que disfrutaba bastante era sacar de quicio a Miguel. Creo que era mutuo, pero debía empezar con este nuevo método.

 **Horas más tarde**

Tía Cass nos había hecho el almuerzo, era demasiado gentil como para dejarnos sin comida. Poco después, nos mandó a llamar nuevamente para ayudarla a hacer las compras mientras ella se tomaba un descanso y se quedaba a dormir en la casa. Era lo justo, no podía hacer todas las compras ella sola después del terrible susto que se llevó.

Hizo una lista con todo lo que debíamos comprar para abastecer el café por una semana. Pensé que no sería tanto, hasta que vi un pergamino de papel de al menos un metro de largo con instrucciones y marcas de alimentos bastante específicas.

Ahora entendía por qué Tia Cass siempre necesitaba ayuda en las compras.

Nos dirigimos en la camioneta de Tía Cass al centro comercial más cercano para cumplir con nuestro "castigo". También llevamos algo de dinero para mandárselo de inmediato a la familia de Miguel. Según teníamos en mente, ese dinero les sería suficiente para las medicinas de Mamá Elena y para una pequeña remodelación del taller.

Miguel llamó a su familia para comunicarles lo que iba a hacer. Por lo que me contó, sus padres lo regañaron por aceptar dinero que no era suyo, pero les explicó todo… y aun sin conocerme, la familia Rivera estaba sumamente agradecida conmigo y me invitaban cordialmente a conocerlos en cuanto tuviéramos oportunidad.

Me sonrojé bastante cuando Miguel me contó eso. Al parecer, la familia Rivera sabía que Miguel tenía una relación muy cercana con un compañero de la universidad… ¿Les habría dicho que éramos novios?

No me atreví a peguntarle ese día, pero luego me enteré de que efectivamente, los Rivera sabían que su músico prodigio estaba enamorado de un "chinito mamón pero bonito y de buen corazón".

Cuando Miguel terminó su llamada, fue a buscarme en el centro comercial. Yo me había olvidado de los víveres y desvié al pasillo de refacciones. Necesitaba un nuevo juego de lijas y destornilladores.

—Hiro, ¿Qué haces?—Miguel apareció en el otro lado del pasillo con el carrito de las compras.

—Uhm, necesitaba esto—dije antes de echarlo al carro.

—Hiro, no podemos comprar esto. Mamá Cass nos dio dinero para el suministro del café. Si nos ve llegar con esto, seguramente extenderá el castigo—Miguel devolvió los destornilladores a su lugar.

—Hey, idiota. Eso lo pagaré yo—volví a echarlos.

—¿Estás seguro? Cuestan más de lo que me pagan en la zapatería—volvió a colocarlos en el aparador

—Pero es mi dinero, y yo puedo comprarlos—volví a colocarlos dentro del carrito.

— Conste que te lo advertí—dijo Miguel mientras se iba indignado al pasillo de "Carnes frías"

Lo primero en la lista era carne para hamburguesas… eso y otros 4 tipos de carnes…

Nos dirigimos al despachador y él le dio indicaciones al tipo sobre la carne de res que necesitaba. Estaba observando las neveras para seleccionar algún helado para la semana… y cuando voltee, Miguel intentó robarme un beso. Pero lo evadí.

—¿Todavía no?

—No, te voy a hacer sufrir.

—Chínito, ándale. Uno y ya… sólo un besito…

—Oh mira eso. Hay oferta de helado al 2x1…

Pasamos enseguida a las legumbres. Necesitábamos tres kilos de zanahorias, tres lechugas, dos kilos de tomate…

Y volvió a abrazarme

—¿Ahora sí?

—No Miguel, aléjate de mí.

Miguel refunfuño molesto y se fue a ver los tipos de lechugas. Yo sonreí internamente… ah, me sabía a gloria hacer enojar a mi estúpido novio.

 _ **UNAS HORA DESPUÉS**_

Miguel y yo seguíamos comprando cosas. Tuvimos que ir por otro carrito para no sobrecargar el primero y distribuir el peso. Obviamente, el carro más pesado lo llevaba Miguel, mientras el mío estaba casi vacío.

Estaba COMPLETAMENTE ABURRIDO, mientras Miguel seleccionaba todo lo de la lista y miraba las fechas de caducidad. Me quedé perplejo, era bastante cuidadoso al seleccionar los alimentos, pero se tardaba horas… y eso incrementaba mi desesperación. Él era MUY PACIENTE y yo MUY NERVIOSO.

Mientras él estaba distraído, comencé a vaciar en mi carrito algunos refrescos, papas fritas, gomitas de dulce y cuanto producto con azúcar se me apeteciera. Bueno, casi. Lo escondí entre el papel higiénico y la comida para el gato. Así no se notaría tanto.

Me subí al carrito y empecé a patinar con él por el pasillo. Era divertido, mis conocimientos de Física me permitían encontrar el punto de balance perfecto para no estrellarme ni caerme del carrito.

Miguel estaba ya muy serio y eso me preocupó. La excusa no era de menos. Miguel sin música por un día era como… un generador sin corriente eléctrica. Ya habían pasado cinco horas desde que habíamos regresado sanos y salvos de la carretera y aún no tocaba su guitarra o no escuchaba música. Podían quitarle el agua, la comida e incluso el aire y el desgraciado no moriría. Ah, pero quítenle la música por un solo día y él se siente desfallecer… Agreguen un poco de abstinencia por besar a su "chino favorito" y tendrán a un Miguel fastidiado y de mal humor. Definitivamente, una escena espectacular para mí.

La música del centro comercial empezó a sonar para ambientar. Okey, eso lo había calmado un poco, después de todo. No importaba el género, él sólo quería escuchar un poquito de música.

Me percaté de su mirada traviesa mientras paseaba con mi carrito entre los pasillos de dulces. En un descuido, yo iba con bastante velocidad, él atrapó el carrito con una mano y provocó que me cayera en la canasta.

—¡OUCH!—dije mientras intentaba incorporarme—¡Miguel! Eso duele, pendejo…

—Casi es hora de irnos, Hiro—soltó el carrito que él llevaba y me acorraló entre su cuerpo y el carro. No tenía escapatoria esta vez—¿Ya puedo?

Suspiré fastidiado y le respondí:

—No, no puedes.

Miguel aventó el carrito con poca fuerza para posicionarse detrás de él y empezar a correr. Él no medía la velocidad, y no tenía conocimiento acerca del punto de equilibrio entre su cuerpo y el carro.

El cuerpo es un sistema muy inestable, la masa no se distribuye de manera adecuada, menos cuando se está en "equilibrio" sobre un carrito de supermercado. La fricción hará una mala jugada, la velocidad y el peso del idiota que maneja el carro… ¡FUCK! Miguel intentó retar a las leyes de la física.

Terminamos estrellándonos contra una isla que tenía latas de sopa, provocando que el carrito se volcara y acabáramos en el suelo, con las pocas compras de mi carro esparcidas en el pasillo y con un terrible dolor de espalda…

—OUCH…CREO QUE ME ROMPÍ ALGO—se quejó Miguel

—¡MIGUEL! ERES UN IDIOTA

Si antes estaba molesto con él, terminé mucho peor. Me levanté del carro y empecé a recoger todo lo que veía esparcido. Levanté el carrito y mis frituras que seguramente habían quedado hechas polvo. Lo peor vino después, cuando el anunciador nos llamó la atención:

—"JÓVENES DEL PASILLO 32, HAGAN DEL FAVOR DE LIMPIAR EL DESASTRE QUE HICIERON O DE YA NO CAUSAR PROBLEMAS Y RETIRARSE DE ÉSTE SUPERMERCADO"

—Mierda—miré furioso a Miguel y le arrebaté la lata que había recogido para aventarla al carrito—¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!

—Ay… ¿Lo siento?

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

—…¿Eso quiere decir que no me perdonas?

Bien, me desesperó al 100, miré a Miguel, le enseñé el dedo medio y empujé el carrito con fuerza para alejarme de él.

Miguel me gritó, intentando caminar como si no se hubiera lastimado alguna parte de la espalda.

—¡Hiro! Pero todavía nos hacen falta las latas de…

—JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE ME BESES DE NUEVO

—…frutas en almíbar…

Oh rayos… ¿Lo herí? No, no iba a voltear. Me dije "Vamos Hiro, camina derecho, dirígete a la caja, que Miguel te alcance y no le vuelves a hablar por el resto de la semana"

—Me dejaste en ridículo, y por tu culpa nos van a vetar de éste lugar… DEFINITIVAMENTE, TE MERECES ESE PUTO CASTIGO—le grité.

—Pero amor…

—¡RECOGE ESO, MIENTRAS YO VOY POR LO QUE FALTA!

Miguel suspiró y empezó a acomodar las latas. Comencé a aventar todo lo que encontraba que se veía verde y comestible dentro del carrito. No pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de comprar, sólo pensaba en las mil posibilidades de amordazar a Miguel mientras rompía la guitarra que usaba para la escuela. Esa visión me inspiró un poco.

— Ya terminé de acomodar ese desastre…

—Bien

—¿No crees que es hora de levantarme el castigo?

—No

— ¿Cuándo lo harás?

—Cuando yo quiera

— Pero esto no es sólo castigo… es una TORTURA. Chinito… sin tus besos no puedo…¡HEY! ¿Por qué hay 20 latas de sopa de hongos en este carro?

—Lo decía en la lista

—¡NO, HIRO!—Miguel comenzó a devolver todas las latas al estante—La lista indicaba 3 latas de frutas en almíbar para los postres

—Entonces hazlo tú—le entregué la lista, tomé el carrito y me fui al otro pasillo.

—Hiro…

—NO

— Hiro

—¡NO TE LEVANTARÉ EL CASTIGO, MIERDA!

Miguel se estaba desesperando, y yo también.

—Si no me levantas el castigo, yo…

—NO NECESITO NEGOCIAR CON MI ESCLAVO.

—Libérame del castigo...

—No

—Ándale, no seas mamón

—No escucho nada...

—Quiero besarte ahora...

—No

—Me moriré si no te beso...

—Pues muérete

—Agggghh—Miguel se alejó un poquito para respirar. Yo en serio estaba disfrutando su estado, eso alivianó un poco mi enojo.

En el supermercado se estaba armando un escándalo, sólo se escuchaban gritos y más gritos. La gente nos volteaba a ver con reprobación. Pero no me importaba, solo quería ganar esa discusión. De pronto, como si el Universo o alguna divinidad le dieran la razón a Miguel… se escuchó una pequeña melodía… ¿un teclado? Ah si, esa canción la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Me voltee por un instante para buscar la piña en almíbar, y cuando le iba a gritar a mi novio cuál marca era mejor, me quedé estático.

No era posible. Miguel se había deslizado hasta donde estaba, extendiendo las manos.

Miguel estaba bailando. ESTABA BAI-LAN-DO

Lo había visto bailar muy pocas veces, y en realidad, sólo movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, tarareaba o movía los pies, pero jamás bailaba. Y ahora, él se movía como si el espíritu de Freddie Mercury se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo.

Miguel volvió a acercarse a mí y entonó al mismo tiempo la melodía.

— _**I want to break free**_ —canturreó mientras movía las caderas al ritmo de la canción.

—¿Qué haces?—le dije mientras volteaba a todos lados, esperando que la gente no nos viera.

Cuando pensaba que no podía sentir más vergüenza... Siguió cantando

 _ **I want to break free**_

¿Qué carajos?

— _ **I want to break free from your lies**_ —me señaló moviendo los hombros— _ **You're so self satisfied I don't need you.**_

Ya era suficiente. Tomé el carrito y me fui a otro lugar, tratando de evitar que me vieran con él.

 _ **I've got to break free**_

La gente ahora nos miraba divertida. Yo iba pasando la mayor vergüenza mientras él me seguía, cantándo y señalándome. Sólo podía mascullar "NO LO CONOZCO, NO LO CONOZCO, NO LO CONOZCO"

 _ **God knows, God knows I want to break free**_

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó con ambas manos, mientras todavía sostenía el carrito. Me tensé de inmediato.

 _ **I've fallen in love**_

Me tomó de los hombros e hizo que me moviera al ritmo de la estrofa. O eso intentó, más parecía que movía un tronco.

— _ **I've fallen in love for the first time**_ —ese verso me sonrojó. Miguel aprovechó para darme un beso en la mejilla. ESO NO SE LO HABÍA PROHIBIDO, JODER— _ **And this time I know it's for real.**_

 _ **I've fallen in love, yeah**_

Miguel tomó una lata de frijoles que utilizó como micrófono provisional

— _ **God knows, God knows I've fallen in love**_ —le quité la lata de la mano y la arrojé de inmediato dentro del carrito.

ME IMPORTABA UNA MIERDA QUE ESTUVIERAMOS AHÍ MISMO, quería matarlo. Ahora no podría recordar a Freddie Mercury porque de inmediato la imagen de Miguel bailando y moviendo la cadera aparecía en mi mente. Me hubiera burlado de él en cualquier otro momento, pero ¿POR QUÉ DEBÍA HACER EL RIDÍCULO AHORA QUE ESTABA CON ÉL?

 _ **It's strange but it's true**_

Siguió cantando, mientras me seguía con el otro carro.

 _ **I can't get over the way you love me like you do**_

 _ **But I have to be sure**_

 _ **When I walk out that door**_

 _ **Oh how I want to be free, baby**_

 _ **Oh how I want to be free**_

 _ **Oh how I want to break free**_

Hizo un ademán como si estuviera tocando la guitarra. Yo de inmediato lo detuve y le dije

—Miguel, ya basta. Todos te empiezan a mirar—Me percaté de inmediato que dos chicas estaban riendo mientras miraban a mi novio. Oh no… no iba a dejar que mi novio se exhibiera así en frente de todos y menos de ellas, les parecía un chico divertido, pero no sabía que era MI CHICO divertido.

Pasé una mano por su cintura y lo pegué instintivamente hacia mi, alejándolo de ese lugar.

Él me abrazó como respuesta, mientras seguía sonando en los parlantes "I Want To Break Free"

—¿Y ese cambio de humor?—preguntó divertido—Primero me dices "Aléjate, pendejo" y ahora no me quieres soltar…

—Es por causa de fuerza mayor.

—Admite que te gustó mi baile—dijo cínicamente, mientras me besaba el pelo.

Me gustó ese gesto. Recordó que teníamos que escoger otra cosa en cuanto vio la lista.

—Sí, como digas—le dije con sarcasmo.

—¿Ya fuimos por la avena?—preguntó Miguel mientras miraba la lista.

—Creo que no—dije observando el carrito de las compras—Si quieres podemos ir por ella.

—Vale.

Durante el trayecto, la canción de Queen se fue apagando. Ya había terminado y ahora sonaba música instrumental de fondo.

Nos dirigimos hacia el pasillo de "CEREALES" y encontramos los botes de avena en medio del estante, sin embargo, una chica estaba parada en frente, al parecer, escogiendo la marca de avena que compraría.

En el camino, me entretuve leyendo una etiqueta de la fruta en almíbar que habíamos comprado, absorto en mi mente, comparando el sabor desbrido de la fruta con el delicioso sabor a consomé de las papas fritas, preguntándome el proceso de construcción de las máquinas que se encargaban de empaquetar y de distribuir las latas con fruta en almíbar. Así de distraído era en el centro comercial…

—Ah, disculpe señorita, ¿me puede dar permiso?—preguntó Miguel gentilmente. Uno de los puntos buenos de mi novio, era que lo habían educado muy bien. Era muy respetuoso con la gente, obviamente, cuando entraba en confianza, las groserías eran el pan de cada día. Como sea, me alarmé al escuchar una aguda voz como respuesta a la pregunta de mi chico.

—Claro, Miguel—esa chica, la que estaba parada, siendo un estorbo e impidiendo que tomáramos el bote de avena y nos largáramos de allí… esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte.

—¡Anna! Que sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte aquí—dijo Miguel, sonriendo.

Voltee a verlos de inmediato. De pronto, todo el enojo que sentía con Miguel desapareció, abriéndole paso a una furia que recorría todo mi cuerpo y una sensación de alarma en mi pecho. El hecho de ver a la chica me era… insoportable.

Miguel tomó el bote de avena y lo hecho en su carrito. Pero no dejaba de hablar con la rubia.

—¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana?—preguntó la chica de manera casual.

—De locos… Fue divertido. Creo que el más extremo de toda mi vida—Miguel se sinceró.

—¡Miguel!—le grité en medio de mi ataque de celos—Vámonos ya.

—¡Ya voy!—me respondió—Nos vemos Anna, vengo con Hiro y no me gusta hacerlo esperar.

—Hola, Hamada—dijo la chica con cierta tranquilidad pero también con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz—Me alegra mucho verte

—Lo mismo digo—dije tratando de controlarme, posicionándome detrás del carrito, y dando media vuelta—Vámonos Miguel, Tía Cass seguro despertó ya.

—Tienes razón—me respondió, mientras él también tomaba su carrito—Bien, te veo luego—Miguel se despidió de la rubia con la mano, pero ella le dio alcance.

—¡Espera!—La chica le sujetó el brazo en un intento desesperado para evitar que se fuera.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Miguel. Me paré en seco para escuchar parte de la conversación.

—Mi maestra de guitarra quiere que… me vuelva a presentar esta semana con el dueto de Piazolla—dijo un poco sonrojada—Y me preguntaba si tú… quisieras tocar conmigo de nuevo.

Ah, sólo era eso… Mi alma descansó un momento. Eran asuntos de la escuela… Cuando se trataba de música, Miguel no se iba a negar para nada. Y menos si se trataba de ayudar a un compañero. Me molestaba la rubia fuese quien necesitaba de su ayuda, pero no podía pedirle a Miguel que la dejara de apoyar.

—Además, la profesora dijo que podía interceder por ti ante el profesor de Solfeo, y que podía subirte unas décimas para que lograras el 10 cerrado—dijo Anna, animándolo.

Incluso yo me animé, es decir… si Miguel obtenía el 10 cerrado le quitarían una optativa el siguiente semestre. Eso significaba más tiempo para nosotros. Y era por su calificación después de todo… por un momento pensé que esa chica no tenía segundas intenciones.

—¿EN SERIO?—dijo mi novio, completamente emocionado

La rubia asintió mientras sonreía y le respondía:

—Sí, serás un invitado para nuestra presentación de fin de semestre. Será el viernes, entonces tenemos una semana para ensayar.

—Sólo déjame organizarme bien y te digo más tarde—Miguel sonrió. Era demasiado gentil. Me encantaba esa parte de él, que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a las personas pero también estaba dispuesto a mejorar sus calificaciones… a eso se le llamaba tenacidad.

—Muchas gracias Miguel—la rubia se acercó para abrazarlo; bien… eso ya era muy extraño. Y mi reacción fue tensarme de los hombros.

Ella enroscó sus delgados brazos en el cuello de Miguel, pegándose por completo… Pero él se quedó estático. Tampoco esperaba esa reacción de la rubia, NADIE SE LO ESPERABA. Anna se acercó su mejilla, donde depositó un beso muy corto, dejando su labial rojo impregnado en la mejilla de MI NOVIO.

Ahora sí, ya no respondía de mí. Olvidé todo mi sermón acerca de Anna y sus intenciones… LO OLVIDÉ POR COMPLETO. No pensé bien las cosas. El Hiro frío y calculador, que no se dejaba llevar por las emociones desapareció. Y sólo quedaba el Hiro que sentía ese maldito malestar en el pecho.

Abandoné el carrito de las compras mientras ella se separaba de Miguel. Con un brazo, atrapé el cuello de Miguel, obligándolo a ponerse a mi altura.

Anna se sorprendió bastante por mi reacción, estaba a punto de reclamarme pero la dejé atónita con mis palabras.

—ALÉJATE DE ÉL—le escupí mis palabras llenas de veneno—NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR A ÉSTE IDIOTA.

Miguel se sorprendió por mi reacción. Lo liberé de ese agarre y lo arrastré del brazo hasta donde estaban los carritos.

—Hiro…—dijo Miguel bastante apenado y sorprendido por mi actitud.

No le contesté, simplemente nos dirigimos a la caja. La cajera pasó todos los alimentos por la caja, nos dio el ticket, pagamos y salimos de inmediato.

No hace falta mencionar que estaba hecho una furia. Tomé las bolsas con fuerza, enroscando los puños, tensando mis articulaciones mientras pensaba en las mil formas en que podría arrancarle los cabellos a esa chica.

—Espérame, Hiro… que las bolsas están pesadas—dijo tratando de seguirme el paso. Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde aparcamos la camioneta de Tía Cass.

—MUÉVETE—le solté en cuanto llegamos. No sé de donde carajos saqué fuerza y arroje las bolsas en la cajuela demostrando mi enojo.

—Hiro…—Miguel colocó las bolsas con cuidado, luego me siguió hasta la cabina, mientras yo intentaba abrir la puerta—¿Qué sucedió ahí dentro?

Me voltee dándole la cara. Mi molestia crecía más y más. El estómago se me revolvió de tan sólo recordar a esa rubia abrazando al moreno. Respiré profundamente, tratando de calmarme.

—No lo sé… actué por impulso—mire al suelo, sintiéndome descubierto y un tanto culpable, pero aún molesto.

Miguel me miró y me tomó de los hombros.

— Hiro, díme la verdad… ¿Estás celoso de Anna?—Me había descubierto. Aceptarlo me costaba trabajo.

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿De esa… rubia superficial?—pregunté, haciéndome el ofendido—Para nada.

—Sí Hiro… jamás habías reaccionado así.

—Miguel… tú puedes tener los amigos que quieras—dije tratando de minimizar el hecho de haberme expuesto—Pero esa chica… me molesta.

—Ya no hace falta que digas nada más… estás celoso—dijo con un tono triunfal—Hiro Hamada está celoso.

—¿Y cómo quieres que esté? Casi te besó—dije asqueado por el labial que todavía estaba presente en la piel morena de mi novio. Me apresuré a quitarle esa horrible mancha con mi sudadera. Cuando me aseguré de su mejilla había quedado libre de toda mancha de cosmético, estuve satisfecho. Llegando, le aplicaría un desinfectante que Baymax me proporcionó hace tiempo.

—Hiro, escúchame—Miguel me mi miró a los ojos—No dudes jamás de lo que siento por ti… Anna sólo es una compañera más, pero tú me vuelves loco…

— Pero ella…

—Ella no me importa—finalizó Miguel—el que me importa, eres tú. ¿crees que me fijaría en otra persona que no sea un chinito malhumorado llamado Hiro Hamada?

Sonreí y me aferré a con fuerza a él, pero una extraña sensación seguía instalada en mi pecho. No se iba a calmar hasta que…

—Miguel, ven—le dije, para abrazarlo y besar su mejilla, justo donde ella le había dado un beso

—¿Hiro?—Me acerqué lo suficiente, y empecé a repartir pequeños besos en su rostro. Él sólo se dejó hacer. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar un poco más de ese contacto que su "chino bonito" le estaba proporcionando.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía… y ahora de verdad lo estaba disfrutando. Me acerqué a su oreja y le dije:

—Eres libre del castigo—mientras me acercaba a sus labios y le daba un peso desesperado. Lo tomé del cabello y profundicé el contacto.

—¡H-Hir..o!—habló entre el beso.

— Oh por favor, cállate, idiota—le dije mientras volvía a tomar posesión de sus labios. No iba a dejar de besarlo en un buen rato.

Ese beso, ese pequeño tronar de labios, esa mordida a mi labio inferior… Sólo necesitaba sentir sus labios para mitigar esa sensación desagradable en el pecho.

Él me correspondió con ganas. Al parecer sí le había afectado no besarme en menos de un día. ¿Debería castigarlo más seguido? Quizá sí…

Un beso apasionado, era todo lo que necesitaba de Miguel. Saber que no tendría otra preferencia, más que la mía.

Nos separamos por fin. Pegó su frente con la mía y comenzamos a reírnos.

—Ay pinche chino—dijo, mientras me besaba en la mejilla— tanta pelea para finalizar así…

Empecé a reírme, mientras abría la camioneta de Tía Cass y ambos nos subíamos en la cabina.

—Deberíamos venir de compras más seguido—dije por fin, cuando Miguel se subió. Encendí el motor y nos fuimos a casa.

Al llegar, Tía Cass seguía durmiendo, mientras nosotros nos íbamos al cuarto, para dormir un poco y para seguir con la sesión de besos que había quedado pendiente.

—Mhm… quizá…debería castigarte… más seguido—complete la frase entrecortadamente, mientras iba alternando los besos que le daba a mi novio.

Un beso, otro beso, uno más…

—Uhm, creo que sí—un beso más.

Me posicioné encima de él. Comencé a acariciar su cuello. Quería borrar todos los lugares que ella había tocado.

"¿POR QUÉ, HIRO? NO ERAS ASÍ" me dije a mí mismo.

—Oye, mi amor—dijo Miguel mientras se sentaba en la cama. Yo todavía estaba encima de él.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Te gustó la motocicleta de Mark?—preguntó mientras me sujetaba la cintura.

—Claro, está increíble—dije con sinceridad, devolviéndole un beso en esa posición.

—Mañana la devolveré, despídete de ella—dijo con algo de pesar.

—Algún día tendré una igual—dije mientras me bajaba de su regazo y me sentaba en la cama.

—Qué extraña reconciliación ¿verdad?—me preguntó mientras me volvía a abrazar por detrás.

—Ajá...

—Oye chinito, ¿Qué sucederá con Anna y el ensayo?

—Ugh, no me hables de ella. Me revuelve el estómago—Aspiré lo suficiente para contestar a su pregunta—Como sea, puedes ir con ella. Al final, es algo que nos beneficiará a los dos.

—¿Mi amo y señor me lo permite?—preguntó sorprendido y en tono burlón.

—Claro que sí… pero con la condición de que yo los vigile de cerca.

—Desde luego, estarás ahí—me dio un beso en la unión de mi cuello. Me dio escalofríos.

Y ahora, con la calma instalada en mi sistema, pude analizar lo que había hecho.

Okey, no era un pronóstico muy alentador. Por fin tome consciencia de lo que había provocado en mi arranque de celos. Básicamente, Anna supo que Miguel y yo éramos novios. Y si no lo sabía, al menos lo intuía.

—Miguel… ahora supongo que todos se van a enterar que tú y yo estamos saliendo—lo di por hecho.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?—preguntó el moreno.

—Déjame hablar con ella—le dije, decidido—Le enviaré un mensaje por Facebook… o algo así.

—No es mala idea… Pero no dirá nada, ella es confiable.

Lo dudaba. Debía amenazarla o algo así… o quizá podía confundirla y decirle que malinterpretó las cosas.

—No creo que sea confiable…

—Lo es—dijo Miguel.

—No, no lo es.

—Que sí lo es.

—¿Cuánto apuestas a que no lo es?

—No empecemos otra vez, chinito.

—Je, tienes razón. De todas formas, hablaré con ella… no quiero que los chicos se enteren, ni nadie más en la escuela…

Miguel me miró un poco confundido y en conflicto.

—Repíteme el por qué mantener oculta nuestra relación.

—Porque los chicos (en especial, Gogo) me molestarán con esto toda la vida… En tu presentación, me hicieron burla. Y eso no es algo que pueda tolerar con facilidad.

—¿Te molesta que se burlen de ti?—Miguel me abrazó otra vez.

—¿A quién no le molestaría?—devolví la cuestión

—De todas formas, se van a enterar tarde o temprano.

—Lo sé, pero quiero disfrutar de esto mientras no nos molesten. Tú tampoco te salvarás de sus burlas ¿Eh?

—Yo no lo permitiría—Miguel me volvió a besar—Sólo permito que tú me molestes.

—Y yo sólo se lo permito al idiota de mi novio

—Je, pero no soy tan manchado como tú.

Me separé de él y le dije.

—No te entendí. Ya basta, Miguel. Ahora mismo, comienza a enseñarme español. Dime qué significan todas esas cosas que dices. Vamos, aprendo rápido.

—Jajaja, conste Hiro. Pero te advierto que soy un profesor muy estricto...

—Uhhhhh, si claro. He lidiado con profesores más pesados que tú.

Y esa noche, me dio una clase de " Las malas palabras del mexicano promedio", concepto inventado por él mismo para explicarme todas las cosas que él estaba acostumbrado a decir como insultos y que eran difíciles de interpretar.

Bajamos a cenar con tía Cass y de inmediato, volvímos al cuarto. Terminamos de instalar los muebles y tratamos de dormir cómodamente… en camas separadas.

Les juro que NO SABÍA cómo dormía Miguel. Por dios… es un desastre. Toda la noche se la pasó moviéndose, pateándome, golpeándome con sus brazos y lo peor: BABEABA COMO NO TIENEN IDEA.

Por mi bienestar, decidí ocupar la antigua cama de Tadashi. No pude dormir esa noche, porque estaba reflexionando y pensando en todo lo que había sucedido últimamente.

Número 1: Había arriesgado mi vida por un idiota al cual quería. Su familia y él estaban muy agradecidos conmigo por mi "sacrificio" y descubrí que me gustaban las Harley Davidson.

Número 2: Mi cabello también se esponja…

Número 3: Era algo celoso y posesivo. ¿De qué otra manera puedo explicar mi comportamiento en el supermercado?

Ya había perdido el sueño. Saqué algunas cosas de una caja cuyo nombre era "cosas útiles de Hiro" y saqué algunas piezas. Esa misma noche debía terminar el traductor. Sabía que no era buena idea desvelarme… pero no importaba ya. Era la última semana de clases. Después de esto, darían inicio las vacaciones de verano. Era lo bastante agradable ese pensamiento como para animarme. Ese verano estaba decidido a aprender español a la perfección.

Mientras comenzaba a buscar información en mi teléfono acerca del idioma para anearlo a la base de datos de mi nuevo proyecto, mi mente volvió a la rubia. Los ensayos de Miguel y Anna iban a dar comienzo. Yo sólo podía esperar que Anna no haya sacado conclusiones por su propia cuenta…

Sonreí para mis adentros… de todas formas, esa semana sería increíble.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9**_

… **.**

 **Nota del autor:** Ah, por fin XD

Entré en crisis al escribir este capítulo, porque asdfghjklñ Hiro celoso es algo complicado de trabajar y mucho más si acaban de lidiar con una persecución bien cañona.

Sé que la trama dio un giro medio inesperado, pero era necesario para que vaya moldeando las actitudes de Hiro respecto a Miguel.

Y… Sí, Anna volvió a aparecer ¿La extrañaban? XD ok no.

Pronto Hiro descubrirá cosas de sí mismo que no conocía… ¿bajos instintos? Tal vez, ¿Miguel es el culpable? No sé bro, disculpa XD

 **UN AVISO IMPORTANTE:** ¡Esta semana dará comienzo a la Higuel Week! Así que tardaré un poquito con la actualización de éste fic. Pero volveré con todo para traerles caps un poquito más largos 7u7r

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo xD que intenté hacerlo un poquito más cómico pero también me moría de ganas de mostrarles a un Hiro celoso. Espero no haberlos fastidiado con tantos cambios de humor de mi Hiro, pero de verdad, amo con todo el heart a mi Hiro bonito celosito xD.

La verdad, no iba a incluir "I want To Break Free" pero me mató de risa imaginar a Miguel tratando de obtener el perdón de Hiro bailando como Mercury XD o sea, ¡weeeeeey! Me morí de risa. Fue culpa de mi reproductor de música. Me da ideas bien pinches locas.

En fiiiiiiin.

Como dije al principio del cap: LOS AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Con todo el amor que hay en mi corazón: Only Darkness


	10. Chapter 10 REVELACIONES

CAP 10: "REVELACIONES"

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA:** En este fic, los personajes principales (Miguel y Hiro) son mayores de 18 años. Contenido +15, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, fluff, nothing more.

 **Nota 2:**

Weeeeeey, aquí esta por fin. Luego de dos semanas de no actualizar, me sentía extraña. Pero regresé.

¡Ahhhhhh! Ya casi llegamos a las tres mil lecturas. Me voy a morir de la felicidad :')

Lamento no responder aún sus comentarios, mi aplicación sigue fallando. Pero haré lo posible para responderles :D

 **Sugerencia** :

Las canciones que tocan en el concierto de guitarra clásica, son las siguientes:

\- Libertango-Astor Piazolla, cover by Tatyana's Guitar Quartet

\- Oblivion-A. Piazzolla, cover by Guitar Duo KM.

Espero que sea de su agrado este cap. No diré mucho… sólo ¡A LEER!

CAP 10: "REVELACIONES"

A eso de las 6:00 AM, Miguel se levantó de la cama, estirando los brazos y lanzando un gran bostezo. Se talló un ojo mientras iba a buscar sus pantuflas y se iba al baño.  
—Buenos días, Hiro—dijo todavía somnoliento.  
—Buenos días, Miguel—le respondí, mientras yo no dejaba de girar los pocos tornillos del armazón que cubría el traductor. Había trabajado toda la noche con ese pequeño aparato que, por más simple que se viera, era sumamente complejo. Necesité algunas horas para programarlo y para agregar la nueva información de la clase de Miguel a la memoria.  
A las 5:00 AM estaba comenzando a recibir los estragos de un nuevo desvelo, y aunque moría de ganas por acurrucarme al lado de mi novio y ceder a los brazos de Morfeo, mi interés por terminar el traductor esa misma noche aumentó desmedidamente; la razón es sencilla: escuche a Miguel hablando en español por al menos una hora y me encantó. Me di cuenta de que ese acento era "bonito" y que me gustaba muchísimo.

Me había propuesto esta noche aprender el idioma en las vacaciones de verano para tener una conversación más natural y amena con mi novio.  
Estaba bastante entretenido en mis pensamientos, pero me percaté de que Miguel se detuvo en seco, pues sus pasos ya no se escuchaban.  
Volvió hacia dónde me encontraba, giro la silla y me encaró:  
— ¿Que estás haciendo?—me quito el destornillador de las manos y vio el pequeño aparato.  
—Un traductor, me gusta que hables en español conmigo—dije, mientras le arrebataba el destornillador y ajustaba el ultimo tornillo de todos—¡Ya quedó!  
Se lo mostré como si se tratara de un diamante.  
Miguel miró el aparato y sonrío. Lo tomo con ambas manos. Le expliqué brevemente como lo iba a usar:  
—Este botón, es para traducir lo que dice una persona, este otro es para encenderlo.  
—¿Y el botón que traduce majaderías?—pregunto Miguel. Lo mire divertido y dije:  
—Esa función ya está incluida. A ver, prueba.  
—"Pendejo"—dijo Miguel. El traductor le respondió en inglés.  
—¡Órale! Está bien chido—Miguel comenzó a platicar consigo mismo y el traductor.  
—Lo sé...  
Rodé los ojos bastante divertido, pero el sueño comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo. Me había desvelado innecesariamente, pues el traductor lo pude haber construido el viernes... Pero supuse que valdría la pena, era la última semana de clases, estaba evaluado en casi todas las materias y ya no tenía la primera hora.  
—Hiro, ¡te la rifaste bien chido!—el traductor dijo "lo hiciste muy bien". Sonreí, porque finalmente eso alimento mi ego. Me encantaba que Miguel me dijera cosas como "excelente trabajo, Hiro", "Eres el mejor", "Vamos, que tú siempre haces las cosas bien" o "Haz las cosas chidas que siempre haces", en fin, que me felicitara por todos los proyectos difíciles que finalmente, lograba armar.

Él decía que me "esponjaba como pavo real" pero ¡Vamos! Un elogio de Miguel se sentía como una alabanza. Siempre llegaban cuando más lo necesitaba, animándome y recargándome de energía, sin llegar a ser molesto.  
—Que esperabas, soy el mejor—me levante con intenciones de quitarle el traductor. Miguel lo levantó para dejarlo fuera de mi alcancé y me atrapó con uno de sus brazos.  
—Pero también eres muy engreído—sonrío y pego su nariz con la mía. Sonreí por el contacto y lo besé.  
Amaba esos pequeños toques y detalles espontáneos. Además, descubrí que la iniciativa estaba gustándome…  
—Voy al baño, mi amor.  
Me dio el traductor y se fue corriendo al sanitario para evitar un "accidente".  
Negué con la cabeza y solté una risita divertida. Mi novio era un imbécil adorable.

Me levanté de la silla y me fui a acostar en la cama más cercana, que era la que Miguel había utilizado. Estaba muriéndome de sueño. Me dejé caer y me tape con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Era increíble, la esencia de Miguel estaba impregnada en toda la cama. Me sentí un poco extraño, pero era una sensación bastante agradable. Lo disfruté mientras pude, aspirando con fuerza el olor de ese chico que me sacaba de quicio y que, aun así, quería.

Me quedé dormido casi al instante…

PERO MI SUEÑO NO DURÓ MUCHO.

—Hirooooo—Miguel canturreó, zarandeando la cama y quitándome las cobijas. Mis ojos se vieron obligados a abrirse y a encontrarse con un Miguel con ropa deportiva, tennis de carrera y una sonrisa espléndida surcando su rostro—Levántate, dormilón. ¡Es hora de hacer ejercicio!

Lo miré muy mal; estaba aprovechando las pocas horas que tenía libres antes de entrar a la Universidad tratando de reponerme de un desvelo innecesario, y el idiota de Miguel estaba animándome a ir a hacer ejercicio con él. ¡POR FAVOR! Desde que dejé mi trabajo como superhéroe no necesitaba ejercitarme, porque mi complexión delgada siempre me favorecía. Tenía buenos genes y eso evitaba que subiera de peso, por más que comiera frituras y bebiera soda por litros.

—Vete a la mierda y déjame dormir—volví a jalar las cobijas, intentando conciliar el sueño.

—Nel pastel, ven para acá, pinche chino, que necesitas hacer ejercicio—Miguel volvió a tirar de las cobijas—¡El día está hermoso! ¡Soleado y fresco! Nada mejor que un buen calentamiento para quitarte el sueño ¿no crees?

Me levanté con mi cara de "te voy a matar si sigues hablando" y miré el reloj de samurái que aún conservaba en la pared. ¡POR NEWTON! ¿6:30 DE LA MAÑANA Y MIGUEL QUERÍA SALIR A EJERCITARSE?

—No me jodas, idiota— le señalé el enorme reloj—¡SON LAS 6:30, MIGUEL! ENTRO HASTA LAS 8:50, NO IRÉ, NO, ME NIEGO TOTALMENTE.

Volví a esconderme en las sábanas con rapidez, el suspiró cansado y se sentó en la cama. Colocó una mano en mi cabeza y me dio un pequeño golpe.

—¡AUCH! ¿Y ESO POR QUÉ?—Mi voz estaba siendo sofocada por la manta, mientras me sobaba el lugar afectado

—Hiro, vamos. Es la primera vez que duermes aquí y no quiero ir solo… tengo a mi novio conmigo y no desaprovecharé la oportunidad…anda, ¿sí? Ven conmigo, amor—se acostó encima de mí, casi asfixiándome.

—¡IDIOTA!, LEVÁNTATE, ME VOY A ASFIXIAR—Maldito Miguel, con su estrategia y chantaje emocional.

—Vamos Hiro—se levantó y volvió a descubrir mi cara—¿Por qué no quieres ir?

Lo miré desde la cama, bastante cansado y le contesté:

—Porque me pasé toda la maldita noche construyendo el traductor, ¿no te diste cuenta?—le recriminé.

Miguel abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Es-espera, ¿Me estás diciendo que no dormiste nada por construir ese aparatito?—preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí…

Oh no, ahora estaba ¿molesto?

—Hiro, eso no es sano. ¡Debes dormir bien! ¿Sabes que puedes perder la memoria si te sigues desvelando constantemente?

Lo miré con soberbia.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Miguel se cruzó de brazos y me regañó:

—Baymax me dijo—volvió a taparme la cara con las sábanas, su expresión era seria pero se veía más sereno—Esta bien, mejor duerme. Hoy me toca clase a las 8:00, así que me adelantaré

Me acarició el cabello y me dio un beso en la frente, mientras me arropaba.

—Duerme bien, mi pinche chino hermoso.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, NADIE HABÍA HECHO ESO, NI SIQUIERA TADASHI O LA TÍA CASS.

—No soy un niño, ¿sabes?

—No, pero siempre quise hacer eso contigo—me besó en los labios y sonrió—Te veo luego, chinito bonito.

Miguel tomó su celular y sus audífonos y salió corriendo. Yo sonreí de lado, tomando la almohada que había utilizado Miguel, volviendo a aspirar con fuerza.

—Huele bien… como… chocolate—estaba seguro que no era el shampoo, Miguel tenía un olos característico, una mezcla de café y chocolate con leche. Era simplemente perfecto.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a quedarme dormido nuevamente.

Esa iba a ser una semana bastante larga…

 _UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS…_

Seguía profundamente dormido, cuando sentí un pequeño toque en mi cabello. Un tirón, para ser exactos. Me removí un poco, pero no me desperté.

—Amor, vamos, levántate, el desayuno ya está listo—Miguel ya se había duchado y se había cambiado de ropa, y ahora me hacia el desayuno… Universo, ¿por qué me enviaste a un novio tan perfecto e idiota a la vez? Ah si, lo hacía porque era mi esclavo y se había vuelto una costumbre.

Me levanté, estirándome y bostezando. Fui a lavarme los dientes mientras Miguel alistaba su mochila y se la colgaba en el hombro.

—Hice chilaquiles, de esos que te gustan porque pican. En 30 minutos entramos, así que apresúrate.

Lo miré con el cepillo invadiendo mi encía, y lo miré confundido

—¿Acaso no entrabas a las 8:00?

—Sí, pero me avisaron que el profesor de Solfeo no iba a llegar a la primera hora. Entonces podemos irnos juntos—me sonrió muy entusiasmado. Maldito Miguel, me estaba pegando su actitud.

—De acuegdo, ya bgoy—le respondí mientras me seguía cepillando los dientes.

Escupí la pasta y me sequé la boca. Me cambié rápidamente por una playera roja y un pantalón de mezclilla con mis converse negros. Cuando bajé, la Tía Cass estaba abriendo el café, y me dio los buenos días.

—¡Hiro! Buenos días, querido—Me lanzó un saludo apresurado, antes de ir por la cafetera y colocarse el delantal. Miguel estaba en la cocina, sirviendo los platos para ambos.

Tuvimos un desayuno bastante peculiar, pues en 15 minutos, Miguel me explicó que algunos mexicanos suelen utilizar ciertas frases para hacer referencias a situaciones comprometedoras o que era un juego de palabras que escondía un doble sentido. Algo que se conocía como "albúres"

—Por ejemplo, "Quien fuera noche, para caerte encima" o "Quisiera ser mecánico para meterle mano a esa máquina"—explicó divertido mientras bebía su agua de limón—Significa que quieren tener relaciones sexuales contigo o es una insinuación sexual.

Lo miré bastante sorprendido. Miguel no solía hablarme así, pero el tema era bastante interesante.

—Wow, que frases tan ingeniosas...

—Incluso hay albures con nombres de japoneses—dijo Miguel.

—Dime uno

Miguel me miró con malicia y me respondió:

—Por ejemplo, Yositoko Tukoshita…

No le entendí, ese nombre y apellido jamás lo había escuchado en mi vida, hasta que él me explicó el doble sentido. Lo miré asqueado y empecé a reirme.

—Eres un… ammm.. ¿cómo se decía?—le pedí ayuda a mi novio. Él se levantó y llevó los platos al fregadero.

—Desmadre, amor. Recuerda, "DES-MA-DRE"

Asentí y le contesté:

—Eres un des-ma-dre, Miguel Rivera

Miguel se empezó a reír y tiró de mi brazo para obligarme a levantarme y besarme con ternura.

—No me gusta que digas groserías en español, amor. Creo que no te queda, sólo a mí.

Lo miré con suficiencia y lo reté:

—Quizá debería insultarte más en español… porque te lo mereces, "CABRÓN"

Miguel me miró seriamente, y empezó a reírse.

—No, ese acento de gringo no te lo va a quitar nadie—Me dijo divertido mientras volvía a tomar su mochila y su guitarra acústica, y miraba la hora en su celular—¡No mames! Ya casi es hora. ¡Córrele, Hiro!

Salimos corriendo, divertidos y platicando en el camino acerca del ingenio mexicano y los albures.

En cuanto llegamos al Instituto, me fui corriendo a mi edificio, pues casi era hora de mi clase.

Fue un día bastante tranquilo, lo de siempre: entrega de calificaciones, últimas oportunidades para entregar algún proyecto atrasado o para finalizar con la muestra anual de proyectos de SFT.

—¿Escucharon de la persecución del sábado?

—Dicen que hubo una pelea de robots... Y que terminó con bastantes detenidos.

—Hiro. No tuviste nada que ver con eso, ¿verdad?

Me quede callado, era bastante bueno mintiendo. Debía pensar en algo rápido y responder con naturalidad para no levantar sospechas.

—No...

—Pero Fred nos llamó y dijo...

—Lo sé, lo sé... Le mentí a Tía Cass. En realidad, fui al concierto de Miguel.

—¿Miguel tenía concierto? ¿Y NO NOS INVITÓ?—Preguntó Gogo, bastante dolida.

Todos me miraron boquiabiertos. Al parecer, nadie sabía acerca de esa presentación... Maldita sea.

—Es que sólo tenía una entrada… Pero eeeeeeen fin. Sigamos con el dron.

Mi equipo estaba preparando un nuevo dron que podía curar algunas quemaduras en cuestión de segundos, pues aceleraba el proceso de cicatrización (Esa función planeaba anexarla a Baymax en cuanto tuviera oportunidad) , así que sólo faltaba arreglar pocos detalles para el día de la exposición.

—Hey, chicos—nos llamó la atención Honey Lemon—El viernes se acaba el semestre ¿cierto?

—Si—conteste mientras hacía una modificación en el modelo 3D del bot. Había pequeños detalles que debíamos corregir antes del viernes—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque deberíamos salir a celebrar, ya saben, nos hemos esforzado mucho este semestre, nos merecemos un buen descanso. Entonces, ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se animan?

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Wasabi mientras tomaba una pequeña lija y pulía el modelo delicadamente—Hemos trabajado demasiado…

—Qué esperabas, genio… es una maestría—Gogo le quitó la lija y empezó a frotar la superficie del dron con rapidez.

—¡NO HAGAS ESO!

—TE TARDAS AÑOS PULIENDO

Mientras Gogo y Wasabi se peleaban, yo respondí.

—Ajá, sí… podría ser una buena opción—Mi cerebro rápidamente divagó hacia la escena, seguramente iríamos a algún restaurante tranquilo, cenaríamos mientras reíamos y conversábamos de cualquier tema—Le avisaré a Miguel.

Los chicos dejaron de pelar y se miraron entre sí.

—Oye Hiro, ¿No crees que hablas demasiado de Miguel?—Fred apareció detrás de mí con su disfraz de mascota del Instituto.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!—moví algo accidentalmente y borre todas las modificaciones que llevaba hasta el momento—FRED, ¡CASI ME DA UN INFARTO!

—¡Aja! Te sorprendiste… Entonces, cuéntanos Hiro—Fred me tomó del hombro y me preguntó ¿Cuál es la verdadera relación que existe entre Miguel y tú?

Lo miré un poco tenso, pero me deshice de su agarre y le respondí:

—Ya hablamos de eso, les dije que Miguel y yo solo somos amigos, y que si estoy mucho tiempo con él, es porque es mi esclavo.

Los demás se miraron bastante desconfiados de mi declaración.

—Hiro, al principio lo odiabas y no querías estar cerca de él. Y ahora… ¡MIRATE!—Gogo trató de imitarme—"Chicos, Miguel va a tocar", "Miguel acaba de componer una canción", "Miguel es increíble, sabe acerca de acústica y lo creía un estúpido", "Miguel esto, Miguel otro, Miguel aquello" Eso es raro ¿no te parece?

Mostré mi cara más pocker face que pude. No la mantuve mucho tiempo, pues mis nervios siempre me traicionaban.

—No trates de imitarme, Gogo, no te queda—solté mi risita nerviosa y dije—Ah…es que es un buen amigo… como mi mejor amigo o… algo así.

—Hiro, si sientes alguna atracción por Miguel, no te juzgaremos. Es algo que veo completamente normal—habló Honey con suavidad.

—Honey, no…

—Vamos chico, ya tienes 18 años y no te hemos conocido jamás ninguna novia… Quizá un novio no estaría mal, ¿cierto?—Wasabi tomo la lija y empezó a pulir nuevamente.

—Wasabi, ¿TU TAMBIÉN? Ya se los dije, Miguel ES MI AMIGO, SÓLO ES MI AMIGO—esa era la mayor mentira que había dicho en toda mi existencia.

—Bien, pues qué bueno que sólo es tu amigo—Dijo Fred—Porque Miguel tiene bastantes admiradoras.

—Pobre de la novia de Miguel—dijo intencionalmente Gogo—¿Se imaginan? Estar rodeados de chicas que se vuelven locas al escucharlo cantar, tocando su guitarra…

—Nadie se vuelve loco por sólo escuchar a un mariachi, Gogo…

—Pero la persona que esté al lado de Miguel será muy afortunada—dijo Honey, sonriendo como siempre, con su actitud radiante—Se llevará un gran chico. Y no creo que él sea capaz de fijarse en alguna de sus fans si tiene una relación seria…

—No lo haría—estuve de acuerdo con Honey. Él me lo había dicho. No tenía ojos para nadie más… sólo para mí.

—Seguramente la chica rubia que toca la guitarra terminará siendo su novia—dijo finalmente Wasabi, mirándome inquisitivamente—¿No sabes algo de eso?

—No, no entablo conversación alguna con esa chica—le respondí tajantemente.

—Pero Miguel parece que se lleva muy bien con ella—dijo Fred asomándose por una ventana—Se le ve muy animada conversando con nuestro compadre.

Dejé lo que estaba haciendo y me dirigí a la ventana. En el campus, Miguel y Anna estaban platicando muy animadamente. Me molesté bastante. ¿No le había dicho que estaba celoso de esa chica? ¿ACASO NO ENTENDÍA QUE LAS INTENCIONES DE LA CHICA NO ERA PRECISAMENTE SACAR ADELANTE UN DUETO DE GUITARRA?

—Ahora regreso—me quité la bata de laboratorio y me apresure a salir al campus. Estaba hecho una furia.

—¡HIRO!—Me llamaron todos al mismo tiempo

—Le gusta Miguel, ¿verdad?—preguntó Wasabi.

—NO le gusta… está loco por él-sentenció Gogo, mascando su chicle.

Mientras tanto, yo estaba corriendo al ascensor para bajar al campus inmediatamente, antes de que la bilis me invadiera todo el cuerpo.

—¡Miguel!—le grité en cuanto estuve en el campus. Me fui corriendo hacia él, quien reía amenamente con la rubia superficial—¡Miguel!—intente llamar su atención. En cuanto me vio, me saludo con la mano.

—¡Hiro!— fue corriendo hacia dónde estaba. Anna se quedó atrás, mirándome con aura asesina.

—Uf... ¿por qué no me avisaste que tenías hora libre?—le reclame.

—Lo intente, ¡pero eres tan distraído que seguro no revisaste tu celular! Te llamé como quince veces y te escribí 30 mensajes al Whatsapp—respondió enojado.

—Claro que n...—saque mi celular para verificar y afectivamente, había perdido 15 llamadas de Miguel y mi Whatsapp estaba invadido de mensajes de él—Bueno, creo que si... Pero ese no es el punto. ¿Qué haces con ella?

Miguel miró a Anna en cuanto la señalé.

—No es bueno señalar a las personas, amor...

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Suspiró un poco fastidiado y divertido, tratando de explicarme qué era necesario para "checar" cosas de sus ensayos.

—Bien... Pero primero, necesito ayuda con los chicos en el laboratorio. ¿Puedes ir?

—Claro, Hiro ¿ahorita te veo?

—Ahorita te alcanzo, Miguel espero no tardar tanto...Debo hablar con ella— Miguel me miró y sonrió.

—Sé que te irá bien, tranquilo. Anna no dirá nada. Y si lo dice... Ni modo, todos sabrán que Miguel tiene dueño—me guiñó el ojo, provocándome una risita, desconcertando a la chica, quien estaba lo bastante lejos como para escuchar nuestra conversación.

—Si, Miguelito—le respondí con cariño. Sabía que él se contuvo para besarme. Estaba a punto de irse, pero la rubia le gritó:

—¡Miguel! Pero, ¿Y el ensayo?—Miller lo detuvo, justo como el día anterior.

—Ah… a las ¿cuatro está bien?—preguntó mi novio.

—Está bien— Estaba sonriéndole como boba… DEMONIOS, ¿MÁS OBVIA NO PUEDE SER ESA CHICA? Traté de calmarme lo más que pude.

Él asintió y se dirigió al laboratorio de pruebas, mientras yo me quedaba a solas con Anna Miller… No podía perder más tiempo, así que me dirigí hacia Anna, quien me miró molesta.

—Hola, Anna... Oye… Ahhhh, quisiera hablar contigo—bien, era una buena forma de empezar.

—¿Qué quieres, Hamada?

Ese trato no era muy cordial... Demonios, sabía que sería difícil.

—También me alegra saludarte—dije con sarcasmo—Vine a pedirte una disculpa por el trato de ayer... No debí actuar así.

Estaba tragándome mis propias palabras y mis pensamientos asesinos. Tenía que serenarme, no pretendía ser hipócrita, pero debía asegurarme que esa chica no dijera nada.

—Es normal, como quieres monopolizar a Miguel... ¿ahora qué harás? ¿Restregarme en la cara que no dejas que Miguel se acerque a mí?

—Esa es la idea—mascullé por lo bajo, pero no me escuchó—Mira, lamento haberme comportado ayer como un idiota. Pero quiero que me digas una cosa…

—Si se trata de Miguel y tu amistad, me niego.

—Ya te dije que no discutiré eso contigo. Pero quisiera pedirte un favor...

—No le haré favores a quien trata a Miguel como un esclavo—me recriminó.

—Quiero explicarte... Decirte... ¡Agh!—suspire profundamente. En realidad, no debía darle explicaciones a la rubia, pero mi estabilidad emocional dependía de eso—preguntarte ¿Qué fue lo que viste en el centro comercial?

Ella se ajustó la pequeña bolsa que llevaba atada a la cadera y me respondió:

—Solo vi que te agazapaste de Miguel y lo llevaste a rastras hasta la salida del lugar. Quieres mantener alejado a Miguel de sus amigos y solo quieres aprovecharte de él... Mira que abusar de tu posición y no permitirle hablar conmigo...

Momento. Paren todo. ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa chica?

—Entonces... No malinterpretaste te las cosas... Al menos no de la manera que esperaba—me dije a mí mismo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, pero lamentó la forma en la que te trate... Es que... Tienes razón. No soporto que Miguel se entretenga hablando con sus amigos cuando tenemos miles de proyectos y cosas que hacer...

—Pero esa no es excusa para decirme que me aleje de él. ¿No ves que lo estás destruyendo?

La conversación estaba tornándose muy extraña. Anna creyó que quería alejarla de Miguel (lo cual es cierto) y de todos sus amigos (eso ya no lo es) para que lo volviera dependiente de mi y tenerlo a mi merced... Demonios. Esa chica tenía una mente bastante maliciosa.

—Como sea—respondí fastidiado— No le menciones esto a nadie. No quiero tener problemas contigo ni con la mitad del campus... Miguel es muy apreciado y si se enteran de que yo lo esclavice de esa forma tan terrible... Mi imagen se verá afectada.

Anna me miró con asco. Lo de mi imagen era una mentira, me importaba poco, la única imagen que debía cuidar era la del genio y el chico más listo de la Universidad, pero debía actuar como si me importara lo que dijeran los otros... Bien, quizá podía llegar a ser actor.

—¿Por qué debería? Todos deberían enterarse del manipulador chantajista que eres.

¿Chantajista? ¿Manipulador? Esa chica estaba empezando a hartarme. Sonreí con serenidad y le respondí:

—Porque tú también necesitas a Miguel. Tu silencio... A cambio de tus ensayos...—que empiece el verdadero chantaje—Miguel puede decirte que no, si le prohibo participar en el dichoso dueto...

—Eres un maldito manipulador—me soltó mordazmente—Miguel participa por su propia voluntad.

—Su voluntad ahora es mía. Solo debo decirle que no participe y él no lo hará... Y tú no puedes hacer nada. Ambos tenemos palabra, y la apuesta estipulaba eso... Miguel como esclavo, debe obedecerme en todo.

Anna me miró con mucho coraje en sus azules ojos. Se veía sumamente molesta y consternada. Me sentía un asco por hacerle eso a una persona, y seguramente Miguel me reclamaría por mi actitud. Pero mi relación con Miguel estaba primero, así como nuestra estabilidad, y si necesitaba chantajear a la rubia para conseguir su silencio y evitar que nos afectará lo demás.

—Elige, Anna. Tu presentación o un chisme... ¿A qué le das más valor?

— Eres un asco, Hiro Hamada—Me miró con altanería y me dio la mano—pero prefiero mi presentación. No le diré a nadie acerca del centro comercial...

—Creo que nos vamos entendiendo, rubia superficial—tome la mano de Anna—Es un trato.

Anna rompió el enlace y se limpió la mano con su ropa. Que exagerada...

—Pero te prometo, que haré hasta lo imposible para alejarte de Miguel. Es un hecho que no puede estar cerca de una persona como tú.

La mire con suficiencia. Me sentía muy mal por sus palabras, pero había luchado para cultivar el cariño que sentía por Miguel, y una persona no iba a arrancar de raíz el cariño que ya sentía por mi novio. No le permitiría hacerme sentir mal. No más.

—Pronto entenderás... Que no todo es lo que parece. Yo de verdad quie... Aprecio a Miguel, es una persona excepcional e increíble—una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro mientras volteaba hacia la ventana del laborarlo—pero no hablaré de nuestra amistad contigo. No tienes por qué inmiscuirte en eso. Nos vemos en los ensayos.

—Espera, ¿También estarás ahí?

—Claro, Miguel QUIERE que yo esté ahí. Nos vemos a las 4:00, Anna.

Me fui nuevamente al laboratorio, sintiéndome un poco frustrado por el concepto que esa chica tenía de mí. No era verdad, no me aprovechaba de Miguel, y nuestra relación era sumamente linda... Pero no tenía por qué darle explicaciones. Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente

— _"Te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible por alejarte de Miguel"_

Un nuevo problema, un nuevo obstáculo. Como si las fans del campus no fueran un estorbo, ahora, Anna quería alejarme de el.

Mi pensamiento paso a segundo plano en cuanto entré al laboratorio. Los chicos estaban acorralando a Miguel, soltándole preguntas.

—¿Entonces si tocaste la guitarra eléctrica?

—¿Por qué no nos avisaste de tu concierto?

—Algo anda mal... ¿Dónde fue tu concierto?

—Hey chicos—intervine de inmediato—déjenlo respirar.

Miguel me agradeció con un gesto.

Gogo sacó su chicle y lo tiro en el bote de basura más cercano.

—Ah no, señor. Hiro, ya nos diste muchas largas y no respondes nada. Miguel—Gogo se dirigió a mi novio—¿Dónde fue tu concierto? Más te vale que respondas, mariachi...

Con el paso de los años, Gogo se volvió un poco más intimidante en sus interrogatorios.

—En el centro/ en las afueras de san Fransokyo—respondimos al unísono. Nos miramos aterrorizados.

Resumiendo lo que sucedió:

Todos nos interrogaron. Descubrí que Miguel no era bueno mintiendo, pues con una sola pregunta arruino todo lo que había tratado de ocultar.

—¿Hiro estuvo contigo en el concierto y no en la pelea de robots?—Gogo estaba dándonos miedo.

—Ahhh... Este... Ehhhh... ¿me puedes repetir la pregunta?

—¿Hiro participó en la pelea de robots?

Los demás chicos me tenían casi amordazado con el Sandwich de Fred. Era de pollo.

—N-Noooo, como crees. Eso era muy peligroso... Además, los tipos se veían muy malos, como esos chicos que intentaron golpearnos

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Intentaron golpearlos?

Miguel palideció y me miró, pidiendo auxilio.

No tuvimos otra opción, le contamos todo a los chicos. La clase finalizó con un regaño para ambos. Se pusieron como locos, me reclamaron el por qué no les dije nada acerca del Grand Battle Bot y le recriminaron a Miguel haber aceptado una invitación a un lugar tan peligroso. Prácticamente, estaban temerosos por saber que estuvimos involucrados en el siniestro pero felices porque salimos ilesos.

Esa fue una tarde muy larga...

En cuanto salimos del laboratorio, Miguel estaba siendo elogiado por Gogo al enterarse de su habilidad con la guitarra eléctrica, parece que "se le había pasado el enojo" con Miguel, pero no conmigo.

Fred estaba muy molesto porque lo engañe con el dinero... Pero lo remedie con la caja de cómics que Miguel había encontrado en la mudanza y que tuve a bien regalársela, Wasabi casi se desmaya por toda la aventura y Honey solo se preocupó por saber que estábamos bien.

PERO NO podía explicarles el verdadero motivo... AYUDAR A MIGUEL.

Más restricciones.

Ocultar una relación es difícil... Y duele mucho. Quizá era momento de contárselos...

—¿Y por qué decidiste invitar solo a Hiro?

—Porque... Ahhh... Bueno, porque me cae bien...

—Entonces, ¿nosotros no te caemos bien?—pregunto Honey en español. Era la única que entendía las expresiones de mi novio.

—No, no, no, no, no es eso... Es que Hiro me cae MUY bien y pues... Ahhhh.

Ni siquiera lo dejaron terminar, porque empezaron las especulaciones de nuestro romance y el insistente bullying hacia mi persona. Olvídenlo. Perdí toda intención de contarles acerca de mi noviazgo.

 _A las 4:00 pm_

Le conté a Miguel acerca de la pequeña discusión que tuve con la rubia.

—... y me dijo que sólo estaba manipulándote y que era una horrible persona.

Miguel me miró con una cara de preocupación.

—Pero no crees eso ¿cierto? Es decir, yo te quiero, con todo y ese carácter de la chingada. Estoy contigo porque yo lo decidí... Y no creo que me estés controlando. Si ella o media Universidad lo piensa me vale—Miguel me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a él—Es divertido estar contigo. Y por favor, Hiro. Jamás consideres que seas una horrible persona. Eso sí, me trataste de la chingada cuando nos conocimos, pero nunca dudes del cariño que te tengo. Me costó mucho trabajo acercarme a ti y dejar de caerte mal.

Era increíble. Podía ser muy cerrado con mis con otras personas, pero Miguel derribaba esas barreras. Era a quien más confianza le tenía, además de Tía Cass.

—Lo mismo digo… Te quiero, grandísimo tonto—respondí apenado. Miguel me robó un beso antes de entrar al salón de ensayos.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la rubia. Ella se emocionó bastante.

—¡Miguel! Querido, al fin llegas—se acercó para saludarlo de beso, pero él la detuvo.

¿Acaso le dijo QUE-RI-DO?

—Vamos Anna, solo tenemos dos horas de ensayo.

Ella se vio frustrada por su intento fallido de saludo.

—Oye, no saludaste a Hiro...

Ella se quedó pasmada. Yo me cruce de brazos y la salude desde el marco de la entrada.

—Hola, Miller.

—Hola... Hamada—a regañadientes me saludo. Se acercó para darme un beso, pero Miguel intervino.

—Ejem, te dije que no teníamos mucho tiempo. Vamos por el banco pie.

El salón de ensayos estaba equipado por un piano, atriles, bancopies, un pizarrón enorme, dos instrumentos de percusión y al menos 20 sillas.

Anna y Miguel colocaron los atriles y las sillas para empezar a ensayar. Yo tome asiento cerca del piano. Abrí mi cuaderno y me dedique a dibujar el nuevo prototipo que lanzaríamos a la feria el próximo año.

Sin embargo, el ensayo fue un fiasco...

—Anna, de nuevo. Vamos a destiempo.

Ella asintió y volvió a posicionar sus manos en la cuerda de Sol, en el séptimo traste. Ella se notaba fastidiada por mi presencia y Miguel se veía algo frustrado e incómodo

—No... Algo no suena bien.

—Miguel, ¿te pasa algo?—le preguntó la chica.

—No es nada. De nuevo, del Coda al séptimo compás.

Volvieron a la posición inicial y empezaron a tocar de nuevo. Un error otra vez.

—Mejor, anacrusa en el compás 20.

Una falla más.

—Aquí, en el compás 25...

Otro error… Ambos comenzaron a impacientarse.

—Miguel... Si quieres, lo dejamos para mañana...

—Estoy de acuerdo—contestó mi novio, quien empezó a recoger su guitarra sin decir nada más—Hiro, vámonos.

Asentí, tomando mi mochila y dirigiéndome a la puerta de entrada junto con Miguel.

—Entonces... ¿Mañana a las 4:00?—pregunto la chica, bastante dudosa.

—Si. Estudia la pieza. No podemos equivocarnos en esto.

—De acuerdo—Ana estaba cabizbaja. Ese ensayo fue terrible y ella lo sabía.

—Adiós, Miller—me despedí por cortesía. Por extraño que parezca, la tristeza de esa chica me conmovió.

—A-adiós...

Miguel me tomo del brazo y nos fuimos corriendo de ahí.

Una vez fuera, le pregunte a Miguel que era lo que sucedía. Él suspiro cansado y me dijo:

—No puedo evitarlo. Si los músicos no nos llevamos bien, no podemos hacer música... O es más complicado tocar una pieza con alguien que te cae mal.

Miguel me explicó que cuando se tocaba en conjunto, el ritmo cardiaco de los integrantes del ensamble se sincronizaba. Y que para él, le era casi esencial llevarse bien con sus compañeros para tocar mejor. Desgraciado, ¿ahora resulta que sabía de medicina?

—Esto es todo un mundo...

—Y decías que la música no era importante—dijo Miguel con suficiencia. Lo golpee en el hombro.

De pronto, una duda surgió en mi mente

—Momento, genio. Si no puedes tocar con Ana, ¿significa que no te llevas bien con ella?

Miguel suspiro incómodo y se sinceró:

—Es por lo que me dijiste. La consideraba una buena amiga, pero no me gusta cómo te habla, ni cómo te mira, ni que quiera entrometerse en mi vida y elegir mis amistades... Además, intento darte un beso en la mejilla—Miguel hizo un puchero, se veía adorable.

—Hey, tranquilo. Anna no está detrás de mí; pero deben de tocar ese dueto. Me interesa que salga bien—le sonreí. Él se sorprendió.

—¿Por qué?

—Te quitarán una optativa el próximo semestre. Eso significa—Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—más tiempo para los dos. ¿No te gustaría salir temprano e ir a comer juntos?

La cara de mi novio resplandeció. Joder, hasta el brillo de sus ojos comenzó a intensificarse.

—Suena bien…

—Entonces, esfuérzate para sacar ese dueto adelante. Vamos, Miguel. Confía en ella y en tus habilidades.

Intenté animarlo. La suerte de Anna me interesaba un maní, yo quería que Miguel sacara esa calificación perfecta.

—Está bien, mi amor—se acercó lo suficiente para besarme—Pero quiero que me acompañes el día de la presentación. Invita a los chicos, será divertido. Después de eso, podemos ir a festejar el fin de semestre.

Asentí con gusto. Estaba más calmado al evaluar todas las ventajas de esa incómoda situación: Nuestro secreto estaba a salvo, Miguel iba a obtener una calificación perfecta y saldríamos en grupo el viernes.

Si. Sería una semana increíble.

 _EL VIERNES_

Después de nuestra exposición del dron, los chicos y yo nos dirigimos al escenario al aire libre. Era el último día de clases y todos estábamos ansiosos porque dieran inicio las vacaciones de verano. ¡POR FIN!

La semana había trascurrido con normalidad, a excepción de mi presencia en los ensayos de Miguel. Toda la semana estuve monitoreando sus avances. Aunque mi presencia no le era grata a Anna, no dejé de asistir. No iba a dejar solo a Miguel con ella. No sabía qué era lo que podía pasar.

Miguel nos estaba esperando en la entrada, nos dio los asientos de la primera fila. Los guitarristas iba a formar parte del público hasta que los llamaran al escenario. Miguel tenía su guitarra en la mano, listo para subir en cuanto dieran la señal.

Se escuchaba hasta el más mínimo ruido en el escenario, pues los micrófonos alrededor de los atriles amplificaban el sonido para que todo el recinto lo escuchara. La ventaja: si tocabas muy bajo, podias escuchar. Si te equivocabas, sería muy evidente. Si decías algo, se escucharía en todo el lugar. Definitivamente, no podías equivocarte.

—Ven amor, siéntate junto a mí—me susurró en el oído, evitando que los demás nos escucharan.

—Está bien—me separé unos asientos de mis amigos, para ir al lado de Miguel.

—Wow… te ves increíblemente guapo—me volvió a susurrar. No era para menos, me había puesto un traje formal y zapatos boleados. Quizá no me había peinado, pero eso me daba un estilo muy cool.

—No te quedas atrás, Miguelito—Miguel había vuelto a usar su traje, pero en lugar de la corbata guinda, ahora utilizaba una negra lisa.

En realidad, la corbata guinda la había tirado al cesto de la basura, me recordaba al vestido de Anna.

El vocero dio la tercera llamada y las luces se apagaron. El público era numeroso, mucho más que la vez anterior. Todos cuchicheaban cosas como: "Dicen que Rivera se va a presentar de nuevo", "Los guitarristas son muy sexys, incluso ese mariachi mexicano", "Quiero ver a Miguel tocando la guitarra otra vez".

Voltee para asegurarme: eran las chicas que siempre seguían a Miguel en el campus, sus fanáticas… IUGH.

—EL COLEGIO DE MÚSICA, EN LA MODALIDAD DE GUITARRA CLÁSICA, LES DA LAS GRACIAS POR ASISTIR A ESTE ÚLTIMO CONCIERTO DE FIN DE SEMESTRE.

Después de una breve introducción, Miguel y Anna subieron al escenario.

—A CONTINUACIÓN, COMO PRIMER NÚMERO DEL PROGRAMA, SE PRESENTARÁ UN CUARTETO CONFORMADO POR LAS ALUMNAS ANNA MILLER, MEREDITH TAKAHASHI, MAYRA SMITH Y EL ALUMNO CHARLES MILLER. DENLES UN FUERTE APLAUSO.

La sala estalló en aplausos. El cuarteto estaba conformado por los dos rubios superficiales y dos compañeras más de Miguel. Los cuatro subieron al escenario en el siguiente orden: Meredith, Mayra, Anna y Charles.

—No sabía que Anna se iba a presentar en otro número—le susurré en el oído a Miguel.

—Yo tampoco…

ESO ERA RARO E INESPERADO. La mujer no dejaba de vernos.

La rubia tomó el micrófono con su mano libre y comenzó la presentación de la pieza.

—Buenas tardes, queridos compañeros. En esta ocasión, nuestro cuarteto de guitarras tiene a bien presentarles una pieza de tango, escrita por Astor Piazolla en 1974. Esta pieza en particular, está llena de fuerza y pasión, es un mensaje bastante directo acerca del amor desmedido y de la fuerza del espíritu. Nosotros elegimos la pieza porque representa parte de la personalidad de cada uno de los integrantes del cuarteto. Además, la palabra libertango está compuesta de dos conceptos. Tango y Libertad…—ella dio una pausa para tomar aire y seguir con la presentación de la pieza—Finalmente, esta canción se la dedico especialmente a una persona que ha estado conmigo en momentos bastante difíciles, que nos ha asesorado a todos y cada uno de nosotros y que desgraciadamente, no es dueño de su propia libertad. Es una persona a quien le tengo gran estima y que ha aceptado ser mi pareja… en el siguiente número. Miguel—se dirigió a mi novio—quiero dedicarte esta pieza, llamada Libertango, de Piazolla, con cariño y amor. Muchas gracias.

MIS OÍDOS DEBÍAN ENGAÑARME. ESO NO PODÍA SER CIERTO. ¡HABÍA ROTO SU PROMESA INDIRECTAMENTE!

Anna dejo el micrófono en el pedestal.. Todos estallaron en aplausos y en uno que otro grito de emoción.

"Sólo le dedicas canciones especiales a personas especiales" había dicho Miguel en una ocasión. Ya lo sospechaba, pero nunca creí que Anna hiciera una declaración de tal magnitud en público.

Estaba de acuerdo. PERO ¿¡POR QUÉ DEBÍA SER ELLA QUIEN LE DEDICARA ESA CANCIÓN A MI NOVIO!?

—Te está dedicando su interpretación…

—Sólo están agradecidos conmigo porque los ayudé en solfeo, eso es todo, mi amor—dijo con total naturalidad, como si Anna no le hubiera dicho que le dedicaba "Libertango" con "cariño y amor".

Miguel estaba apenado, pero sonrió y le dio las gracias. Ella le mandó un beso antes de posicionarse correctamente para empezar a tocar la pieza.

SE ATREVIO A MANDARLE UN BESO. OH HELL, NO.

Yo estaba completamente fuera de mí, no podía concebir que le coquetearan a mi novio en frente de mis narices. Pero no iba a armar una escena, al menos no frente a todos los alumnos que lentamente se iban acercando a presenciar el concierto.

Charles empezó a marcar los golpes en la guitarra, mientras una coqueta Anna empezaba a tocar los bajos. Volvió a mirar con intensidad a Miguel. Él sólo veía bastante serio la interpretación de sus compañeros.

¡CARAJO, MIGUEL! ¿POR QUÉ LOS MIRAS ASÍ?

Esos chicos interpretaban la pieza muy bien. Sin atriles, sin notas, a tiempo y bastantes concentrados. Cada uno tocaba una parte específica de la pieza. Y quien llevaba la melodía principal era Anna.

La rubia se veía bastante atractiva. Su vestido rojo resaltaba en el escenario, su belleza dejó perplejos a todos… aunque no lo quiera admitir, esa mujer estaba dando lo mejor de sí misma en el escenario. La pasión con la que interpretaba la pieza y esas miradas coquetas que le lanzaba a Miguel… y al público en general, pues dejó babeando a Fred y a Wasabi, quienes estaban en un trance. Un trance llamado Anna Miller. La pieza era fuerte, libre, descarada incluso, perfecta y acorde a la personalidad de Anna. Cuando creí que iba a terminar, porque la música se apagó… volvió con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Desgraciadamente, tenía razón. La pasión y el amor de la interpretación comenzaban a impacientarme.

Y Miguel… no la dejaba de mirar.

Sentí un pinchazo en mi pecho, ¿Por qué la miraba así? ¿por qué solo a ella?

Intenté llamar su atención con un pequeño toque en su brazo, pero él lo ignoró por completo.

—Miguel…

—Espera, Hiro…

No podía ser cierto. ¿Estaba ignorándome? ¿POR PRESTARLE ATENCIÓN A ESA MUJER?

Los rasgueos se hicieron más intensos, más rápidos, más soeces. Hicieron una escala y volvieron al rasgueo.

Hicieron una escala y finalizaron con un acorde bastante fuerte.

Todos estallaron en aplausos. Miguel salió de su trance, rascándose la barbilla. Estuve a punto de reclamarle, cuando volteo a verme y me dijo:

—Meredith se adelantó un poco, Charles y Mayra estuvieron perfectos y Anna se equivocó de cuerda, pero lo remedió fácilmente y el error no se notó.

—¿EH?—no entendía nada.

—Estaba analizando la pieza. La escuché muchas veces durante las clases y me detuve a analizar a todos. Son pequeños errores, pero pueden mejorar.

Mi alma descansó. Miguel no miraba a Anna precisamente… miraba sólo los movimientos de los guitarristas. Y yo pensando en que esa chica iba a robarme a mi novio con una simple canción. Suspiré más calmado, tratando de reponerme. Escuché que Honey y Gogo trataban de hacer reaccionar a mis dos amigos varones… joder, Anna era una "encanta-hombres".

Mi miedo volvió momentáneamente, cuando escuché el anunció del presentador.

—LE DAMOS LAS GRACIAS AL MARAVILLOSO CUARTETO. AHORA, COMO SIGUIENTE NÚMERO, LA ALUMNA ANNA MILLER Y EL ALUMNO MIGUEL RIVERA, LES PRESENTARÁN UNA PIEZA DE TANGO, TAMBIÉN DEL FAMOSO COMPOSITOR PIAZOLLA… CON USTEDES, OBLIVION.

Miguel tomó su guitarra y se levantó.

—Deséame suerte—me susurró antes de subir al escenario con la rubia. Le sonreí y alcé mi pulgar, para demostrarle mi apoyo.

Ambos guitarristas tomaron sus asientos, posicionaron sus manos en los acordes correspondientes, Miguel miró a Anna y con un movimiento de cabeza, empezaron a tocar.

Había algo en esta última interpretación que me dejaba el corazón hueco. Miguel ahora se veía… hermoso y entregado a la música. Volteaba a ver su guitarra de vez en cuando, luego, volteaba a verme.

La canción de Piazolla se escuchaba muy bien, incluso se escuchaba mejor que la vez anterior. Miguel se veía mucho más contento y feliz. Anna… pues estaba feliz de que Miguel tocara con ella.

Yo de verdad, estaba disfrutando la pieza por primera vez. Sentía que tanto Anna como Miguel estaban tocando para mí… Él no despegó sus ojos de los míos en toda la interpretación y cuando lo hacía, sólo miraba su guitarra, como platicándole algo… un mensaje que la guitarra me hacía llegar. Sin palabras, sólo con música.

Sin embargo, la magia del momento fue interrumpida por un grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas detrás de mí.

— _Qué envidia… dicen que ellos son pareja desde la presentación pasada, ¿creen que sea cierto?_

— _No lo sé, Anna estaba segura que Miguel sentía algo por ella._

— _Yo creo que se ven muy lindos juntos._

Bien, quería arrancarles la lengua para que dejaran de hablar. Miguel me sonrió desde el escenario, volteando a ver a su guitarra, luego a mi…

Cuando estaban finalizando, ella buscó en vano la mirada de Miguel. Una mirada que jamás pudo robarle,una mirada que jamás seria para ella. Terminaron al tiempo justo, sin siquiera mirarse.

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a gritarles cosas como "YA BÉSALA". "CASÉNSE DE UNA VEZ", "MALDITO MIGUEL, TE ENVIDIO".

Miguel sonrió nervioso, no soportaba la presión de este tipo… hicieron una reverencia y se levantaron de sus asientos.

Anna se dio cuenta que Miguel me estaba mirando, con una sonrisa.

Su cara de desesperación me divertía. Anna dejó recargada su guitarra en la silla, para poder abrazar a Miguel.

Mi novio correspondió por cortesía… lo que no esperaba, era que ella lo tomara del rostro, con sus delgadas y lindas manos, y se acercara a él… ¡INTENTANDO BESARLO EN LOS LABIOS!

Todo el mundo estaba eufórico, aplaudiendo, grtiando y apoyando lo que Anna pretendía hacer. Por fin, los dos guitarristas más talentosos de la Universidad iban a ser pareja, por fin el dueto Rivera-Miller iba a traspasar el compañerismo y la amistad para ir al siguiente nivel. Fred aplaudía como si estuviera en una boda, Wasabi felicitaba a Miguel, Honey me miraba con pena y Gogo mascaba su chicle, sin inmutarse.

Hubiera sido lindo, como un sueño volviéndose realidad para muchos…

Hubiera.

Pero toda esa gente desconocía algo.

QUE HIRO HAMADA ERA NOVIO DE MIGUEL RIVERA DESDE HACE MESES.

Y Hiro Hamada no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Oh no.

Me levante de mi asiento, corriendo a toda velocidad, antes de que Anna pudiera pegar sus labios en los de mi novio, quien no reaccionaba por el shock.

Al llegar al escenario, me abalancé rápidamente hacia ellos, empujando a Anna y a Miguel para separarlos, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

—TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE ÉL—vociferé en la cara de Anna—CONSIGUETE A TU PROPIO IDIOTA, QUE MIGUEL RIVERA ES MI NOVIO, PERRA

La noticia debió caerle como un balde de agua fría, pues sus bonitas facciones se descompusieron en una mueca de impresión y horror. Y al parecer, nadie se lo esperaba.

El silencio sepulcral de la sala confirmó lo que estaba pensando. No lo dije, lo grité, y los micrófonos se encargaron de expandir mi mensaje a toda la sala.

No les di tiempo para reaccionar, ni para escuchar alguna objeción de parte de la rubia. Tomé a Miguel del cuello de su traje, acercándolo a mi rostro. No me importó el plan inicial, tampoco mi imagen ni el bullying que recibiría de Gogo y de Fred. Nada de eso cruzó por mi cabeza. Sólo me encargué de eliminar el espacio que separaban los labios de Miguel y los míos…

Y lo besé. Fue un beso apasionado, demandante y muy largo. Un beso al que Miguel correspondió con ganas, pues dejó la guitarra en el suelo y pasó ambas manos alrededor de mi cintura. Mis labios querían marcar su territorio, quería comerle la boca a Miguel en frente de todos, sin inhibiciones, para que no quedara duda de quién era el verdadero amor de Miguel Rivera, el guitarrista más talentoso del Instituto de San Fransokyo.

—¡HIRO Y MIGUEL SON NOVIOS!—empezaron a vociferar Fred y Honey, Wasabi lanzó un "WOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH", y Gogo aplaudió con ganas. Estaban bastante emocionados por la noticia.

Los demás, algo desconcertados, empezaron a gritar también, uniéndose a la celebración de mis amigos. Uno a uno, los alumnos estallaron en gritos de emoción, gritos femeninos de alegría y otros más de frustración (Miguel debió romperle el corazón a más de una).

—¡RIVERA Y HAMADA SON NOVIOS!—Gritaron a coro.

No necesité preguntar acerca de Anna, pues la chica se bajó del escenario rápidamente, tratando de pasar desapercibida entre el público.

Cuando me separé de Miguel, todos gritaron eufóricos.

—¿Sabes que mandaste a la mierda tu plan?—preguntó Miguel, muy divertido.

—Y lo volvería a hacer—suspiré, pegando su frente con la mía—Cállate, idiota, y vuelve a besarme.

Miguel obedeció, volviendo a tomar posesión de mis labios.

A partir de ese día, se escuchó en todo el campus la noticia de nuestra relación. El genio y prodigio Hiro Hamada, era novio del mejor músico de la Universidad, Miguel Rivera.

Que linda forma de culminar un semestre… En tan sólo un instante, nuestra relación se dio a conocer de una forma memorable.

Ese sería el comienzo de una nueva aventura…

 _ **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10**_

 **Nota de la autora:**

ESTOY VIIIIIIIVAAAAAAA. Ok ya. ¿Qué les pareció?

Ahhhh, después de la Higuel week quedé agotada, pero de verdad quería terminar de escribir este cap. Creo que éste en particular fue más descriptivo que nada… bueno, así salió xD.

Está un poco confuso por la rivalidad de Anna con Hiro, pero espero que se haya entendido todo...Meh.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Estoy muy emocionada, pues a partir de aquí, empezarán cosas más chistosas y ¿Por qué no? Voy a introducir un nuevo personaje muy pronto. Miguel también necesita un amigo-rival ¿No creen?

Suficiente, son muchos spoilers xD

Creo que a partir de este cap, los que vienen serán un poco más largos. :D ya recargué pila para rato y ¡A EXPLOTAR ESTA ENERGÍA!

¡Nos leemos pronto!

AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL: Nellas Fanfic y a Tamarasonic.

NellasFanfic: ¡OH DIOS MÍO! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado este fic. ¡Me haces muy feliz! Es la primera vez que alguien de tan lejos lee uno de mis fics y eso me hace sentir muy bien. ¡Te agradezco muchísimo! La idea, es dar a conocer esta pareja, y tú eres una de las pocas personas que estando en el extranjero has leído algo de ellos… Y de verdad, me alegra el alma enterarme de que lo estás leyendo. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE FIC!

Tamarasonic: Hi! I'm so happy for your rewiews! That's means a lot for me!

I really love your interest in this fanfic! Have a nice day! AND THANKS, FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS!

¡LOS AMO MUCHÍSIMO!. ATTE: Only Darkness 3


	11. Chapter 11 AMIGOS Y EXPERIENCIAS

CAP 11"AMIGOS Y EXPERIENCIAS"

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA:** En este fic, los personajes principales (Miguel y Hiro) son mayores de 18 años. Contenido +15, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, fluff, nothing more.

 **Nota 2:**

¡Sorry!, ¡Sorry! xD estuve ocupada y completamente enferma, yendo de un lado para otro por cuestiones académicas y apenas me di tiempo para completar el capítulo de este fic.

No los entretendré mucho con esta nota.

¡A LEER!

 **CAPÍTULO 11 "AMIGOS Y EXPERIENCIAS"**

Y el beso siguió y siguió… Fue increíble, una sensación extrema. Una nueva aventura, a mi parecer.

Pero también fue una imprudencia haber reaccionado de esa forma frente a tanta gente y en un concierto de una facultad ajena, pues cuando termino nuestro beso, el presentador dijo:

—FELICIDADES CHICOS, NOS ALEGRA MUCHO QUE DEMUESTREN SU AMOR ABIERTAMENTE, PERO LES PEDIMOS DE LA MANERA MÁS ATENTA QUE BAJEN DEL ESCENARIO, LA PRESENTACIÓN DE LOS ALUMNOS DE GUITARRA DEBE CONTINUAR.

Miguel se puso rojo como jitomate, asintió mirando hacia la cabina de audio, tomó su guitarra del suelo, me tomó de la mano y bajamos del escenario, con numerosos aplausos haciendo eco.

—COMO SIGUIENTE NÚMERO...

Miguel decidió desviarse y salir por la puerta de atrás en lugar de tomar nuestros asientos en el público.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vamos?—le pregunte, conservando todavía mi sonrisa de idiota. Había sido... Emocionante. Pensaba que iba a morir de nervios por lo que hice, pero surtió un efecto contrario.

La adrenalina del momento en el que le grite a Anna y bese a Miguel frente a todos... Fue agradable.

Miguel no respondió, solo me llevó hasta "la zona". A esa hora, estaba muy solitario, eran casi las 7:00 pm y todo casi el alumnado había abandonado la institución para estar en la feria y en la presentación de guitarra. Otros ya se habían ido a sus casas o a celebrar el fin de semestre.

—Hiro...—respondió Miguel, volteándose por completo. Dejó la guitarra en el césped y me atrapó.

— ¿Qué suce...?—no me dio tiempo de terminar, pues Miguel me besó desesperadamente, con urgencia.

No hice preguntas, solo me deje llevar por ese beso. Era un beso... Demandante pero torneo. Un beso muy dulce, tan diferente al que nos dimos unos minutos atrás.

Miguel enredo sus manos en mi cintura y en mi cabello, profundizando el contacto. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos, hasta que el oxígeno se hizo completamente necesario. Miguel me abrazó con mucha necesidad.

—Estoy feliz—me dijo al oído.

— ¿Y eso por qué?—pregunté con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Miguel me tomo de los hombros y me respondió:

—Porque ya no debemos ocultarnos más. —sonrío como idiota, estoy seguro—Ya puedo decir que te quiero, abiertamente, sin restricciones.

Miguel me volvió a besar. Yo también estaba feliz, muy poco arrepentido de hacer semejante escena. Lo había expuesto frente a todos sus compañeros. Pero después de esto, no valía la pena arrepentirse. Carajo, lo había disfrutado y mucho.

Me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos en la banca, para seguir besándonos y acariciarnos con gusto.

Pasé mis manos por su cuero cabelludo y por su cuello. Sólo quería saborear esa boca hasta hartarme. Miguel me correspondió enseguida, no dejaba de rozar mis labios con vehemencia y ternura. Sentimientos completamente diferentes, alegría y éxtasis… una excelente combinación.

Y yo, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera lo que había hecho, en la cara y la reacción de Anna, en la celebración de mis compañeros... Bueno, nos habían aceptado de todos modos.

Miguel comenzó a morder mis labios, yo lo dejaba por mero gusto abrí mi boca para darle un poco de más acceso, y tuve que resistirme para no pasarme encima de su regazo y hacer mucho más cómoda la posición.

Sin embargo, nuestra sesión de besos fue interrumpida por mi celular, que empezó a sonar inesperadamente.

—Uhm, no contestes— decía Miguel con la respiración entrecortada.

—Mmm, M-Miguel, puede ser importante—le dije, separándome un poco de él para responder por fin.

—Hiro—contesto Gogo del otro lado del teléfono.

—Hey, Gogo ¿Qué pasa?—Miguel todavía me estaba abrazando y estaba besándome la mejilla con dulzura.

—Estamos en la entrada de los dormitorios ¿Aún van a venir a cenar con nosotros?

Ah, era cierto. Ya teníamos un compromiso.

—Oh claro. Ya vamos. Adiós—Colgué el teléfono y tome de la mano a Miguel—Vamos a cenar con los chicos.

—Lo había olvidado—dijo Miguel con una sonrisa traviesa— ¿No importa si voy vestido así?

—Que importa, luces espectacular —por todos los dioses, el traje le quedaba muy bien.

— ¿Tú crees?—sonrío

—Desde luego. Pero vámonos ya, se hace tarde y no quiero hacerlos esperar más. Ya le envié un mensaje a Baymax para que nos acompañe a la pizzería.

Miguel tomo la guitarra del suelo mientras me adelantaba.

—Hiro, espera—Miguel me dio alcance y me tomo la mano.

Yo mire la unión y me sonroje furiosamente. Era algo inusual. A pesar de todas las cosas que habíamos hecho, nunca nos tomamos de la mano hasta ese día.

—Por fin podemos hacerlo—sonrío con un dejo de brillo en sus ojos—vamos, mi amor.

Estaba loco de alegría, nos fuimos tomados de la mano. Era algo... Inusual, vergonzoso pero también lindo.

Cuando llegamos donde los chicos y mi amigo inflable, ellos empezaron a aplaudir otra vez.

Honey se acercó para abrazarnos rápidamente.

—Awwwwwww, ¡Hiro! ¡Miguel! Muchísimas felicidades. Yo esperaba que terminaran juntos tarde o temprano—literalmente, tuvo que agacharse para abrazarnos a los dos y dejarnos día besos en las mejillas, se veía realmente emocionada.

—Sí Honey. Muchas gracias—le respondió Miguel, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Cuando se separó, los demás se unieron a la felicitación.

—Hey, chicos. Felicidades, solo procuren no ignorarnos tanto—dijo Gogo, mascando su chicle y mirándonos muy divertida. ¿Ella también lo sospechaba?

— ¡Hermanos, ustedes son tendencia!—nos mostró su teléfono unos segundos, en la página de Facebook del alumnado había un video de nuestro beso—Nadie se lo esperaba. La verdad es que nosotros lo notábamos a millas, pero jamás creí que ustedes dos decidieran "establecer lazos formales" y menos hoy—Fred se paseaba de un lado a otro, tomándoles fotos.

—Fred, ya basta. Déjalos respirar—Wasabi lo atrapó y los felicitó—En hora buena, chicos. Llegan 2 minutos con 34 segundos tarde, tenemos una hora para comer y tres minutos para pagar la cuenta…

—Wasabi, ya basta. No debemos ser puntuales para esto. No hay reservación en una pizzería—Gogo lo regañó.

Todo el camino, mis amigos empezaron a hablar de diversos temas, mientras Miguel todavía no me soltaba la mano. Comenzaba a sentirme muy cómodo. Todo el bullying que esperaba no estaba llegando. Se sentía bien…

En cuanto llegaron al Pizza Hot más cercano, todos comenzaron a hacernos preguntas. Adiós tranquilidad.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? Jijiiiii—preguntó Honey, mientras nos tomaba una foto con su celular.

—Ahhhh…Como… ¿seis meses?… aproximadamente—dije un poco confundido. ¿No estaba haciendo mal las cuentas?

Todos nos miraron sorprendidos. Hasta a Wasabi se le cayó un poco de queso en su ropa.

— ¿Y cómo fue que no nos enteramos de nada?—preguntó Wasabi completamente asombrado.

—Hiro quería mantenernos ocultos por algún tiempo…

— ¿Desde cuando empezaron a gustarse?—Fred le dio una mordida a su pizza favorita

—Uhhhh… Creo que… No tengo idea—respondí, sinceramente.

—Desde que lo vi en el campus—dijo Miguel. Eso me sorprendió. Jamás hablábamos de esas cosas entre nosotros.

— ¿Quién beso primero a quién?

—Yo lo hice—empezó a reírse Miguel—Debo confesar que ese día fue muy chistoso. Hiro parecía un gato arisco intentando defenderse.

Mis mejillas no podían estar más rojas. Miguel contesto entusiasmado a todas las preguntas de mis amigos curiosos. A mi casi no me gustaba dar explicaciones.

—Estoy asombrada. Miguel ¿cómo hiciste para conquistar a una persona como Hiro?—preguntó Gogo—De verdad, estaba vuelto loco en el laboratorio cuando te vio hablando con tu amiga rubia.

Miguel me miró divertido, comenzaba a descubrir mi faceta celosa y al parecer le divertía completamente.

—No lo sé… En realidad, estoy sorprendido de que Hiro se fijara en mí.

— ¡Bueno! Dejemos esto por un momento y empecemos a comer—dije mientras tomaba un gran pedazo de pizza de pepperoni.

— ¡Ah no, estuvieron saliendo por seis meses y nosotros no nos enteramos de nada!—Gogo me quitó la pizza justo cuando iba a darle una mordida—Hiro, ahora vas a responder a todas las preguntas que les hagamos.

Su mirada resplandecía por completo, con un dejo de maldad y curiosidad. Gogo me empezaba a asustar.

La noche fue relativamente corta. Nos divertimos, bromeamos, me molestaron con Miguel hasta el cansancio. A eso de las 10 de la noche, cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar.

Miguel tomó su guitarra y me llevó caminando a los dormitorios. Según las reglas de SFT, los alumnos podían conservar su dormitorio durante las vacaciones de verano si lo solicitaban con anticipación. Yo lo había hecho.

Estuvimos hablando por un buen rato, de muchísimos temas.

—Creo que todos lo sospechaban ya.

—Sí… debimos preverlo desde antes.

—Pero fue bueno—Miguel me abrazó con ternura—Ya no hay duda, somos la pareja más popular de toda la Universidad.

Miré de reojo a Miguel, sonriendo por el cumplido. ¿Se imaginan lo que sentí? Cerebro y música conectados, unidos. El estudiante más brillante de toda la Universidad y el mejor músico de todo el Instituto de San Fransokyo eran pareja. Por supuesto que íbamos a llamar la atención.

Antes, éramos conocidos por separado. Pero ahora, juntos, éramos como una bomba de nitrógeno que iba a estallar tarde o temprano. No era por nuestra personalidad, sino por la manera en la que nos complementábamos mutuamente.

Era mi primera experiencia de este tipo. Y era hermoso. La primer y única experiencia amorosa y verdadera, con quien decidí quedarme para siempre… parece un cuento tonto y una ilusión barata. Pero… valió la pena. Las peleas, los desacuerdos, las discusiones, las disculpas, los besos… A pesar de ser tan diferentes, encontramos a la persona que nos apoyaría y nos amaría tal y como somos.

—Quisiera que te quedaras en casa de Mamá Cass de nuevo—Me dijo Miguel, un poco cabizbajo, en cuanto llegamos al dormitorio.

—Quizá lo haga… empezaré a ir más seguido. Seguramente necesitarán ayuda en el café ¿Cierto?—pregunté, tratando de no verme tan obvio.

— ¡SÍ! ¡CLARO QUE NECESITAMOS AYUDA! Podremos ayudar a Mamá Cass juntos. Buscaré otro trabajo en este tiempo para… pues… para probar suerte y ganar algo de dinero extra—Miguel estaba muy entusiasmado—Ya es tarde, chinito bonito. Ven para acá, que quiero despedirme de ti como se debe.

Me jaló del brazo para abrazarme y besarme. Estaba fascinado. Completamente absorto en mi mente.

—Duerme bien, amor—me dio un beso en la frente y me dejó entrar al dormitorio.

—Tú también, Miguel—Quería sorprenderlo un poco más. Fue un día lleno de sorpresas como para culminar de una manera tan simple, así que lo atrapé entre mis brazos, colgándome un poco de su cuello y lo jalé dentro del dormitorio. Miguel no esperaba mi reacción, lo besé con demanda.

Nos dirigimos a la cama de inmediato, no tenía segundas intenciones (al menos, no en ese entonces), así que lo liberé un poco para dejar su guitarra a un lado y seguir besándolo con gusto. Lo llevé a tientas a la cama y nos recostamos, yo encima de él. La calidez del cuerpo de Miguel era bastante agradable en esa posición.

—Hiro, espérate. Ya debo de irme con Mamá Cass, se va a preocupar—me dijo, resistiéndose un poco.

—Quédate a dormir aquí—le dije animadamente. Quería terminar ese día de la mejor forma—Le avisaré por teléfono.

—Pero no tengo ropa extra—me dijo un poco turbado—y el traje ya me incomodó.

—Duerme sin él. Te prestaré una pijama para que descanses—me levanté y fui a buscar la dichosa pijama. Era obvio que le iba a quedar más pequeña, pero era eso o nada.

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres que me quede aquí?—preguntó Miguel, un poco dudoso.

—Sí, tonto. ¿Crees que te lo ofrecería si no quisiera que te quedaras? Ten—le pasé la pijama—Es el único pijama que tengo disponible.

Miguel miró el pijama y trató de no reírse, ese pijama apenas le iba a quedar.

—Entiendo que me quieras demasiado, pero moriré estrangulado con esto. ¿Crees que tu playera me va a quedar?

—No es mi culpa de que estés enorme.

—No estoy tan grande. Tú estás delgado…

—Si quieres, puedes dormir sin camisa. El pantalón si te queda, es holgado—dije distraído, mientras tomaba mi celular y empezaba a llamar a Tía Cass— ¿Hola? Tía Cass, soy yo.

Miguel se quitó el saco del traje y lo dejó en la silla giratoria.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, Miguel está aquí. Oye, era para avisarte que Miguel se va a quedar a dormir conmigo. Aja… ¿QUÉ? ¡N-NO! ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS! ¡TIAAAAAAA CAAAAAAASSSSS!

Por dios, esas preguntas incómodas… Jamás creí que tenía que lidiar con ellas. Prácticamente creyó que Miguel y yo nos íbamos a quedar fuera por una sola razón. No es necesario explicarla.

Mientras tanto, Miguel se deshizo del pantalón de vestir y se puso el pijama. Tenía razón, le quedaba bien. Lo hizo con un poco de pena, pues no estábamos acostumbrados a cambiarnos de ropa en frente del otro.

—De acuerdo… Si, mañana vamos al café a ayudarte. ¡Ya tienes a tu antiguo mesero estrella! ¿Qué? ¿CÓMO QUE AHORA TU MEJOR MESERO ES MIGUEL?

Él comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Se quitó la corbata y la camisa, quedando sólo con una musculosa blanca.

Empezó a hacer espacio en la cama, como todo fue de improviso, no había acomodado absolutamente nada, y un montón de mi ropa sucia estaba ocupando la mitad de la cama.

—Hiro, debemos llevar esto a la lavandería mañana mismo. SI no, tus compañeros que estudian enfermedades biológicas van a clausurar tu cuarto—dijo Miguel, quitando con desagrado uno de mis calcetines.

—Cállate, Miguel—le dije, tapando el auricular con una mano—Eso no puede ser… entonces debo reivindicarme. Sí tía… no, no hay problema. Descuida. Te lo prometo… ¡BASTA!, está bien… confía en nosotros. Bye.

Colgué el teléfono, reprochándole a Miguel en el acto.

— ¡Miguel! Si mi tía se entera de que no lavé mi ropa, me va a matar.

—No es mi culpa, desde hace una semana que no la lavas ¿cierto?

— ¿Cómo adivinaste?—dije dirigiéndome al baño—lo olvidé con el proyecto. Y ya no tenía a mi esclavo para que mandara mi ropa a la lavandería.

—Prácticamente, si yo no te recuerdo, hasta se te olvida dormir y respirar—respondió Miguel.

—Mentiroso, ¿Quién es el que te lleva tus partituras cuando se te olvidan en "La zona"?—le dije, cambiándome en el baño. Conversaciones de ese tipo se me hacían completamente divertidas— ¿Quién te salvo el trasero de abandonar el país?

—Fuiste tú—dijo Miguel, acomodándose en la cama individual. Iba a ser una noche algo incómoda por el reducido espacio.

—Entonces no reclames nada—dije por fin, saliendo del baño.

—Tienes razón… ven—Miguel palmeó el pequeño espacio que había en la cama antes de hacerse a un lado.

Asentí, sentándome en la cama y metiendo mi cuerpo entre las sábanas.

— ¿No habrá clase de español hoy?—le pregunté.

—No, mi pinche chino. Hoy no… prefiero otra clase. Como Besos l y ll con el profesor Hiro Hamada.

—Y… ¿dónde nos quedamos?

—Vente para acá, mi amor.

Empecé a reírme, acercándome a él y reiniciando la sesión que se había quedado pendiente.

Ahora mismo, no había prisas, no había celular que sonara y nos detuviera, no había nadie, más que Miguel y yo. Pequeños besos alternados, en las mejillas, en la barbilla, lamidas en los labios, succión de lenguas, pequeños gemidos colándose en nuestras gargantas. Sabía que este tipo de estímulos podían llegar a un plano más… "extremo". Sin embargo, mi novio era muy respetuoso, y siempre sabía cuándo parar.

—Ya chinito. Ya es tarde, dejemos esto para mañana. Descansa, amor—dijo, dándome un beso en la frente, mientras yo me aferraba a su pecho. Nos acomodamos mejor, yo dándole la espalda y sosteniendo su mano entre la mía, mientras Miguel se aferraba a mi cintura, pegando su pecho en mi espalda.

Justo ahí, a la luz de la luna, note la diferencia entre el tono de nuestras pieles, entre el tamaño de nuestros cuerpos, entre el tamaño de nuestras manos: las de Miguel eran fuertes, grandes y morenas, con dedos un poco más gruesos que los míos y con las puntas callosas. Mis manos eran grandes, pero con dedos ligeramente más delgados que los de él, llenas de quemaduras, con la palma ancha…

—Buenas noches Miguel…

—Buenas noches, Hiro.

Esa mano que encajaba a la perfección con la mía, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de mi novio, la luz de la luna colándose en el ventanal… Ahora estaba completa y totalmente seguro. Quería a Miguel… un poco más. Un poco más de lo que lo quería anteriormente. Me dormí con un bello pensamiento.

Estaba empezando a enamorarme.

 _ALGUNOS MESES DESPUÉS._

Justo como lo prometí, volví a ayudar en el café de Tía Cass. Todo el verano estuve de mesero en el local de mi tía, ayudándola a ella y a Miguel con las órdenes y con la preparación de la comida.

— ¿Ya tienes la orden de alitas?—preguntó Miguel, mientras yo le aplicaba la salsa barbecue a las tres órdenes.

—Ya casi. Pásame los limones, por favor—le dije, Miguel asintió y empezó a lavar los limones, los cortó y me los pasó.

—Listo, mándaselas ahora. ¡Tía Cass! ¿Algo más?

—No Hiro, esa fue la última orden. Pero ven a ayudarme a servir el café. Ya casi empieza la poesía—me apresuré a limpiarme las manos con el trapo y a ir donde mi tía.

—Hay mucho trabajo últimamente, ¿no crees?—pregunté.

—Es verano, cariño. Vienes muchísimos clientes jóvenes por las vacaciones. Toma, los dos expresos para la chica de allá.

—Supongo que sí. A partir de ahora, te ayudaré todos los años, es demasiado para ti sola.

— ¡Ay, Hiro! Ven, dame un abrazo.

—Espera un momento tía Cass—dejé los cafés en la barra y extendí los brazos con pena—Ya.

Abracé a mi tía con mucho cariño. Miguel nos miraba sonriente, desde la cocina. Adoraba a mi tía con todo el corazón y nunca podría fallarle. Era la única de mis familiares que me quedaba con vida.

—Ya tía… debo ir a entregar esto.

—Ups, lo siento cariño. Ve ya.

Tome los expressos y los serví en la mesa correspondiente.

—Creo que ya es todo por hoy para ustedes chicos. La poesía ya casi empieza, así que, tú y Miguel pueden tomarse la noche libre.

Miré a Miguel emocionado. Era perfecto.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a salir un momento, no tardamos ¿está bien?

—Sí cariño, con cuidado.

Me quité el delantal y fui por Miguel para salirnos cuanto antes.

Al salir, decidimos ir al parque más cercano para despejarnos.

—Ufff, hoy si fue un día pesado.

—Ni que lo digas… La señora del vestido inapropiado de 80 años empezaba a asustarme.

—Ella siempre es así.

Caminamos por un buen rato, mientras platicábamos amenamente.

—Y adivina qué… ¿Recuerdas a Mark?

—Cómo olvidarlo.

—Me ofreció ser guitarrista permanente de su banda, al menos en lo que dure el verano ¿No es fascinante?—dijo Miguel orgulloso.

— ¿En serio?—pregunté incrédulo— ¿Guitarrista permanente?

— ¡Sí! Les fascinó cómo toqué

—Sí, le gustó muchísimo como toque con ellos... Y su ex-guitarrista jamás se fracturó la mano. Lo utilizo como pretexto para no tocar con ellos, y no lo entiendo. Son geniales.

—Él no importa, lo importante aquí es que reconocieron tu talento.

—Pero no estoy seguro... La carrera me va a consumir mucho tiempo y no podré dedicarle tiempo a esto...

Lo miré con suficiencia y sentencie:

—Te ordeno que lo hagas.

Miguel se palmeo la cara.

—Ya había olvidado que soy tu esclavo...

— ¿Cuánto te van a pagar?

—Cuatrocientos dólares por tocada... Si nos va bien.

Sonreí triunfante.

—No puedes rechazar una oferta como esa. ¡Miguel, podrás explotar tu talento al máximo! Pronto, los viernes se transformarán en "Noche Mexicana" en el Lucky Cat Coffee, te puede servir como ensayo ¿cierto?—al parecer estaba más emocionado que él— y los sábados podrías ir a tus ensayos con Mark.

—Pero Hiro...

—Y los días que vayas a tocar, yo estaré ahí contigo. No me perdería ninguno de tus conciertos, ni de la facultad ni de rock...

—Hiro, pérate tantito, chiquito—era el último mes de verano, y yo ya había aprendido español al 50%, gracias a Miguel, a Honey y a un pequeño curso en línea, así que ya podía entender sus expresiones—Será un desgaste mental más o menos fuerte, y si trabajo con tu tía, en la zapatería, como guitarrista de medio tiempo ¿cuándo tendré tiempo para estudiar y además para verte?

Oh rayos... Era cierto. Ese era un excelente punto.

—Puedes renunciar al trabajo de la zapatería. No es como si te pagaran tanto por ello ¿o sí?

Miguel se frotó las manos y empezó a pensar.

—Tienes razón. Pero es un ingreso extra...

Lo bese un poco para que tomara confianza. Sabía que sería complicado para él, pero quería que se superara.

—Dedícate en cuerpo y alma a lo que sabes hacer, por la música estas aquí.

Miguel asintió, con una delicada sonrisa que marcaba su hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

—Hiro... Gracias. Pero te prometo que te ayudaré con todo lo que necesites: proyectos, el café, a ordenar tu cuarto...

Acepté con gusto. Tenía a mi esclavo personal, que además era mi novio, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa.

 _DÍAS DESPUÉS_

Miguel iba a presentarse con Mark un poco antes de que iniciara el semestre y las vacaciones de verano terminaran. Lo había acompañado a uno de sus ensayos donde me presento como su pareja oficialmente.

Todos se sorprendieron, no sabían o no se esperaban que su guitarrista estrella fuera gay. Y mucho menos, que su pareja fuera el chico más conocido de la Universidad más prestigiosa de San Fransokyo.

—Wow, Miguel. ¿Dónde te conseguiste a tu genio? Yo también quiero alguien así—empezó a bromear John, el baterista.

Miguel empezó a carcajearse.

—Yendo a la Universidad, John. Hay miles de chicos lindos e inteligentes, obvio, nadie como Hiro.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo le hiciste para traer babeando a Miguel?—empezó a cuestionar Mark, quien bebía una cerveza y abrazaba a su novia Ashley.

Estaba algo nervioso. No era muy hablador cuando se trataba de hacer amigos nuevos.

—Ah... Supongo que... Lo trate mal al inicio.

—Je, conoces el secreto—respondió Ashley de buena manera—Yo también trate muy mal a Mark antes de empezar a salir con él. Y no dejo de insistir hasta que le di una oportunidad.

Mark beso en los labios a Ashley, mientras se acomodaba su cabello y dejaba la cerveza a un lado.

—Si... Recuerdo que la invite a un concierto de Marylin Manson hace un par de años y ahí la invite a salir oficialmente. Me mando por un tubo y hasta el quinto intento acepto.

Eso me recordó un poco la manera en la que Miguel y yo nos volvimos amigos. Solo que no fue necesario un quinto intento para formar una relación de noviazgo. Carajo, creo que sí empezamos mal.

—Y míralos ahora, no se separan por nada del mundo—Peter, el otro guitarrista, estaba conectando los bafles.

Definitivamente, algunos músicos eran muy sociables. Eso me hizo sentir un poco más de confianza. Me senté al lado de Miguel para ayudarlo con su guitarra eléctrica. No la había tocado desde aquel incidente en el Grand Battle Bot.

— ¿Crees que funcione?—le pregunté.

—Espero que sí. De lo contrario, deberé pedir una prestada.

Miguel afinó la cuerdas y empezó a rasguear, un rasgueo salió del bafle, se escuchaba prácticamente bien.

— ¡OH, GENIAL! No le pasó nada.

Empezó a tocar una escala bastante complicada.

—Creo que podemos empezar el ensayo, chicos. Vamos.

Los demás tomaron sus posiciones y empezaron a tocar. Esa banda era increíble. Empezaron a tocar un clásico llamado "Highway To Hell" de AC/DC y prosiguieron con "Sab But True" de Metallica.

El ensayo se extendió por una hora, aproximadamente.

—Buen ensayo, Miguel. Toma—Mark le extendió una púa de guitarra, que llevaba el ícono de la banda—Es todo, hermano. Estás dentro.

Miguel la tomó con agradecimiento, encerrándola en palma de su mano y abrazó a Mark, palmeándolo en la espalda.

—Estás mucho más animado hoy, ¿es porque vino tu novio?—preguntó Ashley—Entiendo, pero por favor, no se coman la boca enfrente de nosotros.

Yo me sonrojé de inmediato. Esa no era la idea exactamente ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa chica? Había tomado mucha confianza conmigo, en menos de una hora.

—No tengas cuidado con eso, Ashley, que Hiro y yo no somos tan exhibicionistas—Miguel se rascó la mejilla, un poco apenado por el comentario de la bajista.

—Ashley, no seas descarada. No puedes pedir lo que tú no das—empezó a reírse John.

—¿Recuerdas cuando empezábamos a ensayar y que nos llevamos una sorpresa en el baño de la casa de Mark?—preguntó Peter, abrazando a John en el acto.

Ashley se sonrojó de inmediato, desvió la mirada, en busca del apoyo moral de su novio. Mark era de tez blanca, y por ello no pudo disimular su sonrojo. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Bu… bueno, chicos. Es hora de irnos—Miguel guardó la guitarra en su estuche junto con los cables y se apresuró a tomarme de la mano—Nos vemos en una semana.

Nos despedimos de todos, en medio de bromas y una que otra maldición. Esos chicos me agradaban. Miguel se hacía de buenas amistades.

— ¿Recuerdas el nombre del bar?—Preguntó Mark en voz alta.

—Sí, es el Bar Kasuma de San Fransokyo, a las 8:00 de la noche—completo Miguel, mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, ocultando una pequeña mueca de satisfacción.

—Me debes dinero, John—avisó Ashley—Te dije que "el pinche chino" de Miguel era un chico de su instituto.

John le entregó un billete de $100 dólares.

—Como sea, Miguel se ve feliz. Se ven muy felices—declaró John—Y eso, vale más que cualquier billete de cien dólares.

Primero los alumnos de SFT, luego los chicos de Big Hero, ahora, los integrantes de "No More SIlence". Todos comenzaban a ver con buenos ojos la relación de ambos jóvenes como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

Miguel y yo salimos del edificio, pasando cerca del parque principal. Íbamos platicando acerca de la banda y de los tiempos de ensayo, pero yo no dejaba de pensar en aquellos dos tórtolos rockeros que había visto hace unos minutos.

—Oye, Miguel

—¿Qué sucede?

—A qué se referían tus amigos con… "¿Lo que pasó en el baño?" con Mark y Ashley.

A mi novio se le subieron los colores al rostro, pero me contó la anécdota de una manera tranquila.

—John y Peter me contaron que, cuando apenas estaban formando la banda, Mark y Ashley ya estaban saliendo. Cierta ocasión, en medio de un ensayo en casa de Mark, ambos desaparecieron por un buen rato. John y Peter se habían cansado de esperarlos y fueron al baño por necesidad, y ahí… los encontraron con "las manos en la masa"

Ya empezaba a entender esos pequeños dichos, pero no me era del todo claro.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Miguel dudó un poco. No hablaba de esos temas en la calle, no lo consideraba decoroso.

—Estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales en el baño de Mark—dijo, apenas audible.

Yo me conmocioné bastante. DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN PARA UNA SOLA TARDE. Pero fue mi culpa, me dominó la curiosidad.

—O-Oh… ya veo.

—Sí… Dicen que estuvieron haciéndoles burla por el resto del año con eso. Pero ellos también tuvieron la culpa. ¿No pudieron esperar a que los chicos se fueran? Pobres… Debieron quedarse traumados con esa escena.

Empecé a reírme por la cara de mortificación de mi novio.

—Tranquilo, que al menos tú no viste nada.

—No, pero lo imagino y me da escalofríos.

—Pervertido—entrecerré los ojos.

Miguel jadeó ofendido, alzando la ceja derecha, parecía que hacía berrinche cual niño pequeño. Mi novio, que no dejaba de ser un completo idiota, empezaba a agradarme molestarlo. Descubrí que a Miguel le molestaba discutir en público; ahora entendía por qué se empeñaba tanto en molestarme. Era MUY divertido molestar a tu pareja.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no te digo cosas así de feas! ¡NO SOY UN…!—intentó defenderse.

Estábamos apunto de dar la vuelta en la esquina, hasta que un grito nos llamó la atención.

—¡PENDEJOOOOO!—Miguel se volteó por inercia, dispuesto a "romperle la madre" a quien se atrevió a decirle de semejante manera. Sin embargo, su expresión no era la que esperaba.

Escrutó con sus grandes ojos cafés toda la calle, en busca de su posible agresor, pero su rictus cambió de un momento a otro, dándole paso a una felicidad inconmensurable.

Un chico de complexión delgada, alto, de ojos cafés, casi llegando al ámbar, moreno y con el cabello castaño, se dirigió corriendo hacia nosotros. Me pasó de largo, dirigiéndose principalmente hacia Miguel.

—¿MARCO?—Mi novio me soltó la mano para recibir con un eufórico abrazo a su… ¿amigo?—¡MARCO! ¡WEEEEEEEY, NO MAMES!

Ambos chicos casi pierden el equilibrio y se caen en la banqueta. Empezaron a palmearse la espalda como viejos compadres que no se veían hace años.

—¡PENDEJO, PÁSATE DE VERGA, TE EXTRAÑÉ UN PUTERO!—El otro chico hundió su cara en la unión del cuello de Miguel. Okey… me sentí excluido y algo celoso

—No mames ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué no me extrañabas, idiota?

—La neta no.

Por fin se separaron y el otro chico aprovecho para chocar las manos y pegarse a mi novio. ¿Quién carajos era él?

El chico era Marco De La Cruz, el mejor amigo de Miguel… y su rival en música.

—Wey, no puedo creerlo. En todos los lugares de esta ciudad, te veo justo aquí. Debe ser el destino.

—O que la ciudad no es taaaaaan grande como lo esperabas.

Estuvieron platicando al menos cinco minutos de todo lo que les ocurriera: Cómo había llegado del viaje, cómo le hizo para obtener la misma beca que Miguel, cómo fue que consiguió la residencia en Estados Unidos por tiempo indefinido, y muchas cosas más. Carraspee un poco incómodo, esa conversación no me incumbía para nada, pero hasta hace unos momento, yo estaba hablando con Miguel y ese chico llegó a interrumpirnos; no era una buena primera impresión.

Ambos amigos voltearon a verme.

—Ah, lo siento Hiro… Ven—Me tomó de la mano y me acercó donde su amigo—Bro, éste es Hiro Hamada, el mejor alumno de SFT, el chico más joven jamás egresado de la Facultad de Robótica y mi novio—dijo con orgullo.

Marco se acercó como si fuera una pequeña fiera en busca de la presa fácil. No confié en Marco De La Cruz a primera instancia, pero con el tiempo aprendí a soportarlo.

Le tendí la mano a Marco, más por cortesía que por mero gusto. Él me examinó de pies a cabeza, no sé qué habrá pensado, pero una sonrisita ladina atravesó su rostro. Me dejó helado por ese pequeño escaneó que no permitía que nadie e hiciera, a excepción de Baymax y Miguel.

Tiempo después, por azares del destino, me enteré que cuando Marco me conoció, creía que yo no era tan atractivo como él, y que a su parecer, yo sólo tenía pelos de erizo, era delgado, paliducho, sin encanto, un chino más en San Fransokyo, algo así. No me creyó "guapo", sino… bonito. Mirándome con detenimiento, le causé algo de curiosidad, pues llegó a la conclusión de que a Miguel no le gustaban "guapos"; le gustaban "bonitos".

Como hubiera sido, Marco en ese momento se acercó seductoramente, tomándome del brazo y acercándome a su cuerpo.

—Hola, Hiro—Marco tomó mi mano con algo de sutileza, como si fuera una damisela en apuros. ¿Y a éste qué le pasa?—Mi nombre es Marco de La Cruz, soy el mejor amigo de Miguel. Soy su compadre, su valedor, su carnal…

—No seas dramático—dijo mi novio

—Soy tu todo, pendejo—Marco golpeo a Miguel en el hombro—Hasta tu novio, amante y esposo.

—Oye no, ese sólo es y será Hiro.

—Mmmmm, nada mal… mirándolo bien, hasta a mí se me hace lindo—recorrió con su mano toda la extensión de mi brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro y de ahí a mi mejilla—Es un placer conocerte….

—Ah… ¿Igualmente?—no sabía qué responder con exactitud.

El ambiente se estaba haciendo algo pesado e incómodo, más por esa mirada celosa que Miguel empezó a dirigirle a Marco.

—¡HEY! Te controlas cabrón, no te quieras pasar de listo—Miguel manoteó la mano de su amigo, tomándome de los hombros alejándome de Marco—Consíguete tu propio genio asiático.

Marco empezó a reírse, muy divertido por la reacción del otro moreno.

—Jajajaja, quién diría que ahora saliste territorial. Pero cálmate, que no es mi culpa que tu novio sea tan… apetecible.

—"Puta madre"—fue lo que seguramente pensó Miguel. Se estaba molestando mucho, pero eso no me intimidó. Fue un efecto completamente contrario. Empecé a divertirme. Ver a Miguel enojado me daba ánimos… y Marco y yo lo sabíamos.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, Marco—sonreí de lado. Miguel estaba explotando. Lo juro.

—¡HIRO!—me exclamó, ofendido

Marco empezó a carcajearse con ganas. Después de sujetarse la barriga por un buen rato, se despidió de nosotros.

—No mames, jajajajajaja, que pinche divertido. Me agradas, Hiro Hamada—me palmeó la espalda con afecto para luego mirar su reloj y despedirse de nosotros—Luego nos vemos, que tengo que arreglar unas cosas de la mudanza. ¡Migue! ¡No te pongas celoso, que no le haré nada a tu chino, a menos que se deje!—se alejó corriendo calle abajo— ¡Y YA CONTESTA LOS MENSAJES, PENDEJO!

Miguel lo miraba con una vena saltándole la cabeza.

— ¡NOS VEMOS, IDIOTA! ¡Y TÚ YA DEJA DE SER… TÚ!

Me tomó de nuevo de la mano y nos dirigimos a casa de Tía Cass.

—¿QUÉ FUE ESO?—preguntó

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Cómo que a qué?—empezábamos a discutir un poco en español, para "empezar a acostumbrarnos al idioma del otro"—Esa contestación tan… rara.

—No fue extraña, fue cordial. Intenté ser amable—me defendí—Además, tú dejas que tus amigas de la facultad te coqueteen y yo no digo nada.

—¡Claro que no me coquetean! ¡Solo… intentan ser amables! Y—empezaba a trabarse—¿Crees que yo ando coqueteando con tu mejor amigo?

—¿Coquetear con Baymax?—pregunté, exagerando—¡Eres un traidor!

Estuvimos discutiendo un buen rato hasta llegar a casa de Tía Cass. Ella no estaba porque había salido con sus amigas y tardaría un buen rato. Miguel se molestó más, sacó las llaves del café y abrió la puerta con fiereza.

—¡Hiro, esto es serio! ¿Cómo crees que voy a coquetear con un robot inflable?

Esto era divertido. Muy divertido. Sería un pecado no aprovechar la molestía de tu novio y medir su paciencia contigo de manera responsable ¿O no?

Aproveché para seguir peleando con él en su cuarto.

—…Pero Marco es guapo y es humano, Baymax no lo es— Miguel ni siquiera me contestó, infló las mejillas y se sentó en la silla giratoria, haciendo una especie de berrinche. OH DEMONIOS, se veía muy tierno, pero se estaba empezando a enojar de verdad.

Lo miré divertido, pero ya era suficiente castigo por hoy, aproveche un poco la situación y me subí encima de él, sosteniéndome con mis piernas y pasando mis brazos por su cuello, ignorando por completo el peso que la silla era capaz de soportar.

—Miguelito, no te enojes. Sólo fue una broma—lo tomé de las mejillas, apretándolas un poco y lo besé—Además te ves muy lindo cuando te enojas.

Continué el beso, sin obtener una reacción de parte de mi novio. Él intentó resistirse, lo intentó de verdad, pero ya lo conocía. Por más que lo intentara, mis besos eran su mayor debilidad.

Mis labios comenzaron a rozar los suyos provocativamente, quería empezar a experimentar algo nuevo. Algo que lo hiciera sentirse bien.

—Miguel, vamos… bésame, no te molestes—Él seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero fue desapareciendo poco a poco, así como su fuerza de voluntad y resistencia.

Miguel enterró sus dedos en sus brazos, luego deshizo el agarre, y finalmente pasó sus manos por mi cintura, aferrándome a él.

Le di un poco más de acceso a mi boca, abriéndola delicadamente para darle permiso a hacer lo que quisiera. Miguel no desaprovecho en absoluto. El intercambio de fluidos comenzó a presentarse poco a poco, mis labios comenzaban a atrapar y chupetear los de él, mientras mi novio empezaba a morder los míos.

Enredé una de mis manos en su cabello para profundizar el contacto y empezar a jugar con nuestras lenguas. Las enredábamos, las succionábamos, con ruidos un poco atrevidos y uno que otro movimiento placentero.

Estaba en el paraíso. Miguel se aferró mucho más, bebiendo de mi boca como si estuviera completamente necesitado de ella. Me encantaba.

—Mmmm... Miguel—hablé entre un jadeo, no pude resistirlo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Mi cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar por sí solo, comenzaba a calentarse por sí solo, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Mi pensamiento racional estaba nublándose, no había nada que existiera, sólo éramos Miguel y yo. Nadie más.

Más gemidos comenzaron a colarse por nuestras gargantas, de manera involuntaria. Sea lo que sea, se sentía muy bien. Demasiado bien.

Y de pronto, sentí algo extraño cerca de mis pantalones. Era algo… ¿caliente y duro?

Nos separamos un poco, por mera curiosidad. Miguel estaba completamente sonrojado, apenado, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Miguel tenía una erección.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba de relación con Miguel, nunca nos había ocurrido algo como ello. Era algo nuevo, y yo tampoco supe cómo reaccionar.

ESTABA EN SHOCK. ¿QUÉ DEBERÍA HACER? ¡JODER!

—Ah… EH… P-Per-miso Hiro… Lo siento—Me removí de su regazo para darle oportunidad d levantarse—Iré al baño…

—Uhhh… sí… Ah… Miguel… debo ir con Baymax un momento, no vayas a entrar hasta que te indique, ¿sí?—dije apresuradamente, yendo al por la estación de recarga de Baymax, desconectándola y llevándola al lado de Tadashi— ¡TARDARÉ UN POCO, NO ENTRES!

Miguel asintió efusivamente, yéndose al baño para remediar ese pequeño accidente.

Por fines prácticos, la estación de recarga de Baymax estaba instalada en el cuarto de Miguel. La había sacado del dormitorio de SFT, porque creí que pasaría más tiempo con mi novio y mi Tía Cass y no valía la pena dejarlo en la Universidad tanto tiempo.

Active a Baymax de inmediato. Estaba desesperado y alterado, era un tema bastante delicado de abordar.

Me tranquilicé en cuanto escuché el sonido del aire, atravesando el inflable de mi amigo.

—Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal. Hola Hiro—levantó su mano e hizo un pequeño círculo.

—BAYMAAAAAAAX, amigo, necesito tu ayuda.

Mi amigo parpadeó dos veces.

—Te haré un escaneo.

—Espera, deja que…

—Escaneo completo. Tus neurotransmisores indican que estás exaltado. Los niveles de hormonas y la segregación de oxitocina, serotonina, y, especialmente de la dopamina, indican que estas experimentando una emoción bastante conocida llamada enamoramiento y excita…

—ESPERA, ESPERA.

Tenía muchas preguntas, un novio encerrado en el baño con una erección, las hormonas a flor de piel… y un enfermero inflable diciéndome que estaba excitado también.

—Amigo, necesito… aggghhh, ¿qué debo hacer?

Baymax comenzó a buscar en su base de datos.

—No hay ninguna información en el disco duro que me indique que debes hacer. Descargaré una base de datos en la computadora—tocó con su mano la laptop de Miguel y terminó segundos después—Descarga completa. Hiro, he descargado una base de datos acerca de la sexualidad. ¿Estás listo para aprender a solucionar los problemas de esta naturaleza de manera óptima y eficaz?

No lo estaba, definitivamente no lo estaba.

—Baymax, espera. Miguel está en el baño y…

—Uh, Hiro… ya regresé—Miguel tocó la puerta que dividía el cuarto de él y el de mi fallecido hermano. Empecé a alterarme un poco más— ¿Necesitas más tiempo?

Baymax me miró y preguntó:

—Miguel es parte de tu estado emocional/afectivo. ¿Tiene que ver con tu reacción?

Miré a Baymax con duda… pero le dije que sí.

—En ese caso, yo sugiero que Miguel entre también, para que ambos escuchen las alternativas que deben tomar.

Asentí, tratando de mantener la calma y de no mirar a Miguel a los ojos. Abrí la puerta y lo invité a pasar.

—Lo siento, Hiro… no pretendía—Miré a Miguel, quien se mantenía apenado aún.

Ambos lo estábamos.

¿Qué debíamos hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo reaccionar?

Miguel y yo éramos novios desde hace meses, ambos éramos prácticamente mayores de edad, casi a cumplir diecinueve años, habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntas y la confianza estaba sembrada. Entonces…

—Miguel, te realizare un escaneo—Baymax lo miró de arriba abajo—Escaneo completo. También presentas los signos de Hiro. Mi diagnóstico es: enamoramiento. Ahora, ambos son mis pacientes. Tomen asiento y empecemos con una breve explicación. Pero deben estar conscientes y hacerlo juntos.

Intenté calmarme, así que sonreí con tranquilidad y lo tomé de la mano. Miguel se sorprendió por mi reacción.

—Ven… creo que… es necesario escuchar esto.

— ¿Hiro?—preguntó Miguel, él era todavía un chico bastante cohibido si se hablaba abiertamente de la sexualidad— ¿Estás seguro de esto…?

—Desde luego… haremos esto juntos—apreté su mano para darnos confianza. Intenté respirar con calma—Fuuahhh… Baymax… creo que… estamos listos.

Baymax parpadeo varias veces, dándonos espacio en la cama de Tadashi para sentarnos y pasar una pequeña proyección acerca de las reacciones corporales cuando se les somete a un estímulo de esa índole.

—Durante la pubertad y la adolescencia, los cambios físicos…

Mi amigo empezó con su breve cátedra. Esa tarde, aprendimos que el calor aceleraba las reacciones del cuerpo cuando se excitaba (algo que era completamente normal), de las medidas adecuadas de higiene que debíamos tomar en cuenta antes de tener relaciones sexuales, de lo que era una relación sexual sana, de las sensaciones físicas y la necesidad humana por el sexo, de los diversos tipos de orientación sexual y… de las relaciones sexuales entre hombres.

Miguel estaba derritiéndose, parecía arder; inicialmente, lo veía interesante, pero cuando Baymax describió la forma de copulación entre hombres, comenzó a palidecer y a deslizarse en la cama, hasta quedar tirado en el suelo.

Yo lo veía de una manera más fría. Estaba acostumbrado a hablar con médicos y con diversos investigadores que se dedicaban al área de Ciencias Médicas y de la Salud, pero eso no evitó que también me sintiera apenado. Una cosa era la teoría, y otra muy diferente, era la teoría aplicada a ti mismo.

Fue una tarde muy larga… pero informativa. En cuanto Baymax terminó, nos preguntó:

—¿Esta información les fue útil?

—S-sí… lo fue.

—Miguel, ¿necesitas ayuda?—preguntó al ver a mi novio, tirado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas.

Empecé a reírme a carcajadas.

—Demasiada información para procesar… Danos un descanso, amigo—sonreí. Baymax asintió—Estamos satisfechos con tu cuidado.

Mi amigo inflable nos dio una paleta y regresó a su estación de recarga.

En cuanto me aseguré de que se apagó por completo, regresé con Miguel. Quien todavía se cubría con las manos sus grandes ojos.

—Ay caray… fue mucho por hoy—dijo.

—Eso te pasa por pervertido—intenté molestarlo a gusto—Tenías una tienda de campaña en esos pantalones.

Miguel se descubrió los ojos, alzando la mano como forma de protesta, con ganas de reclamarme.

—Ni te atrevas, que tus "albures" hacen referencia a ese tipo de situaciones y no te sonrojas cuando los dices.

Miguel se cayó, y bajó su mano. Me senté con él en el suelo, pasándole la paleta que Baymax nos había dejado.

—Al menos lo escuchamos juntos… y ya sabremos qué hacer cuando tenga que suceder—dijo mucho más tranquilo—Lo siento, m amor. No era mi plan tener ese accidente ahora mismo…

—No te preocupes, ya escuchaste a Baymax. Es completamente normal—destapé la paleta y la saboree.

—Lo haremos juntos, en cuanto estemos listos—sonrió Miguel. Todo rastro de incomodad se vio borrado cuando nos tomamos de la mano—Porque te quiero…

Lo miré con confianza. Ese chico se había ganado algo que no le brindaba a nadie fuera de mi círculo de amigos.

—Y yo te quiero a ti. Miguel

Nos dimos un beso inocente, sin perversiones y sin otras intenciones. El amor de Miguel era muy puro, muy cálido. Y esa sensación, ese amor, no lo iba a cambiar por nada.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11**

 **Nota de la autora** :

Creo que es un capítulo bastante tranquilo a comparación de los demás, si me lo preguntan, pero es necesario. Lo quise poner de esta manera y se me hizo muy bonito.

No quise que de una vez empezaran las cosas ricolinas, porque TODO A SU TIEMPO. Quiero que se entienda el papel importante que juegan los amigos en esta situación y en sí, en la vida real, así como la información responsable y adecuada de este tipo de cosas. Le da un toque… fuera de lo común, pero lindo XD.

Sinceramente, fue para calmar un poco la conmoción del cap anterior, que vi que todos se emocionaron porque por fin, Hiro empezó a marcar su territorio XD

¡POR FIN! Ya quería meter a Marco en esto, porque ¡VAMOS! Miguel necesita a alguien que lo anime a hacer pendejadas y locuras de manera responsable, que lo rete y que Miguel no pueda "echarse para atrás" (aja XD) y no hay nadie mejor que Marco De La Cruz para ello.

Y sí, esta es una nueva introducción para cosas cagadas que se me ocurrieron y que pronto vendrán en este fic. Neta, estoy muy emocionada. :D

Sin más por el momento, los saluda y los quiere: Only Darkness. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	12. Chapter 12 INSINUACIÓN Y REGALO

**CAP 12 "INSINUACIÓN Y REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS"**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA:** En este fic, los personajes principales (Miguel y Hiro) son mayores de 18 años. Contenido +15, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, fluff, nothing more.

 **Nota 2:**

¡Hola chicos! Hace semana y media no actualizo… Jejeje. Sorry.

Miren, les traje un capítulo bastante larguito. Pensé en recortarlo en dos partes, pero no le encontré sentido. Finalmente, quise dejarlo así, porque YOLO.

Tengo una especie de headcanon, donde el cumpleaños de Hiro es en Septiembre (aún no elijo el día) y el cumpleaños de Miguel es el 22 de Noviembre (porque es el día del Músico). Así que se irán dando una idea más o menos entre que lapsos se está produciendo la historia. No especifico porque me hago bolas y al final exploto.

En fin, empecemos con las recomendaciones de las canciones.

La canción que suena en el bar, es

—Tú Me vuelves loco de Frankie Ruiz.

La canción para ambientar el paseo en motocicleta es:

—Highway to Hell- AC/DC.

Sin más por el momento ¡A LEER!

 **CAPÍTULO 12 "INSINUACION Y REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS"**

 **Días después…**

El concierto en el bar fue todo un éxito. No More Silence agotó las entradas para su primera presentación. Mis amigos y yo estuvimos entre el público, ovacionando y vitoreando a Miguel. Tocaron un set-list de diez canciones con covers de diferentes bandas. Fue un concierto increíble, incluso la parte donde Ashley cantó "Zombie" de The Cranberries. Esa mujer cantaba como si fuera la reencarnación de Dolores O'Riordan.

El Bar Kasuma era el Bar más grande de toda la ciudad, el único que tenía un escenario, espacio para al menos mil personas y una pista de baile. Parecía más un salón de fiestas que un bar, pero era agradable.

Los chicos y yo esperamos a Miguel en una mesa cercana a la entrada del bar en cuanto terminó el concierto. Estábamos bebiendo un poco de soda mientras platicábamos amenamente.

— ¡Ese chico cantaba muy bien! ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?—Honey estaba subiendo los videos a Facebook y a YouTube.

—Se llama Mark, la bajista es Ashley, su novia—dije mordisqueando un poco la pajita de mi bebida—Ellos iniciaron la banda.

— ¡Viejo, Miguel es increíbleeeee! ¿Crees que me pueda firmar un autógrafo en caso de que se vuelva muy famoso? Así podré presumir que conocí a Miguel Rivera, antes que nadie…

—Te dará los autógrafos que quiera, Fred.

—Debo admitir que, a pesar de que los decibeles altos me estresan, Miguel tocó muy bien. No se equivocó ninguna vez en "Welcome To The Jungle". Sonaba exactamente igual que la versión del álbum—Wasabi se quitó unos tapones que se había colocado en las orejas para aminorar el daño que sufrirían sus oídos durante el concierto—El solo fue ejecutado a la perfección.

Wasabi estaba completamente fascinado con la perfección con la que mi novio tocaba la guitarra.

—Y esa chica tiene una voz increíble ¿Cantar y tocar al mismo tiempo? Es difícil. ¡Y la velocidad con la que tocaron "Trought the fire and flames" fue perfecta!—dijo Gogo, mientras mascaba su chicle, hacía una bomba y la hacía explotar. Se le veía muy relajada—Hiro, ¿De dónde sacaste un novio con amigos tan geniales?

—No lo sé. Supongo que tuve suerte…

Me sentía muy orgulloso de Miguel. De verdad, estaba disfrutando como nunca mis últimos días de vacaciones de verano al lado de mi novio. Mientras estuvimos ayudando a Tía Cass, él organizó un show nocturno llamado "Noche Mexicana" todos los viernes. La clientela aumentó significativamente; tanto fue el éxito que tuvimos que mandar a llamar a mis amigos (e incluso a Baymax) para que nos ayudaran a atender el lugar.

Tía Cass aprobaba más que nunca nuestra relación, argumentando que se había encariñado tanto con mi novio que casi lo consideraba un hijo. Me sentí un poco celoso, nadie me quitaba el cariño de mi Tía. Pero si era Miguel, podía ser benevolente.

Como sea, mi perfecto novio apareció con su guitarra eléctrica enfundada en la espalda, siendo recibido por los aplausos de mis amigos.

—¡Miguel! ¡Lo hiciste muy bien!—dijo Honey en español, dándole dos sonoros besos en las mejillas—¡SONRIE PARA LA FOTO! ¡Todos digan Miguel!

—¡MIGUEL!—Corearon todos, mientras posábamos para la cámara del teléfono.

—¡CHICOS! ¡GRACIAS POR VENIR! Neta, fue increíble. Mis amigos de la banda ya se fueron, pero los presentaré en otra ocasión—Miguel tomó asiento al lado de mí y me besó el cabello—¿Qué te pareció, chinito?

—Nada mal—Le di un codazo, no iba a prestarme a las burlas en público—Estuvieron perfectos.

—Oye Hiro, ¿no viste a Marco?—preguntó mi novio. Se supone que De La Cruz iba a asistir también, pero no lo había visto entre el público.

—¿Tu amigo atrevido? No, no lo he visto.

Una pequeña mezcla de decepción y preocupación fue lo que Miguel dejó ver en su rostro. Era muy importante para él que Marco estuviera ahí. Según me había contado, Marco no podía creer que Miguel fuera un guitarrista en una banda, argumentando que ese no era su estilo y que seguramente le estaba jugando una broma.

—Pinche Marco mamón. A lo mejor ni vino y yo aquí como pendejo invitándolo.

—Relájate, Miguel—Le pasé un poco de mi bebida para que se refrescara un poco, se veía algo cansado. La idea era que sólo le diera un sorbo, pero se la terminó toda de un trago, limpiándose la boca con la mano y casi azotando el vaso al terminar—¡OYE! ¡NO ERA PARA QUE TE LA ACABARAS TODA!

—Pinche Marco—repitió mi novio con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién es Marco?—preguntó Honey curiosa.

De pronto, como si fuera invocado, Marco De La Cruz apareció justo detrás de nosotros.

—Soy yo, hermosura—dijo coquetamente el castaño. Miguel y yo volteamos por la sorpresa.

—¡WEEEEEEEY! ¡SI VENISTE!— Miguel se levantó de su asiento y abrazó al chico.

—No me lo perdería por nada, pendejo—Marco le devolvió el abrazo, dándole una palmada en la espalda—Rifaste un chingo, cabrón. Quien te viera.

Marco desvió su mirada hacia mí y los chicos, quienes miraban la escena bastante divertidos. De pronto, ellos me miraron fijamente.

—¿Qué les pasa?—pregunte todavía ofuscado por el incidente de mi bebida.

—¿Por qué no reaccionas como loco al ver que alguien más abrazó a Miguel?—pregunto Gogo.

—Porque él es su mejor amigo—dijo obviando la situación—No soy un celópata chicos. Relájense.

Marco y Miguel se separaron entre risas y groserías en español. Miguel tomó de un hombro a su amigo y lo presentó a todos.

—¡Chicos! Este pendejo es Marco De La Cruz. Es mi mejor amigo y próximamente, mi compañero en la Universidad. Marco, saluda.

—Qué hay chicos. Mucho gusto.

—Ella es Honey Lemon—Miguel se acercó a ella junto con Marco para empezar a introducirlo en nuestro círculo de amigos.

—¡Hola Marco!—Honey se levantó de su asiento para darle sus dos besos característicos en cada mejilla. Marco sonrió como idiota.

—Oye, creo que te faltó uno aquí—señaló sus labios para reírse después y abrazarla en el acto—Mucho gusto, hermosa.

Honey sonrió y se encargó de presentarlo con todos los demás. Marco dijo cosas muy elocuentes a cada uno de ellos.

—Ella es Gogo Tomago.

—Que hay—contestó mi amiga.

—Uhhhh, mira nada más. Me gustan las mujeres serias… Hola linda—Marco tomó la mano de Gogo entre las suyas y depositó un cálido beso en ella. Gogo lo miró muy desconcertada, pero con las mejillas coloreadas.

—Ellos dos son Wasabi y Fred.

—Hola Marco, que cuentas—Wasabi lo saludó desde su lugar, inclinándose un poco para dar alcance y estrechar su mano.

—¡Que hay hermano!—Fred lo saludó amablemente chocando los puños.

—Que hay, bro. Mucho gusto.

—Y supongo que ya conoces a Hiro—me señaló Honey.

—Cómo olvidar al bombón despeinado. Qué onda, Hiro—Marco volvió a acercarse hasta mi lugar y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Miguel le dio un leve empujón y lo miró mal.

—Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Hola Marco—sonreí divertido.

—¡Hiroooooo!

—Ya, ya, ya. No hagas berrinche por un beso. A ti te doy todos los que quieras, amor—le respondió Marco a Miguel. Mi novio hizo cara de asco supremo y dijo:

—NO GRACIAS. PASO.

Esa noche, Marco De La Cruz congenió muy bien con los chicos de Big Hero. Supuse que debía irme acostumbrando a él de todos modos. Si iba a ir a la Universidad, eso implicaría que se volviera compañero de Miguel, y por ende, se verían más seguido. Donde fuera Miguel, Marco iba a acompañarlo. Además, era indispensable llevarme bien con su mejor amigo. ¿Qué clase de novio sería si no me llevara bien con el mejor amigo de Miguel? Sería demasiado complicado… Oh, vaya. Miguel me había enseñado algo de empatía por los demás.

Entre las enseñanzas de Miguel, además del español mexicano y sus modismos, cocina tradicional mexicana, un poco de música y el significado de los dichos, también había aprendido algo realmente complicado para mí: socializar. Estando con Miguel, aprendes a llevar una conversación "normal" con una persona desconocida, con aquel o aquella que se acercó para preguntarle sobre su carrera, las canciones, el significado de las letras, o para contratarlo como mariachi. Estar con un artista es agotador, pero no me quejo.

Los mexicanos empezaron a contar sus anécdotas a mis amigos, divirtiéndolos algunas veces con las ocurrencias de ambos y cantando o coreando canciones en español.

Mis amigos aceptaron a Marco con relativa facilidad, a pesar de que él se la pasaba coqueteando cada tanto con… todos.

Le dijo un sinfín de cumplidos a Honey Lemon, quien sólo reía muy divertida y agradecía los gestos con su actitud radiante como el sol.

Gogo no reaccionaba del todo bien, le hizo una advertencia argumentando que no se iba a controlar si él seguía llamándola "coreanita preciosa". Sin embargo, Marco supo redimirse, preguntándole acerca de su motocicleta y de su ropa, alagando su forma de vestir y su forma de hablar. Nunca vi a Gogo más relajada y dispuesta a socializar.

Marco estuvo incomodando a Wasabi con preguntas acerca de su cabello, de las imperfecciones, de la anarquía y… bueno, lo empezó a desesperar cuando preguntó:

—¿Y ES CIERTO QUE LOS TIPOS COMO TÚ LA TIENEN GRANDE?—Miguel y yo casi estrangulamos al otro moreno por su imprudencia. Los demás lo miraron muy incómodos, Marco supuso que se había excedido y trató de compensarlo:

—Me refiero a la melena. Te va la onda de los 70's. Son las rastas más cuidadas que he visto en mi vida.

Y con Fred… simplemente habló de comics y de superhéroes. Maldito Marco, también logró ganarse a mis amigos en menos de una noche.

—No mames, Miguel. Mira con qué gente te codeas. Químicos, ingenieros, empresarios, músicos. Seguro ni me extrañaste, wey.

—Ya Marco, no seas lépero. Hablemos en inglés a partir de ahora, para que les sea más fácil a ellos. Y si te extrañe, imbécil.

—Ya lo sabía, sin mi te mueres—Marco empezó a carcajearse melodiosamente.

Marco animó el ambiente, ofreciéndoles un poco de tequila. Yo no acepté, pues sabía que no era resistente al alcohol. En realidad, nunca me había emborrachado, pero no quería hacerlo ahora. Wasabi pasó, ya que era siempre el conductor designado.

Gogo, Honey, Fred, Marco y Miguel lo mezclaron con soda (las famosas "cubas") e ingirieron un vaso.

Gogo no estaba muy convencida de su sabor, y de hecho, lo detestó. Fred dijo que le sabía mejor que muchos de los vinos caros de su padre, Honey sólo tomó medio vaso, porque no solía beber alcohol. Y Marco y Miguel tomaron dos cubas cada uno.

—Espérame, amigo. Anunciaron las peticiones ¿no?—Marco estaba empezando a sudar.

—Creo que sí. La cabina de audio está allá—Miguel señaló un lugar en específico mientras Marco se levantaba rápidamente, dejando a Miguel hablando al aire—Puedes pedirle al DJ que… Ya se fue ¿verdad?

—Sí. Al igual que mí refresco. Me debes otra bebida, Miguel—empecé haciendo un pequeño berrinche, agitando el vaso vacío en frente de su nariz—Sólo era un trago.

—Te traeré otro, chinito. Ahora vuel…

De pronto, empezó a sonar una canción bastante "movida", con una serie de trompetas.

Todos se extrañaron por el ritmo. No era nada usual escuchar ese tipo de música. Era… ¿tropical?

Miguel se llevó una mano para despeinar su cabello, riéndose en el acto.

—Jajajajaja, no manches. Marco pidió esa canción.

El amigo de Miguel regresó moviendo los hombros, directo hacia Honey Lemon.

—Señorita, ¿me haría el honor?—Honey se levantó muy animada y tomó la mano de Marco. Al tener padres latinos, Honey Lemon sabía bailar dichos ritmos con facilidad, pero… No creí que fuera a verla bailando con Marco De La Cruz en la pista central.

Marco tomó a Honey de la cintura, ella se sujetó con de su hombro, y empezaron a bailar con pasos bastante marcados. Empezó moviendo la mano izquierda, marcando el ritmo. Honey se movía con gracia.

 **Ay no me mires con esos ojos de aventura**

 **No me trates como si fueras diversión**

 **No te muevas de esa manera cuando pasas**

 **Que me dejas con una extraña sensación**

Miguel los miraba desde su lugar, moviendo los hombros animadamente, marcando el ritmo con sus pies, tarareando la canción.

—¿Qué tipo de música es esa?—Le pregunté a Miguel.

—Se llama "Salsa". Es un ritmo latino. Marco y yo sabemos bailar salsa, cumbia, bachata, y reggaetón por culpa de Rosa.

—¿De tú prima?—pregunté, bastante sorprendido.

—Sí, por su fiesta de XV años… imagina quiénes fueron los chambelanes—Miguel empezó a reírse de sí mismo—Marco y yo tuvimos que aprender. Y a partir de ahí, seguimos bailando en todas las fiestas familiares.

Me imaginé a Miguel con su traje de chambelán, bailando con su prima en un salón, rodeados de familiares. Fue aterrador.

Gogo hizo una mueca divertida y los chicos hicieron bromas acerca de las fiestas de los mexicanos.

—Si no sabes bailar en la familia Rivera, eres una vergüenza—dijo Miguel. Me alarmé un poco ante esa declaración.

—Creí que odiaban la música—declaré confundido.

—Pero aprendieron a disfrutarla, y si disfrutas la música, tarde o temprano disfrutarás del baile.

Miguel, tiempo después, me contó que toda la familia Rivera aprendió a bailar para hacerle una fiesta de quince años a su prima Rosa, pues socialmente, era bien visto que los familiares de la quinceañera bailaran.

Resultó que todos eran buenos para el baile y ahora, la familia Rivera, además de ser conocida en todo el pueblo por su zapatería, por tener un músico famoso como antepasado y por ser cuna de la joya de Santa Cecilia (refiriéndose al talento de Miguel), también lo era por ser portadora de buenos bailarines (A excepción del primo Abel).

 _ **No sugieras extravagancias con tu risa**_

 _ **No me cegues la gloria en cada movimiento**_

 _ **Que tu juego me mortifica**_

 _ **Y la vida se me complica**_

 _ **Y no quieras saber las cosas que yo invento**_

Me pregunté cómo era posible que una pareja que apenas se conocía pudiera bailar tan bien. Marco hacía ademanes, caras coquetas, le cantaba a mi amiga.

Durante el baile, el mexicano le daba vueltas a Honey, quién sabía dominarlo con facilidad. Pasaba sus manos de un lado a otro, soltaba la mano de Honey, le daba una vuelta y la acercaba a su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que Honey Lemon movía la cintura y la cadera con ritmo, se balanceaba, giraba y volvía a marcar los pasos en su lugar.

Se acoplaron bastante bien.

— _ **Pues me vuelves loco**_ **—** Cantó Miguel, abrazándome y zarandeándome efusivamente.

—¡NO! ¡Suéltame!

— **Tú me vuelves loco** , **cuando yo te miro chino, pero no te toco—** Miguel estaba emocionado. Con ganas contenidas; deseaba bailar esa canción. Lo intuía.

—¡Pero que...!

— _ **Y me vuelves loco, tú me vuelves loco—**_ Miguel se levantó y me jaló a la pista de baile _ **—Ay, si yo pudiera, mamá…Aunque fuera un poco**_

—¡MIGUEL! ¡PERO NO SÉ BAILAR!

—Si no sabes, yo te enseño, ¡Inténtalo, Hiro!

Me llevó a rastras hasta la pista de baile, donde Honey y Marco eran la sensación.

Me quedé paralizado. No sabía qué hacer.

—¿Recuerdas el compás que te enseñé?—Preguntó Miguel, tomándome de la cintura y pegándome a él—El de cuatro cuartos.

—¿S-Si?

—Pues vamos a contar pero como si fueran ocho.

—¿Qué?

 **No camines con ese paso que provoca**

 **No te sientes en esa pose tan sensual**

—Pues vamos, empieza con este paso—Miguel pasó uno de sus pies detrás del otro, marcó el paso con el pie de apoyo, y regresó el pie al lugar original. Hizo el mismo movimiento, alternando pequeños brincos.

¿Qué estabas haciendo, Hiro? Por más que lo intenté, no podía.

—Pero flexiona un poco las rodillas.

—¿Así?

—No tanto, menos—Miguel empezó a moverse y a llevar el paso—Justo así, ahora, empieza con ese paso. Yo me encargo de lo demás.

 **Y no bailes de esa manera**

 **Que bailando me desesperas**

 **Y me lleno de tanto bien que me hace mal**

Miguel empezó a llevar el ritmo con mucha velocidad. Nuestro baile no se comparaba con nada al de Honey y Marco.

Los movimientos elegantes y provocativos de Honey Lemon alentaban las ovaciones de todos los chicos. Las mujeres babeaban por Marco, quien aprovechaba para darle vueltas a Honey, pasar una de sus manos por su cuello y sujetar su cintura, luego la alejaba, bailaban separados, una vuelta más, una especie de ¿abrazo? Y volvían a alejarse, para marcar los pasos.

 **Pues me vuelves loco**

 **Tú me vuelves loco**

 **Cuando yo te miro chino**

 **Pero no te toco**

Yo era una basura bailando, era como tratar de mover un tronco. No podía coordinar bien los pasos, me tropezaba y mis pies grandes eran un estorbo.

Sin embargo, Miguel se empeñó tanto en enseñarme que finalmente terminé aceptando y esforzándome todo lo que pude, para tratar de mejorar y ser su pareja, no solo de pila, sino de baile (ahora pregunten quién es el ingeniero que mejor baila en las fiestas de los Rivera).

Pero esa noche, yo era una piedra. No me movía, parecía que mis rodillas no se flexionaban, o que estaba pisando pequeños insectos, incluso llegué a pensar que tenía el pantalón mojado por la manera tan frívola y burlona en la que me miraban todos.

 **Y me vuelves loco**

 **Tú me vuelves loco**

 **Ay, si yo pudiera, mamá**

 **Aunque fuera un poco**

Miguel sonreía muy divertido, pero algo frustrado, seguramente por los pisotones que recibía o por mi torpeza. Sin embargo, su actitud radiante me animaba un poco para intentarlo y olvidarme del ridículo que estaba haciendo.

— **Pues me vuelves loco, tú me vuelves loco—** Miguel me dio vuelta y empezó a marcar un paso sencillo, él iba para delante y yo sólo debía ir para atrás **—Cuando yo te miro chino, pero no te toco—** Miguel cantaba y me daba vuelta.

De un momento a otro, Marco tomó a Honey y de la cintura, ella pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros y empezaron a bailar en la misma dirección, dieron media vuelta y volvieron a retomar sus pasos de coreografía bien ensayada.

 **Y me vuelves loco**

 **Tú me vuelves loco**

 **Ay, si yo pudiera mama**

 **Aunque fuera un poco**

Marco nos miró y sonrió burlonamente, llevó a Honey marcando los pasos, le dio una vuelta y de un momento a otro, yo fui tomado por Marco y Honey quedó de pareja con Miguel.

Miguel estaba algo confundido, pero Honey Lemon le sonrió y retomó sus pasos, Miguel se encogió de hombros y comenzó a bailar…

 **TU ME VUELVES LOCO, QUE TU ME VUELVES LOCO**

 **Cuando caminas de esa manera me vuelves loco, corazón**

¡ME IBA A DAR UN INFARTO! ¡DESGRACIADO! Se estaba conteniendo conmigo, porque bailaba más lento y con paciencia. Tan solo empezó a bailar con Honey y ese maldito ya estaba moviéndose con sensualidad y soltura.

 **Te miro pero no te toco si yo pudiera aunque fuera un poco**

 **TU ME VUELVES LOCO**

Marco me sonrió con malicia, y sin importarle en lo más mínimo que yo no supiera bailar, él empezó a lucirse con sus pasos. Utilizaba mis brazos como eje, me jalaba, empujaba, volvía a tirar de mí, me pegaba a su cuerpo. Él parecía el dueño de mis movimientos y yo un simple títere. Si hubiera sido Miguel, quizá se lo permitía, pero ese animal me estaba jaloneando y no tenía consideración por mi poca soltura, yo estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo.

Miguel estaba disfrutando lo que quedaba de la canción, mientras yo sufría e intentaba darle los mismos pisotones al imbécil de su amigo, sin éxito aparente.

—¡MARCO! ¡DÉJAME!—Marco me dio una vuelta y de pronto me atrapó entre sus brazos, casi rozando sus labios con los míos.

—Oh no, hermoso. No te dejaré…

—¡PENDEJO!—Le solté en su idioma.

Marco empezó a reírse.

—Vaya, parece que Miguel te enseñó bien—Volvió a alejarme de él, con una de sus manos hizo un movimiento extraño, donde él pasó mis manos por su cuello, provocando que lo abrazara.

Miguel en ese momento volteó y empezó a fruncir el ceño. Tomó a Honey Lemon y sin dejar de bailar se acercó donde nosotros estábamos. Le dio una vuelta a la rubia y en ese momento, me separó de Marco

—Hermano, no te aproveches de él—Intentó tomarme de la mano. Sin embargo, Marco me soltó y tomó a Miguel de la cintura, insinuándole bailar con él.

—¿Y si bailamos, guapo?

A Miguel "se le bajó" el enojo, a lo que contestó:

—No, ya la regaste. Vente chino—Me tomó de la mano y volvimos a quedar como pareja nosotros.

Marco miró a Honey y le guiñó un ojo. Se acercó a ella para terminar la canción.

Todos empezaron a ovacionar a la pareja compuesta por mi amiga rubia y el moreno. Marco le dio las gracias a Honey y la llevó a su asiento.

—Muchísimas gracias, belleza. ¡Eres increíble! ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar tan bien?

—Mis padres me enseñaron—contesto Honey, atándose el cabello en un chongo—¿Tú donde aprendiste? No lo haces nada mal.

—Los Rivera me obligaron, más ese cabrón de allá—señaló a Miguel. Miró de pronto a Gogo y le preguntó—¿Quieres bailar, preciosa?

—No, gracias.

Marco bajó la mirada, suponiendo que se había acabado el baile por hoy, así que tomamos asiento. Yo aún no concebía que Miguel me hubiera obligado a bailar… bueno, mejor dicho, que hubiera ACEPTADO BAILAR. Maldito Miguel, me convencía de hacer cosas sumamente ridículas…

Todos estuvimos hablando acerca de las vacaciones de verano, de lo que haríamos el siguiente semestre y por ende, en los proyectos y las presentaciones. También aproveché para hacer rabiar a Miguel un poco, dejando que Marco me coqueteara descaradamente. Eso divertía a todos. Miguel debía ser molestado por el bien de la humanidad.

—Ya Marco, ya te pasaste. Vente para acá, Hiro—Miguel me abrazó y me besó en frente de todos. Oh vaya, qué interesante reacción.

—Ya chicos, ya basta. Miguel, no seas desconsiderado, "no comas pan en frente de los pobres".

—Entendí eso—dije orgulloso—Marco, cállate, que interrumpes el momento especial.

—Ya consíganse un cuarto, Hiro.

Me sonrojé furiosamente, así que decidí callarme. Seguí algo agitado por el baile. Estaba perdiendo condición física. Quizá debía aprovechar los últimos días de vacaciones e irme a correr con Miguel en las mañanas; buena falta me hacía.

Un par de chicas se acercaron a nuestra mesa, para hacer plática con los mexicanos. Trataron de invitarlos a bailar y les insinuaron un par de cosas descaradas… Me crucé de brazos esperando que Miguel cortara la conversación con ellas, pero no lo hizo. Empezaba a impacientarme, por lo que interrumpí su plática con una frase un poco extraña, que se me ocurrió en el último momento.

—Lo siento, señoritas. Pero él—señalé a Miguel—viene acompañado de su novio, que soy yo. Y Marco viene acompañado de él—señalé a Wasabi.

Las chicas se decepcionaron completamente.

—Vaya, no pensé que te gustaran de ese tipo—le dijo a Marco

Marco lo miró con una mueca muy coqueta, se levantó y se sentó en las piernas de Wasabi:

—Pues sí, me encantan las rastas de este tipo; en realidad, me encanta todo de él ¿verdad, amor?—Marco enredó sus brazos en el cuello del más alto, ante el desconcierto y la burla de mis amigos. Gogo y Honey se deshacían entre risas, mientras Fred tomaba fotos discretamente.

Wasabi ya no sabía qué hacer, pues Marco se acercó demasiado a su rostro. Estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. Las chicas nos miraron muy mal y se fueron lanzando maldiciones.

—No creí que ese moreno tan guapo tuviera gustos tan mediocres—escuché decir a la chica interesada en Miguel.

—Jajaja, lo siento Wasabi—me disculpé con mi amigo.

—No hay problema, pero… Marco, ya, quítate, por favor.

Marco empezó a reírse y se levantó de su regazo.

—Hiro—Miguel masculló un poco—¿No crees que eso fue muy grosero?

—Cállate, Miguel.

Era increíble que no se diera cuenta de quién le estaba tirando la onda.

Nos terminamos yendo del bar a las 12:00, Wasabi nos dio un aventón a todos, dejamos a Honey y a Gogo en sus casas, a Marco en su departamento, Fred a su mansión y finalmente Wasabi nos dejó en el Lucky Cat para emprender la marcha hacia su hogar.

En cuanto llegamos, Miguel y yo empezamos a platicar de lo que había sucedido.

—Ah, pinche Marco. Es un descarado.

—¿Lo dices por el coqueteo?

—No sólo por eso. Ya le advertí que no se meta con Fred ni con Wasabi, mucho menos con Honey o Gogo

—Espera, ¿QUÉ? ¿Marco es un seductor?—pregunté sorprendido.

—Desgraciadamente sí… es un méndigo picaflor, ya sabes. Va dejando corazones rotos por todos lados y no sólo eso… en Santa Cecilia tuvimos un problema muy fuerte, donde lo acusaron de embarazar a una chica… Por fortuna, nada de eso fue cierto. Le dije que se cuidara, pero él sigue y sigue…

—Creí que sólo coqueteaba por diversión.

—Hiro, no es broma cuando dije que "no lo sacaba a pasear". Yo le digo que es un perro, pero estimo al cabrón. Me ha apoyado mucho y créeme, no lo cambiaría por nada ni nadie…

Esa revelación me tomó por sorpresa

—B-Bueno... mientras no se meta con Honey ni con Gogo todo está bien. ESPERA, ¿DIJISTE QUE TAMBIÉN CON FRED Y CON WASABI?

—Sí, Marco tiene preferencias muy variadas… Pero no lo juzgo. No lo hace menos como persona ni como músico. Es bien chingón. Sinceramente, espero que se hayan llevado bien. Marco ya no se sentirá tan sólo—dijo quitándose la camisa y tomando una toalla para dirigirse al baño—También espero que no haya incomodado tanto a los chicos.

—Descuida, ellos saben cómo lidiar con los mexicanos locos—me quité los tenis para recostarme de lleno en la cama.

—¡Pinche chino!—Miguel me aventó su camisa en la cara— _ **Tú me vuelves loco…**_

—¡IDIOTA!— Aventé su camisa a un lado y lo miré mal.

—Jajajaja, te lo merecías. Ahora vuelvo.

Me volví a recostar con los brazos en mi nuca, mirando el techo.

Esa canción… Miguel bailando, ese porte tan único, esa pasión con la que se cantaba, bailaba y tocaba, sus movimientos, el sudor resbalando por su cuerpo, y el incidente de hace unos días volvía y volvía a mi memoria. Sí, me refería a "ese incidente".

A escondidas, estuve preguntándole más cosas a Baymax acerca de la sexualidad. Era necesario; la información extra no era mala. Para nada.

Baymax me dijo el tipo de cuidados que debía tener una vez que decidiera iniciar mi vida sexual. Y me dijo que uno de los métodos que los chicos generalmente utilizaban era "la masturbación", para aliviar ciertos tipos de tensión sexual y para explorar nuestro cuerpo.

Pensando un poco en eso, me levanté de la cama, elegí mi pijama y también me dirigí al baño.

— ¿Ya vas a salir? También quiero entrar—le dije a Miguel, tocando la puerta.

—Sí, ya voy—Miguel salió secándose el cabello y con su pijama convencional: camisa ligera y pantalón holgado—Vas chinito. Te espero.

Me metí al baño y me desvestí en seguida. Apestaba a sudor y un poco a alcohol.

Abrí la llave, esperando que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo y relajara mis músculos. Mientras tomaba un baño, no pude evitar examinar mi cuerpo. Estaba más desarrollado, definitivamente. Según Baymax, era un proceso normal, donde se reafirmaban los caracteres sexuales y el cuerpo maduraba… un perido donde tus genitales también cambiaban y maduraban. Se supone que todos pasábamos por eso.

Pensé un poco en el cuerpo de mi novio. ¿también se habría preguntado todas esas cosas? ¿Él también tenía tanto vello en el pubis? Bueno, la insípida barba de Miguel cuando no se rasuraba a los tres días me hacía suponer que sí… pero sus brazos no eran tan velludos. ¿Tendría más vello que yo? Yo era más lampiño que su perro, pero… agh, vamos, Hiro. Apresúrate. Un baño sólo dura 5 minutos, no puedes tardar más de eso… No pienses en esas cosas ahora.

Empecé a aplicarme shampoo en el cabello, quitándome todo rastro de olor desagradable. Proseguí con enjabonarme el cuerpo. Justo cuando pasé el jabón por "mis parte nobles" me di cuenta de algo…

Pensar en el cuerpo de Miguel mientras te bañas no es algo precisamente denominado como "inocente".

¡MIERDA! Ahora el problema era mío. Ahí estaba…

 **Media hora más tarde…**

No sé por qué lo hice, simplemente sucedió. Se dio muy natural… muy rápido y fue algo involuntario, pero placentero. Era… la primera vez que me masturbaba pensando en Miguel.

Cuando regresé, mi novio seguía despierto, recostado en la cama, mirando su celular.

—Hiro, ¿estás bien? Ya iba a ir al baño a buscarte—Miguel me miro con preocupación

—N-No es nada… Es que, apestaba a cerveza. Un tarado aventó un vaso de cerveza y me cayó encima. Fue difícil desprender ese olor de mi cabello—Era cierto, pero lo use como excusa.

—Creí que te habías resbalado con el jabón y te habías golpeado la cabeza…

—Que linda visión, gracias por desearme una larga vida—Dije con sarcasmo.

Miguel se levantó y olfateo mi cabello como si fuera un perrito.

—Tienes razón, tu cabello huele muy rico.

—L-Lo sé… Vamos a dormir ya, Miguel—prefería hablar al aire, evitando un poco su mirada. No podía verlo a los ojos después de lo que hice en el baño.

Miguel asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con esa contestación.

Nos recostamos en la cama, bastante juntos. Miguel aferrándose a mi cintura y yo pasando una mano por su brazo.

—Mark me acaba de informar que ya fuimos contratados en el bar. ¿No es genial? Ambos podemos dejar el trabajo de la zapatería.

—¡Felicidades, ya te lo merecías!—alcé las cobijas y me deslicé dentro de ellas—Supongo que les seguirán pagando $400 dólares.

—Nos ofrecieron más dinero. Serán $1,200 dólares si llenamos el lugar.

Casi saltaba de felicidad, al diablo la pena. Me voltee por completo y le di un beso en los labios.

—¿Y eso?

—Te lo mereces…

—¿Sólo uno?—Miguel me abrazó un poco más a él—¿Nada más?

—Quizá te mereces uno extra.

Enredé mis manos en su cabello, para empezar a besarlo con ganas. Enredé mi lengua con la suya, sorprendiéndolo un poco. Él se dejó hacer, pues le encantaba que tomara la iniciativa.

Estaba empezando a experimentar una especie de tensión… El calor de su cuerpo, esas manos fuertes aferrándose a mi cintura… joder. No, Hiro… no puedes tener una erección justo ahora. Quería seguir. Pero no, aún no era tiempo.

—Descansa, Miguel—Le dije al separarme y darle la espalda—Duerme bien.

—Descansa, amor—Miguel me besó el cabello y me abrazó.

Dormí plácidamente esa noche, aunque al inicio me costó algo de trabajo conciliar el sueño. Seguía pensando en lo que iba a suceder a partir de ahora. Algo en mí estaba despertando, era una especie de necesidad por ser… tocado. Voltee al asegurarme que Miguel se había dormido, para contemplarlo mientras dormía.

Sabía que Miguel era puro, algo morboso en algunos aspectos, pero aún sentía pena con él. No era completamente necesario ser un genio para darme cuenta que empezaba a sentir algo conocido como "despertar sexual". Esa imperiosa necesidad por sentir placer, por querer que el ser amado experimente placer.

Toqué con la punta de mis dedos el fornido pecho de mi novio, estremeciéndome al sentir su piel suave. Luego pasé mi mano por su brazo, para delinear un poco esa musculatura. Finalmente, llevé mi mano a su rostro. Me picó un poco esa incipiente barba que empezaba a salirle, pero la sensación era cómoda.

A pesar de que Miguel tenía el cabello revuelto, la boca abierta y un pequeño hilillo de baba saliendo por su comisura, me pareció el hombre más atractivo sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y mi cuerpo, estaba pidiendo ser tocado por ese hombre.

Sentí cómo mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, porque esto no sólo era deseo. Era algo más complicado de explicar. De verdad, empezaba a enamorarme de ese idiota. No lo iba a admitir abiertamente, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser correspondido de la misma manera. Nuestro noviazgo no era sencillo, siempre bromeábamos, peleábamos, hacíamos rabiar al otro, pero nos ayudábamos, procurábamos y protegíamos mutuamente.

Nunca había experimentado todo así. Un calor agradable en mi pecho, una sensación que me hacía sonreír como idiota, que mejoraba mi ánimo y que me hacía sentir sumamente especial y querido. Era lo que necesitaba para sobrellevar toda la carga que superé hace poco. Toda la culpa y toda la impotencia que llegué a experimentar se fue quedando atrás, al rodearme de personas alegres, pero más, al tener a mi lado a Miguel.

Me resigné al pensar que todavía no era tiempo para poder expresarle mi naciente amor. ¿Así se sentía? ¿Así era el amor?

¿Una mezcla de defectos, de lucha, de aceptación por el otro? ¿Una sensación llena de felicidad, con una pisca de deseo?

El deseo... en el baño, descubrí una manera para sobrellevarlo. Podía calmar un poco esa inquietud con "la nueva técnica".

Me acomodé en la cama, para quedar frente a Miguel, y cerré los ojos. Me quedé más tranquilo ante mi nuevo descubrimiento.

EL AMOR NO APESTABA.

 **ALGUNOS MESES DESPUÉS…**

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, estábamos de regreso en la Universidad. Era el tercer semestre y empezaban las "cosas pesadas" para todas las facultades. Más proyectos, menos tiempo.

Del semestre anterior, nadie olvidó que Miguel y yo éramos novios, al parecer fue la noticia más escandalosa e impactante de todas, lo único que amortiguó ese impacto fue la llegada de un nuevo estudiante, de quien decían maravillas…

Era Marco De La Cruz quien empezó a llevarse el corazón de todas las admiradoras de Miguel. Le agradecí internamente por eso, pues ya no había necesidad de ahuyentarlas a ellas también.

Marco fue un completo BOOM en la Universidad. Empezó a ser conocido por sus coqueteos descarados. Se ganó una fama de rompecorazones que incluso los deportistas envidiaban, para luego pasar a ser un coleccionista de suspiros y de números telefónicos, al deslumbrar a todos con su talento, ya fuese en la música o en la labia, pero su mejor respaldo era la música.

Marco y Miguel fueron la sensación, porque justo cuando entraron, ambos empezaron a tocar a dueto en el campus. Hacían pequeños shows improvisados, ambos tocando la guitarra y cantando las canciones mexicanas más variadas y llenas de ritmo.

Toda la universidad se vio envuelta en esa ola de entusiasmo que ambos amigos generaban. Si Miguel se caracterizaba por su carisma, su hermosa voz y su excelente habilidad, Marco lo opacaba un poco con sus coqueteos y su actitud altanera en el escenario.

Siempre se les veía juntos, o al menos la mayoría del tiempo. De todos los chicos que estudiaban, Marco era el segundo en ingresar a la Licenciatura en Música Mexicana en el Instituto de San Fransokyo, y por ello, además de su actitud y su personalidad, no podía pasar desapercibido. ¿Quién podría ignorar a alguien que fue vestido con su traje de charro azul con botonadura de plata? Marco quería lucirse desde el primer día.

Se adueñó del corazón de todos, agradó a muchas personas. Miguel ya tenía a su perfecto compañero de vuelta y no se separaba de él los primeros días. Platicaban, ensayaban, comían, bebían e incluso iban al baño juntos. No había problema, hasta que empezaron los rumores… "Dicen que Rivera está engañando a Hamada con De La Cruz"

Obviamente, eso quedó en el olvido muy pronto; cuando tenía tiempo, pasaba por Miguel a su Facultad para ir a almorzar o para que me ayudara con algún proyecto. Y nunca desaprovechaba para besarlo en frente de todos, pues no quería dar paso a más rumores o para desalentar cualquier intento de conquista por parte de las compañeras.

Después de clases, Marco y Miguel nos acompañaban a mí y a mis amigos a comer. Éramos conocidos por nuestras peleas, discusiones escandalosas y por juntar dos mundos completamente diferentes. Comenzamos a ganar popularidad, cada vez que Marco y Miguel discutían por quién tocaba mejor, las personas se acercaban para presenciar la pequeña pelea y el posible show que iban a protagonizar.

Eran una bomba, un "desmadre", si separados eran un desastre, juntos eran un completo y total peligro para la sociedad.

Un día, estábamos desayunando en el comedorMiguel. Marco y yo. Los chicos habían ido por los resultados de una prueba y me esperarían en la biblioteca después. Cabe decir que estar sólo con los dos imbéciles resultaba estresante pero divertido.

—Te reto a que te comas esa madre viscosa de ahí.

—¡IUGH! ¿Qué dices?

—¿Acaso eres gallina?

—Nel pastel, trae acá. Yo no me rajo, pero mi condición es que tomes esto y lo mastiques.

—¡AGH, NO!

—¿Quién es el gallina ahora?

—Pues claro que tú. Pero va, cabrón. No me rajo. Le entro.

—VAS, A LA UNA, A LAS DOS, A LAS TRES—Miguel tomó un pedazo de pulpo sin cocción y Marco se comió una buena porción de wasabi (la planta de dónde se extrae el condimento picante). Ambos lo masticaron con ganas, mirándose a los ojos con el fin de mantener ese espíritu competitivo y demostrarse mutuamente que no eran gallinas.

Sin embargo, al masticar la tercera vez, sus caras de descompusieron en una mueca de asco; empezaron a masticar un poco más lento ante la desagradable sensación que estaban experimentando. Un leve escozor en la lengua que se transformó en un sabor picante y asqueroso hizo que Marco se levantara y en friega se fuera a los baños para escupir el trozo de raíz que no pudo tragarse.

Miguel parecía tener arcadas, no podía simplemente ignorar el sabor del pulpo. Junto toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y tragó el pulpo.

Lo miré con desagrado, pero empecé a reír ante la graciosa mueca de Miguel.

—Ay, manito… eso sabía cómo la mierda… Hiro, dame un poco de refresco—Miguel extendió la mano para tomar mi lata de soda. Yo la puse fuera de su alcance para hacerlo enojar.

—No, Miguel.

—Dameeeee—Miguel intentó quitarme la lata, pero me bebí todo su contenido de un trago—Ahhhh, pinche chino mamón.

—Era mi soda, consíguete la tuya.

—Va, Hiro. Cuando quieras de mis refrescos, no te voy a dar.

Marco apareció otra vez, limpiándose la boca con un pedazo de papel.

—Weeeeey, eso sabía asqueroso.

—El pulpo también, pero yo sí me lo comí.

—Que pinche asco—Marco sacó la lengua y se la limpió con una servilleta—¿ya se te quitó el sabor de la boca?

—Ugh, no

—Vente, vamos por una limonada o algo así, se siente bien…horrible (culero)—Marco se contuvo, Miguel le explicó que no podía ser tan malhablado en frente de los demás por respeto.

—Va, nada más espérame tantito—Miguel se levantó de su asiento y me tomó de la nuca. Voltee por inercia y recibí su beso. Sin embargo, el sabor del pulpo todavía seguía presente en la boca de Miguel.

¡SABIA ASQUEROSO!

Marco empezó a reírse al ver mis nulos intentos por separarme de Miguel, quien me sujetó un poco más fuerte para traspasar ese asqueroso sabor a mi boca. Cuando se aseguró de que su objetivo había sido completado, Miguel se separó de mí y me dijo:

—Para que veas lo que se siente.

—¡MIGUEL! ¡QUÉ ASCOOOOOO!—Empecé a escupir en una servilleta—¡IDIOTA!

Miguel se fue riendo junto con Marco hacia la fuente de sodas. La relación de esos dos era como para envidiarse, pero yo sabía que las intenciones de Marco no eran precisamente esas.

Regresaron con un refresco cada quien, bebiéndolo con ganas.

—Ah, que refrescante.

—¿No quieres, Hiro?—Miguel me ofreció de su soda—Creo que sí me pasé esta vez. Olvida lo que dije de no darte de mis bebidas.

—Dame un poco—Tome su lata y le di un gran trago.

—¿Ya oiste, Miguel? Quiere que le des.

Miguel se sonrojo muchísimo. Esa no era la idea. Yo escupí la bebida, bañando completamente a Marco, quien estaba sentado al frente.

—¡Pendejo!—fue la contestación del otro moreno—¡Te voy a partir tu madre, Hiro!

—¡MARCO! ¡SENTADO!—Miguel le dio un zape en la cabeza

—AH, ¿qué, tú también le vas a entrar al quite o qué?

—MARCO, YA BASTA—ambos se pararon de sus asientos—No te atrevas, De La Cruz, podemos ser amigos y lo que quieras, pero no permitiré que golpees a Hiro.

—Ash, ya relájate. Era un broma. No le voy a pegar a tu chino—Marco empezó a limpiarse la cara.

—Ve midiendo tus bromitas, cabrón…

Hubo una tensión palpable en el ambiente.

—Eh… chicos… relájense. Ya escuchaste, Miguel. Era una broma…

—¿Ya lo ves? El chino me entiende. Ya, relax Hiro. Bromeaba. ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo sería si golpeara al novio de Miguel?

—Esta bien…

Miguel siguió comiendo en silencio, hasta que llegó el güero superficial…

—Rivera.

—¿Charles, que sucede?

—La profesora de guitarra quiere verte en el aula cuanto antes—Charles sacó su celular y se lo mostró. Siete llamadas perdidas—Contesta tu celular, tonto.

—¡Joder! ¡Es cierto!—Miguel miró el celular, tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Marco y de mí.

—No vemos, amor—me dio un pequeño beso antes de irse—Marco, te encargo mis partituras. ¡Te veo en Historia!

Marco se despidió con la mano. Ambos vimos a Miguel alejarse en compañía de Charles. Ese chico no me había reprochado nada, ni siquiera porque humillé a su hermana. A veces me miraba con rencor, pero nunca se acercó para reclamarme.

—Ese Charles es muy guapo, ¿no crees?—preguntó Marco.

—No lo sé. Jamás me agradó. Ni él ni su hermana.

—¿Te refieres a Anna, la hermosa, Miller?—preguntó estuéfacto.

—Claro. Me odian.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Marco, mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana—Son buenos compañeros. Je, al menos Charles. Anna no quiere acercarse a Miguel ni a mí.

—Porque… bueno, tuvimos problemas. Quizá Miguel ya te los contó.

—No, qué buen amigo es ¿verdad? Ocultarle cosas a tu mejor amigo es terrible. Pero cuéntame tú, Hiro.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Ándale, no diré nada ni no quieres.

Marco me insistió lo suficiente. Ya lo conocía un poco mejor, y por extraño que parezca, se había ganada un poco de mi confianza. Muy poca, a decir verdad. Pero me sinceré.

—Verás… cuando Miguel y yo nos conocimos, nos llevamos muy mal. Bueno, yo lo traté como la mierda. Hicimos una apuesta, donde yo fui el ganador…

Le conté la historia muy burdamente. Marco se sorprendió bastante por todas las aventuras que pasé al lado de su mejor amigo, a veces me interrumpía para hacer preguntas extrañas, pero yo las respondía y volvíamos al tema principal.

—… y dije en frente de todos que Miguel y yo estábamos saliendo.

—JAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡NO MAMES, HIRO! ¿NETA?

—Sí, pero no me arrepiento. Esa chica dejó de intentar ligarse a Miguel.

—Uy, que celoso saliste, Hiro.

—No soy celoso.

—Entonces Anna estaba enamorada de Miguel… ya veo. Por eso me pidió que intercediera por ella.

—Espera, ¿Qué?

—Sí, Anna sigue enamorada de él. Pero yo le dije que no, que Miguel ya estaba ocupado, pero que yo estaba disponible. Me mandó por un tubo.

—Ella sigue enamorada de él…

—Sí, está loca. Y debes tener cuidado, Hiro. Que una mujer despechada es peor que cualquier mal del mundo.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Pero al menos ya marcaste tu territorio y ya traes en la palma de la mano a Miguel. Lo traes loco, pinche Hiro.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Siempre está hablando de ti. Que Hiro hizo un pinche robot enfemera pero quitándole lo sexy, que te gustan los panditas, que le gustan tus ojos, que te le haces lindo cuando duermes. Me tiene hasta la madre, pero lo aguanto. Ya hasta está organizando un chingo de cosas para tu cumpleañ…

—¿Qué? ¿Mi cumpleaños?

—¡VERGA! ¡LA CAGUÉ!—Marco se cubrió la boca—¡No le vayas a decir nada a Miguel!

—N-No…

—Debes hacerte el sorprendido entonces, ¿Eh? Por favor, Hiro. Si no, Miguel me va a matar.

—D-De acuerdo. Calma, Marco.

Marco bebió un poco de la soda que estaba en la mesa.

—Ah, no mames… Me va a matar… Bueno, suongo que es normal. Está enamorado de ti… A veces me pregunto cómo le haces para traerlo babeando así. Lo apendejaste… ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

—No tengo ningún secreto. Sólo soy yo—sonó bastante pretencioso y egocéntrico, pero era verdad.

—A mí se me hace que le das sexo del bueno. Por eso no te ha dejado. Porque, no es por ofenderte, pero tienes un carácter de los mil demonios, Hiro.

—¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! ¡TÚ, MALDITO IDIOTA!

—Ah huevo, pero soy la mera verga—Marco se acabó la soda, aplastó la lata y la dejó encima de la mesa.

—¡No entiendo cómo puedes decir tal cosa! Ni siquiera hemos tenido…

Marco casi se atragantaba, abriendo sus ojos color ámbar inconmensurablemente.

—¿Es en serio? ¿No han follado?

—¡Marco! ¡Cállate!—sisee, intentado no llamar la atención. Marco se acercó a mí y me cuestionó:

—¿Ni siquiera se la has chupado, aunque sea tantito?

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, ¿no le has hecho una mamada?

Mil colores se me subieron al rostro. Baymax me había explicado algo del sexo oral, pero una cosa era hablar con Baymax y otra muy diferente era tratar un tema tan delicado con Marco De La Cruz, el amigo provocativo de Miguel…

—¡NO! ¿QUÉ TIPO DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?—estaba muriéndome de la vergüenza.

—Uh, tranquilo… Supongo que eres niño bien y que el único promiscuo fui yo.

—No vuelvas a hacerme una pregunta como esa—sentencié, sin embargo, tras meditarlo un poco, le pregunté—¿Tú ya lo hiciste?

Estaba ofuscado, pero curioso. Obviamente, me refería a que si él tenía experiencia en "ese" tipo de cosas. Los ojos de Marco me miraron, traviesos.

—Claro, si no pregúntale a Miguel lo que ocurrió en su cuarto, una noche de luna llena, allá en Santa Cecilia. Ahhh…. Su cara decía mil cosas y sólo podía suplicar "MÁS, MARCO, DAME MÁS"

Mi mente explotó en ese momento. Tomé a Marco de la solapa de su camisa e hice ademan de golpearlo.

—¡ESPERATE, HIRO! JAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡ERA BROMA!, ¡ERA BROMA!—rió divertido por su comentario de tan mal gusto.

Bajé mi puño que estuvo a punto de estrellarse en la cara de Marco. Mi respiración seguía errática. No podía creerlo.

—¡Eres un maldito estúpido!

—Hey, relájate. Que intenso eres, Hiro. O sea, puedo molerte a golpes, pero si te hago algo, Miguel me asesina. Ya, hablando tranquilamente—Marco se acomodó su camisa y susurró—¿En serio no han tenido relaciones sexuales?

—No tengo por qué explicarte nada. Ya basta. Estás colmando mi paciencia.

Marco se encogió de hombros, tomando su mochila tirando su basura.

—Bueno, pues le preguntaré a Miguel. Luego nos vemos, Hiro. ¡ah! Antes, un consejito de hombre a hombre, Hiro: Miguel tiene demasiadas chicas detrás de él. Creo que tu menor preocupación debe ser Anna Miller. ¿Estás seguro que con tu encanto vas a poder retenerlo para siempre? Piénsalo, Hiro. Bye.

Marco se fue, portando su guitarra y su mochila como si fuera de la realeza, con ese porte altanero.

Sus palabras me causaron un terrible conflicto existencial. Miguel había dicho algo importante: Lo haremos juntos. Pero… ¿Qué sucedía si alguien más se aprovechaba de él y lo contaminaba de pensamientos pecaminosos?

Hiro, vamos piensa…

Bueno, no. Mejor no. Olvídalo. Recuerda lo que dijo Miguel: Marco es demasiado exagerado. Si Miguel, que estuvo junto a Marco tanto tiempo, no cayó con él, mucho menos podría ser que cayera con una chica. Porque Miguel me quería a mí… ¿Cierto?

La duda comenzaba a asaltarme poco a poco. ¿Qué debería hacer?

 **MÁS TARDE…**

—Oye, Miguel…

—¿Qué sucede, amor?

—¿Ya... Tú ya...?

—¿Fui al baño? Ya, ¿tienes ganas de ir?

—No, es que.. Yo me... M-me refiero a otra cosa

Miguel me miró muy extrañado, mi balbuceo no ayudaba en lo absoluto y mi dificultad para tratar "ese tema" de manera directa me estaba consumiendo.

—Bueno, es que... Marco me dijo algo, y me surgió una gran duda.

—Ay no... ¿Ahora qué te dijo?—Miguel se llevó una mano al Puente de su nariz.

—¿Qué sucedió una noche de luna llena en Santa Cecilia, específicamente en tu cuarto?

Miguel volteo los ojos y suspiro con pesar.

—Ya te fue con esa historia. No pasó nada extravagante, pero a él le encanta decir cosas fuera de lugar. Te contaré: estábamos ensayando para una presentación en la plaza del mariachi y me preguntó "¿Ya te la chuparon?"—Miguel estaba bastante sonrojado, por ser Moreno no se notaba del todo—Y luego intento pasarse de listo... Dios, nunca le había pegado tan fuerte como esa vez. Terminamos peleados, porque si me dolió que intentará pasarse de listo. Unas dos semanas después hicimos las pases, y él me explicó que había sido una broma, pero me puse muy intenso. Y ahora me lo recuerda cada vez que puede, el pendejo. No sé, Hiro.

Me sorprendí bastante. Marco había intentado seducir a Miguel, pero él se asustó y lo mando "a la verga".

—Hace bromas demasiado... Extrañas.

—Conozco a Marco. Solo se comporta así cuando trae algo entre manos; pero, siempre y cuando no se meta con nosotros, está bien.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Marco De La Cruz... ¿Qué es lo que estaría tramando?

Miguel interrumpió mi etérea hipótesis, con un cuestionamiento.

—Oye, Hiro... Dentro de unos días, hay un evento importante, así que estaré bastante ocupado. ¿No te importaría liberarme unas… dos semanas?

—Supongo que no, ¿qué tienes que hacer?

—Oh, no es nada—Miguel no sabía mentir. Esa sonrisita nerviosa me reveló todo.

—Es por mi cumpleaños, ¿verdad?—pregunté tajantemente.

Miguel abrió sus ojos, bastante sorprendido, como si de un momento a otro tuviese miedo de que le leyera la mente.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Lo sospechaba, pero ahora lo acabas de confirmar—bingo, así no delataría a Marco.

—Ah, rayos. Bueno, creo que no tiene caso ocultarte esto. Estoy organizando una pequeña reunión con los chicos. Y pretendía llevarte a un lugar.

Comencé a ponerme nervioso, ¿acaso ese sería el día en que…?

—¿A dónde?

—A cenar, a donde tu gustes. Después de la cena, te daré tu regalo.

En ese momento, pensaba que mi regalo sería un Miguel, desnudo en una cama. Pero el regalo estaba muy lejos de eso. Como sea, me emocioné.

—¿Me darás una pista de ese regalo?

—¡Nop! Quiero sorprenderte—Miguel iba muy contento, con sus ojos brillando de felicidad.

Mi mente comenzó a imaginar todos los escenarios posibles. ¿Si sería Miguel, dispuesto a entregarme todo? Demonios, estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

—¿Debo convencerte de algún modo?—pregunté, alzando una ceja, tratando de verme interesante.

—No, no caeré tan fácil.

—¿Quieres que te castigue como la última vez?

—No lo lograrás, no caeré en tus provocaciones o amenazas, Hiro.

—Mmmm, no te creo. Probaremos algo, una semana sin besos, ni toqueteos.

Miguel palideció.

—¿No crees que es mucho tiempo?

—Si no quieres que te deje en abstinencia durante tanto tiempo, debes darme una pista

—Una pista—Miguel se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensando.

—Sí, me conformo con una sola,

—No explota. Fin del juego. Ahora, ven para acá.

Miguel me tomó de la cintura y me besó con ternura:

—No comas ansias, Hiro. Prometo que te gustará. Pero si te digo qué es, arruinaré la sorpresa.

Fin a mis esperanzas de verlo desnudo. Al parecer, Miguel tenía que ser paciente conmigo. Pronto me golpee mentalmente, ¿cómo era posible que yo estuviera esperando ese momento con impaciencia, pero él estuviera tan tranquilo?

Sin embargo, lo entendí tiempo después. Me estaba impacientando, porque Marco De La Cruz me había metido una idea terrible en la cabeza.

"¿Estás seguro que con tu encanto vas a poder retenerlo para siempre?"

No podía expresárselo con claridad a Miguel. No era que me preocupara, en realidad. No me importaba, porque confiaba plenamente en el amor puro y en la espera… pero la espera apesta.

 **ALGUNAS SEMANAS MÁS TARDE…**

Ese día fue algo especial. Un día completamente extraño, pero motivador. Era mi cumpleaños.

Estaba bastante ansioso, porque había tratado de convencer a Miguel de muchas formas para que me dijera qué era mi regalo.

—¡Ya sé! Es un juego de desarmadores.

—No.

—¿Un nuevo Baymax?

—No

—¡Una computadora nueva!

—No

—¿Una serenata?

—Puede ser… pero no.

—¡AJÁ! Entonces tiene algo que ver con serenatas.

—No. Ya espérate, no seas ansioso.

Justo cuando Miguel abrió la puerta del Lucky Cat, todos los chicos salieron de su escondite, gritando un sonoro "SORPRESA"

Todos mis amigos (incluyendo a Baymax), Tía Cass y Marco estuvieron ahí.

Me recibieron con muchas felicitaciones, calurosos abrazos, palmadas en la espalda y un abrazo cada uno. Fue una hermosa bienvenida.

Tía Cass apareció con un pastel casero, hecho por ella misma, adornado con diecinueve velitas, todas encendidas.

Casi no celebraba mi cumpleaños porque siempre faltaba la presencia de una persona importante. No es necesario explicar que esa persona era mi hermano.

Abracé con fuerza a mi tía en cuanto apague las velitas. Me traía tantos recuerdos que por un momento fue doloroso, sin embargo, Miguel y Marco sacaron sus guitarras y empezaron a tocar una canción bastante peculiar.

" **Celebremos señores con gusto, este día de placer tan dichoso, que tu santo te encuentre gustoso, y tranquilo tu fiel corazón"**

Algo así decía la canción, ese ritmo era bastante contagioso, y todos comenzaron a animarse, yo incluido.

Cuando estuve a punto de soplar las velitas, Tía Cass me incitó a que pidiera un deseo. Me parecía muy ridículo pedir un deseo teniendo diecinueve años, sabiendo que con sólo desear las cosas no hay ninguna garantía.

Sabía que tenías que trabajar para que un deseo se cumpliera, luchar por ello para hacerlo realidad.

Mire a todos los chicos que estaban en frente de mi, aquellos con quienes había empezado una aventura que terminó de una forma trágica, pero que no unió más. Mire a mi Tía, a esa mujer llena de fuerza y amor, a quien le debía muchísimo más que un simple "gracias", esa mujer que ocupó gran parte de su vida para criarme a mí y a mi hermano. La amaba muchísimo.

Ahí. Detrás de Wasabi, se encontraba mi amigo Baymax. Aunque fuera un robot que no pudiera ofenderse, era el que más me entendió, el que me ayudó en los momentos en los que más lo necesite y el producto del esfuerzo de mi hermano; era el amigo más real que pude haber tenido en mucho tiempo.

Luego estaba Marco, quien me miraba muy divertido, me mando un beso en medio de mi celebración. Omitamos lo que pensé de él en ese momento. Seguía molesto con él por la idiotez que me dijo aquel día. Ya no era divertido hacer enojar a Miguel con él.

Y finalmente... Mi novio estaba ahí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Estaba demasiado feliz, aunque no fuera el cumpleaños de él. Sonreía como si estuviera mirando el tesoro más grande del universo. Nuestros ojos se conectaron por un instante y me dio un vuelco el corazón.

Si las miradas dijeran algo, creo que Miguel me hubiera dicho las palabras más románticas de todo el mundo.

Se le veía muy feliz. En ese momento no lo sabía, pero Miguel estaba completamente feliz de pasar mi décimo noveno cumpleaños conmigo. Y porque... Estaba entregando algo más que su presencia.

Cerré los ojos, listo para pedir mi deseo.

—"Tadashi. Sé que no me escuchas ahora mismo, pero por favor, cuídalos desde donde estés. Cuida de mi, cuida a nuestros amigos, a Tía Cass, incluso al idiota de Marco. Y además... Cuida a Miguel. Intercede por mi. Mi deseo es... Que cuides de todos nosotros y que me des la paciencia necesaria para sacar adelante esto que tanto me está haciendo feliz. Aunque me desespere a veces. Ese idiota que vez ahí, el de ojos cafés y piel morena, me ha enseñado muchas cosas. Y me falta mucho por aprender. Por favor, permíteme ser paciente y que Miguel también me tenga paciencia"

Sople las velas y mis amigos estallaron en aplausos.

—¡Hiro, querido!—mi Tia Cass me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente—Cada día creces más. Estoy orgullosa de ti, cariño.

Abrace a mi tía, como si quisiera llorar. Me daban ganas de llorar.

—Pinche chino, ven para acá—Miguel me abrazo en frente de todos, todavía sonriendo—¿Qué fue lo que pediste, amor?

—Si te lo digo, no se va a cumplir.

—Uh, tienes razón.

Honey Lemon no dejaba de tomar fotos, Fred estaba brincando por todos lados, Wasabi había llevado una especie de cinta métrica para medir el radio del pastel y calcular con exactitud la medida de los trozos para que se repartiera equitativamente, Tía Cass llevó un cuchillo para empezar a partir el pastel, Miguel y yo hablábamos bastante animados mientras llevábamos los platos pequeños para el pastel.

—¡Espérense, todavía no lo partan! Falta que Hiro muerda el pastel—Marco se acercó de inmediato.

—AH NO, NI TE ATREVAS, PINCHE MARCO, ALÉJATE DE HIRO—Miguel tomó la palita del pastel y apuntó a Marco con ella.

—Ash, que aburrido eres—Marco se quedó en su lugar.

—Nada más lo defiendo de la bestia que eres.

Mientras Miguel y Marco discutían, aproveché para darle una pequeña mordida al pastel. Sin embargo, Miguel me miró de reojo y me dio un leve empujón en la nuca. No pude evitarlo, incluso me ensucié la punta de la nariz con el delicioso pastel.

¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!

—¡Miguel!—Me incorporé de inmediato, sucio de pastel desde la nariz hasta la barbilla. Parecía un maldito hombre con barba blanca. Mi sueño era tener barba, pero no me refería exactamente a esa forma—¡IDIOTA!

—Jajajajajaja, Hiro, te ves muy gracioso—Miguel se sobaba la barriga y no dejaba de reírse—Perdóname, tenía que hacerlo.

No lo pensé mucho. Tomé el cuchillo y lo maté. Bueno, no. Tomé el cuchillo y partí un generoso trozo de pastel, el cual tomé con la mano, importándome poco que me ensuciara.

Todos se quedaron callados, sólo miraban la escena. Miguel se seguía riendo, gozando de su travesura. Oh no, Miguelito. El gusto no te iba a durar.

Fue entonces, que en un descuido le embarré todo el pastel en la cara.

—¡ESO ES POR APROVECHADO!—El pastel le cubría todo el rostro, incluído el cabello.

—¡Hiro! ¡NO! ¡EN EL CABELLO NO!—Miguel intentó quitarse el chantillí del cabello, sin éxito.

Fue entonces que comenzamos a reírnos todos. La escena era completamente graciosa. Wasabi se desesperó porque ahora el pastel estaba desproporcionado de un lado. Marco simplemente disfrutó ver el rostro de su mejor amigo cubierto por pastel.

—Así te ves menos feo, Miguel. Hiro, maquíllalo más seguido—Se burló.

—Cállate, Marco. Mamá Cass, no le des pastel al zoquete ese.

No era posible. ¿Miguel, haciendo berrinche como niño chiquito? Bah, ya no importaba. Seguramente de niño fue demasiado necio y obstinado.

Tia Cass se rio por lo bajo, nos pasó unas servilletas para limpiarnos los rostros y empezar a fraccionar el postre.

—Te odio, idiota—le dije a Miguel, antes de quitarme parte del pastel de la naríz.

—Ay, ya. Te pasaste esta vez. Odio ensuciarme con esta cosa—Miguel se quitó el chantillí de los ojos y parte del pelo.

—Je, ese nuevo gel que usas te queda de maravilla.

—Pinche chino, al menos yo me peino.

—Cállete, idiota. Ven acá—lo atraje hacia mí para robarle un pequeño beso, ahora que todos estaban distraídos. El enojo, con venganza disminuía—Te lo mereces, por hacerme una fiesta sorpresa.

Pegue mis labios llenos de dulce a los suyos. El pastel ya sabía bien antes, pero con Miguel, parecía que su sabor me era más delicioso.

—Una dieta adecuada ayuda a disminuir el riesgo de padecer desnutrición. Hiro, te recomiendo que después de comer un trozo de pastel, salgas a ejercitarte para quemar todas las calorías de tu ingesta. Es necesario mantener una buena salud física.

—Si Baymax, lo que tú digas—me separé de mi novio para seguirme limpiando.

—Mañana salimos a correr. He dicho—Miguel fue a lavarse el rostro—Creo que me entró pastel en el ojo… Ahora regreso.

—Hiro, ven. Aquí está tu trozo—Honey me llevó el plato.

En cuanto terminamos de partir el pastel, dimos paso a los regalos.

—Ten Hiro, esto es para ti—comenzó Honey Lemon.

Eran dos cajas, una cajita pequeña pero reluciente, con un hermoso moño bien elaborado. La otra estaba un poco más grande. Rasgué la envoltura del primer empaque y descubrí un pequeño portarretratos plateado, que cambiaba de color con la exposición de la luz.

Al abrir el otro regalo, descubrí una caja llena de chocolates.

—¡Wow, muchas gracias, Honey!—abrí los chocolates y comencé a devorarlos de inmediato.

—Abre esto, espero te guste—Gogo me lanzó un pequeño empaque. En cuanto lo abrí, casi me desmallaba.

—Nooooo—Dije incrédulo—¡Es el 21st century edición deluxe! ¡Gogo, muchas gracias!

—Ja, sabía que te gustaría.

—Hermano, ten. Esto es tuyo—Fred se acostó boca abajo en uno de los gabinetes del café y me lanzó algo.

—¡WOAH! ¡Gracias!—Era un balón de futbol soccer, mi deporte favorito, y no es por halagarme, pero soy muy bueno en eso. Ni siquiera Miguel puede ganarme.

—Ten Hiro, esto lo hice para ti—Wasabi me dio una pluma que tenía un colgante y un pequeño botón de seguridad. Me pregunté qué era eso. Apreté el botón y salió un rayo con plasma laser, volví a apretarlo y salió una pequeña navaja, lo apreté nuevamente y salió un destornillador—Es una especie de navaja suiza… pero mejor.

—Esta increíble, gracias Wasabi—por fin tenía mi propio sable laser de Star Wars.

—Ten—Marco me dio su regalo—Es una fotografía mía, esta autografiada. Podría vale millones algún día.

—Ah… pues… gracias, Marco…

—Ya regresé, ¿me perdí de algo?—Miguel vio todos los envoltorios regados y mis regalos acomodados en la mesa—Ay, no me digan..

—Te lo perdiste, viejo.

—¿Cuál es tu regalo, Miguel?—pregunté, curioso—Esperé semanas por esto.

—No lo traje, perdóname Hiro. Pero, podemos seguir con lo demás. Marco, pon algo de música.

Sinceramente, me sentí algo decepcionado. Me divertí esa noche, intentando bailar de nuevo con Miguel, aunque me hiciera falta mucha práctica. Todos aprendimos a bailar esa noche, porque con Rivera y De La Cruz, debías bailar sí o sí.

En cuanto todos mis amigos se fueron, Tía Cass se fue a dormir, estaba muy cansada por haber trabajado tanto y por la fiesta.

Miguel y yo nos quedamos recogiendo todos los platos sucios y demás basura que se había acumulado.

—Hiro ¿Estás enojado?—preguntó Miguel.

—No.

—Pero te noto enojado.

—Bien, no estoy enojado. Pero me decepcionaste. Traté de adivinar algo que nunca existió.

—Ja, mi plan salió correctamente. En realidad, traté de despistarte un poco, pero fue mi venganza por lo del pastel.

—¿Entonces sí tienes un regalo para mí?

—¡CLARO! Pero antes de mostrártelo, necesito que te pongas esto.

Miguel sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones un pañuelo grueso de color negro. Alcé una ceja, aquello estaba tornándose extraño.

—¿Para qué?

—No preguntes, sólo pontelo. Ya verás. Confía en mí, te voy a guiar hasta tu regalo.

La emoción me invadió y obedecí. Me cubrí los ojos con el pañuelo de seda y Miguel lo ató detrás de mi cabeza.

—Lísto. ¿Y ahora?

—Sigue mi voz.

Estaba caminando a tientas. Sentí claramente cómo Miguel abrió la puerta del café y me tomó de un brazo, cuidando que no me callera.

—¡AY! ¡No me pises!

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al garaje—dijo.

No hice más preguntas. Estaba empezando a imaginar miles de cosas. ¿Sería una cena romántica? ¿Una serenata? ¿Sería…? No, fuera, malos pensamientos. No era tiempo…

—¿Miguel?—sentí cómo él se alejó para abrir la puerta.

—Ya está. Ahora… espérame.

Miguel me dejó sólo, escuché cómo comenzaba moverse de un lado a otro, como buscando algo.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Miguel me tomo de una mano y me quitó la venda.

—Aun no abras los ojos—me advirtió.

—¿Ya?

—Ya.

Abrí los ojos con cuidado para no lastimarme los ojos. Y lo que ví, me dejó completamente maravillado.

Miguel extendió las manos y dijo:

—¡TARAAAAAAAAA! ¿Te gusta?

No podía hablar. Simplemente no podía… abrí los ojos inconmensurablemente, jadee todo el aire que pude y señalé emocionado el lugar donde Miguel estaba.

Era una motocicleta. Una motocicleta Harley Davidson, muy parecida a la de Mark, pero en un modelo más reciente. Estaba adornada con un moño rojo y con un enorme cartel hecho a mano, con la letra de Miguel, que anunciaba

" **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, CHINO HERMOSO"**

—¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡DEBE SER UNA BROMA!—Era increíble pensar que esa belleza era mía. Miguel negó con la cabeza, extendiéndome las llaves.

—No lo es, pinche chino. Es toda tuya.

—¡PERO… CARAJO! ¡Miguel, es hermosa!

Parecía niño con juguete nuevo. Estaba de un lado a otro, comenzando a examinar cada detalle. Asiento de cuero, súper cómodo, detalles en dorado, maquinaria perfecta, bien calibrada. No resistí y me monté de inmediato.

—Je, como dijiste que te había gustado la motocicleta de Mark, supuse que querrías una. Es aerodinámica, muy veloz pero tiene algunas mejoras que los chicos me ayudaron a hacerle. Porque sabemos que eres bien aventado. Creo que le pusieron un escudo protector para evitar los choques, también tiene frenos de máxima seguridad, un casco que protegerá tu cabeza y tu cuerpo de ser necesario… No recuerdo que más tiene. Los chicos hicieron un buen trabajo.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Por eso Miguel y los chicos habían estado tan ausentes los últimos días, le estaban haciendo mejoras a mi hermoso vehículo.

—Caray, ¡Pensaste en todo! ¡Miguel! ¡Oh dios, mío!

—Claro, si es para ti, desde luego que iba a pensar en todo. No quiero que te lastimes mientras te diviertes.

—¿Me veo genial?—pregunte, mientras posaba para una cámara invisible—¿Te gusta esta pose?

—Te ves bien. ¿Te gustó?

—¿En serio debes preguntar? ¡CLARO QUE ME GUSTÓ! ¡ES FANTÁSTICA!

—¡Genial! Gogo me ayudó a elegir el modelo y quitar un poco de fricción para más velocidad, o algo así dijo.

—¡Es el mejor regalo que me han dado!

Sin embargo, me detuve a pensar un poco. ¿Acaso Miguel no tenía problemas económicos? ¿Cuánto se gastó en la motocicleta?

—¿Hiro?—Miguel percibió mi bajón de energía—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Cuánto costó esto?

Miguel se encogió de hombros y me sonrió de lado, rascándose la nuca.

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—Miguel—Me crucé de brazos, aún montado en la motocicleta—¿Cuánto costó?

Él suspiró resignado a decirme.

—Quince mil dólares.

Casi me desmayo al escuchar su respuesta.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡QUINCE MIL DÓLARES!? ¡MIGUEL! ¡NO PUEDES REGALAR QUINCE MIL DÓLARES A CUALQUIER PERSONA!

—Claro que no… Por eso te la regalé a ti—Mi corazón latió con fuerza. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?—Porque tú no eres cualquier persona. Eres el chico más inteligente de la Universidad, llevas el mejor promedio, eres el más joven en titularse, haz sufrido un chingo ¿No crees que te mereces algo así?

—N-No puedo aceptar esto…

Miguel junto sus manos, suspirando con fuerza.

—A ver… Estuve trabajando como loco, día y noche, durante los últimos cinco meses. Recorté mis gastos al máximo, sacrificando mucho para poder darte este regalo. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es aceptarlo. ¿Te suena familiar?

Era cierto, algo así le había dicho esa noche del Grand Battle Bot en una azotea.

—¡Pero tú necesitabas ese dinero!—me excusé.

—Yo quiero que tú tengas esto, Hiro. Lo conseguí con muchísimo esfuerzo. Escucha—me bajé de la motocicleta y él me tomo de las manos—Sé que es muy loco. Pero no me importó hacerlo. Cuerdo no hubiera comprado un regalo de quince mil dólares a alguien… pero el amor justifica esta locura. Hasta Marco me llamó "pinche loco" cuando se lo conté.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. ¡MIGUEL! ¡ESTÁS LOCO, COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!

—Marco me dijo "NI MIMIS MIGUIL"—dijo con exageración, imitando a Marco—"Cómo te vas a gastar tanto pinche dinero en una madre como esta. No llevan ni un año y tú ya estás así".

—Miguel…

—Me costó trabajo juntar todo eso, pero lo logré. Hiro, esto es lo que te puedo ofrecer. Espero que no sea la última vez que hago locuras por amor, pero Hiro… acepta esto. Por favor, sólo acéptalo y no me reproches nada…

—Miguel… yo

—Llámame loco, si quieres, porque eso es lo que soy ahora. En serio, estoy bien loco. Me traes loco… un poquititito loco…

Las palabras no salían. "Piensa Hiro, piensa"

—Miguel escúchame—lo tomé de una mano y lo acerqué hacia mí—Aceptaré esto, porque de verdad me gustó. Pero tengo una condición.

—¿Cuál es?

—Comparte esta cosa conmigo—dije sin rodeos—No será solo mía. Será "nuestra motocicleta". ¿De acuerdo?

—Pero…

—SI no aceptas, la devolveré yo, con todo y mejoras—dije decidido.

—¡No puedes!

—Si puedo. Y me atrevería, tú lo sabes—no cedería esta vez—O la compartimos o la devuelvo.

—Agh, de acuerdo—Miguel se vio acorralado. No tuvo otra opción más que aceptar—Pero yo no sé manejar esta cosa.

—Aprenderás. Será necesario.

Ya me sentía en paz conmigo mismo, así que ya podía emocionarme como se debe.

—Ahora, ya que arreglamos esto… ¡MIGUEEEEEEEEEL!

Me abalancé contra él, colgándome de su cuello como un koala, provocando que ambos cayéramos al suelo. La emoción y la adrenalina pude sentirla en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Quería probar esa belleza ahora mismo.

—Ven acá, tonto—Quedé encima de él, justo en su regazo. Lo jalé de la camisa y le planté un beso en los labios—Eres el mejor novio del jodido mundo.

Miguel se sorprendió, pero sonrió como idiota. Profundicé un poco más el beso, no me había sentido tan emocionado desde esa noche en la que casi moríamos.

—¡Ven! ¡Vamos a dar una vuelta!

Tomé las llaves, me coloqué el casco, le di otro a Miguel (el que antes utilizaba con Tadashi), me subí en frente, Miguel se sujetó a mi cintura, encendí la motocicleta y emprendimos la marcha.

—Espera, déjame colocar algo—dijo mi novio. Me hice a un lado un momento, para darle espacio.

Miguel activó el pequeño stereo incluído (gracias, Fred) y colocó una de mis canciones favoritas que nos volvían locos a ambos.

—Ya está. Ahora sí, todo está perfecto.

Los rasgueos de la guitarra hicieron eco en el garaje.

—En marcha, mi amor—Miguel me dio un pequeño beso en la base del cuello que me causó escalofríos.

—Ya rugiste—dije, mientras sujetaba el embrague y el acelerador—Sujétate.

Miguel me miró con confianza y me sonrió. Emprendimos la marcha en poco tiempo, salimos directo a la calle, para dirigirnos a la carretera.

— _ **I'm on the highway to hel**_ **l** —canté— _ **On the highway to hell.**_

 _ **Highway to hell, I'm on the highway to hell**_ —Miguel me siguió con los coros; ambos estábamos cantando.

Cuando llegamos a la carretera, aceleré un poco más. A esa hora, no estaba tan transitado. Le dimos la vuelta a todo San Fransokyo.

Cuando regresamos a casa, Miguel estaba muy feliz. Ambos fuimos a dormir, porque al día siguiente debíamos ayudarle a Tía Cass en el café.

—¡Fue increíble!

—Lo sé, qué bueno que te gusto, mi amor—Miguel me besó en la coronilla. Me sentía muy bien.

—Miguel—lo sujeté de un brazo, y con una de mis sonrisas más sinceras, le dije—GRACIAS.

Miguel abrió sus bellos ojos lo más que pudo. Él dijo que me veía muy lindo esa noche. No tengo idea de a qué se refería.

Me tomo de la barbilla, me depositó un cálido beso y me abrazó.

—De nada, mi pinche chino.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12**

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡HOLA CHICOOOOOS!

Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado este capítulo. Mezcle un buen de cosas y no sabía si recortarlo o no. Finalmente decidí que no XD Es un cap bastante largo, pero ya tienen para leer xD

En fin, ¿qué les pareció?

Como verán, Marco está tomando un papel importante en esta historia. Es un incitador ;) y me gustó mucho el papel que está jugando. Van a amar a Marco, quieran o no xD.

Les tengo una sorpresa. Bueno, ni tanto. Nana y Kellen ya lo saben. Espérenla :D

¡Infinitas gracias por ser pacientes! Espero sigan disfrutando esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla.

Aprovecho para agradecer sus bonitos rewiews a:

Marin Silivant: ¡Ay dios, mío! ¡Bienvenida! ¡Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic! De verdad, espero que te esté gustando muchísimo.

Alas de Tinta: ¡Hola! No worry, que lo ricolino ya se acerca. Será el próximo cap. Lo estoy preparando. Ya esperaron 12 capí justo y necesario. ¡Gracias por la recomendación!

NellasFanfic: Porque espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia.

Tamarasonic: Hi!

Guest

Circe Salazar

Takkito Gonzales

LooneyRin27

Yx

¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO! Agradecida y algo apenada: Only Darkness


	13. Chapter 13 UNA FORMA DE AMAR

CAPÍTULO 13 "UNA FORMA DE AMAR... "

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Big Hero 6 y Coco no me pertenecen; pertenecen a Disney y a sus respectivos creadores. Sólo los uso por afición y nada más.

 **NOTA:** En este fic, los personajes principales (Miguel y Hiro) son mayores de 18 años. Contenido R+18, palabras vulgares/altisonantes, situaciones graciosas, fluff, y por fin, lo que tanto habían esperado: LEMON.

Si no te gusta el lemon, por favor, espera el siguiente capítulo. Gracias.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD, LA SUGERENCIA ES QUE NO LO LEAS.

(Sé que se van a saltar la advertencia, pero bueno x'D)

Nota de la autora:

Bueno chicos… pues primero: lamento la súper tardanza. Les explicaré más delante. La inspiración tarda en llegar pero es difícil mantenerla con tanto trabajo. ¡Pero está bien! Sin esfuerzo no suceden las cosas XD

Estuve programando mis tiempos y quizá este fic tenga una actualización semanal, los días sábados si bien nos va.

La sugerencia de canción es:

—Unchained Melody- Righteous Brother

Y la serenata de Miguel es:

—Serenata sin luna—Pedro Infante.

Y mención de "La carencia" de Panteón Rococo.

AHORA SÍ, SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO, ¡A LEER!

(Tengo miedo alv XD)

 **MESES DESPUÉS…**

Algunos meses después, mi novio cumplió años. Si tuviera que describir cómo fue el cumpleaños de Miguel Rivera, lo tendría que describir como "espectacularmente imperfecto"

Yo me encargue de organizar su fiesta sorpresa. Y esta vez, me aseguré de que de verdad fuera una sorpresa, pidiéndole a mis amigos guardar discreción y amenazando a Marco con uno de los desfibriladores de Baymax, para asegurarme que no iba a decir nada.

Invite a todos los que estimaban a Miguel. Eran muchos: mis amigos, Marco, los miembros de la banda y los chicos de su facultad con los que se llevaba bien, figuraron en la lista de invitados (Meredith, Mayra e incluso Charles, omitiendo a Anna por obvias razones).

Planee con cuidado cuál sería el regalo perfecto para el mexicano. Sinceramente, pensé en comprarle alguna guitarra o un instrumento de cuerdas, como un violonchelo o algo similar, pero supuse que eso sería una trampa mortal, pues Miguel era demasiado curioso; apenas y se controlaba cuando entraba a los salones de música para no terminar tocando el piano o el acordeón o el bajo… y terminaría aplazando sus ensayos de guitarra por darle prioridad al nuevo instrumento. Amaba la música hasta ese extremo, y me confesó alguna vez que deseaba ser multi-instrumentista.

Siendo el día 22 de Noviembre, el cumpleaños de mi novio, Miguel Rivera, se llevó a cabo satisfactoriamente. Fue mi deseo organizar su fiesta, justo como él lo había hecho. Cabe aclarar que nunca había organizado una fiesta yo sólo; las primeras veces son aterradoras. Quise que todo saliera perfecto y comenzaba a estresarme de más. Por fin podía entender a Wasabi.

—¡FRED! ¡ESO NO VA AHÍ! La estatua de hielo debe de ir en este sitio—señalé una plataforma del laboratorio.

—Viejo, sabemos que quieres impresionar a tu novio ¡Y esto esta genial! ¡Jamás me imaginé a Miguel congelado, pero ¿No crees que esto es demasiado… ostentoso?—Fred hizo hincapié en esa última palabra.

—No lo es, quizá lo más caro fue todo el buffette, pero el resto tuvo un costo muy bajo. Además, ¿con qué derecho lo dices? Tienes una mansión enorme y vives rodeado de lujos.

—Sí, pero no tengo mi propia estatua. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?—Fred se hizo a un lado para ayudarme a mover la estatua de hielo de Miguel con su traje de mariachi y su guitarra.

—Ya te dije que fue uno de mis robots, no costó nada—Miré la figura tamaño real de mi novio y sonreí. Era bellísima.

—Je, ¿puedo lamerla?—preguntó Fred—Para ver si la lengua se queda pegada en el hielo…

—No, creo que sea buena idea, Fred—Miré la lista de los pendientes y volví mi mirada a todo el recinto. Se veía un poco vació y la decoración quizá no era la mejor, y eso me hizo preguntarme—¿Hago mal en organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños como él lo hizo conmigo?

—No, al contrario, debemos celebrar que todavía no le has arrancado la cabeza—Anunció Gogo, quien entró con el pastel de cumpleaños—Aquí está tu pedido.

—Woah, ¿Chocolate semi-amargo de Oaxaca?

—Si, con doble capa… tal y como le gusta.

—Y aquí está la piñata—Honey entró con algunas bolsas de dulces y una piñata de mexicobolita. Supongo que nos tomamos muy en serio esto de "fiesta mexicana"—Ya traje la música.

Honey sacó de su bolsillo una serie de discos con la música que, según ella, se acostumbraba a colocar en las fiestas mexicanas: salsa, cumbia, rancheras, ska, rock de los 90's en español, etc.

—Hiro, ¿crees que esto funcione?—Wasabi estaba acomodando las guirnaldas y las luces de manera perfecta, mientras se apoyaba en Baymax—Noté a Miguel bastante triste últimamente. ¿Qué le sucedió?

Eso era un tema completamente diferente.

Justo en las vísperas de Halloween, Miguel se había sentido muy decaído. No quería estar con nadie, sólo con Marco. A veces se quedaba ensayando a altas horas de la noche, no podía dormir y se mostraba taciturno. Tuvimos una extensa conversación, donde me confeso que extrañaba profundamente Santa Cecilia y a su familia. Se sentía decaído por no poder pasar una fecha tan importante al lado de ellos.

—Los extraño mucho… Pero sé que ellos confían en mí y que tarde o temprano los volveré a ver—Miguel y yo íbamos caminando hacia la casa de Tía Cass. Las hojas de los árboles estaban cayéndose, el otoño estaba generando estragos en el clima y quizá, en el estado de ánimo de mi novio—Las próximas vacaciones iré a México… Y planeo llevarte conmigo.

—¡Woah! Espera ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Vendrás conmigo a México… el siguiente verano—Miguel estaba observando como las hojas de los árboles caían con gracia, al compás de un viento gélido que se encargaba de esparcirlas por el pavimento.

Me tensé y pregunté innecesariamente:

—¿Me llevarás a conocer a tu familia?

—Claro… Necesito que conozcan a mi novio y que nos den la bendición.

Me sorprendí, no esperaba que Miguel tomara una decisión tan importante de la nada. Me sentí nervioso pero no lo demostré, sólo asentí con una sonrisa, por consideración a él y a su estado nostálgico.

Decidí callar y admirar un poco el perfil de mi novio: el viento arremolinando hojas a nuestro alrededor, algunas de ellas se quedaron prendidas del cabello de Miguel, quien miró el cielo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del gélido viento que recorría sus mejillas. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro por un momento. Esa bella imagen de otoño la recordaría por siempre.

Con mucha anticipación, Miguel colocó un altar en casa de Tía Cass con su previa autorización. Nos explicó que ese altar era conocido en México como una ofrenda del Día De Muertos, y que esa tradición era muy especial para él, pues podía recordar a toda su familia fallecida y ellos lo visitarían la noche del 2 de Noviembre.

Se atrevió a tomar una fotografía de mis padres y una de mi hermano para colocarlas en el altar. Me pareció muy grato y simbólico de su parte considerarnos para su ofrenda… traté de no ponerme tan sentimental, pero el que terminó llorando fui yo. Tocó una fibra muy sensible de mi corazón.

No me pareció tan extraña esa tradición mexicana, pues en Japón existía una tradición muy similar, incluso acostumbrábamos a colocar un pequeño altar en nuestras casas y rezarle a los familiares muertos.

Esa noche, la noche del 2 de Noviembre, a la luz de las velas del altar del Día de Muertos, con las fotografías de nuestros ancestros y familiares fallecidos, Miguel me confeso un secreto completamente inesperado e impactante. Una anécdota extraña…

—Aunque no lo creas, chinito… Yo… Alguna vez viajé al mundo de los muertos…

Al principio pensé que era una broma. Le dije:

—Ja, no intentes burlarte de mí, Rivera. Sabes que yo soy escéptico en…

—Viajé al mundo de los muertos, Hiro—Sus ojos… refulgían con mucha pasión y energía. Yo sabía perfectamente cuando Miguel mentía; era bueno ocultando cosas pero no mintiendo. Y esos bellos ojos… no me estaban gastando una broma—Ellos ahora mismo… están aquí. ¿No los sientes?

Ambos miramos como la flama de una veladora comenzaba a danzar, aún sin que el aire se colara por las ventanas. El camino de flores de cempaxúchitl, obtenidas en un pequeño establecimiento muy cercano al barrio latino, se encontraba esparcido perfectamente desde la entrada del Café hasta la habitación. Creí ver que uno de los pétalos se movía bajo el efecto de la brisa nocturna inexistente… quizá fue mi imaginación.

—Miguel, estás asustándome.

—Promete… que me dejarás contarte esta historia hasta el final… Sin interrupciones, por favor.

Asentí, sentándome mejor en la silla giratoria, preparándome para escucharlo. Miguel suspiró profundamente, tomó su guitarra y empezó a tocar un poco para relajarse. Empezó su relato:

—Hace algunos años, cuando yo todavía era un niño…

Me contó acerca de sus raíces, la historia de los Rivera, de la condición de su familia respecto a la música y de su gran aventura en busca de su legado familiar. Los nombres de Héctor, Imelda, Coco, Rosita, Victoria, Julio, Oscar, Felipe, (incluso Pepita y Dante) resonaban en mis oídos con fuerza.

Pensé que se había vuelto loco, que era una broma adelantada del día de los inocentes, pero volví a mirar esos ojos… no estaba mintiendo. No me atrevía a desafiarlo ni cuestionarlo, porque inconscientemente algo me decía que aquello que me contaba era verídico.

Le creí.

Comprendí entonces por qué se molestó tanto cuando nos conocimos y había dicho que la música no era importante en la Universidad… Hablar de música en la familia Rivera significaba la peor de las ofensas. Miguel había pasado tanto tiempo ocultando su talento, ocultando lo que de verdad amaba… Y que un extraño fuese y diera su punto de vista de una forma brutalmente honesta y directa acerca de un tema que le parecía irrelevante… pues sí lo había afectado.

Cuando Miguel terminó, estaba sonriendo melancólicamente. Una pequeña lágrima atravesó su rostro.

—A veces… Extraño tanto a mi familia que me pregunto si fue la mejor idea venir a estudiar acá, dejando todo lo que conozco y a quienes amo. Dejar México… Santa Cecilia, a mi familia, incluso a mi mejor amigo—Me miró con sinceridad y como si tuviera miedo a perderme, me tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos—Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Mitigo ese pensamiento al recordar que he salido adelante, y aún más cuando te veo… porque creo que todo esto ha valido la pena. Sin esta decisión, jamás te hubiera conocido.

Me incorporé y lo abracé como pude, aunque fuera por un hombro ante la incomodidad que sentía. Nunca había visto a Miguel así de expuesto.

Anteriormente había dicho que no era bueno para dar apoyo emocional con palabras de por medio, pero sí con algunas acciones. Miguel me entregó esa noche uno de los secretos más profundos de su ser. Me entregó su confianza absoluta y una parte esencial… Su historia y la de su familia.

Toda esa anécdota recorrió mi mente en un instante. Sólo un instante… Y regresé a la realidad, al momento en el que Wasabi casi se cae al tratar de colocar la guirnalda de colores que le había quedado 2.03 cm más abajo.

—Sólo extraña a su familia—Fue mi corta respuesta—Yo también lo haría si estuviera en el extranjero por tanto tiempo…

—Ah, creo que lo entiendo—Honey abrió y la piñata y la empezó a rellenar con los dulces—También tengo familia fuera del país… y duele dejarlos.

—Pero vamos, que Miguel posee mucha fortaleza. Podrá sobrellevarlo como hasta ahora lo ha hecho—respondí decidido—Hagamos de esto una gran fiesta.

Baymax me miró y parpadeo dos veces. Él había estado monitoreando a Miguel desde hace un mes y le había proporcionado los cuidados necesarios; al escanearlo, le sugirió que mantuviera contacto con amigos y seres queridos.

—Mi paciente, Miguel Rivera, posee una descompensación emocional. Sus neurotransmisores son bajos, indican que debe liberar endorfinas para sentirse mejor. Mi diagnóstico: tristeza. El contacto con amigos y seres queridos puede aliviar su padecimiento. ¿Esta fiesta ayudará a mi paciente a sentirse mejor?

—Desde luego, amigo—Sonreí mientras empezaba a preparar el ponche de frutas—Miguel estará satisfecho con tu cuidado.

Confiaba en que así fuera. No quería que mi novio comenzara a deprimirse.

Unas horas más tarde, los chicos de la banda llegaron, ayudando a Marco a descargar la camioneta de Tía Cass donde se encontraba el equipo de sonido.

—Woah, ¿dónde consiguieron esos bafles?—pregunté.

—El tío de John es ingeniero de sonido. Sólo tuvimos que pedírselos—Mark tomó el equipo y con ayuda de los demás lograron instalarlo en una esquina del laboratorio.

—Chicos, gracias por ayudarnos con esto—Sonreí muy complacido. Los miembros de la banda me agradaban.

—Gracias a ti por invitarnos—Ashley me devolvió la sonrisa y los demás se posicionaron detrás de ella—Miguel se ha convertido en uno de nosotros, da lo mejor de sí para este proyecto y lo estimamos mucho.

—No más que yo, hermosura—intervino Marco, quien terminó de conectar un adaptador. Ashley volteo los ojos divertida.

—Sin Miguel, esto no estaría funcionando. Ese cabrón se ganó el corazón de todos—Mark sonrió y abrazó a Ashley por los hombros.

—Si, ¡Es el mejor guitarrista que conozco! Toca mejor que...—John agitó su melena y luego miró a su amigo de cabello castaño—Je, lo siento Peter…

—Admito que su técnica y la mía son diferentes, pero ¡wow! Hacemos un trabajo increíble—Peter se emocionó al hablar e hizo ademán de tocar la guitarra.

—Quizá estés equivocado—Marco se acercó hasta donde estábamos y le sonrió al guitarrista—No me has escuchado tocar a mí ¿Te enseño cómo lo hago?

Comencé a tensarme, pues no quería que Marco comenzara con sus coqueteos a diestra y siniestra, pero impedirlo era imposible.

—¡Claro! No sabía que tocabas la guitarra—Peter estaba emocionado. John, por alguna extraña razón, empezó a incomodarse al notar que Marco sonreía y se relamía un poco los labios.

—Sé tocar otras cosas más interesantes… dicen que los guitarristas tenemos dedos muy ágiles, ¿quieres probar?—Marco tomó a Peter de la cintura y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

El chico no se sonrojó, al contrario, palideció. Estaba completamente asustado.

—¿Q-Que?

—Oye, no lo toques—John se interpuso y los separó con un leve empujón.

—Oh vaya… Lo siento, Peter… no sabía que ya tenías novio.

Peter seguía en shock, mientras John lo tomaba del brazo y ambos se escondían detrás de los líderes de la banda.

—Marco, ya basta. No te metas con los chicos—Le dí un zape en la cabeza para que se calmara.

—¡AY, PINCHE HIRO! ¡Tienes mano de metate! ¡Ya ni el Miguel me pega así!—Marco se sobó la cabeza, mientras se alejaba paulatinamente—Ya, mejor me voy por la comida que encargué.

Lo miré mientras se alejaba y procedí a disculparme

—Lo lamento… Marco a veces puede ser muy…

—Invasor—Mark sonrió divertido—En la camioneta estaba coqueteando con Ashley.

—Ja, es encantador. Pero no es mi tipo—Ella abrazó a Mark con ternura y preguntó—¿Y dónde está Miguel?

—Dijo que iría con Charles a ensayar, no tarda. Están preparando un dueto para el siguiente semestre—Esta vez me costó trabajo sonreir. Charles se había convertido en un buen compañero y amigo de Miguel; cuando las carreras colaboraban y formaban duetos y ensambles, ellos siempre procuraban quedar juntos.

Otro punto a favor de Charles era su técnica, se le consideraba el mejor intérprete de Paganini en guitarra clásica antes de la llegada de Miguel; él fue quien le enseñó a mi novio algunas de sus técnicas y por ello Miguel mejoró bastante en las interpretaciones. Le agradecía que apoyara a mi novio de esa forma. Incluso Miguel lo trataba mejor y solía decir "Me caga, pero ya empecé a quererlo"

A pesar de ello, Charles me seguía molestando. No nos dirigíamos la palabra, no teníamos por qué hacerlo, pero por la convivencia con Miguel debíamos acostumbrarnos a la presencia del otro. Como mi novio me enseñó los dichos mexicanos, podía utilizar el "Lo mastico pero no lo trago".

—De acuerdo, entonces sólo nos queda esperar—dijo Mark. Los chicos de la banda ayudaron a Baymax a colocar las sillas, pues mi amigo no podía moverse sin tirar la que había puesto anteriormente—Oye, malvavisco adorable, deja eso, nosotros te ayudamos.

—Awwws, es tan bonito—Ashley abrazó a Baymax, quien les hizo un escaneo silencioso a todos.

Empecé a monitorear todas las actividades de mis compañeros. Justo cuando Miguel llegó, todo estaba listo.

—Shhhh, ¡Ya viene!—Honey dio la orden de que todos se escondieran. Miguel iba hablando con Charles acerca de los armónicos y del examen práctico que iban a presentar pronto. Cuando abrió la puerta del laboratorio, todos dijimos al unísono:

—¡SORPRESA!—Miguel se asustó un poco y retrocedió impactado—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Miguel dejo su guitarra en el suelo y miró alrededor: todos sus amigos estaban ahí. Se llevó la mano a la cara cubriendo sus ojos y soltando una risa completamente melodiosa.

Rápidamente, se repuso y me buscó con la mirada. Le sonreí con orgullo y me acerqué a abrazarlo. Quería ser el primero en felicitar a mi músico favorito.

Miguel me sonrió y fue rápidamente a mi encuentro. Tiró su mochila y se abalanzó contra mí, atrapándome entre sus brazos y girando un poco sobre su propio eje.

—¡HIRO! ¡TE ACORDASTE!—Miguel casi empezaba a llorar.

—¡BÁJAME, IDIOTA! No podría olvidarlo, tonto—lo abracé con fuerza y me separé de él para permitirle saludar a todos los presentes—¿Pensaste que no lo recordaba?

—Sinceramente… sí. Creí que lo olvidaste de verdad. Es decir… no me llamaste ni una sola vez, me ignoraste durante tres días, no me mandaste mensaje de "Feliz cumpleaños" y me indicaste que viniera aquí para ayudarte con un proyecto. En serio creí que no lo habías recordado.

—Soy muy bueno fingiendo, cuando me lo propongo—sonreí con suficiencia y les dí la señal a todos para que empezara la verdadera fiesta.

—Ay, mi amooooor—Canturreo el mariachi—Neta, siempre me sorprendes.

—Es mi especialidad, Miguel.

El moreno estuvo recibiendo abrazos de todos los chicos.

Los integrantes de la banda lo felicitaron y le entregaron un regalo "grupal": una guitarra eléctrica Ibanez, autografiada por el mismísimo Herman Li de DragonForce. Miguel casi se pone a llorar por tan impresionante regalo.

—NO MA-MES—Miguel descubrió la guitarra y empezó a examinarla—¿Qué?… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo? ¡AHHHHHHH!

—Nos costó trabajo, pero lo conseguimos—Peter se encogió de hombros—Sólo movimos algunos contactos… Y prostituimos a Mark, pero funcionó.

—Idiota, jajaja. Se refiere a que yo conseguí la cita con Li para que autografiara la guitarra.

—Es lo que te mereces, Miguel—Ashley lo abrazó con dulzura. Mark y John le palmearon la espalda con emoción.

Charles le regalo un juego de las mejores cuerdas para su guitarra acústica y un nuevo bancopie, así como un libro de las piezas del compositor Fernando Carulli.

Marco se acercó y lo felicitó, entregándole un tequila que trajo de "su tierra", argumentando que debían brindar con él.

Los regalos de Honey fueron una grabadora y un disco de los mejores éxitos de Jorge Negrete. Le hizo prometer que le cantaría una canción de ese disco. Miguel acepto sus regalos con gusto.

Gogo se limitó a un conjunto de ropa casual y una chamarra de cuero, pues no podía salir con la misma ropa en cada concierto.

Wasabi le regaló un set de limpieza para la guitarra acústica, que según él, empezaba a notar cierto desgaste en el instrumento.

Fred le regaló una serie de figuras de acción de La Liga de la Justicia. Sabía que Miguel adoraba a los superhéroes.

Me miró, esperando que le diera su obsequio, y me hice a un lado, señalando con orgullo una máquina y la enorme estatua de hielo.

—Ay wey... ¿Este soy yo?—Miguel se acercó a mirar de cerca la escultura de hielo—Woah... ¿Ese es mi lunar?

—Si, es muy realista ¿no lo crees?

—Hiro, ¿tú hiciste esto?

—No exactamente, no tengo habilidades para esculpir. Pero diseñe una máquina que puede hacer esculturas de hielo. Estuve perfeccionándola poco a poco e hice miles de pruebas. ¿Cierto, Marco?

—Esa pinche máquina puede hacer la escultura de cualquier persona solo escaneándole. El pinche Hiro me utilizó como sujeto de prueba—El amigo de Miguel tembló y se sobo los brazos—Y todas mis estatuas iniciales quedaron deformes ¿Alguna vez viste a un Marco De La Cruz sin nariz?

Miguel empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—Jajajajajajajajajajaja wey, sin nariz no eres Marco. Te llamaré desde ahora "el que no debe ser nombrado".

Todo el mundo empezó a burlarse de Marco en cuanto les mostré las fotografías de las pruebas fallidas. Las bromas no cesaron en varios días. Ahora Marco De La Cruz era apodado como Lord Voldemort.

—Amor, muchísimas gracias—Miguel me abrazó y me besó con ternura. Su actitud cambió tal y como lo esperaba. Tuve que buscar una alternativa y una solución.

La fiesta fue de lo más divertido.

Miguel y Marco empezaron a cantar como en los viejos tiempos, abrazados por el hombro y tomando una cerveza mientras brindaban por el festejado.

Cuando colocaron la música, empezaron con salsa. Marco y Honey se volvieron a lucir en la pista de baile. Sin embargo, Miguel se llevó el protagonismo en cuanto Honey y él bailaron merengue. Marco era muy bueno, pero Miguel era EXCELENTE.

Colocaron de todo tipo de música. Cuando la lista de reproducción empezó a tocar algo de ska, Miguel y Marco se volvieron locos (bueno, ya lo estaban).

Miguel empezó a bailar ska. Nadie de los presentes, a excepción de los mexicanos y de Honey, sabían cómo debía seguir el ritmo. Pronto, ambos morenos nos indicaron los movimientos.

—Wey, órale ¿CÓMO DICE?—Le gritó a su mejor amigo.

— _ **Por la mañana yo me levanto, no me dan ganas de ir a trabajar. Subo a la combi y voy observando que toda la gente comienza a pasar**_ —Marco al parecer disfrutaba de esa canción.

—¡Vamos a armar el slam!—Miguel separó a las chicas del grupo y nos indicó que hiciéramos un círculo—A mi señal, todos empezamos el mosh-pit ¿De acuerdo?

— _ **Por la avenida va circulando el alma obrera de mi ciudad, gente que siempre está trabajando y su descanso lo ocupa pa' soñar…**_

Los amigos rockeros entendieron a qué se refería. Se separaron en dos grupos. En uno estaban Miguel, Mark, Wasabi y John, en el otro estaban Marco, Peter, Fred y Charles. No había visto un "Wall of Death" en mi vida, pero estaba seguro que yo, la pobre persona que quedó en medio, iba a pagar las consecuencias. Y justo como lo preví, los chicos comenzaron a correr al centro.

Intenté escapar de mi prematura muerte, pero Miguel me tacleó, "tratando" de protegerme de los golpes.

—¡HEY! No soy una chica, tonto—Me zafe de su agarre y me uní al supuesto baile. Seguía siendo fuerte, a pesar de no tener la misma condición física desde hace años.

Fred y Wasabi sólo se dejaron llevar, pues no pretendían golpearse al ritmo de "La Carencia" de Panteón Rococo. Pero Miguel y Marco, junto con los rockeros, empezaron a armar su slam. Soltábamos golpes con los brazos y codos. Accidentalmente le pegué a Charles… sí, juro que fue un accidente. Baymax terminó asistiendo a Mark y a Charles porque se tropezaron y casi se dislocan el codo.

Fue espectacular. Necesitaba un poco de acción y ska en mi vida.

Cuando fue hora de romper la piñata, el primero en pasar con los ojos vendados fue mi novio. Lo animábamos de tanto en tanto y le dábamos indicaciones para que atinara en sus golpes.

Siguió Charles, luego Wasabi (quién le pegó pero desistió cuando se dio cuenta que Mexicobolita ya no era armoniosamente redonda), Honey, luego Gogo y Mark, después pase yo y enseguida volvió a pasar Miguel.

Sin embargo, la piñata seguía casi intacta. Marco le quitó el bate a Miguel (sí, la estábamos golpeando con un bate) y se puso la venda en los ojos, alardeando que él podía romper cualquier piñata.

Empezó a soltar golpes a diestra y siniestra, ignorando nuestras advertencias y rompiendo algunas cosas… Y para mi horror, mi escultura de hielo fue una de las víctimas de semejante tonto, pues chocó contra ella y, pensando que era la piñata, tomó impulso y le golpeó la cabeza.

—¿SI LE DI?—Preguntó muy emocionado, al escuchar el silencio sepulcral, quitándose la venda—Ah huevo, soy el más chingón.

Al ver la cabeza helada de su mejor amigo en el suelo y a mí con ganas de estrangularlo, dejó el bate y se hizo a un lado.

Finalmente, la piñata fue rota por Fred y todos nos arremolinamos alrededor de los dulces. Fui el que más dulces ganó (obviamente, los ositos de goma figuraron por capricho mío dentro de la piñata)

Todos estuvimos bailando, hablando y festejando. La fiesta de Miguel terminó oficialmente a las 11:00 de la noche, pues al día siguiente debíamos ir a ayudar a Tía Cass y Miguel tenía ensayo con los chicos. Nos retiramos con mucho cuidado, procurando no hacer más ruido del necesario, si la directora se enteraba de lo ocurrido, nos iban a expulsar. Je, cosas de universitarios.

Miguel y yo nos fuimos a mi dormitorio, pues a esa hora, el tranvía ya no pasaba y era complicado regresar a casa de Tía Cass. Bueno, ella ya no se extrañaba que Miguel no llegara a dormir, siempre y cuando estuviera conmigo.

—¿Dónde pongo todo esto?—Señalé los regalos que veníamos cargando desde el laboratorio.

—Creo que aquí está bien—Miguel dejó la guitarra sobre el piso con cuidado.

—No importa. ¿La fiesta fue de tu agrado?—Dejé la caja con los demás regalos al lado de la puerta, sobre unas cajas de refacciones. Me quité la sudadera y la dejé en la silla más cercana.

—¡Claro que sí, amor! Creo que fue una de las mejores fiestas que he tenido. Vente pa' ca, mi chinito hermoso—Miguel me jaló entre sus brazos y me besó con mucha emoción—Eres el mejor novio.

—Obviamente, lo soy—me reí de lado.

—Je, a veces creo que eres muy engreído. Pero así te quiero.

Pensé que sería una buena idea volver a besarlo, pues en su fiesta casi no pudimos hacerlo. Teníamos que atender a los invitados y asegurarnos que no nos descubrieran.

Literalmente, lo acorralé entre la pared y mi cuerpo y aproveché la cercanía para enredar mis brazos en su cuello.

Empecé a profundizar el beso, succionando sus labios en el acto y dando pequeños chupetones en ellos. Él atrapó mi lengua, jugueteando con sus dedos en mi cintura como si estuviera tocando un piano. Él se removió y ahora él era quien me acorralaba entre la pared y su cuerpo. Mis manos viajaron a su cuello y empezaron a acariciar sus hombros. Él se estremeció y se aferró a mi cintura sin dejar de besarme.

Desde hace varias semanas, las "sesiones de besos" comenzaban a subir de tono y me costaba más trabajo controlarme. Empezaba a sentir un calor abrazador apoderarse de mi cuerpo, cada roce de piel era como una quemadura, cada beso calaba mi alma y sentía que perdía la cordura.

Después de un beso tronado, juntamos nuestras frentes y empezamos a reírnos.

—Vente, Hiro. Ya vámonos a dormir.

Asentí y me fui a poner el pijama. Empezaba a tener esas típicas reacciones y decidía parar las cosas antes de que me sucediera lo mismo que a Miguel.

Sabía que podía controlarlo, creía que la autoexploración servía de alguna manera, y que eso me ayudaba a mantenerme tranquilo.

Esa noche, Miguel y yo dormimos plácidamente, abrazados el uno con el otro.

ALGUNOS MESES MÁS TARDE…

Inicialmente, pensaba que podía controlarlo, hasta que pasaron los meses y me di cuenta que mi fuerza de voluntad iba disminuyendo. Esa necesidad por ser tocado por la persona que amaba fue creciendo de manera alarmante y yo ya no podía controlarlo. Era una persona arrebatada y poco paciente…

No podía besarlo sin que mis manos empezaran a acariciar su espalda o sus brazos, no podía verlo cambiándose porque me imaginaba cómo sería verlo desnudo por completo, no podía con esa sensación en las noches y terminaba "estrangulando al ganso" pensando en la vez que vi a Miguel saliendo del baño, secándose el cabello y sin camisa, sólo con los pantalones.

Cuando empezamos el siguiente año, yo era una bola de hormonas difícil de controlar. El 14 de Febrero casi me le tiraba encima en frente de los chicos. Pero mi vergüenza pudo más y me abstuve de atacarlo a besos en frente de ellos.

Lo peor fue cuando iniciamos un nuevo semestre y nuestro tiempo de pareja se vio reducido. Ya no podíamos comer juntos por diversos problemas: tenía una presentación en el Auditorio, yo no podía abandonar mis proyectos en los que Miguel ya no podía ayudarme, estábamos vueltos locos con los exámenes y las pruebas, FUE UN TOTAL CAOS.

Una noche, cuando Tía Cass no estaba y cuando ya nos habían entregado las calificaciones, acorralé a Miguel en mi cuarto, me monté encima de él y empecé a besarlo con demanda. Me había hecho falta las últimas semanas que casi me atrevía a devorarlo ahí mismo. ¡No nos habíamos visto por toda la carga de trabajo de ambos!

Él se sorprendió pero correspondió el beso con mucha necesidad.

—Ay, Hiro… te extrañé—me dijo entrecortadamente, separándose un poco de mí.

—Y yo a ti—Lo volví a besar.

Comencé a acariciar su espalda, por alguna extraña razón, supe que eso animaba a Miguel, quien no estaba en mejores condiciones, pues lo sentía tenso.

Él sabía siempre cuando parar las cosas, pero yo… ya me dejaba llevar por ello.

—Ah, Miguel—un gemido salió de mi garganta. Me separé de él y pegué mis labios a su oído—Quiero hacerlo…

Miguel se estremeció y rompió el contacto, sujetándome de mis hombros.

—H-Hiro… no, espera… aun no… no tengo nada de lo que nos dijo Baymax… Y es que… O SEA, ¡ME PONGO NERVIOSO CUANDO LO DICES ASÍ!

Adiós momento mágico/erótico. Quizá fue mi culpa por ser tan intenso, pero de verdad deseaba a ese hombre. Sin sus besos, sin sus abrazos y sin su maldita sonrisa me sentía desfallecer. Estar lejos de él me hizo comprender que en verdad lo deseaba.

Me separé de él un poco molesto. Yo realmente quería dar el siguiente paso, me costó trabajo aceptar mi inquietud, pero ahí estaba, siendo sincero con él. Parecía que él no quería o no tenía esa misma inquietud…

—Miguel, tú siempre eres demasiado explosivo y no mides las consecuencias de tus locuras… ¿Por qué conmigo no te dejas llevar?—le pregunté.

—No te enojes, Hiro… es que… quiero que esto sea especial. Quiero que el día que hagamos el amor, sea el más especial de todos—Miguel me sujetó de las mejillas y me dijo—Necesito que seamos pacientes…

—Bien… entiendo.

Miguel suspiró aliviado y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

Sonreí por inercia. Lo miré a los ojos y asentí, aminorando la molestia que por un momento había sentido.

—No creas que no quiero hacerlo… sólo… necesito conseguir todo eso que Baymax nos dijo… no tengo condones y no sé ni siquiera cómo poner uno ¿tú si sabes?

—Qué buena pregunta—ese era un buen punto. Supuse que debía practicar con un pepino o algo así…

—Hiro, no quiero andar perdido cuando tenga que hacerlo—Miguel parecía algo mortificado y afligido—¿Y si te lastimo? ¿Y si te desmayas a la mitad y pienso que moriste? ¿Y si…?

—Miguel. Tranquilo…

—Escuché de Marco que la primera vez que lo hizo con un hombre casí le estrangulaba el…

—¡DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN!—Le tapé la boca, intentando que él revelara la vida sexual de Marco—No quiero saberlo…

Oh vaya… no creía que de verdad mi novio tuviera tantas inseguridades. Supuse que ambos teníamos que experimentar juntos sin llegar exactamente a los extremos…

—Fue culpa de él. Me contó y ¡agggh!

—Oye, relájate de una vez… El chico de los ataques de ansiedad soy yo—Traté de desviar un poco el tema. Sin embargo, eso me daba seguridad a mí—Respira.

Una vez que mi novio se tranquilizó, me sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

—Hiro… entonces… si vamos a hacerlo… necesito que hablemos de eso.

Una vez que él y yo estuvimos en la cama, decidimos platicar acerca de nuestro próximo paso. Lo primero que quería hacer mi novio, era elegir la fecha…

—Podría ser en San Valentín…

— ¿Del próximo año?—pregunté mortificado.

—Cuando finalice el semestre…

—NO, tengo demasiados exámenes.

—¡Cuando Mamá Cass se vaya de viaje!

—Estás loco… Ella nunca sale de viaje.

—Tengo una idea… ¿Qué te parece… en nuestro aniversario?—Miguel me tomó una mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

—Espera… ¿No falta mucho para eso?—pregunté algo ofuscado. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya?

—Hiro… dentro de algunos meses cumplimos un año—Miguel me miró incrédulo.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—eso me tomó por sorpresa—Imposible…

Miguel jadeo indignado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ay, pinche chino. Tú ya quieres andar de calenturiento y no te acuerdas de cuando empezamos a ser novios—Miguel se envolvió en las sábanas y me dio la espalda—No, ya nada, ya no quiero nada.

—No, no es eso. No seas dramático—Me monté encima de él y le quité la sábana de la cara—Sólo me sorprende que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido…

Miguel me miró con molestia fingida, se incorporó y empezó a reírse. Volvió a tomar mi mano.

—Jeje, ay Hiro… Créeme que a mí también. El tiempo pasa y nunca vuelve, amor. Por eso debemos disfrutar del ahora.

Sonreí y empecé de nuevo a besarlo. Procuré no verme tan necesitado.

—Entonces… ¿En nuestro aniversario?

—Si… en nuestro aniversario—Miguel acarició mi cintura y se pegó a mí.

—Entonces no falta mucho—sonreí para ocultar el hecho de que no me acordaba del día exacto—Puedo esperar.

—Y yo también—Miguel me tomó de los hombros y me preguntó—Oye, ¿te parece si vamos al parque? Quiero despejarme un poco. Fue una semana estresante.

—Vale, te acompaño—Me bajé de su regazo y me puse mi sudadera azul. Miguel se acomodó la ropa, procurando volver a acomodarse el cabello después del asalto que había sufrido.

Esa noche, después de pasear en el parque, decidí irme al dormitorio. Descubrí que la tensión sexual podía afectarme y no quería terminar aprovechándome de él en la noche.

Pasaron las semanas, y cada vez esperaba más ansioso ese día. Me dediqué a investigar todo lo relacionado respecto al tema, aún más que la información que Baymax me proporcionaba.

Descubrí algo de los llamados "puntos erógenos" en los chicos y procuré comprobarlo. Practiqué a escondidas cómo poner condones e incluso conseguí algunos lubricantes de sabores. No tenía idea de para qué me servirían la primera vez pero debía estar prevenido de cualquier forma.

Empecé a preguntarles a varios chicos, con excusa de un proyecto que abarcaba la salud sexual para una nueva programación de Baymax, cómo habían sido sus primeras veces. La información que me brindaron me voló el cerebro. Estaba empezando a aterrarme, luego recordaba lo que había aprendido con mi amigo inflable y me tranquilizaba.

Así que tuve que ampliar el campo de investigación. Le pregunté a mis compañeros más experimentados.

Desgraciadamente, no había tantos compañeros con preferencias homosexuales en mi círculo de amigos, pero la información que me brindaron los chicos de las otras facultades ayudo bastante… Y creo que debo darle a Marco una mención especial.

Había jurado no tratar esos temas de nuevo con él, pero la curiosidad arrasó con mi ser. Nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar de una persona, incluso de una persona como él. Tuve que recurrir a Marco porque en serio, estaba muy desesperado. Me dio algunos tips para sentirme más seguro. Prácticamente, me dio una clase de sexualidad completa, tratando de omitir sus burlas y sus frases clichés.

—Sólo déjate llevar, wey—Marco sonrió en cuanto finalizó su cátedra y me dio una palmada en el hombro—Eso es todo lo que te puedo contar. Ah, y felicidades, ya te lo vas a echar.

—¡NO LO DIGAS DE ESA FORMA!—Me parecía algo grotesco—Pero gracias, Marco…

—Disfrútalo, Hiro. Cualquier cosa de éstas, pues te puedo asesorar… y prometo no pasarme de listo contigo, sí quiero a Miguel como para bajarle al novio—Marco me sonrió con sinceridad y se volvió a despedir—¡Nos vemos!

Me despedí con la mano y salí de su departamento. Había sido una entrevista extrañamente agotadora. Mi libreta estaba llena de pequeñas notas que no debía olvidar. Iba a recordarlas el resto de mi vida de ser necesario.

Con toda la información que tenía, me sentí mucho más seguro y preparado para el gran día. Ya estaba tan cerca…

 **EL DIA DEL ANIVERSARIO**

Esa mañana transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Asistimos a nuestras clases y salimos juntos a la hora de la comida. Miguel se había arreglado como solía hacerlo en las ocasiones importantes: una camisa blanca, pantalones negros de mezclilla y sus botas negras marca Rivera.

Yo no me había esmerado tanto en mi aspecto. Nuestros planes no era asistir exactamente a una cena de gala como para vestirnos de etiqueta.

—Miguel, ¿qué haremos hoy?—le pregunté inconscientemente mientras devoraba mi hamburguesa en el comedor.

—Pues… se supone que sería una sorpresa. No te gustan los lugares elegantes, así que ¿te parece si cenamos en el parque o algo así?

—Quizá en casa de Tía Cass. Me avisó que hoy no iba a estar, que iba a salir con sus amigas y se quedaría con ellas ¿sabes a qué se debe eso?—Le pregunté bastante molesto y temeroso. No quería pensar en que Miguel le hubiese dicho a Tia Cass lo que planeábamos hacer ¿cierto?

—Te juro que lo dedujo sola—Miguel se abochornó y trató de disculparse—Sólo nos quiso dar privacidad en nuestro aniversario. Ella me lo dijo.

—¡¿ACASO LE DIJISTE QUE TÚ Y YO…?!—Los comensales voltearon a vernos. Me tranquilicé y bajé el tono de voz—¿Le dijiste?

—Nel, chino. No soy así de indiscreto—Miguel se rascó la nuca y empezó a beber su refresco—Ella no sabe exactamente todo…

—De acuerdo… Entonces en el parque. Llevemos ositos de goma y muchos dulces, necesito mi porción diaria…

—Empieza a comer más sano, chino. Llevaré una ensalada.

—Ugh, no sabe a nada.

—Ash, si le pones limón y sal creo que sabe mejor…

Y así estuvimos discutiendo de por qué debía alimentarme mejor.

En la tarde, él y yo fuimos al parque, tal y como lo habíamos previsto. Fue un aniversario divertido, pues jugamos futbol y estuvimos paseando alrededor de la ciudad como los viejos tiempos.

—Oye, Hiro… ¿Y si vamos al puerto de San Fransokyo?—me preguntó, mientras me tomaba de la mano—Creo que hay una bella vista desde ahí.

—He ido millones de veces, no creo que tenga nada de especial…—Miguel me miró con súplica—Oh bueno, creo que, como tú jamás has ido, sería buena idea.

—¡Perfecto! Vente, vamos por la moto—Miguel me jaló y empezamos a correr a casa de Tía Cass para sacar la motocicleta.

Cuando llegamos al puerto, nos sentamos en una de las bancas. Desde ahí se podía ver toda la ciudad. Ya estaba obscureciendo, los barcos comenzaban a regresar al puerto, guiados por el faro. A lo lejos, podía vislumbrarse un hermoso paisaje, el puerto de San Fransokyo nunca se vió tan espléndido

—Hiro—Miguel seguía mirando al frente. Estábamos sentados a una distancia prudente, apoyados en nuestras palmas de las manos, al lado del cargamento; la luz del agonizante sol proyectaba nuestras sombras y el sonido lejano de la ciudad inundaba el ambiente—Eres hermoso…

Me sonrojé de inmediato. Miguel no era tan directo a menos que estuviera animado. Siempre decía lo que pensaba para hacerme sentir amado…

—Miguel, quiero darte algo…

Miguel me tomó de la mano y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

Yo aproveché y saqué una pequeña cajita de mi sudadera.

—¿No crees que es pronto para pedirme matrimonio?—me preguntó siendo sarcástico.

—Oye, no es para tanto, idiota—lo golpee en la cabeza y le sonreí—Ábrelo…

Se encogió de hombros y abrió el obsequio. Dentro de la cajita había un pequeño dije para hombre, era de plata, con forma de guitarra, atado con una correa negra. Tenía su nombre tallado al reverso con letra cursiva.

Miguel me miró y sonrió de lado, admirando el hermoso ejemplar de joyería.

—¡MIERDA! ¡ES HERMOSO! Muchas gracias, Hiro… no me lo voy a quitar jamás—Miguel se puso de inmediato el dije y lo ajustó a la medida perfecta de su cuello—Ahora, creo que es hora de darte mi regalo. Por favor, cierra los ojos

—¿Acaso es algo que no puedo ver?—le pregunté para hacerlo enojar un poco.

—Nop, pero lo podrás sentir…

Miguel sacó su guitarra de entre las cajas del cargamento. Al parecer, su plan había sido llevarme ahí para darme una serenata.

Escuché claramente los primeros rasgueos de la guitarra y su aterciopelada voz saliendo de su garganta.

 _ **No hace falta que salga la luna**_

 _ **pa' venirte a cantar mi canción,**_

 _ **ni hace falta que el cielo este lindo**_

 _ **pa' venir a entregarte mi amor,**_

 _ **no encontré las palabras precisas**_

 _ **pa' decirte con mucha pasión**_

 _ **que te quiero con toda mi vida,**_

 _ **que soy una esclavo de tu corazón.**_

Miguel había mejorado muchísimo su técnica de canto. Estaba al pendiente de todo el mensaje que estaba dedicándome en español. Para ese entonces, yo ya manejaba el 90% del idioma de mi novio, entonces, entendía a la perfección el mensaje de la canción

Cuando Miguel finalizó su interpretación, sentí sus cálidos labios contra los míos. Abrí los ojos y le sonreí, aplaudiendo por tan bonito regalo. Tampoco le iba a exigir algo tangible o algo material, se había gastado muchísimo dinero en mi motocicleta.

—Feliz aniversario, amor—Miguel dejó a un lado su guitarra y me dio un abrazo.

—Feliz aniversario, Miguel—sonreí en medio del abrazo. Si alguien hubiese tomado una fotografía, estaba seguro que hubiese sido la más bella. El ocaso en el puerto y una pareja de jóvenes enamorados abrazándose… suena como el argumento de una película ridículamente romántica.

Nos montamos en la motocicleta y emprendimos la marcha para el Lucky Cat Coffe. Ese día, no habría servicio porque la dueña, mi Tía Cass, había salido con sus amigas. Qué conveniente para Miguel y para mí ¿cierto? Supongo que Tía Cass ya sabía en qué iba a culminar nuestra velada.

Miguel me pidió que esperara un poco antes de subir a su habitación (que antes era mía) por algunos motivos. No tardó más de cinco minutos, en los que me indicó que ya podía subir. Bajo las escaleras y me tendió la mano. Yo la tomé para sentirme un poco más seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Al entrar a la habitación, tomados de la mano, mire a mi alrededor. Las sabanas habían sido reemplazadas por edredones de seda de color rojo, había pequeñas velitas recién encendidas, iluminando todo el cuarto, salvándolo de la obscuridad absoluta, brindándoles una iluminación cálida y agradable.

—¿Sacaste la idea de alguna película romántica?—le pregunte para aliviar el ambiente.

—No lo sé... Te daré el beneficio de la duda—Me miro con picardía y sonrío. Lo mire con dulzura y tome su mano. Ambos tratamos de dirigimos a la cama. Era hora...

Sin embargo, mis piernas ya no me respondían a la mitad del trayecto; empecé a respirar con dificultad. Mi nerviosismo y el de Miguel podían percibirse en el ambiente. Cerré los ojos para respirar y tranquilizarme. Íbamos a dar un paso importante en nuestras vidas y esto no lo iba a tomar a la ligera.

Joder, ¿así se sentían los nervios de la primera vez?

—Hiro...—Sentí los brazos de Miguel alrededor mío. Me abrazo con gentileza y mucho cariño—Sé cómo te sientes. Je, yo también estoy nervioso, chinito… si quieres, podemos dejarlo para después… No hay prisa, mi amor…

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto relajante en mi ser. Voltee para encararlo, enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Su semblante ahora estaba un poco más relajado y me miraba con curiosidad. Sabía lo que están pensando. Junté toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y le respondí:

—Miguel... De verdad... Quiero hacerlo contigo—Me acerqué a él, casi juntando nuestros labios—Quiero que sea hoy... Miguel, yo te quiero a ti…

Esos bellos ojos color marrón, me miraban con amor, el amor más puro y sincero que jamás sentí en toda mi vida. La mirada de Miguel podía transmitir tantas cosas… las puertas de su alma me invitaban a tomar todo de él y dejarme llevar con lo que sentía. Me volvió a sonreír con una dulzura tan infinita que calaba el alma, atravesaba mi mente y mi pensamiento se nublaba cuando él sonreía así. Me abrazo y hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

Yo le correspondí el abrazo de una forma similar; no hubo necesidad de separarnos tanto, pues Miguel empezó a besarme la mejilla. Dejó un beso corto, luego otro, y otro. Fue dejando un camino de besos desde la quijada hasta llegar a mi boca.

Cerré los ojos cuando nuestros labios se juntaron y formaron un cálido beso. El beso más romántico que recibí, incluso me cuesta trabajo recordarlo sin sentir escalofríos, jamás había sentido una sensación como esa. Nuestros labios se tocaban con calma, se rozaban al mismo tiempo que yo enredaba mis manos en su cabello y él se aferraba a mi cintura.

El toque no era desesperado, no era torpe ni mucho menos exagerado. Era... Lindo. Sumamente lindo. Tan lindo como Miguel solía besarme las primeras veces.

—Hiro, mi pinche chino… te adoro, Hiro—me dijo Miguel a mitad de sus besos.

Sentía que estaba a punto de colapsar. De pronto, todo carecía de sentido. Toda la información que me esforcé tanto en recordar se fue a la mierda. Me olvide de todo y de todos.

Aún sin dejar de besarme, Miguel deslizó sus manos hasta mis hombros. Cada lugar que él empezaba a recorrer con sus manos, me hacia estremecer. Comenzó a despojarme lentamente de la sudadera azul que casi siempre usaba. Era la primera vez que alguien más me quitaba mi sudadera favorita...

No quise quedarme atrás y lo ayudé a deshacerme de la prenda. Volví a besarlo, Tomándolo de la solapa de la camisa que llevaba. Baje mis manos hasta su pecho y empecé a desabotonar su camisa. Era la primera vez que yo empezaba a desabotonar la camisa de otro chico. Botón por botón, sin prisa y con algo de torpeza debido a la inexperiencia.

En cuanto llegue al último, Miguel me ayudó, quitándose la camisa y dejándola caer en el suelo. Sentí como la tela se deslizaba por su piel, dejándola expuesta por completo. No dejó de besarme cuando coló sus manos dentro de mi playera, posándolas en mi cintura, acariciándola lentamente.

Tomó del dobladillo de ésta y empezó a tirarla hacia arriba. Entendí lo que quería hacer. Así que lo ayudé para liberarme de la estorbosa prenda. Se separó un poco de mí para ayudarme a deshacerme de mi playera y dejarla caer al suelo.

Miguel aprovecho ese momento para mirarme. Yo hice exactamente lo mismo.

Pude vislumbrar a la luz de las velas ese cuerpo que me estaba volviendo loco. Me mordí el labio inferior en cuanto me acerqué tímidamente, para posar una de mis manos en su pecho, pues estaba explorando terreno virgen.

Con la punta de mis dedos empecé a delinear ese magnífico cuerpo. Fui deslizándolos por uno de sus pectorales hasta llegar a su brazo, sintiendo todos los poros de su hermosa piel morena, sintiendo las vellosidades y las marcadas venas que sobresalían de éste; luego delinee sus clavículas, tan perfectas y pronunciadas; descendí hasta llegar a sus abdominales, tocando uno por uno, memorizándolos con mi tacto, sintiendo bajo la yema de mis dedos cuan marcados estaban debido al esfuerzo físico y a su rutina de ejercicios matutinos.

Con cada toque, sentía una necesidad alarmante por ser tocado de la misma forma.

Miguel seguía cada uno de mis movimientos con la mirada, dejándose hacer. Adoraba esa actitud. De un momento a otro, tomó mi mano y me pidió permiso para hacer lo mismo.

Con una de sus manos, empezó a explorar mi cuerpo. Empezó a delinear quedamente mi piel, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarme… Delineó desde la cintura hasta mi estómago, recorriéndolo lentamente con esa mano fuerte y morena, luego ascendió hasta mis pectorales y de ahí a mi rostro. Cerré los ojos para empezar a sentir todos y cada uno de los toques que él me proporcionaba. Había anhelado sus caricias por tanto tiempo que me parecía mágico.

Cuando llegó por fin a mi rostro, lo sostuvo con una mano y con uno su pulgar delineó mis labios. Yo los abrí por inercia, mientras dejaba salir un jadeo muy quedo.

—Hiro, te quiero…—me tomó del rostro con ambas manos y empezó a besarme de nuevo—Tu cabello, tus labios, tus ojos… Hiro, todo tú eres perfecto.

Me aferré a su cabello nuevamente. Abrí mi boca para darle un mejor acceso y él no desaprovechó la oportunidad para empezar a invadirla con su lengua.

Los besos empezaron a subir de tono, mientras nosotros nos dirigíamos a la cama y nos tumbamos en ella. Mi novio quedo encima de mí, y sin dejar de besarme, empezó a acariciar lentamente mi cintura.

Miguel empezó a descender con sus besos por mi quijada hasta llegar a mi cuello. Ese toque me hizo estremecer y exhalar con fuerza. Se sentía tan bien… Las sensaciones físicas eran tan agradables que me embriagaban de un placer recién descubierto. Con otra persona, no hubiese tenido el mismo efecto, de eso estaba seguro. Sólo podía ser con Miguel, sólo con él…

—Oh… Miguel—respiré hondo cuando él empezó a repartir besos en mi cuello y hombros—Miguel…

Estaba retorciéndome debajo de él, su respiración comenzaba a hacerse mucho más pesada.

—Hiro, ¿esto se siente bien?—preguntó, pidiendo permiso para continuar.

—Sí… se siente muy bien—Miguel empezó a descender con su mano hasta llegar a mi ombligo—Jeje, me haces cosquillas…

—Ups, lo siento chinito…

Miguel siguió bajando, guiado más por su instinto que por la razón, hasta llegar a mis pezones, los cuales ya empezaban a endurecerse. El moreno se percató de eso y se llevó uno a la boca mientras yo me estremecía por el contacto, Wow, había encontrado una zona erógena en ese sitio.

—¡Ahhh!—gemí por el contacto. No esperaba que Miguel empezara a lamerlo repetidas veces y a morderlo poco a poco.

Cerré los ojos para seguir sintiendo, mordiéndome el labio en un vano intento por callar esos sonidos tan delatores. Empecé a acariciar nuevamente los fornidos hombros de mi novio mientras él siguió descendiendo, repartiendo pequeños besos en todo mi cuerpo. Sentía sus suaves labios deslizarse de un lado a otro, como sus manos viajaban por todo mi cuerpo, tocándolo con deseo acumulado. Y a pesar del deseo, se podía sentir algo completamente diferente. No sólo era sexo… no lo era. Era más, mucho más.

Cuando por fin llegó a mi vientre y su barbilla rosó con mis pantalones de mezclilla, me miró desde esa posición para preguntarme con la mirada "¿Y AHORA QUÉ HAGO?"

Me mordí el labio inferior y llevé mis manos hacia mi propio pantalón para desabotonarlo. Él tomó mis manos al mismo tiempo.

—Déjalo… quiero hacerlo yo…—Miguel suspiró, llevando sus manos al desabotonar mi pantalón, empezó a bajar la bragueta con delicadeza y tiró de su dobladillo. Todo lo hacía con lentitud, disfrutando de cada roce y de cada movimiento.

Él tiró de ellos hacia abajo, liberándome de los jeans. Yo me encargué de zafarme los tennis para que Miguel pudiera quitarme los pantalones por completo. Cuando lo hizo, los aventó en algún lugar de la habitación. La única prenda que me quedaban eran los boxers…

Miguel se incorporó, para admirarme desde su posición en la cama. Él me dijo que, cuando me vio de esa forma, sonrojado, con la respiración errática, el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre y con los ojos entrecerrados, sintió que estaba viendo a un ángel…

—Dios, Hiro. Eres condenadamente sexy—Miguel se rió y empezó a besarme de nuevo. Había empezado a ganar confianza nuevamente. Me tomó del cabello y me dio unos pequeños y cortos besos en los labios.

Me incorporé en la cama, no era justo que sólo Miguel disfrutara de mi cuerpo y yo no pudiera tocarlo como había pretendido. La pena comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco…

—Miguel…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Recuéstate—le ordené—Es mi turno…

—Pero pensé…

—Shhh—cubrí con uno de mis dedos su boca—Es mi turno, Miguel…

Asintió sin más cuestionamientos. Me subí encima de su regazo y procedí a besarlo nuevamente, mientras empezaba a delinear sus abdominales otra vez. Lo sentí estremecerse en cuanto llegué a su ombligo y me empecé a reir.

—¿También sientes cosquillas aquí?—le pregunté divertido.

—Hiro, no… jejeje, espera…

Me abstuve de hacerle cosquillas para no matar el momento. Llevé mi mano a su pantalón, para deshacerme del cinturón. Pensé que desnudar a Miguel por mi propia mano sería uno de los momentos más eróticos de toda mi vida y no estaba equivocado.

En cuanto le quité el cinturón, pude ver una notable erección en sus pantalones. Empecé a recordar un poco de lo que me había dicho Marco y supuse que era hora de empezar a practicar…

Toqué por encima de su pantalón, empezando a masajear torpemente.

—¡Hmp!—Miguel ahogó un gemido ante mi atrevido movimiento.

—¿Esto se siente bien?—le pregunté, al tiempo que abandonaba mi labor y empezaba a desabrocharle el pantalón, deslizándolo por sus piernas.

—Ay, wey… se siente… muy bien, Hiro…

Deje a medias su pantalón, pues por primera vez miraba con detenimiento el pene de mi novio, aunque todavía estuviese cubierto por la tela del bóxer. ¡MIERDA!

Había escuchado que los mexicanos tenían un miembro de tamaño promedio, pero Miguel…

—No me jodas… Esto es… inesperado.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Hiro?—Miguel se apoyó en sus codos para levantarse un poco.

—Es enorme… Estas enorme—mi asombro lo desconcertó

—¿Qué?—de pronto, comprendió de lo que estaba hablando—¿Te refieres a...?

Miguel se sonrojó tanto como pudo, no se esperaba comentarios así de directos.

—Uh, si...me refiero exactamente a eso—Le respondí mientras empezaba a acariciar su erección por encima de la tela.

—Ahhh... —Miguel empezó a gemir ante la fricción.

Nunca en mi vida me había imaginado que podía provocar esos sonidos en la boca de mi novio. Al escucharlo, me animé y empecé a frotar un poco más.

—Qué envidia...—Le solté mientras no dejaba de mover mi mano—Te odio... El mío no es tan grande.

Miguel dejó de retorcerse y con la respiración errática detuvo los movimientos.

—Espérate.

Me olvidé de lo que iba a hacer, por lo que Miguel se levantó de la cama y se quitó las botas junto con el pantalón.

—Ahora sí. Creo que ya estamos parejos—dijo Miguel con orgullo, mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

Me hizo reír un poco por la pose que había tomado. Miguel se arrodilló en la cama y se dirigió a mí a gatas. Me acorraló entre su cuerpo, apoyándose entre sus antebrazos para mirarme.

—Eres un tramposo, Miguel—le dije, estando debajo de él—Se supone que yo debía quitártelo.

—Ay, pinche chino—me besó, acariciando mi rostro—De todo quieres pelear nada más. Jajajaja, no te enojes, que ahorita me puedes quitar este.

Señaló su bóxer. Lo golpee quedamente en el hombro, mientras me dejaba hacer.

—Lo haré después...

Miguel quito uno de los mechones de mi rostro, mirándome a los ojos...

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cadera y fue entonces que sentí un tirón. Él estaba quitándome los bóxers con delicadeza. Su respiración seguía siendo pesada, acompasada con la mía.

Se deshizo del bóxer deslizándolo por mis piernas, dejándome en la desnudez total.

Volvió a recorrer desde mi abdomen hasta mi pubis, donde se detuvo para delinear con su lengua mis ingles. Empuje inconscientemente su cabeza hacia el sur, guiándolo un poco a lo que esperaba que hiciera. En realidad ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? Me estaba dejando dominar por mi propio instinto.

Acaricio mis piernas, pidiéndome que las separara un poco con un movimiento. Obedecí, apretando mi agarre ahora en las sabanas, pues la sensación de tener a Miguel acariciando mis muslos y besando las ingles era demasiado placentera.

—Hiro... Eres muy hermoso...

Miguel rebasó todas mis expectativas, no pensé que fuera tan atrevido y decidido en estas situaciones, pues tomo mi pene con una de sus manos, logrando sacarme un gemido al sentir el contacto, y empezó a bombear poco a poco. De arriba a abajo, arriba, abajo...

Con cada toque, Miguel provocaba que me retorciera y jadeara.

—¡Ahhhhhhh...! M-Migueeeel... ¡Ah!

—Creo que... Si te hago cantar al menos de esa forma, lo estoy haciendo bien ¿cierto?—pregunto inconscientemente.

—Mhhh, si... Ahhhh, lo estás haciendo genial...

—Me pregunto qué pasará si...—Se cuestionó a sí mismo. No pidió permiso, solo lo llevó a su boca y le dio un lengüetazo en la cabeza del glande.

—¡Ahhh!—gemí por el contacto de su lengua.

Miguel se animó y empezó a darle más. Luego enredo su lengua alrededor de mi falo, desde la base hasta la punta...

¡OH, DEMONIOS!

Lo sentí, mi pene comenzaba a tensarse. Me cuestioné internamente si Miguel en realidad no tenía experiencia, pues necesitaba práctica para hacer eso...

Para enredar con algo de maestría su lengua alrededor de mi miembro, darle pequeñas lengüetadas y succionarlo como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Mmmm... Hiro...—Lo escuché, mientras yo me encontraba apretando los ojos y las sabanas para resistir un poco—sabes muy bien...

Empecé a imaginar cosas graciosas o que me dieran asco, como Marco cagando o Anna tratando de caminar con tacones de aguja para no correrme en ese preciso momento, pero me era imposible dejar del lado esa sensación tan avasallante.

Tenía a mi novio entre mis piernas, dándome la primera mamada de toda mi vida... ¡Fuck! Eso era como estar en el cielo.

—Miguel... ¡Alto!

—No... Me gusta tu rostro cuando lo hago—respondió a la mitad de su acto—Si quieres, puedes dejarlo salir...

Oh dios... Eso no podía ser. ¿Y el momento romántico? ¿una mamada podía ser romántica, en primer lugar?

Miguel empezó a acelerar sus movimientos, y yo sentí la necesidad de empezar a embestir esa cavidad tan cálida.

—Aghh, Hido! ¡Espeda!—dijo Miguel con algo de asombro.

Escuche de pronto como un sonido se instaló en la boca de Miguel, como si quisiera vomitar. Me detuve de inmediato ante el terror que sentí.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?—pregunte incorporándome.

Miguel saco mi pene de su boca y se limpió la saliva con una mano.

—Si... Uh, creo que necesito practicar más—se sinceró

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?—le pregunte. No sabía si era lo correcto preguntar en ese momento o hasta el final, pero mi curiosidad pudo más.

—Marco me enseño—me dijo algo apenado. Luego dijo apresuradamente—¡Practique con un plátano! ¡No se quiso pasar de listo conmigo, eh!

Me relaje y le sonreí. Mi novio, a pesar de estar haciendo el amor conmigo, seguía siendo él... Mi amado Miguelito.

—Idiota, ven acá—lo levanté y ambos empezamos un beso más apasionado, hincados en la cama y acariciando nuestros cuerpos con más seguridad—Confió en ti, Miguel...

Él se emocionó y estiró la mano para alcanzar dentro de un cajón el lubricante. Tomo unas gotas y las froto en nuestros miembros. Aproveché para acariciar el pene de él... Joder, era enorme, y sin embargo, me moría de ganas por sentir su sexo a viva piel entre mis manos.

Fue entonces que Miguel aprovechó para delinear mi espina dorsal hasta llegar a la unión de mis nalgas y apretar con fuerza. Masajeo por un buen rato y entonces...

—¡Hey! ¿Qué estás...?—lo interrumpí al sentir como empezaba a acariciar la zona prohibida. No me dio tiempo para reprocharle nada, pues empezó a formar círculos alrededor...

—Hiro...

De acuerdo, algo me había previsto de que yo iba a ser el pasivo la primera vez y decidí bañarme adecuadamente, pero nunca me imaginé que la preparación previa dolía tanto.

Miguel trato de ser lo más gentil que pudo...

—Dime si te duele, mi amor... No quiero lastimarte—me dijo al oído, justo cuando empezaba a introducir un dedo.

Lo sentí abriendo poco a poco...

—¡Aghhh! ¡Maldición, duele!—Mi novio se detuvo y empezó a masturbarme para aliviar un poco la horrible sensación.

—Lo siento, chinito bonito—me dijo al oído, luego me besó y siguió con su actividad estimulante.

Yo, a esas alturas, me aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros, pues sentía que mis piernas se estaban haciendo gelatina y no podían sostenerme por mucho tiempo; sumado a eso, sentía como sus gruesos y largos dedos se abrían paso y como se movían, tocando lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

Después de la tortuosa/placentera preparación, cuando por fin Miguel ya podía deslizar sus dedos sin ningún problema, tome uno de los condones y lo abrí.

Miguel miró como lo deslicé en su miembro con algo de practica y me puse a su disposición, recostándome boca arriba.

Miguel se mordió el labio inferior con lujuria y deseo. Separó un poco mis piernas y volvió a besarme.

—¿Estas listo, mi amor?—pregunto, mirándome a los ojos.

Yo seguía jadeando por todo el esfuerzo previo, las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por nuestra frentes, su cálida piel empezaba a humedecerse por el éxtasis, y yo vi la visión más hermosa que jamás me imaginé. El rostro de Miguel, su lindo rostro... Con esos ojos tan grandes y hermosos, sus mejillas coloreadas por el sonrojo, su cabello desaliñado, su bonita sonrisa opacada por el nerviosismo y la preocupación. Ver a la persona que más amaba de esa manera... Fue el mejor regalo que pude recibir.

—Estoy listo—suspire, dedicándole la mejor de mis sonrisas para aliviar su tensión. Aproveché para estirar mis brazos, pidiéndole gentilmente que me abrazara.

Miguel cambio su expresión. Su hermosa sonrisa volvió a aparecer, radiante y pura, justo como cuando lo había conocido...

—Voy a entrar...—anunció antes de tomar firmemente su pene y empezar a introducirlo.

Escondí mi rostro en su cuello, aprovechando la cercanía, hundiendo un poco mis uñas en sus hombros al sentirme tan invadido.

Esa noche no solo le estaba entregando a Miguel mi cuerpo o mi virginidad. Estaba entregándole mi alma, mi deseo, mis pensamientos...

Ambos gemimos con fuerza al sentir la invasión.

—Ahhh... Miguel... Du-ele un poco... Auch...—le anuncie.

—Tranquilo... No me moveré hasta que me digas...—intentó controlarse y dejó escapar un gemido—¡Ahhh! Hiro... Estas muy apretado...

Seguía abrazándolo con fuerza. Enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cadera para aminorar la dolorosa sensación y algunos minutos después...

Wow, el dolor empezó a desaparecer, dándole paso a una sensación muy pero MUY agradable.

—Mételo un poco más—le sugerí.

—Pero...

—Ya no me duele tanto... —suspiré—Puedes hacerlo...

El mexicano obedeció e introdujo unos centímetros más. Sentí que mi interior empezaba albergarlo completamente. Y entonces toco algo extraño.

—¡Ahhhhh!—joder, ese punto se había sentido muy bien.

—¿¡Te lastimé!?—preguntó alarmado.

—No, tranquilo... —Miguel suspiro más calmado y decidió esperar a que me acostumbrara a la nueva sensación—Ahhh... Se siente bien...

Cuando pensé que no dolía más, empecé a mover mis caderas por inercia. Miguel carraspeo y gimió quedamente.

—¿Ya me puedo mover?—preguntó mi novio.

—Hazlo...—me aferré otra vez.

Entonces, Miguel empezó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo lento y marcado. Quizá 4/4 en adagio.

La primera estocada la recibí y sentí que mi mundo vibraba.

—Hiro—su aliento pegó en mi rostro

—Miguel... Ahhhh...

Una segunda estocada me hizo ver las estrellas.

—Hiro, t-te...

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Mggghh!

Sentía que ya no me controlaba, el placer empezaba a poseerme con tanta fuerza que me abandone a él.

Miguel seguía moviéndose al ritmo de ese vaivén, susurrándome las palabras más bonitas que se le ocurrían.

Repartió torpes besos en mi cara y en mi cuello, intentando mantener el ritmo de sus embestidas.

—Te amo, Hiro—me soltó de repente, en medio de los besos y en español. Me tomó por sorpresa, pues nunca lo había dicho así, tan abiertamente...

Me dijo finalmente las dos palabras que marcarían un antes y un después, esas palabras que eran tan fácil de decir y tan difícil de demostrar. Esas que conllevaban un significado mucho más fuerte.

—Hiro... Mi pinche chino... Te amo...

—¡AAAHHHH! ¡Miguel!

Miguel siguió suspirando entrecortadamente, al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba y me seguía susurrando:

—Chino, te amo. Te amo muchísimo.

—¿EHHH? Joder… lo di-ces justo cuan-do estamos en medio de es-to… ahhhh…

—Hiro…—cayó todos mis reclamos con un beso demandante.

Sus embestidas empezaron a hacerse más fuertes. Él llevo su mano a mi hombría y empezó a estimularla con rapidez, al tiempo que él mismo comenzaba a acelerar.

—¡AHHHHH!¡ Migueeeel!—Empecé a sentir claramente como mi vientre se tensaba—Migueeeel, más, m-más rápido.

—Hiro... Te amo. Te amo tanto...

Mi cabeza intentó procesar esas palabras, y aun en contra de mi consciencia, se quedaron grabadas como dos hierros candentes en mi corazón y en mi mente.

Así era hacer el amor con Miguel Rivera. Así era su forma de amar: cálida, fuerte, determinada… llena de amor, justo como él.

Era mi primera vez… mi primera vez amando, mi primera vez tocando un cuerpo ajeno, un cuerpo que pertenecía a la persona que más había querido.

Jadeos, dos cuerpos chocando, sonidos acuosos, palabras enamoradas… un intercambio justo y sincero.

Las embestidas se volvieron erráticas, mucho más rápidas y potentes.

—¡AHHHH! ¡Miguel! ¡Oh, fuck!...

—Ay mi amor…—Miguel buscó mi boca de forma desesperada—Bésame, Hiro…

Miguel me suplicó que lo besara… Lo tomé como pude de su rostro y le di un beso… un beso con el cual callé todos los gemidos que venía albergando mi garganta…

—Te amo—susurró contra mis labios una última vez, porque lo sentía muy cerca…

—Y yo a t-ti… también te a…¡ahhhh!—Miguel se detuvo repentinamente. Parecía tan contento con su cara de idiota alegre que no me atreví a reprocharle nada, de nuevo.

—¡OH, HIROOO!—Volvió a introducirse con fuerza—Dilo, por favor… dilo…

—Ahhh, te… te am—Me sentía desfallecer en ese momento—Te amo… también te amo…

Luego de amarnos tanto como quisimos esa noche, Miguel y yo culminamos, milagrosamente al mismo tiempo, yo entre nuestros estómagos y él dentro de mí, con un grito agónico que nos hizo tocar el cielo… en sólo un instante, en tan sólo un instante… sentí que podía tocar el cielo tomado de la mano de él.

El amor de Miguel era tan hermoso… su forma de amar, tan única, tan hermosa… tan mexicana… tan propia de él.

Lo amo tanto… Desde ese momento supe lo que era el amor, y amor del bueno.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13**

 **Nota de la autora:**

Lamento la SUPER TARDANZA, pero este cap fue tan complicado que sí se llevó parte de mis energías y sumado a eso, la inspiración va colapsando al pensar en el regreso a clases, pero meh. Hay que disfrutar de lo poquitito que quedan de las vacaciones. ¡AHHHHH!

Mi esposa, Nana Galán, me dio tantos ánimos que terminé este cap antes de lo que tenía previsto para éste día.

Gracias infinitas a Ureshi porque recomendó el fic y ¡NO MAMES! Nunca creí que llegaríamos tan lejos… jajajaja.

Como le dije a Ure y en su momento a Nana, amo el Higuel, y esta es la mejor forma que pude encontrar para decirle al mundo cuánto amo la ship.

Neta, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. No sé si logré transmitirles el amor de éstos dos en su primera vez, porque esa es la idea principal del cap, básicamente, la esencia del amor entre Hiro y Miguel. No tengo idea si lo logré, neta. Pero espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Los quiero mucho, chicos.

Son grandiosos :')

Cansada pero motivada: Darky (Only Darkness)


End file.
